Los Muchachos de Petunia
by BlazeVein
Summary: TRADUCCION-AU. Los Dursley tienen serios problemas, Petunia esta enferma, y deben dejar la casa. Su jornada los llevará al lugar más inesperado cuando llega la carta de Hogwarts. Snape-mentor fic. No es slash.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del Traductor: Fic AU para los Dursley, y para varios de nuestros estimados Slytherin. No ve bien a Dumbledore ni a McGonagall.

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

_Título Original: "Petunia's Boys"_

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

_Traducida con permiso del autor por BlazeVein._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

_Descargos: Nada es mio, sólo estoy manipulando los personajes a mi conveniencia._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia deambulaba por la casa oscura tarde esa noche, incapaz de dormir o de acomodarse para descansar y pretender dormir. Las noticias recibidas ese día más temprano simplemente habían sido demasiado horribles. Las pruebas que le habían hecho a principios de semana la habían mantenido en tensión, temiendo lo peor.

Ella había andado todo el día por la casa en un estado maniático, consintiendo a Dudley más de lo normal. Sin saber que más hacer, excepto cocinar, limpiar y jugar con su hijo. Finalmente, justo antes del atardecer el teléfono sonó. Vernon había permanecido parado junto a ella retorciéndose las manos mientras ella escuchaba las novedades que le daba un médico con compasión.

Petunia había bajado lentamente el teléfono y sin voltearse hacia Vernon le había dicho―: Tengo cáncer de seno.

Ella había sentido más que visto como él se desplomaba con horror, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Petunia calladamente le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro y le había murmurado palabras de consuelo en las que ella no creía.

Vernon por fin se había enderezado para anunciarle con determinación que "había muchas opciones de tratamiento, y que ellos ¡iban a vencerlo!"

Petunia había sonreído y asentido, esperando que él tuviera razón, pero sin creerlo en realidad.

Ahora, ella se movía por la casa a oscuras, su mente dando vuelas, preguntándose como iba a manejar esto. Había visto morir de cáncer a una amiga el año anterior. Odiaba la idea de pasar por todo lo que había pasado su amiga. Pero para quedarse con su familia, ella lo haría.

Sus nervios estresados la alertaron inmediatamente de unos ruidos afuera, en la puerta de entrada, y ella se movió por la sala de estar lo suficiente para ver fuera de la casa. Su corazón se oprimió con temor. Se trataba de una bruja y un mago hablando calladamente y colocando algo frente a su puerta.

En su mayor parte ella se había esperado nunca tener contacto con gente mágica de nuevo, a excepción de su hermana. Sus encuentros con la magia habían sido pocos y en su mayoría infelices.

Lily y Petunia habían comenzado a escribirse durante sus respectivos embarazos. Al principio fue un alcance tentativo. Petunia sospechaba que había comenzado porque Lily sentía miedo. El Señor Oscuro con el que Potter y ella estaba batallando se había vuelto más violento. De acuerdo a Lily hasta "los muggles" lo habían notado. Petunia resopló.

Las cartas iniciales habían sido una serie de discusiones acerca de desaires pasados y las razones para sentir rabia una por la otra. Aclarar las cosas había sido bueno para ella, sin embargo. Todo esto fue lento, ya que para mandarse cartas entre ellas se las mandaban a Tom en el Caldero Chorreante, y él se las enviaba a ellas.

Todo eso cambió cuando Lily debió esconderse.

Las cartas siguientes fueron entregadas por un pequeño búho manchado. Vernon quedó espantado, y luego intrigado, intentando descubrir como todo eso funcionaba, siempre que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta.

Lily le contaba que ellos ahora estaban escondidos bajo algo llamado Encantamiento _Fidelius_, y las cartas vía Tom podrían ser peligrosas. Había una larga y complicada explicación acerca de una profecía, que iba más allá de su entendimiento, y de este tal "Voldemort" que estaba persiguiendo a su hijo recién nacido, Harry. Llevó varias cartas para que Petunia comprendiera. Para entonces, ella estaba segura, lo entendía mucho mejor que Lily.

Lily le había dicho con frecuencia a Petunia, que de haber sido ésta una bruja, la habrían sorteado en Slytherin, junto con Severus. Lily había pretendido insultarla, Petunia estaba segura de eso. Después de aprender más acerca del mundo mágico, Petunia ahora lo sentía como un halago.

Petunia había señalado que el tal Dumbledore en cualquier momento podría haber detenido al fisgón para que no se fuera tras escuchar esa profecía parcial. Hasta Petunia sabía que había maneras de borrar una memoria. Nadie necesitaba saber acerca de la profecía con excepción de Dumbledore. _A menos que Dumbledore hubiera tenido una razón para que esta se conociera. _La Orden del Fénix necesitaba un arma, y Harry era una razón para que ellos tuvieran esperanza y hubiera algo que le provocara temor a Voldemort... pero _**solamente**_ si el Señor Oscuro sabía de ello.

Dumbledore había _querido_ que la profecía llegara hasta Voldemort. Una profecía no sirve de nada si no es conocida por aquellos a quienes concierne. Voldemort había bajado el número de sus ataques sobre el resto, y se había concentrado en Harry. Petunia estaba segura que Dumbledore había sabido que el Señor Oscuro retiraría sus fuerzas para concentrarse en esta nueva amenaza sobre él.

Lily no había contestado esta carta de inmediato. Aparentemente, había conversado primero con Dumbledore. La siguiente carta de Lily divagaba acerca de opciones y dejar que la gente tomara su propio camino, intentando desesperadamente excusar las acciones del Director... o sus inacciones. Después, como si estuviera cansada de hacer excusas, ella decía que Albus le había admitido , en privado, que había sido Severus quien había escuchado a escondidas la profecía y después él se había tornado en espía al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Esto puso furiosa a Petunia. La deserción de Severus hacia el lado Oscuro siempre había aproblemado a Petunia. Lily regresaba cada verano contándoles historias acerca de los Merodeadores y sus bromas. Al principio, la idea de que el chico que ella odiaba era víctima de esas bromas había sido divertido, pero hasta ella había terminado horrorizada. Lily había estado un poco a la defensiva con la bromas, diciendo que ellos no comprendían acerca de las lealtades hacia las Casas. Sus padres habían retrucado diciendo que los abusadores eran abusadores aun cuando fueran Gryffindor, como ella.

Lily se había quedado del lado de Severus hasta su quinto año. Después él la había insultado y ella se había rehusado a perdonarlo. Lily había hecho un show al contarle a sus padres que Severus "se estaba convirtiendo en un mago oscuro", y blabla, y que ya no era su amiga. Petunia se había reído de ella, para asombro de Lily.

―_¿De modo que la animadora linda finalmente ha dejado botado al amigo feo, impopular y vergonzoso de su niñez para que ella pueda salir con el buen mozo capitán del equipo? ―se había burlado Petunia―. Debes estar **tan** aliviada de que por fin te diera una excusa para hacer que fuera su culpa en vez de la tuya ¿no es así?_

La cara roja de Lily fue respuesta suficiente. Ella había balbuceado excusas al principio, y después terminó diciendo―. _Tu no entiendes lo difícil que ha sido para mi ser amiga con un Slytherin. Ellos han estado detrás de mi para que abandone a Severus desde el primer año. Hasta el Director desaprueba de ello._

Petunia había menospreciado sus excusas, y Lily terminó yendo corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas de vergüenza, seguramente esperando que su madre fuera a decirle que había estado bien que abandonara a Severus. Petunia sospechaba que su madre lo había hecho. Ella había estado temiendo que Lily tomara en serio a serio a Severus, y aunque aprobaba de su amistad, ya que él la había ayudado a comprender el mundo mágico después de todo; no quería como yerno una rata paupérrima del otro lado del rio.

Descubrir que Severus se había convertido en una espía a causa de su error había sido una conmoción. Petunia recordaba la devoción de Severus por Lily. Ella casi había sido lástima de lo que debía ser una situación miserable para el hombre. Al recordar su enemistad por Lily, esta rivalidad celosa entre Severus y ella la aproblemaba.

Ella le había urgido a Lily para que se contactara con él, recordándole que ella había sido su único vinculo con una verdadera amistad. Petunia también le había dicho a Lily que con los 'Merodeadores' atormentadores y un Albus 'desaprobador' como representantes de los 'Luminosos', ¿cómo esperaba Lily que Severus _**no**_ se fuera con los oscuros? Sin mencionar que Dumbledore parecía haber ganado un espía valioso de todo ese sórdido asunto . . . y Petunia encontraba todo eso muy sospechoso.

Hubo otra larga pausa entre cartas, y después llegaron noticias de que Lily se había reunido con Severus bajo un disfraz. Y que tras algunos gritos habían hecho las paces. Lily había perdonado a Severus, y le había dicho que culpaba en su mayor parte a Albus, y no a él, por la filtración de la profecía. Lily había sacado a relucir el argumento de Petunia de que Dumbledore nunca debería haberle dejado salir de la taberna con el conocimiento de la profecía . . . sin mencionar que Severus había sido chantajeado emocionalmente para entrar a una posición muy peligrosa como espía del Señor más oscuro en siglos.

Aparentemente, Severus no había pensado en ello y se había calmado considerablemente, dispuesto a aceptar el perdón, y quizás a perdonarse a si mismo además. Sin mencionar que ahora se encontraba pensando más en las maquinaciones supuestamente benignas de Dumbledore. Lily terminaba la carta diciendo que Sev todavía era un 'murciélago sarcástico', pero que de nuevo era su amigo.

Petunia había quedado aliviada con esto. Aun cuando nunca le había agradado Severus, Lily decía que era un mago poderoso e inteligente. Si alguien podía ayudar a Lily a seguir con vida era él.

Las ultimas cartas le habían dado esperanza. Lily había encontrado unos hechizos protectores que una madre había conjurado para proteger a sus hijos. Algunos de ellos solamente se activarían si Lily estaba muerta, lo que aterraba a Petunia. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía a Dudley, podía comprender totalmente que Lily estuviera pensando en ello. Ella no habría vacilado en usarlos para proteger a Dudley de ser necesario.

Petunia se removió de sus recuerdos, y observó con atención como el par que estaba en su entrada conversaba y después caminaba hacia la vereda y abruptamente desaparecían. Su corazón estaba cargado de temor, y eso no podía ser bueno. Ella abrió la puerta delantera, y vio una canasta con un bebé de cabello oscuro en ella.

Su reacción inicial fue estallar en risas histéricas. ¿Quién dejaría a un niño en la puerta de una casa de esa manera? Ella espió la nota clavada en la manta del bebé, y recogió con rapidez la canasta cerrando la puerta y yendo a sentarse en el sofá. El bebé dormía tranquilamente, de modo que Petunia abrió la nota lentamente.

Dumbledore había tratado de aminorar el horror de lo sucedido, pero no había forma de hacerlo. El 'guardián secreto' había traicionado la ubicación de los Potter al Señor Oscuro, y había ocurrido un ataque. James había sido asesinado primero, y después Lily. De alguna forma cuando Voldemort había atacado al pequeño Harry, el hechizo había rebotado y golpeado a Voldemort, destruyéndolo aparentemente.

La carta le pedía que recibiera a Harry, y que cuidara de él "hasta que pudiera entrar al mundo mágico para ir a Hogwarts"; después de eso, sólo necesitaría estar allí durante las vacaciones. Había una mención de unas "Protecciones de Sangre" que protegerían a Harry "donde residiera la sangre de su madre", y daba esta como la razón de que era imperativo que Petunia lo recibiera.

Había un 'lamento su pérdida' genérico, y la firma del Director.

Petunia apretó la carta contra su pecho, meciéndose adelante y atrás en agonía. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su tan amada, y brillante Lily había muerto el mismo día que le habían dicho a Petunia que ella podría a su vez estar muriendo.

Harry se removió en la canasta, abriendo sus ojos verde esmeralda para mirar de forma miope a Petunia. Petunia quedó paralizada, traspasada por la similaridad entre los ojos de su sobrino y los de su hermana. Ella lo recogió con manos temblorosas y lo sostuvo cerca. Ella encontraría una manera de mantenerlo a salvo... de Dumbledore y de otros.

Dumbledore no se hubiese preocupado con las 'Protecciones de Sangre' a menos que hubiera peligro, y no a menos que todavía necesitara a Harry para sus planes para el futuro en alguna manera.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Una segunda cuna, que pidieron prestada a una amistad, fue a dar al cuarto de Dudley. Harry parecía menos inquieto con su primo cerca, y Dudley estaba muy curioso del segundo niño en su dormitorio. Estaba fascinado con él. Vernon por su parte había tomado relativamente bien las novedades de que ahora ellos tenían dos niños. La distracción por la enfermedad de Petunia volvía al nene callado y pequeño una preocupación menor, especialmente porque Dudley estaba tan entretenido con un compañerito de juegos.

Petunia tuvo una mastectomia y la mujeres del vecindario cerraron filas alrededor de ella para ayudarla. El cáncer de seno tendía a pulsar una cuerda en ellas como pocas cosas podían hacerlo. Todas ellas estaban ansiosas por preparar comidas para la familia, y para ayudar con cualquier cosa que Petunia les dejara.

La noticia de que había un segundo niño en la residencia Dursley por supuesto provocó curiosidad. Petunia y Vernon con rapidez debieron inventar una historia para explicar la presencia de Harry.

―_Quedó huérfano por un accidente automovilístico... un borracho chocó contra su auto, y mató a la hermana de Petunia y a su cuñado. Fue una suerte que los asientos para niños sean tan buenos para proteger infantes o Harry no estaría tampoco aquí._

Los vecinos fueron doblemente comprensivos, y Harry y su tía pasaron a convertirse en una especie de causa local. A Petunia y Vernon nunca les faltaba apoyo, lo que vino a mano cuando comenzaron los tratamientos de quimioterapia y de radiación.

Los niños cumplieron dos años, y las cunas fueron reemplazadas por camas de niños. Vernon intentó mudar a Harry a la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, frente a su primo, pero Dudley sólo arrastró a Harry de regreso a su dormitorio otra vez. Petunia y Vernon fueron despertados una noche por un fuerte golpeteo, y descubrieron a los dos nenes intentando arrastrar la camita de Harry de regreso al cuarto de Dudley.

Los adultos cedieron ante la presión después de eso, y decidieron que los dos niños se separarían cuando estuvieran listos. Dudley parecía muy protector de su primo pequeño, y Harry parecía menos ansioso cuando otra persona dormía cerca.

Los tratamientos médicos de Petunia concluyeron, y ella se esforzó en hacer que creciera su pelo de nuevo. Ademas esperaba poder conseguir algo de peso. Las nauseas habían remitido, y ella ahora buscaba la comida por placer y no como una obligación. Los doctores no hicieron promesas, ya que uno de los nódulos linfáticos habían demostrado que posiblemente el cáncer se había esparcido. Ellos tan sólo podían albergar esperanzas de que la quimioterapia y la radiación lo hubieran detenido.

Los niños cumplieron tres años, y cuando la familia regresó de un viaje a Mallorca arreglado por la tía Marge ese verano, ellos descubrieron que otra vecina se había mudado un par de casas más allá. Se trataba de una dama de aspecto atemorizante que tenía muchos gatos. Ella parecía demasiado interesada en los niños, y constantemente se ofrecía a cuidar de Harry. Vernon con firmeza le contestó que 'no', diciéndole que eso no era necesario.

Los niños se habían convertido en compañeros de juegos felices, a pesar de que Marge no estaba feliz con eso. Ella creía firmemente que Dudley nunca debería compartir, y que siempre debía ganar. Petunia se mantuvo firme contra ella para que no echara a perder a Dudley, y le advirtió que se esperaba que tratara de forma igual a Harry y Dudley.

―No espero que llenes de regalos de Harry, pero si le compras algo a Dudley, debes también darle algo a Harry ―dijo Petunia con la mandíbula apretada.

Marge apeló a Vernon, pero él le había consultado a unos pocos amigos del trabajo de esta situación, y el consenso era que los niños debían aprender a compartir, especialmente para tener éxito en la escuela. Las maestras tendían a mirar mal a aquellos que no sabían como hacerlo, y a pesar de que la vida nunca era justa, no molestaba el saber como _ser_ justo al hacer negocios. Sin mencionar que creer que uno siempre ganaría era un camino seguro a la decepción en el mundo real.

Vernon le había reiterado esto a Marge con bastante firmeza, y ella cedió de malas ganas.

Cuando los niños cumplieron cuatro años, Harry con orgullo cambió sus pertenencias a 'su dormitorio' y durmió allí sin incidentes para alivio de Vernon y Petunia. Los terrores nocturnos de Harry y sus pesadillas habían terminado, y ahora su confianza era mejor.

El verano siguiente, Petunia decidió iniciar a sus niños en la jardinería. Ella siempre había querido tener un jardín hermoso, y ahora contaba con un par de ansiosos ayudantes. Ellos pronto tuvieron rosas y lirios en abundancia. Los niños insistieron en hacer también macizos de petunias de todos colores. Muchos almuerzos ocurrieron allí mientras los tres miraban con orgullo su labor.

El cobertizo del jardín fue dividido para las herramientas y para una pequeña lechucería. El pequeño búho moteado de Lily había aparecido pronto después de la llegada de Harry. Este venia con una carta dirigida a Petunia. La carta debía ser entregada por el búho a la muerte de Lily, y contenía un pedido par que Petunia cuidara de Harry como si fuera propio, y que le dejara saber a Harry lo mucho que sus padres lo amaban. Ademas le pedía a Petunia que ocasionalmente le escribiera a Severus, ya que este había jurado proteger a Harry si cualquier cosa le sucedía a ellos.

Las cartas iniciales entre Petunia y Severus empezaron espaciadas e incómodas, mucho más que las primeras cartas entre Lily y Petunia. Petunia recordaba la antipatía entre ambos, y Severus claramente estaba deprimido y de luto.

Petunia le recordó con gentileza que Lily lo había perdonado, y le contó acerca de las cartas de Lily, y como ella había expresado alegría por haber recobrado su amistad. Severus había respondido con más vida las cartas siguientes, y decía que Lily había estado eufórica por haberse reconciliado con Petunia. No era una amistad postal cálida, pero ellos tenían a Lily en común, y ahora a Harry.

Severus en principio había parecido indiferente a las noticias de Harry, y después en ocasiones preguntaba por él. Severus parecía estar buscando señales de que Harry era malcriado o arrogante. Petunia comprendía que era una amargura de Severus hacia el hijo de James Potter, quien bajo circunstancias diferentes y mejores pudo haber sido en cambio su hijo. Ella enfatizaba el comportamiento tímido de Harry, pero que cuando se veía enfrentado a abusadores en el parque de juegos siempre se mantenía firme en su desafío, aun a la edad de cuatro años.

Severus la mantuvo calmada explicándole los brotes ocasionales de magia accidental de Harry, y Vernon estuvo menos receloso de esto, puesto que "ese Snape" parecía tener todo bajo control, y que ninguno de los vecinos nunca llegó a ver nada.

.

Ahora que tenía cinco años, y habían entrado a la escuela, Harry tenía mayor confianza. Les agradaba a los maestros, y parecía hacerle gracia la sobreprotección de Dudley. Harry mantenía a Dudley al día en su trabajo escolar, para desmayo de Dudley. Pero como no quería ser dejado atrás por su primo, enfurruñado hacia el trabajo que insistia Harry.

.

Después, a los seis años, los profesores se reunieron con Petunia y la enfermera escolar. Harry tenía un problema a la vista. A pesar de los anteojos que le habían dado el año anterior, y que ya había cambiado dos veces, la visión de Harry estaba empeorando dramáticamente. Ellos estaban usando frases como "legalmente ciego" que aterraban a Petunia.

Ella envió agitada un búho a Severus, quien contestó presentándose en un jardín con un fuerte 'crack' de Aparición. Por suerte era un fin de semana, y algunos de los amigos de Vernon le habían conseguido una invitación gratis para ir a jugar golf, para su alivio. El fin de semana, por supuesto, era el único tiempo con que contaba Severus para poder salir de Hogwarts.

Petunia llevó a Severus a la sala de estar donde los niños estaban jugando. Dudley lo divisó primero, y gritó―: ¡Vampiro!

Petunia estaba espantada, pero Severus pareció divertido de que el niño muggle tuviera la misma reacción a él que los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y tan sólo le sonrió burlón. Harry, sin embargo, le sonrió al borrón oscuro que tenía delante, intrigado.

Severus estudió la pequeña figura frente a él. A primera mirada se parecía muchísimo a James, pero el cabello desordenado era más oscuro que el de James, y la cara más refinada. Los ojos, por supuesto, venían de Lily.

―Señor Potter, voy a examinarle la vista para ver si se trata de algo que yo pueda mejorar, ¿es eso aceptable para usted? ―entonó Severus.

Harry y Dudley se rieron por lo de "Señor Potter", y Harry contestó―: Sí, señor.

Severus sacó su varita, y conjuró unos encantamientos de diagnóstico, y después meneó la cabeza―. Sus ojos nunca van a contar con una visión perfecta, pero parece que una vieja herida ha provocado mayores problemas. Supongo que debe tratarse de la maldición que el Señor Oscuro lanzó la responsable, la que provocó la cicatriz en su frente. Esta lo suficiente cercana a sus ojos para ser la posible culpable.

Dudley y Harry estaban escuchando todo ávidamente, a pesar de no comprender en realidad. Pero Petunia se estaba retorciendo las manos, y le preguntó―. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacerse?

Severus asintió. Antes de venir hasta aquí se había comunicado por chimenea con Lucius, quien le había dado el nombre de un Sanador 'discreto' que se especializaba en los ojos. Severus había evitado mencionar quien necesitaba de ello. Lucius sabía que Severus se lo diría si fuera necesario que él lo supiera. Severus casi le había preguntado a Dumbledore, pero ahora estaba receloso de él. Las observaciones de Petunia habían dado en el blanco.

Ambos sabían que Voldemort no había desaparecido, y que Severus había acordado ayudar a Albus a combatirlo cuando regresara. Severus ahora encontraba difícil de digerir que Albus permitiera que él le llevara la profecía a Voldemort. Al reflexionar se daba cuenta que Albus lo había usado, lo había dejado ser culpable de traición antes de arriesgar a que Voldemort nunca escuchara de la profecía.

Dumbledore bien podría haber detenido a uno de sus adorados Gryffindor de hacer algo tan estúpidamente destructivo para ellos mismos . . . ¿pero un Slytherin? . . . Albus no había tenido problemas en dejar que él ennegreciera su alma si era para mejor uso de la causa de la Orden.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, y se puso de pie. Hizo que Petunia le dejara una nota a Vernon, y se los llevó consigo. Un Traslador los llevó hasta una esquina en Callejón Diagon y de allí fueron caminando hasta la oficina del Sanador. Unos pocos susurros para una medi-bruja que invocaban el nombre de Lucius Malfoy, y Harry pronto se encontraba delante del Sanador. La cicatriz en forma de rayo había sido puesta bajo un glamour por Severus, así que el Sanador se abocó a su trabajo.

Unos hechizos conjurados en lo profundo de los ojos del niño lo hicieron saltar y soltar un gritito, y las pociones lo hicieron hacer arcadas y muecas. Al final de eso a Harry le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero una poción para el dolor se encargó pronto de eso.

Por fin el Sanador se echó para atrás y Harry miró a su alrededor con asombro, capaz de ver claramente por primera vez desde que podía recordar. Petunia sonrió con alivio, y Dudley dio muestras de alegría, y le di palmadas a Harry en la espalda.

El Sanador cuidadosamente dobló los lentes y se los pasó a Petunia―. De momento su visión es perfecta. Yo arreglé el daño provocado por el hechizo, y corregí su visión. Es posible que en el futuro necesite usar lentes o mayor corrección, pero sus ojos deberán encontrarse bien por unos años.

La cuenta les fue entregada en el escritorio de recepción, y Severus le hizo señas a Petunia de que se lo dejara a él, colocando su llave de Gringotts sobre el pergamino y tocándola con su varita. Una factura aparecía pronto indicando que el dinero había sido transferido desde su bóveda a la del Sanador.

―Gracias, señor Snape ―dijo Harry calladamente, pero con seriedad hacia el impasible Maestro de Pociones.

―Sí, Severus, muchas gracias ―repitió Petunia, con Dudley asintiendo enfáticamente.

Severus se inclinó levemente, y dijo―. De nada, señor Potter ―Harry y Dudley volvieron a reírse por lo bajo por el honorifico, antes de agarrar el Traslador que los llevó de vuelta al hogar.

En la escuela quedaron desconcertados por la milagrosa 'cura' de Harry, pero Petunia pretendió ser una madre despistada que "no entendía los términos médicos" y contó que el médico había hablado de 'rasgaduras retinales' y que las había arreglado con láser. Los maestros quedaron satisfechos. La enfermera escolar pareció perpleja, pero se encogió de hombros, y quedó feliz de que el pequeño Harry había quedado bien.

Las cartas de intercambio mágico-muggle continuaron sin muchas novedades hasta que una carta llegó a Severus durante el verano en que Harry cumplía ocho años. Petunia había descubierto que la "magia accidental" de Harry ya no era tal. Harry había comenzado a aprender que pasaran cosas a propósito, alentado alegremente por Dudley.

Era una magia benigna en realidad: hacer bajar la jarra de galletas desde una alacena alta donde Petunia la había colocado, hacer que una puerta bajo llave se abriera para poder ver el búho de la mamá de Harry en el cobertizo del jardín... Cosas de naturaleza infantil, pero Petunia estaba preocupada de que Harry terminara en problemas a una edad tan temprana, o que atrajera la atención de Dumbledore.

Vernon estaba preocupado de que los vecinos pudieran verlo, y provocarles problemas. Hasta ahora, los vecinos los veían con ojos amables, y seguían siendo cooperativos. Varios de ellos trabajaban en Grunning's con él, así que quería mantenerlos amistosos, y no temerosos de los "vecinos peculiares".

Severus se encontró una vez más Apareciendo en el patio trasero de Petunia. Se había dado cuenta que unos arbustos floridos altos ahora formaban un seto colorido alrededor del jardín, creando un pequeño espacio privado.

Los niños rápidamente le mostraron el trabajo que habían hecho, orgullosos de lo logrado junto a Petunia. Severus asintió algo distraído, poco familiarizado con los gozos de la jardinería. No tenía jardines en Spinner's End, y los invernaderos de Hogwarts eran útiles para sus pociones, pero no eran un sitio de placer para él, sino de trabajo. Narcissa mantenía obsesivamente los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, pero él dudaba que ella misma trabajara en ellos, excepto para comandar a los elfos domésticos.

Severus y Petunia se sentaron en una mesa pequeña en el patio cubierto, sorbiendo limonada.

―¿Así que ha aprendido a hacer magia sin varita, eh? He traído algunos libros, es mejor no tratar de hacer que se detenga, pues podría necesitar de esa ventaja algún día. Tan sólo dile que no deje que nadie se entere, especialmente el Director Dumbledore. Apenas me estoy enterando de algunos de sus planes. Pienso que estás en lo correcto al decir que puede que no tenga en mente los mejores intereses del señor Potter.

Petunia asintió sin sorprenderse, y Harry fue llamado. Severus le explicó a Harry la magia sin varita, mientras Dudley escuchaba con atención―. Sé que cuando haces un gesto para causar la magia que deseas usas la mano derecha. Quiero que comiences a usar para eso la mano izquierda ―ante la mirada desconcertada de Harry, suspiró―. En algún momento vas a usar una varita, y tu magia tendrá dificultad para actuar con una varita cuando la has acostumbrado a fluir libremente por tu brazo. Así que deja la mano derecha para la varita, de ese modo podrás continuar usando magia sin varita por tu mano izquierda. De ese modo serás el doble de peligroso.

Harry y Dudley se miraron encantados entre ellos―. Genial ―gruñeron juntos.

Severus sonrió ante eso, y le pasó a Petunia una bolsa de libros que había traído de su niñez, libros mágicos que su madre había conseguido sacar de la mansión Prince para enseñarle las costumbres y la historia del mundo mágico.

Sacó el libro de primer año de hechizos y un manual de pociones. Harry podría al menos hojearlos. Le mostró a Harry la bolsa con espacio mágico para mantener dentro fácilmente y a salvo una docena de libros.

Severus ademas le pasó un libro a Petunia. Este era acerca de la Ley Mágica concerniente a los menores de edad y sus tutores legales, que ella le había pedido. "Necesito conocer mis derechos", había dicho ella en una carta, y Severus no podía menos que estar de acuerdo.

Severus no supo de Petunia después de eso por varios meses, y después una carta llegó. Las frases no estaban ligadas, y el papel tenía signos de que habían llorado sobre este. El cáncer había regresado un mes antes de cumplir la marca de cinco años que la declararía libre de cáncer. La enfermedad se había dispersado, y los doctores le advertían que ellos podrían comprarle tiempo, pero que esta vez no le ofrecían una cura posible.

La quimioterapia y la radiación habían comenzado una vez más. Los vecinos se reunieron y ofrecieron uno por uno su ayuda: llevarla en auto al médico, o al hospital cuando ella no pudiera manejar. Le ofrecieron además asistencia con el trabajo doméstico y con cocinar. Los niños ya eran lo bastante grandes para cuidarlos en casa, y los vecinos no tenían problema con ello. Trajeron comida por días al saber que ella de nuevo estaba enferma.

_~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~_

La señora Figg permaneció sin darse cuenta de esto, no había hecho esfuerzos por hacer amistad con los vecinos, sino que prefería espiar desde cierta distancia a los Dursley y a Harry. De modo que los noticias del cáncer de Petunia nunca llegaron a sus oídos. A decir verdad, ella estaba un poco aburrida de su 'asignación'. No le venia mal la casa gratis, con sus pocos ahorros y algo de herencia de su familia significaba que podía vivir bastante cómodamente. Era obvio que nada malo estaba sucediendo con los Dursley, y seguir a los dos niños ocasionaba que la gente con frecuencia la mirara de forma extraña. Ella se encontraba en posición de ver el frente de la casa de los Dursley con facilidad a través de sus ventanas, de modo que los últimos años se había conformado con observarlos en su mayor parte desde ahí, pero nunca vio nada sospechoso.

Arabella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo invitando a su hermana y primas para jugar a las cartas, y yendo por Flú al Callejón Diagon para tomar el té con viejas amigas.

_~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~_

Petunia pasó el año siguiente distrayéndose de su enfermedad ayudando a Harry a estudiar magia. Dudley era también un estudiante ávido, a pesar de que no podía realizar ningun hechizo. Su trabajo escolar sufrió un poco con esto, pero los maestros pensaban que era debido a la preocupación del niño por la enfermedad de Petunia, así que le daban algo de espacio.

La lectura y la práctica diaria para Harry acercaron más a los tres. Vernon los observaba, fascinado a veces, aunque no le había gustado tener que reemplazar la televisión víctima caída de una magia perdida. Por suerte, cayó dentro de la garantía. Ellos descubrieron que Harry debía permanecer a cierta distancia de los aparatos electrónicos cuando practicaba, y que hasta las luces parpadeaban a veces.

Vernon pasaba muchas preocupaciones por sus finanzas después del primer año del regreso del cáncer de Petunia, aun con la ayuda de los vecinos, debía faltar gran cantidad de veces al trabajo. El dinero estaba escaso, y sus ahorros habían decrecido de forma alarmante. Las medicinas eran caras, y había demasiadas cosas extras que faltaban. Comidas especiales para tentar el apetito de Petunia, una peluca decente para no hacerla sentir tímida al salir... la lista era interminable.

Llegó julio, y los niños cumplieron nueve años. Vernon no tuvo vacaciones para compensar por todos los días que había usado, así que ellos hicieron viajes cortos por el fin de semana ese verano. Petunia no se sentía para nada con energías, y ellos no tenían el dinero para algo caro de todos modos.

Uno de esos fines de semana ellos decidieron ir a las carreras. A Petunia siempre le había gustado ver correr a los caballos, y los chicos también eran aficionados. Dudley inclusive seguía a los jinetes y los entrenadores. A Harry solamente le gustaban los caballos.

Para su alivio, ellos proveían sillas de ruedas para los visitantes, y la entrada a la pista era barata. Ellos encontraron un palco cubierto del sol, y Petunia les hizo señas contenta para que fueran a pasear―. Vayan a ver los caballos, puedo observar desde aquí y leer el programa.

Harry y Dudley corrieron hacia los establos para ver a los caballos de cerca. Vernon fue detrás de ellos con resignación. Dudley feliz señalaba los colores diferentes de las cuadras, y los entrenadores que trabajaban en ellas. Apuntó los caballos que habían ganado hacia poco, y Harry asintió de forma distraída.

Los ojos de Harry de repente fueron atraídos por un caballo alazán en especial, que miraba ávidamente a su competencia. Harry podía sentir que los caballos anhelaban estar corriendo. Se acercó a uno de los manejadores y le preguntó―. ¿Puedo tocarlo? ―el mozo de cuadra se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Harry tocó con cuidado la paleta del caballo, y después le acaricio el cuello. El caballo se volteó hacia él con curiosidad, y Harry le tocó el morro acariciando las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos. Harry sonrió un poco, y caminó de regreso hacia un perplejo Vernon, y un curioso Dudley.

―Ese caballo no ha ganado en todo el año, llegó último en la última carrera. El año pasado lo hizo mucho mejor, quizás ahora esta agotado o lastimado ―dijo Dudley.

―Él dice que hoy ganará … no se estaba sintiendo bien hasta hace poco. Creo que estaba enfermo, y ellos no se dieron cuenta. Él dice que va a ganarles a todos ahora ―dijo Harry sonriendo.

Dudley miró con atención al alazán―. Se ve muy bien ahora.

Vernon se removió incómodo ante esto de que los caballos ahora hablaban con Harry―. Bueno, vayamos a ver también a los otros ―él siguió a los niños mientras caminaban, y miró al alazán en el programa. Iba en la segunda carrera, con mucho en contra, 70 a 1. si Harry tenía razón ellos obtendrían un buen dinero. No le gustaba hacer las cosas por algo que parecía ser un truco mágico, pero... hasta ahora nada que Harry hiciera con magia parecía ser demasiado útil. Flotar almohadones y tonterías así.

Finalmente, regresaron al palco para la primera carrera al anunciarse. Vernon le susurró el descubrimiento de Harry a Petunia, y ella sonrió―. Sé que trajiste unas pocas libras para tener un poquito de emoción echando una apuesta. Anda a apostar por el caballo de Harry... será emocionante.

Los niños asintieron ansiosos, y Vernon asintió con resignación. Si Harry tenía razón sería la primera vez que la magia les sería de algún uso que Vernon pudiera ver. Fue a la ventanilla de apuestas, y sacó unas pocas libras. Pero ¿cuánto apostar por una remota posibilidad? Suspirando apostó todo su dinero al alazán. El empleado pareció sorprendido, y la gente detrás de él se rio tontamente y resopló.

Vernon le sonrió a su audiencia―. Mis chicos insisten en que es un ganador, y la esposa piensa que es bonito, así que claro, tenemos que apostar por él ―los otros hombres en la fila rieron con comprensión, y el empleado le sonrió ahora entendiendo esa apuesta por tamaño perdedor. Vernon fue de regreso al palco, con su dignidad de nuevo intacta.

Los caballos para la segunda carrera pronto se encontraron alineados y salieron. Los niños gritaron animando al alazán, y Petunia aplaudió feliz cuando comenzó a sobrepasar a los líderes. Hubo una batalla entre tres caballos en la recta final, pero al final el alazán cruzó por dos cuerpos la línea final siendo el claro ganador.

A Vernon se le nubló la vista y se aferró el pecho, con el corazón batiendo como loco. El niño lo había logrado, ¡había predicho un ganador! La gente a los lados sonreía ante la excitación de los niños y la sonrisa feliz de Petunia.

Vernon fue a cobrar el boleto, y regresó con un fajo largo de billetes. Estaba contemplando poder pagar la hipoteca este mes a tiempo y pagar la cuenta eléctrica atrasada. Le di palmaditas a Harry en la cabeza. Quizás la magia no fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Dudley se relajó y sonrió. Papá había sido siempre amable pero distante con Harry, y lo había estado mirando con algo de trepidación y desconcierto cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando. El que Harry hiciera algo 'útil' con la magia aparentemente le hacia menos amenazador.

Ellos pasaron el resto del día animando a varios caballos, aunque Harry le dijo a Vernon con remordimiento que "ningún otro caballo había mencionado nada de ganar". Pero Vernon no estaba molesto por ello. Apostó una o dos libras aquí o allí, y Dudley una vez escogió un ganador. Con todo, fue un día excelente. Ellos pararon en un lugar bonito a cenar, que hace tiempo no podían costear. La felicidad de Vernon fue completa cuando Petunia pudo terminar su comida.

Después de ese día, Vernon fue menos receloso de la magia de Harry. Aun vivía con el temor de que los vecinos presenciaran algo de forma accidental, pero ahora veía que existía un uso real para la magia.

Ese verano, ellos regresaron a las carreras cada fin de semana. Petunia disfrutaba 'las salidas', pues había poco donde cansarse allí, lo que era un alivio. Dudley y Harry se habían familiarizado con muchos trabajadores de los establos, y se les permitía acercarse a casi todos los caballos. La mayoría de los mozos de cuadra eran indiferentes a que los niños vinieron a ver los caballos de carrera.

Harry se volvió muy cercano a varios de ellos. El alazán que fue su primer ganador en especial. Ese continuó sabiendo cuando iba a ganar, para satisfacción de Vernon, y una vez hasta admitió con renuencia que ese "odioso caballo gris" iba a vencerlo y ganar la carrera, quejándose interminablemente de la actitud del otro caballo.

Vernon trataba de no poner presión sobre Harry, ya que sabía que este 'don' era volátil, y dependía del caballo 'conociendo' cuando iba a ganar. Más de una vez dos caballos estaban seguros que iban a ganar. Vernon jugaba con los números en su cabeza , y colocaba pequeñas apuestas en ambos esperando que uno de los dos tuviera razón, por suerte uno lo estaba, y en esa ocasión la paga fue buena, así que el costo de múltiples apuestas era aceptable.

Vernon temía sentía temor de depender mucho de esta entrada de dinero, así que simplemente pagaba los gastos y las necesidades que estaba aplazando. Eso hizo el verano menos estresante y las excursiones los fines de semana más felices, ya que Vernon no sentía que estaba aligerando su billetera, sino que al contrario.

Hasta consiguió guardar un poco de dinero, conociendo que una vez que los fines de semana de carreras terminaran el dinero extra les vendría bien. Vernon estaba temiendo que llegara septiembre, pero no había manera de aplazarlo.

Cuando había comenzado a trabajar en Grunning's, Marge le había regalado un auto clásico para manejar. Vernon lo conducía para impresionar a sus clientes y le dejaba el auto familiar a Petunia la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora Petunia estaba demasiado débil para considerar ponerse tras un volante.

Por eso tuvo sentido que decidiera vender el auto caro. Un amigo del trabajo contactó a su hermano que tenía una compra-venta de autos, que fue comprensivo de la situación de Vernon ya que había perdido a su esposa por el cáncer unos años antes. Vernon estaba seguro que no lo estafaría. Para su sorpresa, obtuvo más por el auto de lo que pagara Marge. Fue una pena dejarlo ir, pero un alivio el tener el cheque considerable en su cuenta bancaria por ello.

Cuando Marge se enteró, se puso lívida. Desafortunadamente ella expresó su opinión al respecto después de varios tragos, diciéndole a Petunia que era bastante egoísta al esperar que su familia se fuera a la bancarrota por ella por cuidarla, después que ya le había endosado a su sobrino a Vernon para que lo criara … prácticamente quitándole la comida de la boca a Dudley.

Vernon se tornó de un feo color purpura, después de que Petunia se pusiera de un insano color pálido en un rostro cubierto de culpa. Ella sabía del peso que su enfermedad tenía sobre la familia, emocional a la vez que financiero. Vernon había gritado y arrojado a Marge de la casa advirtiéndole que no regresara. Los niños y él pasaron la tarde asegurándole a Petunia que la amaban, y que estaban firmemente de su parte.

Esa noche se fueron temprano a la cama, y después que Petunia quedara adormilada , y vio que Dudley roncaba suavemente, Vernon se detuvo en la puerta de Harry.

―¿Harry? ―Vernon distinguió los grandes ojos verdes de Harry pestañear hacia él adormilados.

―Lo sé, tío Vernon. No le presté mucho atención a ella ―contestó Harry con rapidez.

Vernon vaciló... Harry le estaba dando una salida fácil, si decidía tomar lo que le ofrecía. Él meneó la cabeza, no iba a poder dormir si hacia eso.

―Harry, sé que rara vez hablo de tales cosas contigo... apenas si recuerdo decirle a Dudley lo mucho que lo quiero, pero tu nunca... nunca has sido una carga para nosotros. Tu fuiste una bendición, al llegar cuando lo hiciste, sacaste de nuestras mentes eventos oscuros ―Vernon se removió incómodo, mientras que Harry le sonreía radiante―... y por supuesto, ella estaba totalmente equivocada con lo de los gastos. Tu nos has salvado el pellejo varias veces este verano con ese poco de magia tuya con los caballos... ―Vernon suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana.

Harry lo observó con tristeza. La tía Petunia y Dudley podrían haber sido engañados por el tío Vernon, pero él sabía que Vernon estaba preocupado. El dinero que Harry había ayudado a ganar fue solamente un parche temporal, y el dinero del auto taparía el agujero en el dique por un rato, pero Harry había descubierto que podía 'leer' un poco a la gente... no exactamente como leía a los caballos, pero podía sentir los pensamientos fuertes o intensos, a veces aunque fuera que los quisiera saber o no. Él no había revelado esta habilidad suya a nadie.

Vernon se paró, le dio a Harry una sonrisa de apoyo, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras se susurraban las buenas noches.

_~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~_

Ese año la escuela pasó volando... siempre había tanto por hacer. Los niños comenzaron a tomar cada vez más responsabilidades de la casa. A Harry le gustaba cocinar y preparaba casi todas las comidas. Cuando Petunia se sentía lo bastante bien lo ayudaba, y a veces los vecinos todavía traían cosas de comer a la casa cuando sabían que Petunia había ido al hospital.

Dudley se había hecho una agenda de tareas para asegurarse de pasar la aspiradora, sacar el polvo, lavar platos, y el resto de labores domésticas. Él mantenía esta agenda en el refrigerador para poder verla con frecuencia. Vernon siempre hacer una o dos labores de allí cuando tenía tiempo, y Harry tendía a lavar los platos cada vez que no debía cocinar.

Petunia se fue debilitando cada vez más, y finalmente se rehusó a seguir recibiendo tratamientos, diciendo que más radiaciones o quimio eran inútiles y que prefería morir pacíficamente. Los doctores estuvieron de acuerdo con cierta vacilación, y ella regresó a casa por última vez cuando comenzaba el verano.

El cumpleaños número diez de los niños fue tranquilo comparado con otros años, y sus regalos fue ropa que necesitaban. Al comenzar el año escolar Petunia ya no podía quedarse sola, y se encontró en necesidad de tener con ella a alguien todos los días.

Vernon comenzó a hacer recortes. Dejaron de tener cable así como otros servicios no esenciales, y sus ahorros una vez más desaparecieron y él comenzó a vender cosas calladamente. Su rifle de caza, sus palos de golf, herramientas, cualquier chuchería valiosa y unas pocas antigüedades. Hasta el lavavajillas y cualquier mueble que Petunia no notara fue vendido.

Ellos consiguieron sobrevivir justo hasta que Petunia muriera antes de la Navidad. Ella los había llamado mientras estaba acostada mirando caer afuera la nieve y se despidió con una sonrisa pacífica. Ya les había dado consejos a Harry y Dudley, y se había asegurado de que Vernon comprendiera lo que necesitaba saber.

Ella fue enterrada en el cementerio junto a sus padres, la mayoría de Privet Drive fue al funeral así como los vecinos de los alrededores. Todos conocían como había luchado la familia, y esperaban que las cosas pudieran mejorar para ellos.

_~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~_

Vernon estaba desplomado frente a la mesa de café que contenía una enorme cantidad de cuentas y una pequeña lista de sus valores. Había vendido su escritorio hacia mucho tiempo atrás. El seguro de vida había cubierto el funeral, pero sabía que estaban en serios problemas. La hipoteca no había sido pagada, y el banco les había dado un mes para marcharse. En su trabajo lo habían lamentado pero le habían dicho con firmeza que estaba despedido, simplemente había faltado demasiado al trabajo.

Era el receso de primavera y ellos necesitaban tomar una decisión. El resto de los muebles fue vendido, y los pocos recuerdos memorables fueron colocados en una bodega de alquiler. Los niños habían empacado, y el hombre de los muebles usados vendría a llevarse las camas que restaban y el sofá.

Los niños solamente lamentaban que su jardín desaparecería, y les preocupaba que el búho no pudiera encontrarlos. Por fin, Harry le había enviado una carta al profesor Snape para contarle de la muerte de Petunia, pero sin decir nada de su mudanza, para decirle que sería mejor que el búho se quedara a vivir en la escuela y que solamente viniera si Severus necesitaba enviarles una carta. Harry no quería que el búho que había pertenecido a su madre y su tía Tuney sufriera porque los tiempos eran difíciles para ellos.

Ellos les contaron a sus amigos y vecinos que Vernon había conseguido un trabajo en otra parte, y todos pensaron que el hombre de los muebles era de las mudanzas. A nadie dijeron a donde iban.

La noche cayó, y el comprador de muebles llegó con una camioneta y el resto del dinero. Vernon había reunido lo último del seguro de vida, y su indemnización por despido. Los niños habían vendido sus juegos de vídeo, y todos sus juguetes a una tienda, reuniendo un poco de efectivo. Ellos subieron al auto, y condujeron alejándose mientras las rosas de Petunia comenzaban a dar flores.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/A: Es un plot-bunny que saltaba por ahí arrojándome zanahorias.

N/T: Uf, un capítulo larguísimo. Prepárense para más magia, y vueltas de tuerca.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autor: Severusphoenix**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Descargos: No soy dueña del Potterverso, tan sólo me estoy divirtiendo._

_~~oOo~~_

Vernon condujo toda la noche con los niños acurrucados en el asiento trasero con mantas y almohadas. El corazón de Vernon latía con agitación. Estaba nervioso; había aceptado la oferta casual de un conocido, esperando que el hombre hablara en serio. Su corazón dio un retorcijón doloroso, y aspiró lentamente, esforzándose en relajarse y el apretón lentamente cedió.

Durante sus muchos viajes a Lingfield Park para las carreras de caballos durante el verano, había terminado conociendo a unos pocos propietarios de caballos, entrenadores, etc. Él hablaba con ellos mientras los niños admiraban a los caballos y Harry trataba de descubrir uno que estuviera seguro de ser ganador. Varios de ellos se habían quejado por la falta de contadores decentes que pudieran cobrarle algo que ellos pudieran pagar.

Vernon esperaba obtener algo de trabajo en las cuadras, llevando los libros, ayudando a configurar los impuestos... cualquier cosa que se necesitara, y cobrar menos por ello que los otros contadores. Había encontrado un aviso de un hotel cercano a las pistas que cobraba semanalmente. Iba a tener que decidir rápidamente si podrían quedarse, para poder inscribir a los niños en una escuela antes de que Servicios Infantiles dieran con ellos.

Ellos llegaron a Lingfield antes del amanecer y Vernon estacionó el auto viejo en la zona de descanso esperando que nadie notara a los niños durmiendo en la parte de atrás. Se cubrió con una manta, y tiritó un poco. Todavía las noches no estaban tibias y Vernon esperaba que no tuvieran que pasar mucho tiempo en el auto.

Vernon dormitó ligeramente y despertó con la salida del sol, para después conducir hacia el hipódromo con el corazón tambaleante. Los niños y él salieron vacilantes del auto, y fueron al baño más cercano a asearse y ponerse ropa limpia. Vernon sacó uno de los dos trajes que había empacado y fue a cambiarse en un cubículo, tarea difícil considerando lo pequeño de su tamaño.

Por suerte, esa zona de la pista de carreras estaba casi desierta de momento, ya que estaría repleta por la tarde para las carreras que con la primavera habían comenzado de nuevo. Vernon se estiró el traje, y se apretó el cinturón suspirando. Había perdido mucho peso los últimos meses, entre la preocupación y la falta de dinero. La comida ya no era una gratificación, ellos compraban lo que era más barato y sólo lo necesario. Por suerte Harry era muy bueno para improvisar y hacer cundir la comida.

Harry salió y jaló la chaqueta de Vernon―. ¿Quieres que te lo arregle, tío? Soy muy bueno en eso... he estado haciendo que se alarguen nuestros pantalones y se estiren para acomodarnos... estoy seguro que puedo achicarlo un poquito.

Vernon parpadeó con sorpresa―. Claro que sí, Harry. Pero ten cuidado, solamente traje dos trajes, el resto lo dejé almacenado.

Harry asintió y aferrando la tela con su mano izquierda se concentró murmurando el encantamiento que había visto en el libro de Encantamientos que el profesor Snape le había enviado a tía Petunia. Él había hallado muchos hechizos útiles en ese libro. Pronto hizo que la camisa y los pantalones, como la chaqueta, se ajustaran. No era un calce justo, pero se veía mucho mejor que antes, para alivio de Vernon. Seria un error parecer demasiado desesperado.

Ellos salieron de los baños, y Vernon envió a los niños a conseguir desayuno dándoles unas monedas. Luego caminó lentamente hacia los establos sintiéndose como un prisionero camino a la horca. Consiguió decir un amable―. ¡Buenos Días! ―a los pocos con quienes se encontró.

Por fin vio a McGurdy, quien le había dicho que necesitaba que un contador lo ayudara con algunas cosas... uno que no cobrara un brazo y una pierna. Lo saludó con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alegre.

―¿Usted y sus amigos aun están necesitando de un contador que los ayude con los impuestos? ―inquirió Vernon, esperando no escucharse desesperado.

McGurdy asintió con curiosidad―. Por supuesto que sí. No me alcanza el dinero para pagarle a ellos, y no consigo entender nada de los libros... soy un entrenador y odio los números.

Vernon asintió, aliviado. La mayoría de los entrenadores poseía establos pequeños con que vivían, siempre esperando ser ganadores la siguiente temporada, pero con gastos que siempre eran indeseables. Él podría ofrecerles servicios de contabilidad a bajos precios... y su dinero ayudaría a mantener a los niños fuera de las calles.

Pronto tuvo una lista de entrenadores y propietarios, y hasta unos cuantos jinetes, que querían que mantuvieran al día sus libros o que les hicieran la declaración de impuestos. Ellos le encontraron un cuarto vacío justo en los establos para que trabajara y le prometieron traer sus cajas con los papeles en la mañana.

El pago mantendría un techo sobre sus cabezas, esperaba. Encontró a los niños en el patio de comidas con el corazón más aliviado. Ellos condujeron hasta un motel cercano que rentaba por semana, y Vernon fue a hablar con el dueño. Hubo algo de negociaciones y le ofrecieron a Vernon pagar una tarifa más baja si adelantaba un mes. Él vaciló, pero contaba con ese monto. Cortaría bastante su presupuesto, pero garantizaría un techo sobre las cabezas de los niños por un mes.

Los llevó hasta la puerta de su nuevo hogar y descargaron sus cosas. Era pequeño, una salita-comedor, una cocina diminuta, y un baño de tamaño decente, más un dormitorio con dos camas de plaza y media.

Harry suspiró―. Bueno, cuando menos no vamos a compartir una cama de una plaza, Dud.

Dud se rio entre dientes, y encendió la pequeña televisión―. Tenemos los canales locales, pero cuando menos es algo.

Desempacaron la ropa en el ropero, mientras Vernon conducía hasta la oficina de correos y rentaba una casilla para recibir su correo, en especial para recibir el cheque mensual de Harry que enviaba el gobierno. Esperaba que esto no causara que los trabajadores sociales en la escuela decidieran que ellos necesitaban una 'intervención'.

De ahí fue a la escuela para inscribir a los niños. Tuvo que proveer una dirección física y se elevó una o dos cejas al decirla, pero no dijeron nada para su alivio. Suponía que ellos esperarían a ver si los niños parecían estar 'bien' cuando comenzaran la próxima semana.

LMP

Harry y Dudley mientras tanto habían vaciado el contenido de la bolsa mágica hasta conseguir un gran montón. Ellos guardaron las ollas y otras cosas de cocina, y las cosas de limpieza. Después vaciaron otro montón con las ropas de cama y almohadas. Y por último los libros y cosas de escuela. La bolsa, para alivio de todos, tenía una gran capacidad.

Harry tomó el libro de encantamientos y movió su mano izquierda, lanzando un _Fregotego_ en cada superficie.

―Es mejor que lances ese hechizo anti-pestes también, a estos hoteles no los llaman "nidos de cucarachas" por nada ―Dudley sonrió burlón.

Harry hizo una mueca, y lanzó el hechizo una y otra vez contra cada bicho y alimaña que aparecía en el libro. Decía allí que esto duraría por dos o tres semanas, pero él se prometió repetirlo semanalmente, por si acaso. Había muchos otros encantamientos caseros, pero esto ya lo había dejado agotado.

Vernon regresó tras haberse detenido en una tienda para comprar algunas pocas verduras y algo que pudiera hacerse en el microondas (que venia con el cuarto, para su alivio). Harry pronto tendría una lista de lo que necesitaban, de eso estaba seguro.

Vernon quedó complacido con lo que muchachos habían logrado, los cuartos se veían bastante agradables, y hasta habían colocados fotografías familiares sobre el televisor.

―Yo arreglé las camas. Sé que necesitas tener un colchón firme, por tu dolor de espalda, tío ―le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Vernon le devolvió la sonrisa... los niños se habían portado muy bien en esto―. Gracias, Harry, y veo que ustedes dos han arreglado muy bien este lugar.

Se sentó a la mesa, y los llamó―. Los negocios que he conseguido nos mantendrán pagando la renta sin problemas, y con suerte cubrirá la calefacción, electricidad y agua. El cheque mensual de Harry del gobierno cubrirá otras cosas ―dijo Vernon calladamente.

―Podemos conseguir trabajo después de la escuela, y trabajos de verano ―dijo Dudley categóricamente, y Harry asintió con él.

―No quiero verlos bajar sus notas, aunque el trabajo de verano es una buena idea ―dijo Vernon asintiendo―. Tenemos una semana antes de que empiece la escuela así que pueden ver por aquí si hay algo.

―Estaremos bien, tío ―dijo Harry con convicción, y ellos consiguieron juntar los tres nudillos para sellar su afirmación.

Vernon terminó acomodado en su cama que estaba como nueva, con un suspiro. Se sentía más esperanzado de lo que se había sentido por meses. Sí, ellos parecían haberlo perdido todo . . . pero habían aterrizado sobre sus pies. Los niños y él estaban juntos, él tenía trabajo, y contaban con un plan.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Harry y Dudley caminaron la media milla hasta la pista disfrutando del día primaveral, y que por una vez había dejado de llover. Dudley estaba deseando no haber vendido sus bicicletas, pero ellos necesitaban el dinero, y ahora no tenían donde guardarlas, y de haberlas dejado afuera desaparecerían en un instante.

Vernon había ido temprano a trabajar, dejando lo que esperaba fuera suficiente para mercadería para quince días. Harry había planeado cuidadosamente las comidas para dos semanas, incluyendo las bolsas de almuerzo para Dudley y él de la próxima semana. Después de hacer la lista, fue con Dudley hasta la tienda de comestibles. Para su deleite, encontraron allí un periódico con cupones, y la tienda tenía algunas cosas que estaban en 'dos por uno' para su alivio.

Había sido cuidadoso para conseguir obtenerlo todo, con excepción del café que le gustaba al tío Vernon. Todo lo que podían solventar ahora era el instantáneo. Harry había decidido no llevarlo. Fueron de regreso al motel para guardar las cosas, y almorzaron temprano para después salir hacia el hipódromo.

Harry sentía como si hubiera fallado. Vernon adoraba su café matutino, preparado con una cafetera eléctrica especial. Él solía llevar un termo grande al trabajo con este café, diciendo que no podía tolerar el café regular. Harry y Dudley se habían negado a dejar que vendiera la cafetera, y Harry la había metido dentro de su bolsa negándose a sacarla de nuevo.

La caminata los llevó de nuevo hasta los establos. Dudley estaba ansioso por trabajar allí, alrededor de los purasangre que amaba, aun cuando no hiciera mucho más que limpiar las cuadras. Harry esperaba convencer a los mozos de establo que podrían hacer lo mismo. Para su suerte, resultó que McGurdy había perdido a uno de sus mozos de cuadra, que se había ido con un establo más grande que le había ofrecido más dinero, así que tenía trabajo para ellos.

Dudley se abocó al trabajo sucio con una sonrisa. A Harry le señalaron una gran cantidad de sillas de montar y aperos sucios para limpiar y aceitar. Harry estaba contento de hacer eso en vez de limpiar las cuadras.

Ellos trabajaron hasta que fue cerca de la hora de la cena, y McGurdy les pagó su dinero. No era mucho, pero si venían todos los días, sumaria. Harry y Dudley se detuvieron en el patio de comidas para usar los baños y asearse un poco. Harry fue el primero en salir, y se quedó mirando a los propietarios ricos que llenaban el salón VIP. Era sólo que no le parecía justo que ellos tiraran cada día el suficiente dinero para mantener a Harry y su familia.

Los hombres pasaron junto a él, y Harry notó como un caballero de edad tenía su billetera medio colgando afuera de su bolsillo trasero, con un grueso fajo de billetes en ella, no era de extrañar que no entrara en el bolsillo. Harry pensó con rapidez y susurró un hechizo, provocando que la billetera cayera al piso sin que lo notaran. Harry luchó con su conciencia, y después corrió a recogerla.

―Señor... ¡Señor! ―gritó Harry, atrayendo la atención del hombre. Harry corrió hacia él sosteniendo la billetera―. Se le cayó esto ―dijo entregándosela en la mano.

El pequeño grupo de propietarios adinerados se lo quedaron mirando, pero el anciano lo miró con bondad―. Bueno, y aquí que me estaba quejando acerca de lo mala reputación de la nueva generación . . . me has hecho comerme las palabras, jovencito ―Harry se puso rojo, sintiéndose algo culpable, a pesar de haber devuelto la billetera―. Ten esto, espero que lo pases bien en el receso de primavera ―el hombre le entregó algunos billetes, y le dio una palmada en el hombro, alejándose luego con el grupo.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se asombró. El hombre le había dado veinte libras. Bueno, él sabía que el hombre era rico, y eso no hacia ni un hoyo en el fajo de billetes de su billetera. Aferrando los billetes que tenía en la mano corrió con Dudley hacia la tienda. Un tarro tamaño económico de café le duraría al tío Vernon un mes.

Su conciencia protestó acerca de pendientes resbaladizas y gritó acerca de que una cosa conducía a la otra. Él sólo sonrió y se dijo a si mismo que el tío Vernon tendría su café... y que él trataría de no hacer cosas como estas de no ser absolutamente necesario.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Vernon trabajó duro, y obtuvo buena cantidad de clientes para llevarles los libros, y preparar sus declaraciones de impuestos. Tuvo que cobrar por debajo de los otros contadores, así que no podía cobrar mucho, pero consiguió llevar a casa un poco más de lo que había pensado, y fue fácil pagar el siguiente mes de renta. Eso lo puso casi feliz.

La escuela no era diferente aquí de la de Surrey. Harry hizo los horarios para Dudley y él para mantenerse al día con todo, y consiguieron trabajar en los establos casi todas las tardes, y los fines de semana. Ambos adquirieron algunos músculos, y cuando el clima se hizo más cálido, bronceados.

LMP

Una tarde de sábado después de volver a casa, Harry estaba sentado junto a la tv, examinando el cordón del cable sin usar. Había estado experimentando con algunos cordones de tv cable en la pista. Había provocado un cortocircuito en dos de los cables, pero se imaginó que los de la pista de carreras podían reemplazarlos con facilidad. .. después de todo no había matado los televisores. Ahora estaba seguro de haberlo hallado el truco.

Harry conectó el cable en la parte trasera de la tv, y aferró el cordón dejando que su magia pasara suavemente por este, manteniendo el poder en un hilo fino, esa era la parte difícil. Descubrió el camino hasta la fuente y empujó en esta con suavidad, y después extrajo la energía de regreso por el cordón y permitió que fluyera dentro de la tv.

Dudley dio un grito de alegría y se rio―. Lo lograste … esa es una película de paga la que están pasando.

Ellos revisaron los canales que ahora estaban activados. Harry no había conseguido todos, pero tenía todos los que a ellos les gustaban, así como algunos canales de películas.

Cuando Vernon llegó a casa se quedó mirando boquiabierto la tv, miró a Harry con sospecha, y después suspiró.

―Trata de que no te atrapen, y no hagas estallar nada ―dijo por fin, y después colocó uno de sus canales favoritos.

Harry sonrió y chocó su palma con la de Dudley. Una cosa más restaurada al tío Vernon.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Llegó mayo, y los negocios de Vernon empezaron a disminuir. Las cuadras (caballos y jinetes de un dueño) iban y venían por supuesto. McGurdy había ido a Epsom por unas pocas semanas, y después había regresado. Por dinero extra había estado mostrándoles a algunos de ellos como llevar adecuadamente sus libros de contabilidad, de modo que algunos de ellos ya no lo necesitaban tanto.

McGurdy lo llevó a un lado justo antes de que terminara la escuela.

―Vas a querer cambiarte de sitio, ya sea a Epsom o Salisbury. Escuché que varias de las cuadras más grandes y con más dinero puede que estén buscando contratar a alguien de forma permanente como contador. Por lo menos allí tendrás negocios frescos, creo que aquí le enseñaste a demasiados dueños como arreglárselas por sí solos ―McGurdy le sonrió, y después miró con seriedad a Vernon―. Sé que tienes a dos muchachos de que cuidar. Salisbury puede ser tu mejor opción.

Vernon asintió aturdido. Ellos acababan de acomodarse en el motel. Por supuesto que no habían pensado que fuera permanente, pero no quería desarraigar a los niños tan sólo para ir a otro lugar de forma temporal.

Le contó a los niños lo que McGurdy había dicho, y ellos parecieron tan abatidos como él. Como siempre, Harry fue el más sensato.

―¿Por qué no vamos allí este fin de semana para ver, la escuela habrá terminado y podemos buscar algún trabajo permanente para ti, y si hay algún alojamiento que podamos pagar. Hemos ahorrado un poquito, y podríamos ver inclusive un departamento ―Harry sonrió―. Si pudimos hacer este sitio habitable, piensen lo que podríamos hacer con un lugar más grande.

Vernon asintió, y Dudley pareció menos aprensivo.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Ellos cargaron su auto el día sábado, cerrando con cuidado todo lo que dejaban. Salisbury quedaba a buena distancia, y ellos partieron muy temprano. El valle era hermoso, y ellos esperaban darle un vistazo a Stonehenge más tarde.

El hipódromo era hermoso, y ellos encontraron allí a un propietario que los conocía de Lingfield Park. Él les mostró una cuadra que según había escuchado estaba en necesidad de un nuevo contador.

―Oí que el último trató de estafar al dueño... vaya idiota ―dijo el hombre―. Solamente un imbécil absoluto intentaría estafar a ese hombre . . . todos saben que no hay que meterse con él.

Vernon asintió y fue hacia la fila de casillas del establo que ellos ocupaban por la estación. Harry reconoció los colores, y sonrió. Unos pocos de esos caballos habían estado en Lingfield, incluso hasta su viejo amigo el alazán, y el gris presumido.

Vernon habló con el entrenador, quien se acercó al dueño y después le hizo señas a Vernon para que se acercara a conversar con él. El dueño era un hombre impresionante, y Vernon tragó en seco al mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Tengo entendido que usted anda buscando trabajo como contador? ―inquirió el hombre con tono helado.

―Así es, señor, estoy buscando mudarme a esta área y busco un trabajo permanente, ya que tengo a dos niños de once años de quienes cuidar ―contestó Vernon, porque había escuchado que el hombre tenía un niño de la misma edad y esperaba poder ablandarlo un poco. Le hizo señas a sus dos muchachos―. Este es mi hijo Dudley, y mi sobrino, Harry Potter.

Los ojos grises se agrandaron de golpe, para sorpresa de Vernon, y Lucius Malfoy estuvo a punto de torcerse el cuello al moverlo tan rápido para mirar la cicatriz de rayo y los ojos verdes color Avada Kedavra.

Quedó sin palabras por unos breves momentos, y después se aclaró la garganta. Intentaba pensar con desesperación como usar esto mejor para su beneficio. Harry Potter y su familia estaban a su alcance . . . ¿pero qué hacer?

―Bueno, he escuchado cosas buenas de usted, por supuesto ...―Lucius no había escuchado nada, pero ese no era el tema. Arrastró la mirada de nuevo hacia Vernon con renuencia. No le importaba si Vernon apenas era capaz de sumar uno más uno y obtener la respuesta correcta. Él iba a contratarlo para hacer cualquier trabajo que quisiera―... estoy seguro de que puedo darle ese empleo. El puesto viene con una casa, por supuesto, en la finca familiar. Donde tenemos a los caballos cuando no se encuentran compitiendo...

Bueno, el empleo no venia con casa antes... pero Lucius los quería en la Mansión, bajo sus protecciones mágicas mientras pensaba que hacer exactamente. Narcissa era una Black, y era prima de Harry en tercero... o cuarto grado. Estaba seguro que eso sería importante. Draco siempre había querido tener un hermano y Harry era un pariente sanguíneo.

Las cosas podrían arreglarse para beneficiar a todos.

Mientras tanto, Vernon se veía muy entusiasmado acerca de la casa, así como con el sueldo que mencionó Lucius. Ellos estrecharon manos, y Lucius les dio la dirección a la Finca Malfoy. Ellos vendrían al día siguiente.

Lucius esperó hasta que ellos se fueron para Desaparecerse hacia su hogar para consultar con Narcissa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autor: No sé nada de carreras de caballos, así que no daré detalles. Sin embargo, el plot se complica.

N/T: Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic. Y mis agradecimientos especiales Levi a quien comentó una errata en el primer capítulo, que después gracias a esto enmendé. Espero que sigan corrigiendo cualquier cosa extraña ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. El plot, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del Autor: **Sí, el Lexicon dice que Charlus y Dorea Potter no son los abuelos de Harry, pero lo son en mi historia muy AU.

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Lucius Apareció derecho en su estudio, y pidió té. Convocó brandy para echarle un poco. Sorbió el té lentamente, necesitaba pensar.

Era afortunado de haber hallado a Potter de esta manera, en el hipódromo. Por suerte, los Malfoy habían tenido caballos aun en sus peores épocas. Esta tradición provenía desde que su familia vivía en la región de la Camargue en el sur de Francia. El lugar era bien conocido por los caballos blancos y los toros negros. Los caballos de la Camargue habían estado allí por milenios, mucho antes que los romanos, datando de fechas no registradas.

Los ancestros de Lucius habían vivido allí también, cuidando de los toros y cabalgando los caballos. Durante los siglos la crianza había evolucionado un poco, cuando los moros invadieron España, con la introducción de caballos de los desiertos se cruzaron con muchas razas europeas, pero los caballos de la Camargue habían mantenido sus pelajes blancos.

Los Malfoy se habían dividido en este punto, invasiones y guerras habían afectado a los hechiceros hasta en las ciénagas. Algunos se quedaron, y aprendieron a proteger mágicamente el área y se enseñaron ellos mismos a hacer magia defensiva. La rama de Lucius se había ido... llevándose a algunos caballos con ellos... para seguir a Guillermo el Conquistador a Inglaterra. Ellos ayudaron al rey en sus batallas y recibieron un área grande en Wiltshire como recompensa.

La corte de Guillermo había susurrado acerca de magia, y los había llamado 'Malfoi', mala fe, aludiendo a su hechicería. La familia había resoplado con desdén y mantuvieron el nombre. Los Fundadores ya habían comenzado Hogwarts, y los niños Malfoy pronto estuvieron acudiendo allí. La familia había mantenido sus caballos blancos, y en ocasiones enviaban por más, manteniendo contacto con sus parientes en la Camargue.

Las carreras de caballos, "el deporte de los reyes", siempre fue un favorito de los Malfoy, incluso después de ser presentados con los caballos voladores. Esto representaba interactuar con los muggles, pero había un grupo de magos que aun amaba a los pura sangre, y trabajaban juntos para mantenerle la pista de lo que necesitaban hacer para mantenerse en buenas relaciones con los clubes de jinetes.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro estuvo en el poder, Lucius había dejado toda su cuadra en las manos de un par de criadores muggles y entrenadores, diciendo que iba a salir del país por un período indeterminado de tiempo, esperando poder reclamarlos en el futuro. Y eso fue lo que hizo, una vez que el Wizengamot lo declaró libre de cargos.

Estando bajo la sospecha de la mayoría del mundo mágico, las carreras se convirtieron en una especie de refugio para Lucius. Todo lo que veían los muggles era un propietario millonario, y lo trataban con la deferencia que a él le gustaba. Pronto otros dueños lo fueron incluyendo en sus conversaciones, poniendo a prueba su limitado conocimiento del mundo muggle.

De forma normal dejaba que estas conversaciones fluyeran mientras asentía a intervalos. Pronto no pudo resistir entrar a invertir en acciones de las que escuchaba se aconsejaban. Ahora poseía una gran cuenta bancaria en el mundo muggle así como en el mágico. De vez en cuando se miraba al espejo y fruncía el ceño a su reflejo, usando palabras como "traidor de sangre hipócrita, amante de muggles, etc".

Normalmente se reía y se contestaba a si mismo: "Astuto Slytherin, quien pretende tener una salida preparada por si fuera necesario". Esta era una buena excusa como cualquiera para rebajarse con los muggles.

En una ocasión recogió un periódico mirando los titulares y se quedó mirando las fotos estáticas. Un artículo atrapó su atención... hablaba de la sobre-población mundial. Las cifras mencionados eran impactantes. Él había escuchado que había un montón de muggles... tal vez millones. Voldemort lo había dicho, aunque ellos pensaban que él estaba exagerando.

El Señor Oscuro había estado equivocado. Ellos eran _billones... _con una_ '__**B'**__._ De todas formas le preguntó a un propietario cercano si las cifras serian realmente las correctas, con la voz un poco ronca al hacerlo. El muggle había hecho una mueca.

―Me temo que sí, viejo amigo, aunque ellos deben estar rebajándolas un poco ―dijo echando una risotada pesarosa.

Lucius había quedado paralizado de espanto , y se había ido a casa con Narcissa.

Tras pasarle a ella el periódico, después dejó caer la cabeza con un golpe contra la mesa, murmurando―. Aunque cada mortífago en el mundo matara sin parar por un siglo, no podríamos deshacernos de ellos... aun cuando cada bruja y mago nos ayudara ―gimió y masculló, mientras Narcissa leía―... un muggle me contó un cuento que leyó acerca de un virus virulento que dejaban suelto y mataba a casi todo ser humano en el mundo... pero tampoco queremos eso, sólo imaginar el hedor... y los necesitamos alrededor, sólo que no en tales números... ―Lucius gimoteó y se golpeó otra vez la cabeza contra la mesa.

Narcissa terminó de leer el artículo y suspiró, aceptando de inmediato lo inevitable. Ellos nunca iban a librarse de los muggles, y deberían aceptarlo―. Deja de golpearte, Lucius, eso es impropio.

—Es que no hay solamente millones de ellos, Cissa... hay billones... _**con una 'B' **_—Lucius se golpeó contra la mesa de nuevo.

—¡Lucius! —Narcissa le cortó, y continuó pensando en el artículo.

Lucius se detuvo e hizo un mohín, Voldemort había mentido... ellos **no podían** ganar, e iban a necesitar de cada gota de sangre mágica disponible para no ser extinguidos completamente por los muggles.

De eso habían pasado dos años.

Narcissa había sufrido a través del enfurruñamiento y la depresión, y había decidido lavarle el cerebro a Draco para que comenzara a pensar que los muggles podían no estar tal mal... aunque fuera solamente como esbirros. Lucius la había secundado y comenzó a llevarlo con él a las carreras, introduciéndolo lentamente a los muggles.

—Ellos parecen aceptables —dijo Draco confundido. Aparentemente no era lo que se esperaba.

Y ahora Lucius tenía a Harry Potter y sus parientes muggles viniendo a vivir con ellos... pero ellos tenían que jugar esto bien. Esto bien podría ser su boleto de salida del agujero que había excavado el Señor Oscuro. Él necesitaba que Draco comprendiera la importancia que los muggles tenían en esto... los muggles demostrarían al resto de la sociedad mágica la buena disposición de los Malfoy para aceptar a los que no eran sangre pura.

Finalmente, bajó a cenar y lentamente habló de lo que había descubierto a Narcissa y Draco, y a quien. Narcissa comprendió de inmediato y asintió complacida.

—Tener aquí a mi primo Harry Potter en la propiedad será... favorable —dijo ella, y tomó otro bocado de _crème brûlée_ .

Draco pareció algo confundido―. ¿Harry Potter esta viviendo en... la pobreza... con muggles? ―que más bien se escuchaba como si dijera: _**"¿viviendo en... Marte... con leprosos?"**_

Ellos se retiraron a un saloncito, y Lucius miró el rostro algo obstinado de Draco. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que Lucius se había refrenado de charlar acera de la "supremacía de los sangre-pura", (pues había estado precavido por algún tiempo de ser arrojado a Azkaban, después de todo), los Crabbe, los Goyle, y los Nott no habían sido tan restringidos. Draco, por supuesto, se encontraba confundido. Su madre había tratado de encaminarlo en la dirección que ellos necesitaban, pero sus amigos habían estado diciendo otra cosa.

Con renuencia Lucius extrajo un pensadero, y lentamente colocó una memoria dentro de la vasija. Narcissa palideció, y se dio vuelta, sirviéndose un vaso de vino y mirando por la ventana en dirección a los jardines y el campo más allá con puntos de caballos blancos.

Lucius empujó a Draco hacia la vasija y lo hizo entrar a la memoria.

_Era una escena de matanza. Esta era una memoria de varios años atrás, Macnair estaba siendo iniciado. Acababa de matar a un hombre muggle y después procedió a violar y estrangular a la esposa. _Draco hizo arcadas y trató de escapar, horrorizado de ver al amigo de sus padres actuando de esa manera.

_Jadeó de espanto cuando el Señor Oscuro terminó riéndose de deleite, y caminó pisando sobre los cadáveres para tomar el brazo de Macnair y marcarlo con la Marca Tenebrosa. Esta vez fue el turno de Macnair para gritar mientras su brazo humeaba y se quemaba. El nuevo mortífago gimió mientras colapsaba sobre sus rodillas. Al terminar, dijo―. Gracias, mi Lord ―con voz gastada por sus gritos._

Draco estaba seguro de que iba a desmayarse cuando reconoció a su padre dando un paso adelante para ser el próximo. _Lucius debía haberse recién graduado de Hogwarts, su cabello todavía no había crecido. Abraxas estaba detrás de él susurrando bruscamente al muchacho pálido._

Draco para entonces estaba hiperventilando, horrorizado por lo que su padre adolescente estaba a punto de hacer.

―Si el Señor Oscuro regresa, esto es lo que demandará de ti para que entres a su servicio . . . y no es probable que permita que mi hijo decline el honor ―dijo Lucius con voz plana, observando a su yo más joven con disgusto.

_Un muchacho fue empujado delante de un joven Lucius, debía ser quizás un año o algo así más joven que él mismo, y lo bastante parecido a él para ser su hermano. El cabello podía ser un tono más oscuro, y los ojos azules... y estaba llorando. Lucius no se había sentido feliz con esto. Se suponía que ellos iban a hacer algo constructivo para tener a los muggles bajo control, y lograr que el Wizengamot y el mundo mágico los respaldara... ¿cómo podía ser esto de ayuda?_

―_Mátalo ―dijo el mago con las facciones como derretidas,_ y Draco se dio cuenta que ese monstruo demente era el Señor Oscuro... ¿dónde estaba el líder esplendido y todopoderoso del que había escuchado? _Observó como el joven Lucius tragaba en seco, pero era obvio hasta para Draco que este era un momento de 'mata o muere'._

_La varita en la mano del joven Lucius se alzó y después hubo un susurrado Avada Kedavra, seguido por luz verde que hizo caer al muchacho muggle muerto al suelo._

Draco estaba sollozando para cuando Lucius tenía una fresca Marca Oscura humeante en el brazo izquierdo. _Lucius no había gritado, pero había gruñido mientras se mordía el labio, y después se levantó y le dio las gracias a un sonriente y burlón Voldemort mientras la sangre goteaba sobre su camisa._

Draco fue jalado fuera de la memoria, para su alivio, mientras más muggles eran sacados de una jaula para torturarlos al azar.

Draco jadeó, inclinado sobre el escritorio por un momento, y después corrió hacia un lavabo para vomitar violentamente. Cuando terminó se aseó y regresó tambaleante hacia el saloncito para sentarse frente a su padre. Un elfo doméstico trajo una bandeja con té y unas tostadas.

―Díganme lo que tengo que hacer para ayudar a evitar que regrese el Señor Oscuro ―dijo Draco después de beber un trago largo de té.

Lucius le sonrió con orgullo y asintió. Narcissa se sentó a su lado para darle un abrazo, y después ellos comenzaron a planear.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Vernon y los dos niños se encontraban eufóricos en el camino de regreso al motel. Hasta se detuvieron a conseguir curry para llevar, que era una de sus comidas favoritas antes de que el dinero fuera escaso.

Dudley y Harry pasaron la tarde empacando. La bolsa sin fondo prestó de nuevo sus servicios. Vernon pasó parte de la tarde llamando a todos sus clientes para contarles que se mudaba a Salisbury. Él esperaba poder continuar también llevando sus cuentas, porque iba a estar en el hipódromo de Salisbury bastante tiempo. No estaba seguro del tiempo que le llevarían los asuntos del señor Malfoy, así que deberían esperar a ver como era.

Al fin estuvo todo guardado, con la excepción de una muda de ropa, y se fueron a la cama. Vernon se quedó despierto por un tiempo después de que los niños se durmieron pacíficamente. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Hizo sus ejercicios relajantes, y eventualmente su corazón se alivió. Estos ejercicios se los habían enseñado en realidad a Petunia, pero Vernon también había empezado a usarlos.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y temía descubrir que la 'casa' en realidad fuera un choza, o que el salario en realidad era "por el primer mes y después lo re-negociamos", o que hubiera alguna otra trampa. Finalmente se quedó dormido, barajando números en su cabeza.

Ellos viajaron de nuevo a Salisbury la mañana siguiente, y dieron vuelta por un tranquilo camino vecinal, que conducía derecho al Parque Nacional New Forest. El área parecía sorprendentemente vacía de gente, aunque vieron algunas granjas a través de los espesa cobertura vegetal, y unas cuantas casas grandes.

Al dar vuelta en un camino, Harry sintió como un cosquilleo de energía pasaba a través de él. Esto lo preocupó... se sentía como magia.

Dieron otra vuelta en el primer camino a la derecha, como les habían indicado, y pasaron a través de un alto seto decorativo a cada lado de un camino estrecho, hasta llegar finalmente a unos campos con caballos blancos y jardines a la distancia. Podía verse una enorme casa solariega, y Vernon jadeó al conducir el auto viejo por una entrada circular en frente de la mansión impresionante. Él no se hubiera atrevido a estacionar en ese lugar, pero el señor Malfoy le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Apenas se habían bajado del auto cuando Lucius apareció en lo alto de las escaleras saludándolos con la mano con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Los condujo hacia una sala de estar con una enorme ventana salediza que daba a los jardines formales donde unos pavos reales blancos paseaban chillando irritados a los caballos juguetones.

Narcissa había ordenado un té esplendido, y después les dijo a los elfos que no se mostraran delante de los visitantes bajo amenaza de ropa. Ella se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Vernon con una sonrisa, él parecía agradable, y el jovencito robusto a su lado obviamente era su hijo ... y después estaba Harry Potter, cicatriz de rayo justo donde decían las historias.

Él estaba sonriendo contento, y le dijo un "Encantado de conocerla, señora" cuando llegó su turno.

Té y bocadillos selectos de jamón, pasta de huevo, y salmón ahumado fueron ofrecidos, junto con bollitos y crema espesa. El almuerzo había sido horas atrás, así que los muchachos se alegraron de ver la comida. Narcissa les preguntó acerca de su viaje, y charló un poco de trivialidades. Se habló de las tiendas y mercados más cercanos (ella había tenido que hacer una rápida investigación esa tarde al descubrir que ellos venían en camino).

Hasta que al fin, como esperaban, Vernon les preguntó por la escuela más cercana―... Yo quiero inscribirlos enseguida en la escuela para el año que viene.

Los ojos de Narcissa y de Draco fueron hacia Lucius, y él se enderezó. Hora de arriesgarse. Se aclaró la garganta y mirando a Vernon le preguntó calladamente―. ¿Entonces Harry no va a ir a Hogwarts?

Los tres se congelaron como si hubiesen visto un basilisco. Vernon miró a Lucius con atención, pensando en las implicaciones de esa pregunta―. ¿Usted es un mago entonces? ―le preguntó con vacilación, si no fuera así entonces Vernon quedaría como un idiota.

Como respuesta, Lucius sacó su varita y con un _Accio_ trajo un libro, «Hogwarts, una Historia» y se la ofreció a Harry.

Harry lo tomó con una sonrisa―. Este ya lo tenemos, pero creo que esta es una copia nueva... ¿ha sido actualizado?

Lucius levantó una ceja con sorpresa, así que ellos no eran totalmente ajenos al mundo mágico―. No, no recientemente. Me alegra que estés consciente de nuestro mundo... pero repetiré: ¿vas a ir a Hogwarts?

Vernon suspiró, y contestó―. Me da gusto haberlo conocido. Quizás **usted** pueda contestarme eso, en realidad. La tía de Harry insistió en que su escolaridad ya estaba pagada por algún tío abuelo u otro. De ser eso cierto, espero que el cheque mensual gubernamental de Harry ayude a cubrir sus otros gastos.

Lucius asintió, aliviado de que Vernon no estuviera en contra de una educación mágica; a pesar de que hubiese sido divertido escuchar a Dumbledore rabiar si Vernon decía que no―. Yo estoy en el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, y puedo averiguarlo por usted. Pero le aseguro que los gastos no serán ningún problema, hay una beca de escolaridad si la bóveda de Harry se encuentra vacía.

―¿Bóveda? ―inquirió Vernon, sin comprender.

Lucius asintió a Narcissa, quien elevó las cejas, de modo que Dumbledore no les había dicho nada.

―Sí la bóveda de la familia Potter se encuentra en Gringotts, el banco mágico. El abuelo de Harry fue el más joven de cuatro, pero su padre fue hijo único así debe haberle quedado todo lo que le dejaron sus padres. Con honestidad no sé en que estado se encontraran sus finanzas, pero tenían una casa en el Valle de Godric... ―todos saben eso, pensó Lucius―... y la bóveda debería tener algo de oro en ella. A pesar de que el entrenamiento para ser Auror en la Academia es caro, y James Potter acababa justo de terminarlo cuando falleció; aun así debería quedar _algo _allí.

―Bueno, eso es excelente. Me alegra de que Harry tenga algo con que comenzar en el mundo mágico ―Vernon le sonrió a Harry. Él había estado muy preocupado de que Harry no pudiera entrar al mundo de sus padres, y eso seria una lástima. Él iba a ser un mago excelente... Petunia lo había dicho así.

Lucius quedó complacido con la respuesta de Vernon, y Narcissa asintió también aprobando. Vernon no había hecho comentarios acerca de poner sus manos en el dinero de Harry. Entonces, era un hombre honorable.

―Bueno, además tengo otra sorpresa ―Lucius se sentó derecho para darle vueltas a la cucharilla de su té, la primera parte había ido bien, y Draco parecía complacido de que Harry iba a ir con él a Hogwarts―. Ya que estamos hablando de tus abuelos, el nombre de soltera de tu abuela ...―Lucius miró a Harry―... era Black. Y el nombre de soltera de Narcissa también es Black ...―Lucius esperó mientras el rostro de Harry se iluminaba con esta noticia.

Harry miró a la hermosa señora Malfoy, quien estaba sonriendo con simpatía―. ¿Entonces estamos emparentados? ―preguntó Harry sin aliento.

Narcissa sonrió, después de todo este muchacho iba a mantener a Draco fuera de las garras del Señor Oscuro, a ella no le importaba quienes habían sido sus padres, y asintió―. Renuncié a resolver si somos primos de tercer o cuarto grado, así que pienso que deberíamos llamarnos solamente primos.

―Eso me daría mucho gusto, señora ―Harry le sonrió a Narcissa, y le sonrió de medio lado a Draco.

―¿Por qué no los llevas a ver los caballos, Draco? ―Lucius indicó hacia los campos.

Draco asintió―. Sí, nuestros caballos vienen de la Camargue en Francia, de donde viene la familia originalmente. Ellos son estupendos para montar, aun cuando sean un poco pequeños, rara vez alcanzan las 15 manos... ―la disertación de Draco continuó al salir por la puerta que los conduciría a ver donde estaban los curiosos caballos.

Lucius miró a un ahora nervioso Vernon, quien seguramente se preguntaba si los querían a ellos solamente por Harry―. Puede que usted no sea un pariente sanguíneo, señor Dursley, pero usted es el tío de Harry, así que ahora también es parte de la familia. El mundo mágico es muy claro en eso, así que usted también es bienvenido aquí.

Vernon pareció aliviado, y ellos finalizaron unos pocos detalles sobre el 'trabajo de contabilidad', para alivio de Vernon.

Lucius después de eso se paró para llevar a Vernon a la casa que habían preparado, los niños se encontraron con ellos cuando Draco vio a donde se dirigían. Se trataba de una casa de campo, una 'casa de viuda'(1), bastante grande y además magnífica. Por suerte no era tan grande que Vernon fuera a rechazarla de inmediato. Solamente tenía cinco dormitorios, para que no estuvieran apretados, y pudieran recibir huéspedes. Aun así, Vernon tragó en seco y palideció al verla.

―Yo incluí algunos muebles, por supuesto, y el lugar se calienta o se refresca por si solo, tan sólo dígale al cuarto que estaba demasiado caliente o demasiado helado y se ajustará. Y usted tendrá un cocinero, por supuesto.

Lucius explicó lo mejor que pudo acerca de los elfos domésticos, y después llamó a uno. Todos pegaron un grito, y Vernon palideció, pero los chicos pensaron que era genial, no tendrían que limpiar más la casa ni cocinar.

―Yo deseo que ustedes consideran que este es su hogar desde ahora ―les dijo Lucius con seriedad, y en especial a Harry―. Ustedes son familia, y esta casa es ahora tuya, Harry ―una chispa brotó de Lucius hacia Harry, sellando el trato, según explicó Lucius.

―Por lo que tengo entendido, Harry se encuentra protegido por protecciones de sangre... ―Dumbledore siempre insistía en ello cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Harry―. Si lo deseas, yo puedo erigir mañana las protecciones sanguíneas, y entonces este lugar será también tuyo, Dudley, ya que tu eres el que tiene la sangre de su madre. Vernon, como padre de Dudley y tutor de Harry se le considera la cabeza de esta casa particular, así que también es suya.

Los tres asintieron, un poco agobiados por ser ahora de improviso los dueños de una casa mágica, y Lucius los dejó para que se acomodaran.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Los tres entraron pronto en una rutina con pocos problemas. Vernon aprendió luego las rutinas de chequeo de los caballos de carreras en las varias pistas. Y ver como estaban los caballos en la propiedad y los gastos de cada uno. Ya estaba familiarizado con la mayoría de esos aspectos por los propietarios y entrenadores con que había estado trabajando.

A veces trabajaba en una oficina pequeña en la mansión, o el hipódromo de Salisbury, ya que siempre había caballos Malfoy allí en un momento dado.

Los niños exploraron juntos la finca, y Dudley y Harry aprendieron a montar en los pacientes caballos de Camargue. Para deleite de Harry, Rusty y Snooty se encontraban en los establos (el alazán y el gris).

Lucius descubrió a Harry acariciando el hocico del alazán un día, y hablando con el caballo de carreras de ojos brillantes―. Veo que le tienes bastante aprecio, Harry.

―Oh, él es mi favorito ―dijo Harry sonriendo―. Lo encontré en nuestro primer viaje a las carreras. Él se veía muy ansioso y cuando lo toqué me dijo que él podía ganar, y lo hizo ―rio de medio lado―. Iba en contra 70 a 1, así que ese día arrasamos apostándole a él ―Harry suspiró al recordar―. La tía Petunia realmente disfrutaba de esos paseos, especialmente cuando podíamos ver a Rusty. Él era nuestro caballo favorito para verlo correr, aun cuando no ganara ―se rio―. Una vez me dijo que Snooty, el gris, iba a vencerlo y después se quejó por su insolencia.

Lucius se había quedado sin aliento en un primer momento al escucharlo hablar. Ser capaz de poder hablar con cualquier clase de animal era la marca de un mago muy poderoso. Por supuesto que él ya sabía que Harry lo era, pero era bueno el confirmarlo.

―Me alegra saber que él haya traído alegría a tu tía ―contestó Lucius, pensando con rapidez. Se preguntaba que cosas más podría hacer Harry. Iba a necesitar consultarlo con Severus, pero con cuidado. Lucius no sabía en donde se encontraban exactamente las lealtades del mago … nunca estuvo seguro, a pesar de la confianza que le tenía el Señor Oscuro.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): 'Dower house": la casa de la viuda se denominaba a donde iba a vivir la viuda aparte, dentro de la propiedad de su esposo.

Muchas gracias por la buena recepción, a todos quienes han dejado comentario, favorecen y siguen el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Severus observó con desagrado los ojos de Albus titilar y brillar durante otra tediosa reunión del plantel. Albus y Minerva se comportaban de forma repugnante con su orgullo de que Harry Potter vendría el próximo año al colegio. Filius rodaba los ojos de forma regular; el también adoraba a Lily, por supuesto, siendo ella una estudiante destacada en Encantamientos. Pomona se veía preocupada, como debería ser, porque Albus no cedía en su locura acerca de la Piedra Filosofal.

Minerva y Albus seguían mirándolo durante las reuniones, esperando una explosión de malicia concerniente al 'engendro Potter'. Él permanecía con el rostro de piedra, indiferente a las pullas sutiles de los Gryffindor. Severus solamente podía asumir que ellos querían verlo hostil hacia el chico Potter... ¿y eso por qué?

Él suponía que Albus no quería que Severus estuviera al tanto de Harry, excepto para asegurarse de que no resultara muerto mientras estaba en el colegio. Mantener bien alimentado el odio de Severus por todo lo Potter era una buena forma de lograrlo.

Durante los últimos años varias cosas perturbadoras sobre Albus habían atraído su atención. Una vez un pariente bastante rico muy, muy, lejano de los Potter, había preguntado por Harry, con la obvia intención de adoptarlo en su familia. Albus había sacado de no sabía donde una carta de Petunia, una que ella había escrito para ver si podía acompañar a Lily a Hogwarts. La carta, decía Albus, demostraba claramente el amor que Petunia sentía por Lily y la angustia que sentía al verse separada de ella.

No quedó un ojo seco en el cuarto después de leerse esa carta, excepción hecha de Severus por supuesto. Albus había derramado poesía acerca de lo bien cuidado que estaba Harry por la mujer que había escrito esa carta, y las muchas indulgencias que seguro le habían prodigado.

Cada vez que Harry era mencionado por alguien él empezaba a hablar acerca de su forma extravagante de vida... sin mencionar directamente que Harry fuera malcriado, por supuesto. Si Severus no supiera exactamente como Harry vivía, probablemente hubiera desarrollado un resentimiento muy real por esto.

Se le había hecho claro que Albus no tenía la menor idea de como era la vida en la residencia de los Dursley. Petunia en ocasiones consentía a los niños, pero ellos debían realizar pequeñas tareas, y se esperaba que se comportaran como jóvenes caballeritos. En ninguna ocasión Albus mencionó la enfermedad de Petunia. Por supuesto que era posible que Albus no quisiera que nadie supiera que la principal fuente de su protección mágica estaba muriendo... pero aun así, él debería haberle dicho algo a Severus.

La carta de Harry contándole del deceso de Petunia dejó a Severus desosegado. Él esperó... y esperó... y esperó a que Albus lo mencionara. ¿Seguramente ellos necesitaban transferir las protecciones sanguíneas a Dudley? ¿Acaso Albus y Minerva lo habían hecho solos? ¿Pero por qué Albus no había mencionado nada al respecto?

Después, durante el receso de primavera, en una reunión del plantel, Albus y Minerva alegremente discutieron en extenso que los Dursley y Harry estaban vacacionando en la playa, o quizás este año estarían acampando. Severus notó ahora como ellos eran cuidadosos de no actuar como perjuros. Ellos 'especulaban' acerca de ello, pero en un tono de convencimiento tal que los oyentes lo daban por hecho.

Sin embargo, ellos continuaron hablando de la familia de Harry, y de Petunia, cuando por lo menos Albus debería estar consciente del hecho de que ella estaba muerta.

Severus se había hecho preguntas y había dudado, con temor de alertar a Albus del hecho de que había estado en contacto con Harry y su familia por años. Hacia mucho que Severus se había desilusionado un tanto de Albus, quien en el mejor de los casos, pensaba solamente en una guerra que podría o no ocurrir; y en el peor, estaba usándolos a todos como piezas de ajedrez en un juego que no podría estar en el mejor interés de todo el mundo.

Cuando el verano llegó, Severus decidió finalmente que necesitaba hablar con Harry antes de que comenzara el año escolar. Él fue a Privet Drive... para descubrir que allí estaba viviendo una nueva familia.

La mente de Severus se aceleró tratando de hallarle sentido a esto. ¿Albus los habría trasladado en secreto? ¿Habrían sido los mortífagos... ahora que Petunia ya no estaba? Otra parte de él de manera cínica se preguntó si Albus tendría alguna pista siquiera de que estuviera pasando _algo_ en Privet Drive.

Severus golpeó en unos pocas puertas, diciendo verídicamente que era un amigo de la familia que "les había perdido la pista". Los vecinos trataron de ser atentos. Escuchó la triste historia de la muerte de Petunia ocurrida justo antes de Navidad. Severus ya sabía de eso, aunque no en tanto detalle, pues Harry había sido breve en su carta. Todo lo que ellos sabían era que Vernon y los niños habían empacado y se habían mudado en la primavera. Nadie, incluyendo a los niños, sabía nada de ellos desde entonces.

Le llevó algún tiempo recordar a Severus que los chicos no podían quedar fuera de la escuela sin sufrir la ira de Servicios Infantiles. Severus fue con rapidez a interrogar a una secretaria de la escuela local, y aplicando un poco de Legilimancia descubrió donde habían terminado el resto del año escolar. O al menos la escuela a donde habían enviado la documentación de los niños.

Severus halló esa escuela, y con alivio obtuvo por fin una dirección. Quedó perturbado al encontrarse delante de un lamentable sitio de 'arriendos semanales'. El lugar parecía habitado en su mayoría por trabajadores de cuadras, y algunos pocos que habían caído en desgracia. Ninguno parecía peligroso a primera vista, lo que lo ayudó a relajarse un poco. El dueño/gerente fue servicial con mayor información después de que Severus le deslizara algunos billetes.

Vernon y los niños habían estado trabajando en las pistas de carreras, y después se habían mudado a Salisbury, por lo visto al hipódromo de allí.

Severus regresó a Hogwarts para considerar cuales eran sus opciones. Estaban en julio, y Severus necesitaba hacer algo. Si escuchar a Albus parlotear acerca de Petunia consintiendo a Harry en unas vacaciones lujosas era intolerable cuando sabía que ella estaba muerta, ahora era peor cuando sabía que los Dursley y Harry se habían visto forzados a abandonar su hogar.

Le pesaba saber que la familia la había pasado mal y él no se había enterado de nada. El dueño de ese lugar de renta semanal le había contado que a ellos 'les iba bien', y que a Vernon le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor. Severus esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

Tomando una decisión, se puso de pie con una mueca de irritación, interrumpiendo la charla de Minerva acerca de lo 'acogedora' que era la calle donde vivía Harry―. Creo que ya hemos discutido todo lo importante. Necesito ir a mi casa que no esta en una 'calle acogedora'. Voy a necesitar reunir cada gota de paciencia para este año que viene.

Mientras salia con las túnicas revoloteando, por el rabillo del ojo notó que una sonrisa satisfecha se cruzaba entre Albus y Minerva.

Severus ya había empacado, y escribió una nota apresurada a Harry. Fue a la lechucería y notó que el búho moteado que le perteneciera a Lily, y después a Harry, estaba allí. Le colocó la nota y le dijo al búho―. Tráeme la respuesta a mi casa en Spinner's End.

El búho ululó y partió con rapidez. Severus partió a su casa a rumiar su enojo por Albus, y su preocupación por Harry.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Harry y Dudley corrieron a los establos temprano en la mañana, como todas las mañanas por esos días. Draco se les unió, le había llevado algún tiempo el llegar a términos con cepillar su propio caballo y ensillarlo. Pero Dudley estaba en lo correcto, los caballos respondían mejor a aquellos que los cuidaban. No habían podido convencerlo de limpiar los establos, pero Draco sentía que los otros niños en realidad no echaban eso de menos.

Ellos pasaban los días montando en los senderos, hasta en los de la reserva de New Forest, y almorzando por ahí. Draco había querido usar a los elfos, pero una vez en la reserva ellos podían ser vistos por los muggles. Después de almorzar siempre regresaban a la casa, y venian las clases con Narcissa de "explorar el mundo muggle" para Draco, y "explorar el mundo mágico" para Harry y Dudley.

Lucius y Narcissa llevaron a Harry y Dudley a algunos juegos de quidditch en Francia y España, asegurándose de que Harry llevara puesta una gorra para cubrir su frente. A cambio de esto, Draco fue presentado con el fútbol, y pronto se convirtió en un fanático, a pesar de que le costaba trabajo escoger cual equipo quería apoyar. Draco se estaba sintiendo más a gusto con el mundo muggle, aunque dejaba que los otros hablaran. Con todo, ir a las carreras era su afición favorita, especialmente cuando Rusty corría.

Vernon estaba más cómodo en sus labores, y todos se habían asentado en la nueva casa. Las pertenencias que estuvieron guardadas en una bodega fueron retiradas y ubicadas en la casa junto con el resto de las fotos familiares que fueron colocadas en las murallas, y así se sintieron más en casa.

Harry y Dudley habían ido hace tiempo atrás al club local de ponis, pagado por Marge, antes de que ella los expulsara de su familia. No es que fueran jinetes expertos ni mucho menos, pero conocían lo básico. Ahora, con las excursiones diarias se estaban volviendo muy buenos jinetes. Los caballos de Camargue eran pacientes, pero rápidos y ágiles, de modo que los dos niños pronto aprendieron a quedar sentados sin importar lo que pasara. Un mozo de cuadra que tenía algo de tiempo libre les enseñó también como caer correctamente, un talento tan útil como el quedarse en la silla.

Ellos observaban a los purasangre correr en una pequeña pista que rodeaba los pastizales, deseando que les permitieran montarlos. El entrenador era un pariente de los Malfoy que venia de la Camargue, uno a quien no le interesaban los trabajos mágicos, sino solamente trabajar con los caballos. Los mozos de cuadra y los jinetes que trabajaban en las cuadras de la mansión en su mayoría eran estudiantes jóvenes mágicos que querían ganar algo de dinero en los veranos. Uno o dos de ellos eran squibs o tenían muy poca magia, y deseaban permanecer en el mundo mágico y amaban los caballos.

Un mozo llamado Marin que ayudaba al entrenador era un squib que sabía que los trabajos en el mundo mágico para entrenadores eran escasos y esperaba trabajar en el mundo muggle, pero necesitaba aprender esto, y como funcionar en el mundo muggle. Él se había convertido en el improvisado instructor de silla para Dudley y Harry, y ellos le estaban enseñando a como pasar por muggle.

Marin había conseguido obtener una licencia para conducir, aunque Harry pensaba que alguien debía haber utilizado un _Confundus_ en quien tomó el examen para que él lo pasara. Pronto Marin se encontraba llevando a los niños al pueblo para ir al cine y almorzar en esos lugares poco saludables de comida rápida. Lentamente, Marin y Draco se habían empezado a sentir más cómodos en el mundo muggle, y Harry y Dudley aprendieron más acerca del mundo mágico.

Narcissa les daba una clase de "conociendo a los magos" en las tardes. Ella había quedado sorprendida y dudosa cuando Dudley se les unió por primera vez, pero Dudley estaba ansioso por venir y le dijo que "aunque en realidad no podía unirseles, adoraba escuchar de ello y disfrutaba yendo a algunos eventos cuando podía". Ella asintió, sonriendo, esperando que nunca se pusiera celoso ni resentido como algunos.

Al comienzo de Julio, justo mientras los caballos eran dejados libres en los pastizales, un familiar búho moteado voló directamente hacia Harry, quien al verlo le extendió el brazo para que se posara. Harry estaba contento de ver a Ditto, como ellos habían empezado a llamarlo. Esperaba que el profesor Snape se contactara con él, ahora que ellos se habían asentado en la finca Malfoy. Si llegaba a visitarlos antes hubiera sido embarazoso.

Harry tomó la carta y le dijo al búho que esperara en el nuevo hogar de Harry, indicando la casa de la viuda. Dudley y Draco fueron detrás de él mientras iba hacia la casona Malfoy, ambos habían reconocido la letra. Dudley estaba contento de ver que el profesor Snape se reconectaba con ellos. Draco estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo es que su padrino conocía a Harry?

Los tres niños llegaron hasta el salón de visitas, donde Narcissa normalmente conducía los 'lecciones' junto con servir el té de la tarde. Harry estaba un poco receloso. La tía Petunia siempre había dicho que nadie debía saber que Severus los conocía, a menos que él lo dijera, ya que podría ser peligroso para él por una docena de razones.

Harry abrió la carta y la leyó con rapidez.

oOo

_Señor Potter:_

_**¿Donde rayos se encuentra?**_

_Espero su respuesta inmediata, dígale al condenado pájaro que lleve la respuesta a Spinner's End._

_Exasperadamente,_

_Profesor Snape_

_oOo_

Harry se rio entre dientes. Aun estaba haciéndolo cuando Narcissa entró. Ella también reconoció la letra de Severus y se detuvo. Insegura de lo que quería decir esto, fue con rapidez al estudio de Lucius y lo llevó a hablar con Harry.

Lucius dio una mirada a la escritura en la nota, verificando que fuera de Severus y se sentó junto a Narcissa en un sofá.

―Veo que conoces a un amigo nuestro... ―comenzó Lucius, esperando que Severus fuera en verdad un amigo―... ¿un profesor llamado Severus Snape?

Harry vaciló un largo rato. Podía darse cuenta del gran interés de Lucius y Narcissa en esto, pero no podía determinar si eso era bueno o malo para Severus. Él sabía, mediante comentarios sutiles y no tan sutiles, que a Lucius no le agradaba Dumbledore, y no debía estar a favor de Voldemort puesto que le había dado la bienvenida a Harry Potter, y un par de muggles, en su finca. Harry sabía que todo esto podría tratarse de un complot bien organizado, pero decidió dejar que Severus lo decidiera.

Harry asintió―. Sí, él fue amigo de mi madre, y mantuvo contacto también con mi tía ―dijo Harry con sencillez. El profesor Snape probablemente explicaría todo de todas maneras si fuera necesario. Harry se metió la carta al bolsillo―. ¿Esta bien que le conteste?

Lucius le mostró a Harry su estudio con un gesto, con la intención de asegurar que Severus llegara de inmediato, mientras que Narcissa hablaba de forma distraída con Draco y Dudley acerca del año escolar siguiente.

Lucius le pasó pergamino y una pluma inagotable a Harry. Harry suspiró, pero Snape había hecho que Petunia pusiera a Harry a practicar con una pluma y pergamino que había enviado, así que Harry era bueno en eso.

oOo

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

_Lamento no haberle avisado que el tío Vernon, Dudley y yo nos mudamos después de la muerte de tía Petunia. El tío Vernon encontró un trabajo muy bueno aquí en la Finca Malfoy con unos parientes míos. Tenemos una casa mágica y todo. Tío Vernon puede explicarle todo lo demás cuando venga a visitarnos._

_Espero que pueda venir pronto._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry Potter_

_oOo_

Harry sabía que Lucius estaba leyendo la carta mientras él escribía, aun cuando fuera cabeza abajo. No le importaba, eso le evitaría tener que decirle lo que había escrito. Harry la enrolló con cuidado, y Lucius llamó a su búho real para enviar la carta.

―Severus y yo fuimos juntos al colegio. Yo iba a unos pocos años antes que él, pero ambos estuvimos en Slytherin. Él es el padrino de Draco de hecho ―Lucius trató de proveer la información de manera casual, pero su mente esta acelerada. Enviar la carta por búho, en vez de mostrarle a Harry como hace una llamada por fuego le daba a Lucius y Narcissa un tiempo precioso para pensar como hacer que esto funcionara a su favor.

Lucius envió a Harry de regreso con Narcissa, y pensó con rapidez. Severus, de todas las personas, sabía que Lucius no sido sometido al _Imperius _por Voldemort. Lucius nunca realmente había sido capaz de entender donde se encontraban las lealtades de Severus … una de las razones por la que Lucius admiraba enormemente a Severus. Alguien que pudiera esconder sus motivos de Lucius era alguien a quien respetar.

Pero ahora, si Severus estaba ayudando a Harry Potter, y Dumbledore no sabía nada de esto... bueno, quizás hubiera un tercer lado en esta guerra. Uno que no involucraba a un fanático demente purista de la sangre ni a un mago en una torre de marfil que no reconocía nada más que su idea de lo que era correcto. Severus conocía de áreas grises y de sombras y sabía como navegar en ellas.

Lucius esperó el regreso del búho de Severus con expectación, y, seguro que si, su búho real regresó pronto con la respuesta, con las colas de la cola humeando y una mirada de ultraje en el rostro.

Harry se disculpó con Narcissa quien asintió, también ansiosa por conocer la respuesta de Severus.

oOo

_Harry,_

_¿LOS MALFOY?_

_Dile a Lucius que estaré allí para la cena a las siete, y que mejor sea que tanto él como Vernon tengan una explicación._

_Atentamente,_

_Severus Snape._

_oOo_

Harry se rio algo incierto. Había un montón de cosas entre lineas que no comprendía, pero fue divertido observar como el ojo de izquierdo de Lucius saltaba en un tic, como siempre pasaba cuando Lucius estaba bajo presión, al parecer. Esperaba que Severus le dejara saber lo que estaba sucediendo, la tía Petunia había confiado mucho en él, y este siempre daba información sin problemas cuando los visitaba.

Harry le pasó la nota, y observó como Lucius se ponía una mano en la esquina del ojo izquierdo para detener el tic.

_'Fantástico'_, pensó Lucius. Bueno él no podía esperar que Severus confiara en Lucius sin una confrontación menor sobre ciertas cuestiones... tales como lealtades, expectativas, planes concernientes al futuro, etc.

Todo dependía de a quien era leal Severus... y Lucius recordaba bien la súplica suicida de Severus a Voldemort para que dejara con vida a Lily Evans Potter. El hecho de que en realidad había persuadido al Señor Oscuro a perdonarle la vida a Lily de ser posible, había sido asombroso.

Lucius le envió un mensaje rápido a Vernon acerca de la cena con Severus que tendría lugar en la Mansión Malfoy, "para mayor conveniencia de todos"... especialmente de Lucius. Los niños se cambiaron de ropa, y Narcissa se puso un hermoso vestido que no era demasiado ostentoso como para poner tenso a Severus. Lucius luchó por evitar empezar a pasearse mientras esperaban en la sala de estar. Por fin se escuchó el Flú, y un Severus de aspecto hostil fue conducido hasta allí por un elfo doméstico.

Los tres niños saltaron a saludar al Profesor, y él contuvo su interrogatorio hasta después de terminar de inspeccionar a los tres niños. Lucius se erizó un poco al ver que Severus hacia un diagnóstico mágico sobre Harry, probablemente buscando algún hechizo coercitivo. A Lucius no importaba que hiciera el hechizo, pero lo agravante fue ver al otro mago hacerlo sin varita y sin palabras. El condenado Snape tenía mucho más poder bruto que Lucius, no es que esto le molestara, a menos que Snape insistiera en hacer ostentación de ello de esta manera.

Finalmente, Severus se sentó en un sofá, y los niños lo rodearon parloteando acerca de caballos. Severus los dejó hacer por un rato mientras miraba a los tres adultos. Narcissa pidió un copa de su vino favorito y una bandeja con tartaletas de alcachofa, otro favorito de Severus.

Por fin los chicos se quedaron sin aliento, y Severus consiguió decir una frase.

―Imaginen mi sorpresa al descubrir a Harry y su familia... aquí ―consiguió decir Severus calladamente.

Lucius vaciló, y Vernon saltó―. Quizás yo debería comenzar... ―Lucius asintió dando su permiso―. Necesito explicar algo, aun antes de que Petunia enfermara nosotros estábamos viviendo fuera de nuestro presupuesto. La hipoteca fue co-firmada por Marge, y era mayor a la que yo debería haber tomado, y teníamos dos autos, aunque Marge fue quien compró uno. Ella nos compró viajes de vacaciones caros... pero aun así debíamos pagar por los tours, y las comidas caras. Habríamos salido adelante, de no ser por el desastre que nos golpeó. Por supuesto que sus tratamientos estaban cubiertos, pero yo falté demasiado al trabajo, y una vez que vas quedando atrás en los pagos... es muy difícil ponerse al día. Cuando vendí el auto caro y pelee con Marge, ella dejó de darme 'préstamos' para cubrir los gastos... y después de eso todo fue de mal en peor...

Severus asintió comprendiendo. Lucius, por supuesto, se veía algo perplejo, pero asintió de todos modos.

―Yo había faltado muchos días en el trabajo para cuando ella murió, y ellos me despidieron ―Vernon miró a Severus disculpándose―. Yo debería haberle avisado de todo esto, pero tenía miedo de que Dumbledore nos arrebatara a Harry. Petunia dijo que él tenía demasiado interés en él.

―Una mujer muy sabia ―murmuró Narcissa.

Severus escuchó el matiz en el comentario, y lo archivó para más tarde. La princesa sangre pura estaba expresando aprobación por una muggle. A pesar de que sentía afecto por Narcissa, también conocía sus flaquezas.

―En cualquier caso, conseguí que siguiéramos juntos, aunque no fuera en ningún caso en medio del lujo ―dijo Vernon con remordimiento―. Después se presentó esta oportunidad con el señor Malfoy, y descubrimos que la señora Malfoy es pariente de Harry. Debo decir que me sentí muy aliviado, ellos podrían ayudar a Harry a ingresar en el mundo mágico. Yo sé que usted tiene a Dumbledore mirando sobre su hombro, así que puede que no fuera capaz de darle una mano tanto como quisiera.

Severus asintió lentamente mientras Lucius permanecía de pie cerca de la chimenea recargado en ella de forma elegante intentando evitar que su ojo saltara con el tic. Severus pensó que quizás había tomado un pócima calmante.

Narcissa se puso de pie y se alisó la falda, anunciando la cena. Ellos se sentaron a la mesa, y los niños la dejaron orgullosa comportándose muy bien, ya que unos cuantas lecciones de etiqueta se habían añadido a las otras. No es que Petunia no hubiera hecho un buen trabajo con ellos, pero algunos sangre pura con quienes se encontraran podrían ser muy inflexibles en sus expectativas.

Lucius sostuvo su silla, y Narcissa tocó la campanilla para el primer plato. Severus se sentó a su derecha y ella procedió a dejar caer algunos indicios. Sí, ellos ya no pensaban mucho de cierto 'Lord'... Lucius había escuchado que existían billones de muggles, 'con b', y que era imposible que el antes mencionado 'Lord' pudiera con todos ellos...

Todo esto fue dicho con una sonrisa hacia Vernon y Dudley, esperando que ellos no se ofendieran. Ellos le sonrieron, probablemente sin darse cuenta que ella estaba hablando de Voldemort.

Ella siguió cuando llegó el plato principal, con una sonrisa dirigida ahora hacia Harry, quien estaba a su izquierda―. Estoy muy contenta por haber conocido a mi primo, y nos sentimos honrados de tenerlos a él y su familia en la Finca con nosotros. Aquí les damos la _**bienvenida.**_..

Severus escuchó eso y le dio una mirada a Lucius quien lo estaba mirando fijamente. Así que ellos se habían desilusionado de Voldemort y Harry era su boleto de salida. Bien... sonrió con malicia a si mismo, provocando que a Lucius le regresara el tic. Dumbledore necesitaba ser mantenido bajo control en lo que concernía a Harry. Severus solamente podía actuar hasta cierto punto, pero tener a una familia poderosa de sangre puras listos para protegerse usando a Harry, seria excelente.

―Bueno, les aseguro que Dumbledore no tiene los mejores intereses de Harry en mente ―dijo Severus con una sonrisa―. ¿Alguna idea de como obstaculizarlo?

Los otros se echaron para atrás con alivio, y Narcissa llamó para que sirvieran el siguiente plato. Severus había aceptado su deserción de la causa del Señor Oscuro, y estaba de su lado en el asunto de dejar que se quedara en la Finca Malfoy. Lucius sintió que su ojo izquierdo se relajaba, y dejaba de saltar. Los detalles podrían discutirse más tarde, por supuesto. Mientras tanto, ellos le contaron a Severus de los planes que ya habían puesto en efecto, provocando una risita del Maestro de Pociones. A Albus le iba a dar un patatús... si tenían suerte. Él compartió con ellos el plan de Dumbledore con la Piedra Filosofal, haciendo que varias mandíbulas se cayeran con asombro.

Severus después de un postre ultra dulce que juraba que podría elevar el azúcar en la sangre hasta provocar un coma, llevó a un lado a Harry.

―¿Se encuentra todo bien, Harry... tienes alguna preocupación? Porque si es así, yo puedo hacer otros arreglos para ti ―le consultó calladamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza―. No, nuestra única preocupación era por usted. No estábamos seguros si contactarlo lo podría meter en problemas.

―Sí, fue sabio de tu parte esperar a que yo hiciera contacto ―Severus sonrió. Él apreciaba su discreción, esto le permitiría mantener su vigilancia sobre Dumbledore, y poder incapacitar cualquier plan que pudiera hacer.

Para su sorpresa, Harry lo abrazó, pero el niño era de naturaleza afectuosa, y además él también lo había echado de menos, había tan pocos niños que no palidecieran ante su sola presencia.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Lucius alzó la vista cuando otra lechuza entró dejando caer un sobre en una pila, esta vez en la pila de Draco. Lucius sonrió. Ellos tenían una competencia en marcha. Era una tradición en su familia esperar hasta que se recibieran todas las cartas de las escuela mágicas antes de abrir cualquiera de ellas el 31 de julio. Las escuelas mágicas debían asegurarse de que estas habían sido enviadas y recibidas hasta ese día, o los estudiantes no tendrían tiempo para aceptar y conseguir los útiles necesarios.

Ahora era el 30 de julio, y Harry tenía ocho cartas de varias escuelas, y Draco tenía seis. Él ya le había dicho a Draco en privado que era probable que Harry recibiera más cartas que él, ya que todos querrían que el Niño Que Vivía fuera allí por su fama. Él estaba muy impresionado de que Draco hubiera conseguido seis.

En eso, los chillidos de un elfo doméstico lo hicieron saltar―. ¡Malvado, malvado gigante esta lastimando al Amo Dursley, Señor! ¡Él maldecir Amo Dudley! ¡Amo Harry Potter Señor esta gritando mal lenguaje!

Lucius corrió hacia la puerta, y después decidió Aparecerse, para así encontrarse en medio de una escena de caos.

Hagrid estaba vociferando algo incomprensible y Harry estaba gritando algo profano, justo antes de mover su brazo izquierdo en un arco poderoso arrojando al ahora aturdido semi-gigante a través de la muralla hasta el jardín exterior. Lucius quedó igual de pasmado, esa no había sido magia accidental. Harry había efectuado magia sin varita, además de sin palabras, y había aturdido a un altamente resistente semi-gigante. De inmediato se sintió orgulloso de si mismo por haber escogido respaldar a un tan claramente poderoso Harry.

Lucius se volteó hacia Dudley y Vernon y perdió su sonrisa. Dudley, ahora con orejas de burro, estaba llorando sobre su padre. Vernon yacía colapsado en el piso, los ojos vidriosos y aferrándose el pecho. Su color macilento y su respiración jadeante daba mal pronóstico.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Lucius tenía un grupo de sanadores de San Mungo sudando sobre "¡El tío de Harry Potter!" y "El primo que le da protección sanguínea a Harry Potter!". Fudge y una ceñuda Amelia Bones estaban parados mirando a un todavía confundido Hagrid, ahora conocido como un atormentador de muggles y un posible asesino, en caso de que Vernon muriera.

Amelia miró a Lucius, esperando una explicación. Lucius dijo arrogante―. Llegué justo cuando la magia accidental de Harry lanzaba afuera a su atacante ...―le apretó el hombro a Harry como advertencia―. Estoy seguro de que el señor Potter se sentirá feliz de relatarles todo lo ocurrido ―Lucius sabía que Amelia de todos no hubiera creído nada de lo que él dijera de no contar con la corroboración de Harry.

Amelia se volteó hacia Harry, y Fudge le sonrió ansioso. Harry narró su historia con enojo y angustia, de un gigante Apareciendo durante el almuerzo, y Vernon tratando de hacerlo salir, ya que después de todo había entrado a la fuerza. Hagrid despreciando 'al muggle'. Dudley gritando y terminando con orejas de burro. Harry tratando de razonar con el hombre, diciendo que ya le había llegado la carta, y que tan sólo no la había abierto todavía. Hagrid insistiendo que ellos estaban tratando de mantenerlo afuera de Hogwarts...

Todo había terminado en lágrimas, por supuesto.

Lucius consiguió lucir grave en vez de jubiloso y triunfante. Él escuchó decir a un sanador que Vernon viviría, así que tenía derecho a sentirse ufano.

Amelia arrugó la frente―. ¿Por qué no ha abierto la carta, señor Potter?

Lucius intervino ante eso―. Es una tradición en la familia Malfoy esperar hasta que la carta de la última escuela llegue, y después abrirlas todas. Harry decidió participar, es como una especie de competencia entre Draco y él, para ver quien consigue más cartas.

Harry se sintió molesto, y miró con solemnidad a Fudge―. Yo tenía la intención de ir a Hogwarts, pero he recibido un total de ocho cartas... ―su voz se desvaneció, y miró con algo de alarma la forma aturdida de Hagrid siendo llevado de allí con un Traslador―... ¿fue el Director Dumbledore quien lo envió? ―Harry consiguió decir con aprensión.

Lucius le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry como consuelo, y murmuró que debería ir a ver a su tío, a quien habían llevado hasta su dormitorio. Harry partió hacia allí, seguro de que conseguiría algo de venganza. Fudge había lucido espantado de que Harry pudiera elegir irse de Gran Bretaña para ir a la escuela en otra parte. Bones también se vio algo sombría.

―¿Imagino que habrá una investigación ante el Wizengamot el lunes? ―preguntó Lucius con tono severo―. Muggles siendo maldecidos, intimidados hasta sufrir un ataque al corazón... Violación de domicilio mediante uso de un traslador ilegal ¿traspasando _**mis**_ protecciones? Harry Potter estuvo en peligro.

Tanto Fudge como Bones asintieron enfáticamente, y Lucius hubiera bailado una giga, de no ser porque Narcissa lo reprendería. Quizás lo haría más tarde, cuando estuviera solo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic :)

Oh, acerca de la Giga es el baile escocés en que bailan dando 'patadas y vueltas' (tipo Sr. de la Danza) ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Lucius Malfoy condujo a su pequeño grupo hasta la sala de la corte. Harry y Dudley lo seguían, y Narcissa cerraba la marcha con Draco. Ellos habían pasado unas pocas horas hablando de estrategia con Severus. Severus estaba en la corte en los asientos de arriba con vista de toda la sala. Ellos habían decidido que bajo ninguna circunstancia revelarían que Severus era conocido de Harry y su familia. Ellos necesitaban a un espía en el campo de Dumbledore.

Vernon era de mejor uso para ellos en casa "gravemente enfermo" para apelar a su compasión.

El Wizengamot estaba en pleno, ya fuera necesario que estuvieran presentes o no, y Lucius estaba seguro que se debía a que todos querían ver a Harry Potter. Para su alivio, Albus no presidia, sino que Cornelius, ya que Dumbledore era aquí el cuestionado.

Albus parecía inquieto, en realidad no sabía lo que había sucedido y no había tenido mucho tiempo para encontrar alguna información. Severus había enviado una nota de que Dumbledore había estado buscando con dificultad las razones por las que ellos había dejado Privet Drive, llegando con las manos vacías. Él había interrogado a Arabella Figg en vez de a los vecinos muggles, quien todavía no sabía que Petunia Dursley estaba muerta, y ni siquiera que ellos se habían ido de su casa de Privet Drive.

Perfecto.

Hagrid se encontraba sentado en una silla demasiado pequeña para él, con grilletes que suprimían la magia puestos. Él se veía miserable, lo que pareció afligir a Harry. Lucius frunció el ceño; él seguía olvidando que Harry tenía un corazón demasiado empático.

Cornelius Fudge leyó los cargos, y el reporte que Madame Bones había hecho. Hubo algunos murmullos en la galería y un sentimiento general de inquietud. Todos sabían que Dumbledore habían abogado por el semi-gigante.

Dumbledore de inmediato saltó con un condescendiente―: Usted deben darse cuenta que todo es un gran malentendido ―Lucius lo miró con irritación, Albus estaba enfundado en su carácter de 'abuelo benevolente'―. Nosotros simplemente tratábamos de hacer que el joven Harry obtuviera su carta de Hogwarts... se creía que sus parientes muggles evitaban que la tuviera.

―¿Y por qué harían eso? ―preguntó Fudge asombrado―. Todos hemos escuchado como has contado que su tía lo adora...

Lucius esperó pacientemente para intervenir en el momento justo, Harry estaba sentado a su lado. Narcissa, Draco y Dudley estaban cerca, observando gravemente.

―Bueno, es precisamente eso. Su hermana murió a manos de un mago, y ella podría estar poco dispuesta a dejar que Harry fuera al mundo mágico ―contestó Albus con una sonrisa amable. Harry pudo sentir como la sala cambiaba, la explicación de Dumbledore parecía razonable.

Madame Bones, sin embargo, no estaba impresionada―. ¿De modo que usted envió a su **guardabosques** para tranquilizarlos? A un enorme e intimidante semi-gigante, y usted quebrantó las protecciones mágicas mediante el uso de un traslador utilizado por Aurores en _operaciones especiales_ para entrar en lugares resguardados por los peores criminales? ¡Ese es un mal uso total de su autoridad! ¿Cómo el hacer que el señor Hagrid irrumpiera en su domicilio de esa manera podría haberlos hechos sentir mejor? ¿Por qué no fue usted o su subdirectora en vez de eso? ―Bones miró con enojo al Director, quien se vio un poco desconcertado―. En el mejor caso eso fue imprudente, y en el peor … ―ella lo miró con mala cara de nuevo―... ¿por qué usted necesitaba intimidar a la familia muggle de Harry Potter?

Lucius casi sonrió, ya venia, podía darse cuenta. Él estaba muy complacido de que los reportes no dijeran que Petunia había estado ausente de la escena. No se la mencionaba, y él sabía que Bones había creído que Petunia se encontraba fuera de compras, pero nadie mencionó que ella no estaba ahí.

Dumbledore se apresuró a retroceder―. Yo tan sólo deseaba transmitir la impresión a la tía de Harry que mientras que las protecciones sanguíneas que ella provee son considerables, tenemos entre nosotros magos formidables que pueden proteger igual de bien a Harry, como es el caso de Hagrid.

Harry sintió que la corte cambiaba de nuevo. «Dumbledore es bueno en esto ―pensó Harry.»

¡_**Su entrada**_! Lucius casi sonrió, pero consiguió parecer en vez de eso airado―. ¿Así que usted _sí_ piensa que las protecciones de sangre son importantes? Estaba comenzando a dudarlo ―interrumpió Lucius en voz alta. Como el representante adulto de Harry, se le permitía hablar en los procedimientos, pero tenía también allí un buen abogado en caso que las cosas salieran mal.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―preguntó Cornelius con una expresión confundida.

―El Director Dumbledore nos ha asegurado a todos, año tras año, que Harry Potter estaba protegido y bien cuidado. Se nos brindó con historias de ello, incluso este verano, acerca de su idílica vida familiar y la fuerza de sus protecciones ―Lucius se paró en una pose, apoyándose en su bastón, con la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y su otra mano en la cadera. Arriba en las gradas, Severus disimuló una sonrisa. Lucius era demasiado bueno en hacer poses.

―Bueno, por supuesto que la protección sanguínea de su tía es poderosa ...―Albus no sabía a donde iba esto, pero no le gustaba.

―¿De modo que usted mantiene una vigilancia estrecha sobre Harry, sus protecciones mágicas, y en su vida familiar? ―dijo Lucius levantando las cejas.

―Bueno, hasta que ellos aparecieron de repente en su mansión, así era. Eso fue muy irresponsable, Lucius ―lo regañó, Albus, sintiéndose más seguro―. Yo tengo a una amiga, una squib llamada Arabella Figg, quien esta viviendo en la misma calle que ellos, manteniéndolos vigilados.

―Ah. Una squib que no podría saber posiblemente en que estado se encontraban las protecciones mágicas ―Lucius bajó su mirada hacia un perplejo Harry―. ¿Tu conociste a esta señora Figg, Harry?

―No, nunca no la conocí ―contestó Harry.

―¿Ella nunca habló contigo, o estuvo dentro de tu casa? ―insistió Lucius, y Harry contestó con otra negativa.

Tiempo para rematar―. ¿De modo que ella tampoco supo cuando tus protecciones se vinieran abajo la Navidad pasada cuando tu tía Petunia falleció? ―Lucius dejó caer la bomba mientras miraba los ojos de Dumbledore. Él quería que Albus recordara que fue él quien enterró el cuchillo.

Voces impactadas se elevaron antes esto. Muerta, ¿la tía estaba muerta?, murmuraba la multitud. Albus quedo paralizado de espanto. Esto era malo, muy malo para él.

―Así que por más de medio año, no han existido las protecciones sanguíneas. Así como claramente usted desconocía que Harry y su familia abandonaron su hogar dos meses después de eso y prácticamente se encontraban viviendo en la calle... ―más jadeos horrorizados de la corte―... puesto que usted mantenía en su poder la llave bancaria de Harry, y su familia y él desconocía que tenía una bóveda que podría mantenerlo cómodamente. Y no teniendo modo de contactar el mundo mágico . . . ―al menos ninguno que conociera Dumbledore―. Yo me encontré conmocionado cuando Vernon Dursley postuló a un trabajo para mi, pero me alegró haber podido rescatarlos de una situación insostenible ―Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante para enfatizar sus palabras a la corte―. De una situación _**innecesaria**_, si ellos en realidad hubieran estado cuidados por el hombre en que hemos estado confiando para mantener al 'Niño Que Vivió' a salvo ―Lucius utilizó el titulo deliberadamente para recordar a la corte lo que le debían a Harry.

La corte estalló en un tumulto después de eso, y Cornelius tuvo que golpear con su mazo varias veces llamando al orden. A Harry le alegraba sentir que la corte prácticamente estaba jadeando por la sangre de Albus. Su habilidad para sentir emociones superficiales era útil en ciertos casos.

―¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto sucediera, Dumbledore? ―exclamó Marchbanks, disgustada con ella misma por haber escuchado al viejo chivo.

―¿Por qué él no tenía su llave? ―preguntó Cornelius con desmayo.

―Yo no pensé que fuera necesario... ―Albus buscó una excusa, sin hallar ninguna―. Él la tendría cuando ingresara al mundo mágico ―hubo un silencio. La implicación era clara, _Albus Dumbledore no confiaba en los muggles..._

―¡Usted no comprende lo que hizo! ―le gritó Harry a Albus, sorprendiendo a la corte―. Tengo ahora un resumen de Gringotts, y tengo oro suficiente allí, yo podría haber hecho que los últimos meses de vida de mi tía fueran confortables, no tendríamos que habernos preocupado de que el tío Vernon dejara tanto de ir a trabajar para quedarse con ella cuando estaba muriendo ―las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry para entonces; se sentía bien poder arrojarle esto a la cara del hombre que lo había dejado sin ayuda―. Nosotros podríamos haber conservado nuestra casa... la casa en que vivimos con tía Petunia. Nosotros tuvimos que dejarlo todo. Teníamos allí un jardín, uno que tía Petunia, Dudley y yo plantamos. Tenia rosas y lirios y petunias en el ―Harry se ahogó con lágrimas de furia, y terminó con voz ronca―... Nosotros tuvimos que abandonar todo eso.

Hubo sonidos de sollozos en la galería, y hasta los hombres quedaron atónitos con la historia. Rita Skeeter estaba dándose toquecitos en los ojos con un pañuelo mientras su vuelapluma escribía furiosamente. Era intolerable, la mayoría del mundo mágico consideraba que le debía su libertad a Harry Potter, y ellos pensaban que estaba seguro en manos de Dumbledore, ¿y ahora escuchaban esto?

Lucius miró a Albus, con triunfo en los ojos. Albus hizo una mueca, sí, Lucius lo había empujado en una fosa, y ahora Harry estaba pateando la tierra para cubrirlo.

Tiberius Ogden sacudió su cabeza―. Hemos estado diciendo por años, Albus, que tienes sencillamente demasiadas cosas en las manos, y que no delegas nada. Este es el resultado, algo importante queda arruinado o hecho pobremente.

Albus se aferró a eso, cualquier cosa era mejor a que pensaran que era un criminal―. Sí ...―suspiró con tristeza―. Yo pensé que tenía los ojos y oídos adecuados en la situación, y no me aseguré de eso por mi mismo. Todo parecía estar tan bien... y ahora esto.

Cornelius conocía una buena apertura cuando la escuchaba―. Tal vez deberías escoger en donde concentrar tus esfuerzos. Para que nada como esto suceda otra vez. ¿La corte de justicia o el colegio...? ―Fudge preguntó calladamente, dándole a Albus la opción de elegir cual.

A Albus le hubiese gustado rehusarse airadamente, pero la fuerza enojada de todos los colegas molestos y los magos y brujas airados en la galería no le dejaba más opción.

―Por supuesto. Yo renunciaré al Wizengamot... ―_para que no quedé en el registro que ustedes me echaron_, pensó Albus―... y me concentraré en el colegio.

La sala de la corte se removió descontenta. Lucius se preguntó si debería presionar para que lo removieran también de Hogwarts. Pero no, para la próxima semana ya habrían decidido que Albus solamente tenía exceso de trabajo, como había dicho, y que este llamado de atención era suficiente, y que ahora tendría más tiempo porque estaba fuera del Wizengamot. El que derrotó a Grindewald y líder de la Luz contra Voldemort en la última guerra no seria vencido tan fácilmente.

Lucius le dio golpecitos a Harry en el hombro y murmuró―: Bien hecho.

Mientras tanto, la corte miraba incierta a Hagrid.

―¿Si se me permite? ―Severus se puso de pie en la galería, y ahora cada ojo estaba sobre él, tal como había planeado si llegaban hasta este punto victoriosos―. Pienso que Hagrid no pensaba hacer mal. La transcripción claramente muestra que él tenía información incorrecta o tal vez engañosa... ―todos los ojos de la corte fueron hacia Albus, quien se encogió más en su asiento―. Creo que si Hagrid solamente fuera enviado a la Reserva de Dragones para trabajar, seria suficiente.

Harry asintió y sonrió contento al Wizengamot, quien de inmediato accedió, felices de hacer algo por Harry. Harry se volteó con una sonrisa hacia Severus, como si se tratara de un completo extraño que hubiera atraído su atención con este acto bondadoso. Severus asintió hacia Harry y se sentó.

Con el fin de la función, Lucius condujo a su familia, con Harry apretado contra su costado, hacia el Flú. Ellos caminaron entre medio de una nube de reporteros y admiradores que los rodeaban. Lucius le había dicho a Harry que ellos iban a gritarle preguntas, y que él contestara simplemente las que deseara. Así que Harry les sonrió a todos y contestó cosas sencillas.

―Sí, el tío Vernon se pondrá bien en una semana más... Sí, a él le gusta la casa en que estamos, ¡es enorme! … me gusta montar los caballos de ahí ...―Harry saludó y mostró una sonrisa traviesa mientras ellos entraban al Flú.

Narcissa, con sus brazos alrededor de Draco y Dudley, también contestó algunas preguntas. Ella dejó claro a todos quienes observaban que ella sentía mucho afecto por Dudley, el primo de Harry, y sí, Dudley era un muggle, ahora que lo mencionan.

Ellos llegaron a la Mansión, y los niños corrieron a poner al día al tío Vernon.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus fue por Flú hasta el Gran Salón y de allí a sus mazmorras. Él sabía que era mejor no ver a Albus en ese momento. Él no practicaba el crucio como Voldemort, pero si pensaba que Severus lo había traicionado se encontraría de regreso en Azkaban sin alcanzar a decir 'dementor'.

Él esperó hasta una hora avanzada de la tarde para ir a la oficina del Director. Minerva y Albus se encontraban ahí, y lo miraron con mala cara. Era obvio que Minerva estaba enojada de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a cuestionar a Albus, y él era el blanco más disponible.

Minerva resopló y fue hacia la puerta con la nariz en el aire mientras él se sentaba.

―¿Y bien, cuáles son tus pensamientos de los eventos de este día, Severus? ―espetó Albus.

Severus observó a Albus por debajo de la cortina de su pelo. Albus estaba furioso y receloso. No lo habían superado así en décadas, si acaso ese era el caso.

―Un plan muy bien elaborado, así como ejecutado. Los Malfoy han estado planeando esto por un tiempo. Ellos parecen tener a Potter creyendo que ellos lo apoyan ―Severus se permitió una mueca de desdén, él debía hacer creer a Albus que él odiaba a Harry, como el Director siempre había pretendido―. Vi como el crio miraba con lástima a Hagrid, así que pedí por clemencia para que él me mirara con simpatía. Es obvio que es fácil conmoverlo ―los ojos de Albus comenzaron a brillar con entendimiento―. De ese modo podré obtener una invitación a la Mansión Malfoy, para descubrir que es lo que pretenden hacer con el mocoso Potter.

―Tu debes hacer más que eso, Severus, debes hacerte amigo de él... hacer incluso que te vea como a un mentor ―dijo Dumbledore con intensidad―. Sobre todo necesita que se aleje de la noción de unirse a Slytherin. Estoy seguro que ellos deben estar tratando que él haga eso.

Severus no tuvo esta vez problema en actuar desdeñoso. Dumbledore era fácil de manipular por Severus, ya que estaba confiado por una década de servidumbre hacia él. A Severus esto no le había importado al principio, pero después de las revelaciones de estos años, había comenzado a estudiarlo. Dumbledore rara vez se molestaba en encubrir sus acciones o motivaciones cuando estaban ellos dos solos. Albus sentía que Severus se encontraba totalmente bajo su poder y que no necesitaba hacerlo.

Severus gruñó―. No sé si seré capaz de comportarme tanto tiempo mientras este hablando con el principito.

Severus observó a Albus con diversión, mientras que el Director batallaba. Tanto él como Minerva habían estado tratando de exacerbar su odio por años, y ahora Albus estaba tratando de hacer que pensara amablemente de Harry.

―Severus ―dijo Albus en tono persuasivo―. Es obvio que hemos estado equivocados con respecto a como estaba viviendo el joven Harry. Necesitamos rescatarlo de la trampa en que se ha metido. Recuerda que él también es hijo de Lily. No lo dejes solo entre sus garras.

Severus bajó los ojos y hundió los hombros como si estuviera cediendo bajo la presión―. Oh, esta bien, por usted y por Lily, entonces ―masculló. Hubiera alargado esto más tiempo, pero temía largarse a reír en cualquier momento.

Albus se echó para atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha, su soldado más confiable caía de nuevo en línea. Había sido muy astuto de su parte sugerir indulgencia para Hagrid. Albus se echo a la boca una pastilla de limón embebida con pócima calmante, mientras Severus salia de la oficina con la espalda rígida de resentimiento.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus esperó hasta el día siguiente para ir a la Mansión Malfoy asegurándose de que Minerva lo viera irse con un expresión resentida. Llegó a tiempo para el desayuno almuerzo, y todos se rieron al contar de la reunión con Albus urgiendo a Severus para ser amistoso con Harry.

―Él desea que yo te 'guie' hacia Gryffindor ―dijo Severus, causando otra ronda de risas. Si tan sólo Albus supiera.

―¿Has visto los periódicos de hoy? ―le preguntó Lucius, y cuando Severus negó con la cabeza, él le pasó una edición bastante gruesa del Profeta Diario. Por supuesto que ellos habían tenido bastante de que escribir.

Los titulares ponían: «¡Dumbledore lo estropeó!», y los artículos eran muy jugosos: «...Protecciones Sanguíneas caídas por falta de atención...», «El Niño Que Vivió En La Pobreza porque Dumbledore se quedó con su llave...», y así otros más. Rita Skeeter era como siempre viciosa, satirizaba la edad de Albus llamándolo senil y abstraído.

Hubo algunas alabanzas vacilantes hacia los Malfoy, por haber "rescatado a Harry Potter y sus parientes muggles". Incluso había una mención de Severus sacando a "Rubeus Hagrid de debajo del Autobús Noctambulo donde Dumbledore lo había tirado". Probablemente sólo se mencionaba para añadir mayor insulto a Albus, y porque Harry había aprobado esta acción.

―Rita vendrá aquí en unos minutos para hacerle una entrevista corta a Harry. Si deseas observar, deberás hacerlo en tu forma de Cuervo ―dijo Lucius.

―¿Cuervo, es usted un cuervo? ―Dudley jadeó deleitado. Él había leído acerca de los animagos y pensaba que eso era genial. Nunca se había sentido celoso de la magia de Harry hasta que leyó acerca de esto... pero poder observarlo era casi tan bueno. Severus le sonrió y cambió de forma, causando los aplausos de Harry y Dudley.

~LMP~

Rita llegó por Flú. Severus salió por una ventana y siguió a Harry y Rita siendo un cuervo, esta era una forma muy útil. Draco y Dudley habían ido a la pista para practicar algunos saltos bajos con los caballos. Lucius se desvaneció del escenario, y fue Narcissa quien escoltó a Harry y Rita por los terrenos. Narcissa había dicho que una reportera tan malintencionada*(1) seria mejor manejada por alguien que poseyera también instintos felinos, es decir ella.

Sin embargo, Rita se comportó bien en su mayor parte. Lo que buscaba ella en ese momento era echar más barro sobre Dumbledore, una vaca sagrada que ella por largo tiempo buscaba desplomar, descuartizar y rostizar. En otra ocasión podría hacer de su blanco a Harry Potter o a los Malfoy. Ellos observaron por un rato a Draco y Dudley mientras Harry le contaba a Rita lo mucho que la ahora casi canonizada tía Petunia disfrutaba ver las carreras de caballos.

Rita fue conducida hasta un establo para admirar a Rusty―. Él era al que mi tía más le gustaba observar ―Harry se inclinó hacia adelante como para impartir un secreto―. Lo conocí la primera vez que fuimos a las pistas, y él me contó que iba a ganar... fue muy divertido verlo llegar primero, justo como había dicho ―todos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo con darle a Rita este cotilleo, la haría más cooperativa y no era como si el resto del mundo mágico no adivinara ya que Harry era poderoso.

―¿Él te _contó_? ―los ojos de Rita brillaron de placer. Oh, el artículo que podría escribir sobre esto.

Narcissa fue hacia adelante, como para acallarlo―. Vamos, vamos... suficiente fanfarroneo Harry.

Rita se sintió feliz de ser alejada de allí con toda la información que había reunido, y se despidió alegremente.

Severus también se marchó, para reportar su visita.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Albus escuchó todo con interés cautivo.

―Me aseguré que supiera que tanto Potter como Lily eran de Gryffindor, y que Potter sentía mucho orgullo por eso ―Severus hizo una mueca con escarnio―. Él parecía ansioso de escuchar historias acerca de sus padres. Lucius y Narcissa estaban en años anteriores a ellos cuando fueron a la escuela, así que estaba feliz de escuchar mis historias ―Albus asintió feliz. Severus estaba siguiendo con sus planes.

―Es imperativo que Harry este en Gryffindor... él nunca aprenderá de auto-sacrificio de otra manera. Minerva puede dirigirlo en la dirección correcta ―murmuró Albus.

Severus miró al Director con ojos estrechos―. No estoy seguro de comprender, Director.

Albus suspiró, él necesitaba de la cooperación de Severus. Lentamente le relató la historia de los Horcruxes a su Maestro de Pociones, haciendo que el hombre se tornara algo verde―... y cuando recogí al joven Harry para ubicarlo con los Dursley, estuve seguro. Su cicatriz también contiene un fragmento del alma de Voldemort. No se trata de una Horcrux verdadera, pero es suficiente para atarlo aquí.

―¿De modo que necesitamos destruir todas los Horcruxes antes de matar al Señor Oscuro? ―dijo Severus lentamente mientras observaba el solemne asentimiento de Albus―. ¿Y el muchacho...? ―Severus miró los ojos acerados del Director y dejó caer los suyos―. ¿...el muchacho debe morir?

―Sí, Severus, el muchacho debe morir ―contestó Albus con pesar cuidadosamente elaborado.

Severus estuvo a punto de arrojarle su taza de té, junto con un _Avada_ _Kedavra_, al viejo canalla. A Severus no le importaba si Voldemort regresaba, él sabía como sobrevivir, y se aseguraría de que Harry también lo hiciera. No podía creer que Albus pensara que Severus participaría en esto... a pesar de por lo que él sabía, Severus odiaba a Harry y solamente lo protegía para pagar una deuda.

―Ya veo... ―contestó lentamente. Se puso de pie y luchó por contener su rabia. Dumbledore pagaría por esto. Harry no iba a morir; Voldemort y este viejo cabrón lo harían... o peor...

Severus levantó la cabeza y consiguió mirar los ojos de Dumbledore. Severus tenía los comienzos de un plan. Los enemigos de Harry se arrepentirían del día que habían encolerizado a Severus Snape.

―Muy bien, necesito ir a hacer planes ―Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia el sonriente Director y se marchó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: Ya sé, ya sé. La forma animaga de Severus siendo un cuervo, es totalmente cliché. Pero creo que le sienta a la perfección.

N/T(1): Juego de palabras con 'catty' (malicioso) y 'cat' (gato).

Muchas gracias por leer, sobre todos a quienes comentan :) Oi, y como hubo muchos comentarios de la famosa giga (Wigworthy y Sakura-Selene), es un tipo de baile tradicional escocés, con saltos y patadas, (tipo Sr. de la Danza).

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Severus esperó un par de días, sorteando mentalmente la información reunida de Albus, y añadió unas pocas más que él desconocía. Para ser alguien tan inteligente, Albus había hecho muy pocos avances en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, pero sospechaba que esto era a propósito.

Severus había realizado unas cuantas llamadas por fuego a unos viejos amigos con tatuajes ominosos en sus antebrazos izquierdos con quienes no se había contactado mucho la última década. Ellos estaban recelosos, pero Severus pretendió que "estaba sorprendido por las acciones de Lucius" y "¿Qué pensaban ellos acerca de todo esto?" Esto servia para ablandarlos, y ellos discutían a Lucius en extenso. Severus después encaminaba la información hacia artefactos que el Señor Oscuro había obtenido en cierto momento o en otro. Le prestaba atención especial a las menciones de objetos pertenecientes a los Fundadores. Le sorprendió la información que muchos de ellos manejaban, a pesar del hecho que el Señor Oscuro pretendió actuar en secreto.

Al final, urgido por Albus, con 'renuencia' realizó otro viaje donde los Malfoy, gruñendo por lo bajo todo el camino hacia el Flú. Sentado en el estudio, con Lucius y Narcissa, les contó lo que Dumbledore había revelado acerca de los Horcruxes... y de su plan de que Harry debía morir al final de la batalla.

Lucius se puso lívido de rabia y se paseó por el estudio mascullando acerca de viejos odiosos esperando dejar un 'legado' sin importar el costo, o quien pagaba por este. Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, revolviendo su taza de té, examinando mentalmente todos los venenos indetectables que conocía.

Severus los dejó rumiar en el conocimiento de que Albus pretendía sacrificar su boleto a la redención por el "Bien Mayor". Después les contó acerca de sus llamadas por fuego a los otros mortífagos, y las historias acerca del Señor Oscuro adquiriendo cosas pertenecientes a los Fundadores.

Narcissa se animó, y les contó acerca de su hermana guardando una copa de oro en su bóveda, y los murmullos entre la familia Black de que se trataría de la 'Copa Hufflepuff'. Severus sonrió con alivio, ¡ya habían encontrado un Horcrux! Sin embargo, Lucius tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, y fue hacia el retrato de su padre, Abraxas. El retrato había sido hechizado para permanecer mudo hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Lucius movió el retrato hacia un lado tras un breve forcejeo, y abrió una caja fuerte. De allí extrajo un libro pequeño que dejó sobre el escritorio.

―A mi padre le fue dada la labor muchos años atrás de custodiar esto por órdenes del Señor Oscuro, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Él no supo nunca la razón en realidad, y dijo que no se había atrevido a revisarlo con atención ―Lucius miró el libro con expresión algo descompuesta.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando con fijeza. Narcissa extendió su mano sobre el libro, sin tocarlo. Después hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―Es un artefacto muy oscuro...pero no puedo determinar si se trata o no de un Horcrux ―dijo Narcissa con un suspiro―. Creo que lo es, pero necesitamos más información.

―Necesitamos hacer que Dumbledore acelere sus planes, hay que presionarlo para que actúe antes él que gane terreno en el mundo mágico ―dijo Lucius con sus pensamientos dando vueltas. Sobre todo, ellos necesitaban mantener a Harry a salvo de los planes de Dumbledore, y la mejor manera era mantener a este fuera de balance.

Severus asintió, y les expuso los bosquejos de sus planes para Albus y el Señor Oscuro. Narcissa y Lucius se quedaron a ratos con la boca abierta antes de volver a ponerse sus máscaras de Slytherin imperturbables. El Director en realidad se había pasado de la raya con Severus si el pocionista estaba dispuesto a hacer esto. Lucius y Narcissa se sonrieron uno al otro, y Narcissa anunció alegremente que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Severus visitó a los tres niños después del almuerzo, escuchando sus planes para el año escolar.

Dudley estaba también ansioso. Narcissa se había dado cuenta con cierto retraso que Dudley tenía ganas de asistir a la misma escuela que su padre, un lugar que llevaba el extraño nombre de «Smeltings»; y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa para mantener a Dudley feliz con su familia, y con Harry en especial. Su buena voluntad hacia su primo ayudaba a proveerle protección, y los celos sólo entrabarían esto. De inmediato ella había presionado a Vernon para que le permitiera pagar la matrícula de ese año para Dudley. Y bueno, Vernon no era rival para la determinación de Narcissa y cedió con rapidez, después de todo era por Dudley.

~LMP~

Los tres niños compararon sus asignaturas, y se rieron entre dientes por las disimilitudes.

―Bueno, no es como si algunas de estas materias de una escuela muggle fueran a servir de mucho en el mundo mágico. Tenemos una buena base en matemáticas, lenguaje, ortografía, y todo eso antes de ir a Hogwarts. Aritmancia continua después de donde dejamos matemáticas, y nos va mal si no deletreamos bien. Debemos aprender a buscar más información si queremos tener buenas notas en los ensayos. En vez de ciencias tenemos Pociones, Encantamientos y Transfiguración. Es probable que aprendamos mucho de plantas y animales como tu en biología, en Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ―Harry se rio―. Apuesto que si le preguntamos a tío Vernon cuanto usa su Álgebra avanzada o la Química, va a decir 'nunca'.

―El conocimiento nunca es inútil ―dijo Dudley con firmeza, citando a su madre―. Aun así, si no lo necesitan para el mundo mágico, y necesitan saber esas otras cosas... supongo que debe ser como una compensación.

―Bueno, hay una clase de Estudios Muggles, pero tío Severus dice que en realidad es inexacta ―dijo Draco vacilante―. No sé por qué tiene que ser así, hay muchos nacidos de muggle, y hasta mestizos que podrían hacerla informativa y entretenida.

Severus escuchó su conversación, reflexionando en las implicancias. Con frecuencia se había preguntado por qué el programa de estudios muggles de Hogwarts era tan lamentable. La mayoría de las asignaturas de Hogwarts contaban con profesores estelares, razón por la que se encontraba entre las cinco mejores escuelas mágicas. Hasta algunos de los estudiantes hijos de muggle podrían haber ayudado a mejorar el programa de Estudios Muggles. Pero aun así el Director 'amo a los muggles y los nacidos de muggles' dejaba que la clase declinara en el ridículo.

Severus había traído consigo unos pocos libros para principiantes en varios temas, y repasó los capítulos que ya habían visto con Harry y Draco, mientras Dudley escuchaba con interés. Harry demostró unos cuantos hechizos que había logrado hacer sin varita, recordando usar su mano izquierda. Draco los observaba con una expresión cautiva. Lucius y Narcissa observaban desde la puerta con contento. Harry estaba probando ser más poderoso cada día; si las cosas salían como lo planeaban, el Señor Oscuro no tendría oportunidad.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus regresó a Hogwarts para comenzar su campaña, lentamente convenciendo a Albus que necesitaba destruir por lo menos algunas de los Horcruxes ahora; cuando menos los que Lucius y él no lograban encontrar. Entre Dumbledore y los Malfoy, ellos deberían poder hallar los cinco.

Albus se encontraba renuente―. Yo no quiero que la guerra termine tan rápido ―murmuró Albus cuando Severus trajo ese tema―. El mundo mágico necesita _ver_ que se encuentran en peligro, o no transferirán sus lealtades hacia mi con la esperanza de que los conduzca de nuevo a la victoria ―miró a Severus con atención―. Harry Potter debe ser leal a mi, el mundo mágico necesita ver que yo soy su mentor. Cuando Harry realice su sacrificio, yo podré guiarlos en la dirección que el mundo mágico necesita ir ―Albus se echó para atrás, su rostro ahora pesaroso, pero determinado, con un leve luz de fanatismo en los ojos.

Severus se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle al Director si en realidad había estado en Gryffindor cuando estaba en la escuela. En vez de eso, hundió los hombros, escondiendo su mandíbula apretada detrás de una cortina de cabello, pareciendo intimidado para estar de acuerdo con esto―. Aun así, Director, si comenzamos desde ya con esta tarea será más fácil arrastrar al muchacho en esta 'pequeña aventura', como Potter es probable que la vea ―Severus consiguió decir con desprecio, aunque su corazón no estaba en ello.

Albus pareció pensativo, mesándose la barba. _Sí, eso podría funcionar, mantendría al chico ocupado..._

―Sí, supongo que podríamos hacerlo así. Ya que el chico estará en el castillo, podemos hacer que busque la diadema de Ravenclaw. Estoy seguro que Voldemort la encontró y debe haberla escondido en el castillo en la época que postuló a ser el profesor de DCAO, cuando maldijo ese puesto ―los ojos de Albus empezaron a brillar de nuevo―... Y creo que puedo rastrear cierto anillo... tengo sospechas acerca de la piedra que tiene... ―Albus apretó su varita un poco más fuerte y sonrió de una manera que heló a Severus―. Sí, vamos a poner al joven Harry en los inicios de su tarea, junto con que nos ayude a vigilar la Piedra Filosofal... él aprenderá a venir a mi por información.

Severus asintió en lo que esperaba fuera una forma adecuada y salió. Fue derecho a su habitación a tomar una larga ducha caliente, sintiéndose algo sucio. El Director había sido intransigente en que el Señor Oscuro había querido hacer seis Horcruxes, pero se había detenido en el medio del sexto. Severus ahora sabía de la diadema, el anillo, la copa y probablemente del diario, tan sólo necesitaban uno más y el Señor Oscuro estaría acabado. A excepción del de Harry, y él ya tenía un plan para eso.

En venganza por tener que escuchar los viles planes de Dumbledore, Severus fue a alborotar a los otros profesores, sutilmente por supuesto.

.

La reunión del plantel esa tarde fue una irritación detrás de otra para Albus. Flitwick y Sprout, junto con Vector, le reclamaron a Albus la desgracia en que se había tornado la clase de Historia de la Magia, y que la única razón de que los estudiantes siguieran pasando los TIMOs y EXTASIS se encontraba en un temario de estudios que ellos seguían.

Albus contuvo su mal humor lo mejor posible, normalmente podía deshacerse de ellos fácilmente, pero ahora todos estaban cuestionando sus decisiones y él tuvo que prometerles entrevistar a otros profesores para el año siguiente. Él hubiese preferido que Historia continuara siendo un tema borroso para los estudiantes, un vistazo general sin discusiones en profundidad en que quisieran quizás insistir en buscar más de una perspectiva de los eventos.

Albus necesitaba que la Historia, en especial que la Historia Reciente, fuera contada como él quería. Un grupo selecto de libros era 'sugerido' en el temario si acaso algún estudiante insistía en leer algo más que «Una Historia de la Magia». Albus no se había atrevido a purgar la biblioteca, aunque lentamente había conseguido mover unos tomos a la sección restringida por ser 'demasiado violentos' o 'demasiado alarmantes' para los más jóvenes.

Aun si conseguía aplazar un año o dos antes de conseguir un profesor nuevo para el ramo... y no les permitía cambiar el temario rápidamente... por lo menos Harry Potter no seria infectado demasiado con una mayor visión de los acontecimientos. Él le dio a Minerva el trabajo de reunir antecedentes de candidatos, dándole una mirada significativa.

Después, para su conmoción, los profesores comenzaron sobre el tema del curso de Estudios Muggles. Esto lo alarmó de gran manera. La última cosa que necesitaba era que los sangre pura tuvieran alguna comprensión acerca de los muggles, y él prefería que los nacidos de muggles pensaran que los magos y brujas eran un tanto estúpidos para creerse lo que estaba en el libro de ese curso. Le había llevado años encontrar un texto que fuera tan poco útil e impreciso como el que estaba en uso. Ya era bastante malo que los mestizos esparcieran información para ambos lados.

―Pero si este año tenemos una profesora nueva: Charity Burbage, quien estoy seguro que hará muy buen trabajo ―dijo Albus, tratando de sosegarlos.

―¡Charity Burbage! ―gritó prácticamente Sprout―. Si ella en su vida a puesto un pie en el mundo muggle. Después de Hogwarts ella fue por una Maestría en Adivinación, estoy segura de que nunca tomó siquiera Estudios Muggles.

Albus dominó su genio con dificultad, sus profesores nunca lo interpelaban de esta forma, ellos nunca cuestionaban su juicio. Charity era una sangre pura de buena cuna y una bruja de lo más luminosa que seguiría cada una de sus directivas, y él la quería aquí. Ella había estado en Gryffindor, pero solamente porque él le había dicho al Sombrero que la pusiera allí, y Minerva la había adoctrinado bien.

Minerva intentó convencerlos, pero ellos no quisieron saber nada de eso. Al final, ellos tenían una lista hecha de nacidos de muggle que podrían ayudar a Burbage a "reformar" la clase, y Flitwick sacó un libro excelente para el curso que Dumbledore había estado evitando por más de una década. Ellos iban a tener que apurarse para colocarlo ahora en la lista de libros necesarios en las librerías, terminó diciendo Flitwick con una sonrisa.

La profesora Babbling resopló después de eso―. Bueno, por lo menos tendremos unos pocas mejorías. Esperemos que el profesor Quirrell siga siendo tan competente como lo fue el año pasado, cuando se hizo cargo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando la pobre Lydia Burke resultó escindida... que lástima.

Los profesores saludaron con una cabezadita al Director al retirarse, él estaba ocupado revolviendo los papeles en su escritorio sin mirarlos. Severus iba detrás de ellos disimulando una sonrisa.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus aplazó por unos días ir a la Finca Malfoy, aunque envió una lechuza para tenerlos al día. Durante el desayuno pretendía leer enfurruñado los largos artículos del Profeta Diario sobre Harry. Harry y Vernon y Dudley. Harry y Draco. Harry y los caballos. Harry y los Malfoy. La "trágica historia de la la santificada Petunia Dursley"... y Harry. Todo el asunto de la "derrota de Tu-Sabes-Quien" por Harry fue re-examinado y se hicieron más especulaciones. El mundo mágico estaba viviendo una orgía mediática por Harry Potter.

Hasta Rita Skeeter parecía estar encantada en conceder algunas palabras amables sobre Harry, aunque fuera solamente para criticar mejor a Dumbledore. Narcissa dijo que ella había notado que Rita lagrimeaba un poquitin cuando Harry despotricaba contra Dumbledore. Quizás había sido una fingimiento por su parte, pero nadie más la estaba observando, a excepción de Narcissa, así que no tenía razón el hacerlo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Rita por ahora les daba un respiro, y su entrevista con Harry había sido favorable. Justamente esa mañana había dejado caer la bomba de que Harry podía 'hablar' con los caballos.

Todos los profesores cuchicheaban excitados acerca de eso, las páginas de los diarios crujiendo al pasar con velocidad mientras lo discutían. Severus vio que las cejas de Albus se elevaban en lo que él interpretó como alarma. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza indicando su oficina y miró a Minerva. Era una vieja señal, una que Severus había estado esperando. Esta era una conversación que no quería perderse. Se puso de pie y dejó el diario sobre la mesa como en un ataque de rabia, y se fue entre un revoloteo de túnicas.

Severus salió al exterior, se ocultó en un recodo y se transformó en un cuervo. Era un día tibio y brillante, y las ventanas de Albus estaban abiertas, incluso una pequeña que se ubicaba en un nicho sobre los retratos, donde ninguno de estos podría verlo y demasiado alto para que los ocupantes humanos lo pudieran ver con facilidad. Severus voló en silencio y se escondió detrás de una pequeña cortina, asomándose un poco con cuidado.

Albus ya estaba en la oficina, y había sacado el Sombrero Seleccionador―. . . insisto... Harry Potter debe quedar en Gryffindor ―el Sombrero farfulló de manera descontenta, y Albus continuó―. Ya se esta haciendo demasiado poderoso y necesita estar bajo el control de Minerva para aprender responsabilidad.

―Según recuerdo, ponerte a ti en Gryffindor no te enseñó eso ―retrucó el Sombrero, impresionando a Severus con su audacia―... tu insististe con que te pusiera en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin, donde había estado tu padre, porque temías que todos pensaran que odiabas a los muggles como él.

―¡Él desacreditó a su familia! ―prácticamente gritó Albus.

―Su error fue no contarle al Wizengamot lo que le había sucedido a tu hermana, por no contar que fueron sus heridas lo que le hicieron perder el control y dañar a esos muggles ―contestó el Sombrero con tristeza―. Su familia, los Dumbledore, pudieron haber ayudado con Ariana si él se los hubiera pedido... o incluso después, si tu madre se los hubiera pedido, y no hubiera corrido al Valle de Godric a esconderse.

―Eso es ya es aire bajo alas de hipogrifos ―masculló Albus, meneando al cabeza. Se enderezó cuando Minerva entró a la oficina, con rollos de pergaminos debajo del brazo―. Necesitamos discutir como proteger a los niños que están aquí. ¿Tienes las listas de los niños que entran a Hogwarts ese año, y sus entrevistas?

Minerva asintió y sonrió, viéndose ufana―. Estoy bastante segura de que he encontrado a los nacidos de muggles precisos para ti, Albus ―procedió a desenrollar algunos pergaminos―. Hay dos niños que en especial que pueden ser útiles. Seamus Finnegan es un mestizo, y después de hablar con él... no es del tipo de hacer preguntas, estará demasiado ocupado buscando maneras de escamotear el whisky de fuego y comenzar a hacer apuestas. El otro es Dean Thomas, un nacido de muggles que es bastante listo, pero que no sabe nada acerca del mundo mágico y es poco probable que hable con Harry Potter acerca de política.

Albus asintió, bien, él necesitaba que Harry escuchara a Severus, después a Minerva y finalmente que lo escuchara a él, el gran Albus Dumbledore. Sabia que Harry no confiaría en él de inmediato, así que tenía que limar asperezas entre ellos. Severus tenía órdenes de hacer que Harry comprendiera que Albus era un hombre ocupado, y que simplemente no podía estar en todo, y que Harry debería ser muy egoísta en esperar que la cabeza del Wizengamot viera cada pequeño detalle de la vida de Harry. Si Harry hubiera crecido en un hogar un poco menos cariñoso, como Albus se esperaba, él no hubiera esperado un tratamiento especial de ninguna forma. Hubiera estado encantado de ver a Hagrid irrumpir para rescatarlo del trabajo penoso de una vida muggle.

―¿Hay alguno que sea inteligente para ayudar a encaminarlo hacia donde deseamos? ―inquirió Albus―. ¿Tal vez ese chico Weasley?

Los labios de Minerva se apretaron―. Ronald Weasley puede tener las ideas correctas acerca de escucharte a ti y acerca de no confiar en los Slytherin. Pero es muy poco probable que guie a nadie a no ser que sea a un partido de quidditch o en otra cosa improductiva ―Minerva revisó los pergaminos con las entrevistas―. Hay una niña nacida de muggles, una tal Hermione Granger, que es lo bastante lista para quedar en Ravenclaw, pero esta en esa edad que tiene ideas muy limitadas acerca de lo correcto e incorrecto y tiende a creer todo que lo que digan los maestros debe ser verdad, así como otras personas con autoridad. Ella puede ser encaminada sin mayores problemas, y con la guía adecuada puede permanecer de esa manera. Yo le dejé varios libros: «Hogwarts, una Historia», «La llegada al poder de la Oscuridad», acerca de tu liderazgo en la guerra con Grindewald y el primer ascenso de Ya-Sabes-Quien; además, le dejé un libro detallando las vidas de Gryffindors prominentes.

Albus asintió con una sonrisa―. Sombrero, esos cuatro definitivamente deben ser colocados en Gryffindor junto con Harry Potter, quien esta probando ya ser demasiado poderoso para quedarse sin una guía cuidadosa.

El Sombrero gruñó a Albus―. Ya te he dicho que te permitiría aconsejar acerca de un pequeño número de estudiantes cada año. Espero que con esos sea suficiente. Aunque debo protestar acerca de que todos los chicos Weasley estén en Gryffindor; Percival debería haber quedado en Ravenclaw, o por lo menos en Hufflepuff... ―el Sombrero se volteó hacia Minerva―... y no importa lo que digas, esos gemelos deberían haberse quedado en Slytherin...

Albus se limitó a fruncir el ceño, mientras que Minerva se puso algo color rosa con el aumento de su genio. El Director se quedó mirando el pergamino frente a él―. Las chicas Abbott y Bones, ponlas en Hufflepuff, aunque Ravenclaw también serviría si lo deseas. Sus familias son de sangre pura, y su visión es un poco represiva... aunque sean familias luminosas.

―Que lástima ―dijo el Sombrero―, muchos de los Bones han sido excelentes leones antes, pero tu tienes razón, es probable que les digan a los gemelos que les falta poco para ser unos abusadores, y que en un par de años más terminaran causándole lesiones a alguien, a pesar de que en el pasado a ti eso no te ha importado siempre que sean Slytherin los lastimados.

―Es suficiente con eso, Sombrero ―siseó Minerva. Ella odiaba cuando se mencionaba siquiera de manera tangencial a los Merodeadores.

Severus aun estaba algo aturdido por la novedad de que el Director interfería con el sorteo de algunos estudiantes. Eso explicaba algunos sorteos muy inverosímiles.

Albus se aclaró la garganta, y le dio una mirada irritada al Sombrero―. La chica Greengrass necesita quedar en Slytherin, donde sus primos han ido por años. La familia Greengrass es de sangre puras y ellos no fueron amigos de nuestra causa en la primera guerra.

―Aunque ellos son neutrales... ―comenzó Minerva, y se calló ante una mirada de Albus.

―Durante la guerra no existe la neutralidad ―entonó Albus―. Necesitamos separar a aquellos que son de uso, y a aquellos que podemos esperar que ayuden una vez que la amenaza se vuelva clara, para mantenerlos dentro de nuestra influencia, de aquellos que terminarán peleando por Voldemort o que querrán que alguien más lo guie en su contra. Deben quedar separados, en Slytherin de ser posible, o si no en Hufflepuff.

―No permitiré que elijas para todos. Ya te lo dije, sólo unos pocos, porque has insistido ―objetó el Sombrero―. Ya has interferido en suficientes vidas, y hay algunos con quienes no deberías meterte, especialmente con algunos nacidos de muggle y mestizos que deberían haber quedado en Slytherin para ayudarlos a ver la estupidez de sus prejuicios.

―Todavía hay mestizos y nacidos de muggle en Slytherin... aunque ya no tantos ―retrucó Albus de forma defensiva. Albus una vez más nombró a aquellos para quienes tenía Casa definida, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en especial―. Iré a visitar a los Weasley para ver si puedo dejar caer sugerencias a Ron Weasley. Minerva, visita una vez más a los Granger, ve si puedes hacer que la chica decida hacer amistad con el señor Potter, sugiérele que esperamos que pueda ayudarlo a protegerse contra los magos oscuros en Hogwarts.

Minerva asintió con una sonrisa. Ella disfrutaba hablar con los estudiantes jóvenes, dirigiéndolos en la dirección adecuada, observando como ellos seguían por la ruta correcta que ella les señalaba.

Severus se removió de pata a pata, escuchando como Albus y Minerva discutían la rebelión del profesorado. Ellos decidieron 'seguirles la corriente' por ahora, y una vez que la guerra comenzara se olvidarían de eso. Discutieron la Piedra Filosofal y sus 'tareas' terminaron. Albus parecía bastante satisfecho.

―Podemos urgir a los amigos de Harry Potter para que lo animen a rescatar la Piedra Filosofal de los magos oscuros, este reto le enseñará algunas habilidades que necesitará y aprenderá a venir hacia mi por consejos ―Albus se echó para atrás en su asiento con una sonrisa de orgullo, sintiendo que lo tenía todo resuelto.

Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa internamente. El plan de Albus estaba lleno de agujeros, todo ello dependía de que Harry interactuara con los otros niños, y reaccionara como él planeaba. Debería darse cuenta que los niños de once años no son tan predecibles... desafortunadamente, pensó Severus.

Minerva y Albus por fin salieron de la oficina, y Severus salió sigilosamente por la ventana. Regresó con rapidez a las mazmorras, ahora contaba con un pozo de información acerca de como superar tácticamente a Albus y Minerva. Estaba un poco decepcionado de su colega. Él pensaba que ella se trataba de una cómplice reticente o inconsciente, pero no, ella parecía muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que Severus dudaba que ella supiera las cosas más oscuras, como por ejemplo, acerca de los Horcruxes del Señor Oscuro. Él deseaba sinceramente que ella no supiera que Albus esperaba que Harry muriera.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus esperó mirando con resentimiento las fotos del Profeta Diario que mostraban a Harry en las carreras, aclamando vivamente a Rusty, y una foto en que Harry salia en el círculo de ganadores con el triunfante caballo purasangre. Ahora había un buen número de magos y brujas que iban al mundo muggle para acudir a las carreras, o cuando menos al hipódromo de Salisbury para ver si podían divisar a Harry Potter.

Había una sección especial en uno de los Profeta dando consejos de como acudir a las carreras de caballos "sin llamar la atención de los muggles".

Por fin, ante una mirada fija de Albus, Severus fue hasta el Flú del Gran Salón para con pocas ganas echar polvos de Flú en la chimenea mientras Albus lo observaba.

Dudley iba a partir hacia Smeltings, y Albus quería que estuviera allí para brindarle su 'apoyo a Harry' y para decir 'cosas buenas acerca de Hogwarts'. Sonrió burlonamente al salir y fue saludado por Harry con entusiasmo.

Severus reunió a los Malfoy y los Dursley, junto con Harry, para contarles lo último acaecido. Lucius y Narcissa reaccionaron con espanto, ¿interferir en la selección de un niño?... esa era una violación atroz ante los ojos del mundo mágico. ¿Y sobornar a dos niños para que hicieran su trabajo sucio?... inadmisible.

―Bien, con suerte este será el último año que ellos manipulen esto ―habló por fin Harry. Estaba determinado a que Dumbledore fuera destituido de esta posición de autoridad―. Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios planes, y ellos no podrán ser capaces de causar problemas con eso. Siempre que yo sepa de quien estar atento... de estos tales Ron y Hermione, podré evitar sus trampas.

Severus frunció el ceño, y se puso un dedo contra los labios―. No los evites del todo. Ron Weasley estará en tu dormitorio, y no podrás evitarlo de todos modos. No seas hostil, si tu no caes dentro de sus planes será él quien actúe hostil y los otros estudiantes lo notarán. Al parecer, esa niña es muy inteligente, así que dale argumentos razonables para no hacer lo que ella dice, pero no dejes que te meta dentro de un debate.

―Siempre puedo hacerme amigo de los otros dos: Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan. Dumbledore no puede objetar eso ―Harry sonrió de medio lado, planear cosas con Severus era divertido.

―Pero no olviden de escribirme, ustedes dos ―intervino Dudley, no tenía muchas ganas de estar separado de su primo y su nuevo amigo.

―No te olvides _tu_ ―señaló Draco―. Necesito estar al tanto de los equipos de fútbol. Y te haremos saber como van funcionando los planes.

Lucius asintió a Severus, la mayoría de los planes de batalla descansaban en los hombros de Severus y Harry, con Draco dando su ayuda. Esperaba que tuvieran éxito, muchas cosas dependían de ello.

Por fin, ya no pudieron demorarlo más y se metieron todos dentro de la limosina con espacio mágico de Malfoy, y disfrutaron de una hora de viaje hasta Smeltings. La gente de la escuela quedó muy impresionada con la limo y los Malfoy, y les dieron a Vernon y Dudley una calurosa bienvenida, mayor a la esperada.

Draco y Harry ayudaron a Dudley a guardar sus cosas en el dormitorio. Draco miró a su alrededor con interés. Era muy diferente a como conocía era Hogwarts, pero algunas cosas seguían iguales: dormitorios, baúles, salones de clases. Tan sólo no se trataba de un castillo mágico.

Se dijeron los adioses y Vernon se despidió de su hijo con algo de tristeza. Pronto todos los niños se encontrarían en el colegio. Parte de él se sentía muy feliz . . . pues, contra toda expectativa, Dudley iba a ir a Smeltings y Harry partiría para Hogwarts, justo como Petunia y él esperaban. Aun así, sabía que él se sentiría algo solitario.

Narcissa lo observó mientras conducían de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy.

―No se dará cuenta y ya serán las vacaciones de Navidad, Vernon. El tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que piensa ―Narcissa recordó como la primera vez que partió hacia la escuela se le hizo interminable el momento de volver a ver su casa.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Harry pasó las manos sobre un hermoso baúl en la tienda donde los vendían. Tenía ya todos los libros, ellos los habían mandado a pedirlos necesarios meses atrás, para leerlos con tiempo, pero había adquirido unos cuantos más ahora. Severus y Lucius los habían acompañado a comprar sus varitas. El anciano espeluznante había entregado una diatriba atemorizante acerca de la varita y ellos salieron de allí con rapidez.

Ahora necesitaba un buen baúl. Este era de una hermosa madera de cerezo con tres secciones diferentes, dependiendo de cual cerradura abriera para así 'triplicar el espacio'. El baúl era mucho más hondo en el interior de lo que pareciera por sus medidas exteriores. Sencillamente le encantó.

El vendedor ansioso puso el monograma de Harry en el frente. Harry miró a su alrededor con rapidez, había algunas personas observándolo, pretendiendo no estarlo haciendo. Harry se dijo que no le importaba, Severus y Lucius no dejarían que la situación se saliera de control.

Severus achicó el baúl, y Harry se le echó al bolsillo con una sonrisa. La magia era sensacional

―No tengo una jaula para Ditto, y debería comprarle algo de comida y otras cosas ―a Harry le alegraba tenerlo de regreso y quería llevárselo a Hogwarts.

Se hicieron de una jaula, y Harry se detuvo frente a la tienda de quidditch. El juego parecía muy divertido. Draco era un entusiasta, y Harry había disfrutado de los partidos que vio.

Una pandilla de pelirrojos se alineó detrás suyo. El chico más joven se quedó mirando fijamente la cicatriz de Harry―. ¿De verdad que eres Harry Potter, a que si? ―Harry quedó un poco desconcertado, pero asintió. El chico le aferró la mano y la movió de arriba abajo con entusiasmo―. Ron Weasley... vamos a estar juntos en Gryffindor este año.

―Aun no hemos sido sorteados, y yo quizás termine en otra Casa ―Harry retiró su mano, determinado a no parecer enojado. ¿Así que este era Ron? No era nada de sutil.

Un par de gemelos pelirrojos sofocaron la risa―. No hay manera que sea de otro modo... ―uno dijo.

―...con ambos padres siendo de Gryffindor ―continuó el otro.

―Pues yo no los recuerdo ―contestó Harry con despreocupación―, mi tía Petunia me crió, y ella decía que si hubiese sido una bruja hubiera sido una Slytherin... hasta mi madre Lily le dijo eso ―Harry escapó con una risa entre dientes, y una mirada aprobadora de Severus.

Ellos dejaron atrás al grupo de niños pelirrojos con miradas horrorizadas en sus rostros.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Al día siguiente, Lucius, Narcissa y Vernon llevaron a los niños a King's Cross, y estos pasaron corriendo a través del anden nueve tres cuartos entre risas. Harry estaba disfrutando cada vez más del mundo mágico.

En la periferia de la multitud de padres y niños había periodistas, todos esperando sacar una foto de Harry Potter partiendo en el Expreso Hogwarts. Lucius y Vernon de forma masculina se despidieron con un apretón de manos de sus niños; Narcissa, los abrazó a ambos y les besó la frente. Harry se alegraba de que su pintalabios estuviera hechizado para no dejar marcas.

Pronto encontraron un compartimento vacío y se acomodaron. Se sonrieron entre ellos, y esperaron el asalto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: El sorteo en el proximo. Prometo que será divertido.

Gracias por leer:)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

~~oOo~~

Harry y Draco dejaron la puerta abierta del compartimento, con la intención de enganchar a los estudiantes que deseaban. Severus les había conseguido las direcciones de ciertos estudiantes, y Lucius había contratado detectives para conseguir fotografías. Pronto divisaron a Dean admirando la tarántula de Lee Jordan mientras seguían en la plataforma. Ellos le hicieron señas al verlo pasar.

―¿En realidad esa era un tarántula? ―preguntó Draco agrandando los ojos. No le podía importar menos la araña, pero quería empezar una conversación. Si Harry y él se hacían amigos primero de él, seria difícil para los otros pintar a Draco como malvado.

Dean se sentó contento en el asiento frente a Draco y comenzó a describir la araña en detalle. Los tres hicieron muecas y gritaron '_ick_' acerca de la araña. Draco se presentó, y le preguntó a Dean si seguía algún equipo de fútbol. Dean era un fanático de el Club de fútbol Fulham, y Draco discutió las estadísticas de la liga con él, admitiendo ser nuevo en eso del fútbol, pero que le gustaría mucho aprender.

Harry enganchó a Seamus Finnegan mientras este pasaba por el pasillo, preguntándole si era de primer año, y si le gustaba más el fútbol o el quidditch. Como Seamus tenía un "pie en ambos mundos", según decía él, estuvo contento de dar su opinión.

Dean tenía muchas preguntas acerca del quidditch, así como Draco tenía del fútbol. Draco sacó un libro enorme sobre los equipos de quidditch y su historia, y comenzó a explicar el juego lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de ser algo complicado. Parecía ser suficiente con decir que era un juego que se realizaba volando en escobas, lo que interesaba ya con eso a Dean.

Mientras el tren continuaba llenándose, varios estudiantes que pasaban miraban dentro y Harry siempre los saludaba cordialmente, junto con Draco. Varias veces Draco se presentó a otros estudiantes. Muchos estudiantes mayores, especialmente los que vestían de verde con corbatas plateadas les daban miradas especulativas. Unos pocos parecieron asombrados al verlo ahí, pero ninguno dijo algo descortés.

Draco se obligó a relajarse cada vez que alguien miraba la frente de Harry, ya que estaba claro que buscaban ver la famosa cicatriz. Eso era de mala educación, pero cuando menos ninguno le pidió hacerse el flequillo al lado para verla. Harry le había dicho, varios días atrás, que ellos necesitaban que Draco pareciera agradable y de ningún modo pretencioso. Lucius había apoyado esa idea, diciendo que Draco podría dejar de ser tan 'buena gente' una vez que estableciera ciertas amistades. Draco había estado renuente, hasta que Narcissa lo amenazó con llamarlo "Calabacita" y "Drakilin" cuando lo fueran a dejar, si no quería cooperar. Draco sintió de inmediato que ellos querían demostrar algo acerca de ser agradable con quien sus padres y Severus pensaban que era necesario, y seria amigable con ellos.

Ahora que él estaba aquí, no le era tan difícil el serlo. Era divertido conversar con Dean y Seamus. En cuanto a los estudiantes que eran maleducados... bueno, Harry lidiaba con ellos con una sonrisa, así que se reconvino a guardar silencio.

La mirada aguda de Harry se acentuó al ser presentado con Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones―. Siento mucha admiración por tu tía, Susan. Ella parecía estar a cargo de todo cuando estaba hablando en el Wizengamot.

Susan le sonrió radiante a Harry, y él se volteó hacia su amiga―. He escuchado muy buenas cosas de la familia Abbott, y que tu familia cuenta con un caballo de carreras o dos... ―_y que tu familia siempre se ha mantenido a distancia de Dumbledore, a pesar de ser una familia luminosa_, añadió Harry mentalmente.

Hannah se ruborizó y sonrió―. Así es, la familia siempre ha mantenido uno o dos corredores, junto con algunos caballos de monta ―las niñas se acercaron, y Draco les contó acerca de los caballos de la Camargue y de sus aventuras montando en la reserva de New Forest.

Hannah y Susan después fueron a sentarse con otras amigas, justo a tiempo para la aparición de Ron, con sus hermanos caminando a su lado luciendo una expresión satisfecha por haber encontrado a Harry para Ron.

Draco se tensó cuando Ron se sentó junto a Seamus, frente de Harry, luciendo una enorme sonrisa. Harry sonrió apenas educado.

―Pensé que nunca iba a encontrarte... la mayoría de los otros compartimentos están totalmente llenos ―Ron se volteó hacia Seamus y Dean―. ¿Ya vieron su cicatriz? Apenas podía creerlo cuando escuché que este año venia a Hogwarts...

Dean pareció desconcertado, y le dio a Harry una mirada interrogante. Seamus, a pesar de no parecer del tipo sutil ni del que se avergonzaba con facilidad, pareció incómodo con el comportamiento embelesado de Ron. Seamus también sentía curiosidad acerca de Harry, pero se había dado cuenta que era preferible estar un par de días en cercanía de Harry Potter antes de atreverse a hacer ciertas preguntas, después de todo, contaba con todo el año escolar por delante para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ron sólo siguió sonriéndole a Harry―. Adelante, muéstrales la cicatriz ―él estaba seguro de que Harry Potter saltaría ante cualquier oportunidad de enseñar la famosa cicatriz.

Harry se quedó un tanto asombrado ante la demanda de Weasley de que hiciera alarde de la cicatriz. Pero Draco nunca se quedaba sin palabras y no pudo resistir responderle.

―Él no tiene que mostrar su cicatriz para entretenerte, si no tiene ganas ―Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de esconder la mayor parte de su hostilidad. Seamus se removió incómodo, y Dean pareció aun más confundido.

Ron reaccionó con una agresividad predecible―. Cierra la boca, serpiente pretenciosa. Seguro que vas derechito a Slytherin, justo como el resto de tu malvada familia ―el mismo Dumbledore había ido a hablar con su familia, diciéndoles como los Malfoy se habían aprovechado de Harry Potter y su familia, y que ellos probablemente habían arreglado los problemas financieros de los Dursley para poder 'rescatarlos'. El Director había dicho que a toda costa, Harry debía ser salvado de los Malfoy y de los Slytherin.

Dean y Seamus arrugaron el ceño, Draco había sido bastante amigable y abierto, preguntándoles con entusiasmo acerca de juegos muggles y compartiendo información acerca del quidditch. Seguro, nadie con medio ojo podía dejar de notar que sus ropas eran caras, pero tampoco era como si hubiera estado presumiéndolas ni nada.

Los planes de estrategia de Severus, Lucius y Harry, eran claros. Si Ron lo atacaba verbalmente, debía retroceder con una expresión consternada, quizás hasta un poco herida ante la insinuación de que era un esnob... y permitir que Harry lo defendiera. Ellos habían revisado varias veces cada escenario que podían imaginar, y varias respuestas que podrían ayudarlos. Así que Draco se echo para atrás y miró a Dean y Seamus como contemplando disculparse con ellos por el pecado de ser rico.

Dean saltó de inmediato―. Draco ha sido muy agradable con nosotros, explicándome del quidditch, y no fue presumido para nada. No es como si pudiera evitar el tener dinero.

Ron farfulló―. Él y sus padres son más ricos que Midas... ellos podrían comprarlos y venderlos a ustedes como diez veces.

―Y eso parece que te importara mucho más a ti que a nadie más aquí ―contestó Harry con voz llana―. Si te cae antipático alguien porque tiene un poco más de dinero, quizás el que sea un esnob eres tu, o más bien un esnob a la inversa... Y ya que tengo algo de dinero propio, entonces yo también debo caerte mal.

Ron se echo para atrás espantado. Esto no se lo esperaba―. ¿Qué quieres decir con yo soy un esnob? Yo no soy rico ¡no puedo ser un esnob! ―el comentario de Harry que era algo adinerado fue ignorado por él. Ron no había querido decir eso, ¿seguro que ellos se daban cuenta que él quería ser amigo de Harry sin importar qué?

Los otros cuatro niños hicieron muecas al unisono. Si Ron Weasley no sabía lo que quería decir un esnob a la inversa, no tenía razón explicárselo. Probablemente pensaría que eso estaba perfectamente bien de todas maneras. Hasta Seamus, que no era nada de rico, ni terriblemente intelectual sabía lo que quería decir eso.

Harry casi sonrió con burla, Ron Weasley estaba disparándose el mismo en el pie, y no tendrían que argumentar mucho para convencer a Seamus y Dean que Ron era algo gilipollas, y que no debían hacerle caso. Harry sintió que Dean necesitaba alguna explicación, así que se volteó hacia él para contarle la versión abreviada de su historia.

―Al parecer, soy famoso en el mundo mágico porque un "Señor Oscuro" estaba rastreando y matando a un montón de gente que no estaba de acuerdo con él. Él persiguió a mi familia, y asesinó a mis padres. Mi madre conjuró una especie de magia de protección sobre mi que se activó cuando él la mató para llegar hasta mi. La maldición asesina que usó rebotó contra esto y terminó matándolo ―Harry meneó la cabeza―. Eso fue lo que me dio esta cicatriz, y me volvió en alguien conocido, ya que nadie más había sobrevivido esta maldición. Pero por eso mismo odio mostrarla, porque me recuerda a mi de sus muertes.

Dean pareció menos confundido, y asintió. Fue suficiente de la historia para que Dean comprendiera algo de la atención que rodeaba a Harry.

Ron pareció totalmente sorprendido. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que la famosa cicatriz de Harry no fuera de orgullo para él, y que en vez de eso le trajera malos recuerdos. Ron trató de imaginar como seria si él se encontrara en una situación similar. ¡Se sentiría orgulloso de la cicatriz? Seguro que estaría bien mostrarla, ¿seria un honor por el sacrificio de sus padres, quizás? Era impensable el que no quisiera mostrarla para nada.

―Mi tía murió de cáncer, y tuvimos algunos problemas de dinero y la familia de Draco nos ayudó al darse cuenta de nuestros problemas, ya que somos parientes después de todo ―Harry le sonrió a Draco, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Su guión marchaba sobre ruedas―. Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, parece algo intimidante, pero es diferente cuando estamos en familia.

Draco asintió en concordancia, era verdad que en casa era su madre a quien debían temerle.

Seamus se relajó, ese era un tema que le era familiar―. Así es, mi viejo parece el sujeto más fiero en mi pueblo, él es dueño de una taberna muy popular y toda la cosa. Y puede parar una pelea con una sola mirada. Pero en casa, es un blandengue. Mamá es la de los castigos porque él odia meternos miedo a nosotros.

Dean sonrió, y asintió, mientras volvían a terrenos más cómodos. La historia de Harry era muy interesante, y tomó una nota mental de preguntarle más cosas a Seamus más tarde... si es que llegaban a ser compañeros de dormitorio.

Ron finalmente se recuperó, y saltó en la conversación―. ¿En qué Casa piensan que quedarán? ―le dirigió esta pregunta a Seamus y Dean, esperando no hacer enojar más a Harry, o algo peor, que dijera algo más acerca de su amada tía perteneciendo a Slytherin.

Seamus sonrió―. Mi mamá estuvo en Hufflepuff, y mi viejo es un muggle, pero yo creo que de ser un mago hubiese sido un Gryffindor.

Dean pareció inseguro―. No estoy seguro de esa cosa de las Casas. Mi papá estuvo en la milicia por muchos años. Y mi madre es realmente lista, ella esta planeando expandirse para hacer una gran compañía, y eso requiere estrategia. Me gustaría pensar que soy leal, así que imagino que quedaría bien en cualquiera de las Casas ―Dean se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse por ese asunto.

Draco sintió que había guardado silencio ya bastante tiempo―. Las Casas son importantes para algunos. Algunas familias se enorgullecen de siempre entrar en la misma Casa. Para algunos que trabajan en el Ministerio, estar en la misma Casa de aquellos con quienes trabajarás algún día puede ser importante.

―Por lo que sé, toda tu familia ha sido Slytherin por siglos... y todos saben que los magos oscuros vienen de allí ―Ron trató de no escucharse tan hostil como se sentía.

―¿En serio? ―contestó Harry con algo de enojo―. Pues según recuerdo, el mago que traicionó a mi familia causando sus muertes fue un Gryffindor: Sirius Black. Y uno de los torturadores favoritos del Señor Oscuro era un Hufflepuff: Barty Crouch Junior... ―Harry escuchó un jadeo desde el pasillo, justo a tiempo para ver a un niño de aspecto tímido que sujetaba un sapo que pasaba mientras el tren salia de Londres y seguía por la campiña.

Ron sintió de nuevo que le removían la tierra de debajo de los pies. Nunca había escuchado hablar de esos magos, y le sorprendía saber que no todos los magos malvados eran serpientes. Él estaba bastante seguro de haber escuchado hablar a Bill, y también a Charlie, diciendo que no había mago o bruja malvado que no fuera de Slytherin.

Draco resopló ante la afirmación de Ron, y se forzó a relajarse y esbozar una sonrisa―. Mi papá apenas alcanzó a sentarse en una silla antes de ser sorteado en Slytherin, estoy seguro que la mayoría de mis ancestros fueron Slytherin, pero no todos. La madre de mi padre fue una Ravenclaw, por ejemplo.

Hermione había permanecido un rato acechando afuera del compartimento, escuchando hablar a los niños haciendo muecas despreciativas ante los esfuerzos de Ron. La profesora McGonagall le había dicho que el chico Weasley también ayudaría a mantener a Harry Potter a salvo. Ella había estado excitada de que los profesores se dieran cuenta de inmediato que ella era a 'la' que necesitaban para conducir a Harry Potter a salvo por los peligros que pronto tendría que encarar. Ella necesitaba ser más lista que sus oponentes, demostrarle a Harry Potter que era más inteligente que cualquier otro estudiante, y que él tenía que escucharla.

En el mundo muggle su intelecto y sed de conocimiento la habían convertido en una paria entre sus compañeros, y eventualmente hasta sus profesores se irritaban con sus preguntas constantes y el que siempre ocasionara que la curva del promedio se disparara. _Por lo menos aquí los profesores la apreciaban_, pensó con orgullo.

Ella avanzó hacia la puerta al escuchar hablar al chico Malfoy, del cual la profesora McGonagall le había advertido―. ¿Alguien aquí ha visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville perdió uno ―ella había conocido a Neville, y usó su sapo como excusa para aproximarse a Harry Potter.

Los niños negaron con la cabeza con escaso interés―. ¿Están tratando de decidir en que Casa quieren estar? A mi me gustaría ser de Gryffindor, ellos parecen ser los más íntegros e imparciales de las Casas ―ella miró a Harry y Draco, pretendiendo que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

―En realidad no es así ...―para su sorpresa, fue Seamus quien la interrumpió―. La mayoría de los Ministros de Magia y un buen número de funcionarios ministeriales son Hufflepuff, y ellos se precian de ser leales. Ellos son la Casa mejor dispuesta a darles la bienvenida a casi cualquiera, y 'encargarse de ellos', como dicen.

―Pero también hay Gryffindors en el Ministerio... ―a Hermione la había sacudido la reivindicación de Seamus.

―Sí, en su mayoría se trata de Aurores, ellos son como la policía ―contestó Draco, reprimiéndose para no decirlo con mofa―. Pero ellos son quienes refuerzan las leyes, no son quienes las hacen. Los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff son quienes en su mayoría se encargan de eso. Los Hufflepuff son los conocidos por ser 'justos', como dijiste; y los Ravenclaw por ser inteligentes.

―Bueno, el Director Albus Dumbledore, quien además en el Jefe del Wizengamot y a la vez el Supremo Mugwump de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, es un Gryffindor, así como también la Subdirectora, la profesora McGonagall ―dijo Hermione con triunfo.

Seamus esta vez resopló, provocando una sonrisa en Harry. Draco rodó los ojos, pero guardó silencio. Era el turno de Harry―. El profesor Dumbledore es un mago muy respetado, sin embargo, recientemente renunció a esos dos cargos porque él... como lo diría... quiso abarcar demasiado y resultó incapaz de realizar _**todos**_ su deberes... _**adecuadamente**_.

Seamus se rio entre dientes y miró a Harry con algo de simpatía. Los padres de Seamus, y en especial su madre, habían expresado por lo alto sus quejas concernientes al manejo de los asuntos de Harry. Su madre hasta había llegado a llorar un poco al leer la pequeña diatriba de Harry dirigida al Director. Dean de nuevo pareció confundido, y Seamus empujó en sus manos un Profeta Diario en que detallaba toda la historia de nuevo, y Dean comenzó a leerlo.

Harry sonrió, no quería que pensaran que él odiaba a los Gryffindor, eso seria desafortunado―. Mis padres eran Gryffindor, no es que yo piense que se trata de una mala Casa, lejos de eso, sino que tan sólo creo que todas las Casas tienen buenos puntos. Pienso que seré feliz en donde me coloquen.

Hermione encontró la mirada de Ron, ninguno de los dos feliz con esa respuesta, pero no podían montar un buen argumento en su contra. Ellos murmuraron levemente su descontento, y Hermione regresó al compartimento que albergaba a un temeroso Neville para tratar de pensar. Ella pensó que esto seria sencilla, y ahora veía que no seria así.

Ron se quedó callado, escuchando a los otros hablar sobre un juego muggle llamado fot-boll , comparando las reglas y estrategias con el quidditch. El carrito con los dulces pasó, y como el Director le había dado un sickle para comprar algo, se compró algo para comérselo después, ahora se encontraba muy deprimido para molestarse en eso. Para su alivio, el viaje en tren finalmente estaba llegando a su fin.

LMP

Una bruja imponente que se presentó como la profesora Sinistra, los guió hacia una pequeña flota de botes para cruzar el lago hasta el castillo. Por primera vez Harry se olvidó de 'los planes' y simplemente disfrutó de la magia del lugar. Hogwarts verdaderamente era hermoso, y podía sentir como el castillo los abrazaba a todos con los brazos abiertos.

Dean, Seamus, Draco y Harry se encontraron juntos en un bote, deslizándose sobre el lago con una expresión de asombro.

La profesora McGonagall los recibió en lo alto de las escaleras, y les explicó acerca del sorteo y el sistema de puntos. Ella miró con molestia la proximidad de Draco y Harry, y la falta de la presencia de Granger o Weasley. Por lo menos el señor Thomas y el señor Finnegan estaban junto a ellos. Ella por fin los condujo a todos hacia el Gran Salón.

~LMP~

Severus estaba sentado al lado del profesor Quirrell sintiéndose inquieto. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal con el mago. Albus había desestimado sus preocupaciones con los ojos titilando. Severus sospechaba que esto era parte de los planes de Albus para probar a Harry. Quirrell estaba de espaldas al Salón y estaba mascullando para si, provocando un estremecimiento de alarma en Severus.

Lucius y un grupo de Consejeros estaban agrupados en un extremo de la mesa de profesores. Lucius los había convencido de que fueran a 'observar' la fiesta de bienvenida. Todo el mundo sabía que solamente quería ver a su heredero, Draco, siendo sorteado. Ninguno de los Consejeros objetó, por supuesto, todos ellos querían ver el sorteo de Harry Potter.

Severus había conseguido poner sus manos en la lista de sorteos, y era imperativo que Draco fuera sorteado antes que Harry, buena parte de sus planes dependía de ello. Por suerte no necesitó cambiar el orden de los nombres, no estaban de manera alfabética, pero de todos modos necesitó revisarla. Draco aparecía antes que Harry en la lista, y eso estaría bien.

Los niños se reunieron frente a la mesa principal y Minerva levantó un rollo para proceder a leerlo, con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la otra mano. Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott fueron alegremente aplaudidas por la mesa Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger avanzó nerviosa al ser llamada, murmurando cosas para si. Después de unos tensos momentos el Sombrero proclamó: ¡Gryffindor!. Unos pocos más fueron sorteados, y después Seamus y Dean también fueron a Gryffindor entre medio de aplausos. Luego fue el turno de Draco Malfoy.

Albus se relajó. Finalmente el heredero Malfoy seria enviado a las mazmorras y Harry quedaría separado de él. La figura delgada y rubia se sentó y el Sombrero fue emplazado sobre su cabeza.

El Sombrero masculló algo con sorpresa y después empezó a reírse ahogadamente―. Que sea... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Más tarde, Albus estuvo seguro que haber perdido el conocimiento por unos segundos, todo se le fue a negro y después se encontró mirando a un triunfante Draco dirigirse hacia su mesa mientras algunos estudiantes aplaudían de manera vacilante. Seamus y Dean lo recibieron felices, sin embargo.

Minerva se recobró y llamó a Ron, y él también termino yendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor, sentándose al lado de los gemelos y murmurando ansiosamente entre ellos.

A Albus por fin se le ocurrió mirar a Lucius. Esperaba ver a un Malfoy enfurecido, y en vez de eso se encontró con un padre de aspecto perplejo que le sonreía a su hijo y asentía aceptando. Albus lo miró con mayor atención... no, Lucius no estaba sorprendido ni intrigado para nada, esto fue planeado.

Durante este escrutinio a Malfoy padre, fue llamado Harry Potter.

El Sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y hubo más risitas, y éste le dijo calladamente a Harry―. _Tu amigo Draco ya me mostró sus planes. Tienes razón, el Director ha insistido en que vayas con los leones... aunque lo harías también muy bien en Slytherin... _¡Que sea GRYFFINDOR! ―gritó el Sombrero.

Albus aplaudió con poco entusiasmo. Sí, Harry estaba en Gryffindor, pero no había mucho triunfo en ello con Draco Malfoy allí con los leones. Albus miró de nuevo a Lucius. Sí, ese fue un plan bien ejecutado.

Albus miró a Severus, quien pareció francamente homicida, y sonrió un poco. Lucius había perdido allí a un amigo, probablemente. A Severus no le había sentado bien haber perdido de tener a su ahijado en su Casa. Pero sin embargo, Severus tendría que seguir siendo amigable con Harry, … y ahora también con Draco, suponía. Él necesitaba que Severus influenciara a Harry para que confiara en Albus.

Neville se dejó caer en el taburete, sintiéndose inseguro. Él quería estar en la casa que su padre había estado, en Gryffindor. Y ahora le aterraba que ¡Malfoy estaba ahí también! Su abuela había hablado muchas veces en contra de los mortífagos, y especialmente de Lucius Malfoy, quien aun seguía en libertad. Cuando el Sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza, le rogó que lo enviara a cualquier otra parte. El Sombrero suspiró, y gritó―: ¡HUFFLEPUFF! ―Neville corrió hacia sus nuevos amigos con alivio, allí estaría a salvo.

El resto de los estudiantes terminaron de ser sorteados, y la fiesta comenzó. Severus finalmente dejó que su expresión quedara inexpresiva aunque un poco enfurruñada, consiguiendo no expresar su victoria al Director. Escuchó que Lucius le decía a los otros Consejeros que "no tenía problemas con el sorteo de Draco". Como Draco había sido sorteado primero, seria imposible que Albus acusara que había sido sorteado mal. Después de todo, en lo que concernía y sabía al resto del mundo, ellos no habrían podido predecir con certeza que Harry Potter hubiera ido a Gryffindor. Albus no deseaba abrir esa caja de Pandora con acusaciones de "manipulación del sorteo", y lo que podría traer.

La mayoría de la mesa Gryffindor parecía estar aceptando lentamente a Draco, después de todo se veía muy cómodo con el nacido de muggles Dean y el mestizo Seamus, así que tal vez no deberían preocuparse. Harry Potter era claramente su amigo, ¿así que tan malo podría realmente ser él? De todos modos, el Sombrero Seleccionador debía saber lo que estaba haciendo, ¿cierto?

Al fin, Percy dirigió los primeros años a los dormitorios, y ellos se acomodaron en sus camas. Todos estaban felices con su acomodamiento, excepto Ron, quien no podía creer ser el extraño aquí.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: Disculpen lo corto del capitulo. Por lo menos ya fue el sorteo, y espero que haya sido una sorpresa.

Muchas gracias por favorecer, seguir y comentar.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Severus observó a los Gryffindor y Slytherin entrar en su salón de clases desde el pasillo, mientras que una nube de oscuridad prevenía que lo vieran allí. Hasta ahora había sido una semana interesante. El primer día de clases, Harry se había aparecido a desayunar sonriéndole a todo el mundo. Draco lo seguía, flanqueado por Dean y Seamus, quienes estaban tratando de convencerlo de la superioridad de su equipo de fútbol.

El Director y McGonagall observaban a Harry y los Gryffindor con atención, para ver como les iba a Ron y Hermione ganando la amistad de Harry. Ron pasó gran parte del tiempo tratando de conseguir que los otros niños hablaran de quidditch en vez de ese fot-bol. Una vez que Ron se dio cuenta que atacar verbalmente a Draco provocaba el alejamiento de los otros cuatro niños de primer año, comenzó una compaña para demostrar que "los juegos mágicos son mejores".

Dean y Seamus toleraban a Ron, en su mayor parte porque Draco conservaba su tranquilidad y un rostro tolerante sin importar lo que el otro le dijera. Esto no era nada fácil para Draco, pero mantenía en mente las instrucciones de su padre, y el pensamiento de lo que podría suceder si fallaba. Que el Señor Oscuro triunfara sería un desastre total, y que Dumbledore ganara podría ser igual de terrible. Draco seguía diciéndose que sería el último en reír, y esto volvía los insultos en algo trivial.

Harry daba vuelta todas las críticas de Ron acerca de las raíces Slytherin de Draco en su contra, trayendo a la luz el hecho de que todas las Casas tenían buenas cualidades y que todas producían excelentes magos y brujas. Menciones de "los Malfoy tienen demasiado dinero para ser buenos", se regresaban con el recordatorio de que "Harry también tenía dinero".

A través de la semana, Hermione había intentado presumirle a Harry su conocimiento, metiéndolo en conversaciones para demostrarle que si ella era su mejor amiga seria beneficioso para él académicamente... y que los otros (Draco) lo iban a llevar por un mal camino. El único problema con eso era que Draco parecía ser tan bien leído como ella en teoría mágica, y en cuanto al mundo mágico... él parecía capaz de rebatir todas sus aseveraciones acerca de lo retrógrado de las tradiciones mágicas o sus creencias. Peor aun, muchas veces Harry era capaz también de refutar sus palabras.

Los gemelos Weasley y un intrigado Percy intentaban respaldar a Ron a veces, pero parecían quedarse sin palabras sin saber como influenciar a un informado y serenamente feliz Harry Potter quien andaba alrededor de un Malfoy _**educado, simpático y amante-de-los-muggles. **_Los Weasley rara vez enviaban cartas a sus padres, ya que estaban muy ocupados esquivando vociferadores desde su hogar, pero ahora varias misivas fueron enviadas a la Madriguera con encantamientos para acelerar el vuelo esa semana.

Ahora era el día viernes, y la primera clase doble de Pociones iba a comenzar. Slytherin y Gryffindor.

.

Harry y Draco habían estado preparando a Seamus y Dean para la clase, diciéndole que estudiar y que esperar. Seamus, que ya intentaba pasar por un 'enamorado de las mujeres' le había pasado esta información a Parvati, Lavender... y también a Hermione, aunque esta última estaba escéptica de que Seamus pudiera darle algún consejo académico.

Ron estaba horrorizado con la idea de estudiar adelantado, y apenas abrió los libros cuando los otro cuatro compañeros de cuarto lo hicieron, y le gritaron para hacerlo callar para poder estudiar en silencio.

Harry y Draco le habían dicho riéndose a Seamus y Dean, en medio de la sala común, donde todos estaban escuchándolos, que el profesor Snape tenía una "aptitud para el drama" y que no dejaran que el teatro los asustaran demasiado.

―Y todo ese continuo negro que usa y las túnicas revoloteantes... estoy seguro que se ha pedido prestado el personaje de alguna película muggle de vampiros. Y es bastante eficaz ―Harry sonrió cuando Dean visiblemente pensaban en ello.

―Él siempre dice que hay que mantener el mayor orden en Pociones porque puede ser una clase muy peligrosa. El mejor modo de mantener ese orden es tener a la clase demasiado asustada para atrever a distraerse o a hacer algo estúpido ―dijo Draco de modo satisfecho. Él ya había memorizado gran parte de su libro de texto de Pociones, y siempre disfrutaba ayudando a Narcissa en el invernadero y el jardín, así que conocía de plantas.

Angelina y Katie, ambas de tercer año los miraron con duda. Habían estado escuchando la conversación descaradamente―. No lo entiendo. Cierto, los calderos que explotan pueden resultar dolorosos, ¿pero peligrosos? Y el profesor Snape es más que aterrador ―dijo Katie con la frente arrugada.

―La clase de Pociones es bastante peligrosa. Si ven las estadísticas anuales de las escuelas mágicas, Pociones iguala en heridas serias y muertes accidentales solamente a las cursos mayores de Artes Oscuras, donde ofrecen esa clase ―dijo Draco con seguridad.

Todos los de la sala común estaban escuchando para ese momento, sin tratar de pretender que no lo hacían. Los estudiantes mayores se replantearon algunas de las cosas estrictas a que los habían sometido y sintieron que tal vez Snape tenía alguna razón para hacerlo. Eso no hizo que este les simpatizara... pues se había aventurado demasiado con sus mofas hasta volverse odioso.

Percy asintió ante esto. Se sentía cauteloso ante la información que Malfoy había estado esparciendo esa semana, pero esto era cierto―. El profesor Snape ha enseñado Pociones acá casi diez años, y la escuela nunca ha tenido una muerte en su clase durante ese tiempo, y el número de heridos es mucho menor que en otras escuelas. Es una de las razones porque Hogwarts es una de las escuelas mágicas más prestigiosas. En las otras escuelas, tienen Pociones como electivo a partir del tercer año para cortar el número de heridos.

Los gemelos Weasley miraron a Percy con irritación. Descubrir maneras de hacer explotar los calderos de formas interesantes era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ellos siempre pensaron que Snape era sólo un aguafiestas que 'sobre-reaccionaba' a sus bromas. Esta información les hacia pensar un poco, quizás deberían tener más cuidado en el futuro.

.

Severus meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, recordando a Draco contándole esta conversación. Después procedió a efectuar su entrada dramática usual en el salón de clases, caminando por el pasillo entre los escritorios, dando vuelta en las esquinas, provocando que su capa flameara. Quedó un poco sorprendido cuando todos los niños le sonrieron. Los Slytherin sabían que no tenían nada que temer siempre que se comportaran, pero las otras Casas solían reaccionar con alarma y nerviosismo. Suspiró, esa conversación de los Gryffindor quizás había sido demasiado efectiva.

Dio su discurso normal melodramático, pero fue recibido con sonrisas apreciativas de los Gryffindor que le brindaron un aplauso al final. Los Slytherin se les terminaron uniendo de manera vacilante, pareciendo casi tan perplejos como Severus. Severus habría sospechado que se trataba de una broma, pero la inocencia en esos ojos brillantes le dijo que no era así. Dio una mirada a unos sonrientes Draco y Harry, y supo a quienes debía culpar por esta repentina caída en su factor atemorizador.

Para contrarrestar el trabajo de los niños, siguió con una charla detallada de las detenciones que debían esperar trabajando con los ingredientes más asquerosos si llegaban a hacer algo remotamente peligroso en su salón de clases. Para su sorpresa, los niños asintieron con solemnidad. Con excepción de Weasley, que parecía aburrido y amurrado.

Severus después hizo su 'examen sorpresa' para demostrarle a los estudiantes que sí, esperaba de ellos que leyeran adelantado. Draco le dio un codazo a Dean para que contestara una pregunta, Pansy contestó otra, y la incontrolable señorita Granger contestó la última. Sabia que tendría que hacer algo con ella antes de que comenzara a gritar las respuestas. Aun así, por el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore y McGonagall, sabía que ellos tenían sus esperanzas en que la señorita Granger o el más joven de los Weasley consiguieran aun hacerse amigos de Harry. Por suerte los niños tenían planeada esa tarde una "visita con el padrino de Draco".

Hacia mucho tiempo atrás que Severus había resguardado su oficina contra Albus. Cierto, el Director podía entrar en cualquier lugar que deseara en la escuela, pero allí no había retratos espiando, y todo en sus cuarteles había sido chequeado para eliminar encantamientos de escucha. Lucius y Narcissa se habían dejado caer de visita para realizar a su vez un registro. Narcissa dejó allí un león de porcelana rojo y dorado que según ella negaría cualquier encantamiento auditivo en cien pies en todas direcciones, en caso de que hubiera alguno conjurado sobre los niños. No era cien por ciento seguro, pero debería ser suficiente.

Severus dejó que Harry y Draco hablaran un poco acerca de su éxito hasta ahora, eran lo bastante jóvenes para necesitar de un reforzamiento positivo alabando su coraje. Aun era pronto en el año, así que no se esperaba que lograran nada más hasta ahora aparte de seguir evitando los intentos de Granger y Weasley por alejar a Harry de Draco y su familia.

Severus por fin los interrumpió para darles una advertencia―. Definitivamente, algo anda mal con el profesor Quirrell, y esto fue confirmado por el hecho de que Dumbledore desestimó la idea con ese centelleo suyo. Lo que quiere decir que ya lo sabe, y _quiere_ a ese hombre aquí. Ha construido esta trampa de la Piedra Filosofal con la idea de atraer al Señor Oscuro, y entrenar a Harry. Él dice que la Piedra esta segura, y eso si puedo creerlo... lo más probable es que la quiera para si mismo.

Severus y los Malfoy había discutido varios escenarios. El más popular era que Albus haría que 'robaran' la Piedra, y después echar la culpa por su desaparición al Señor Oscuro y guardarla para sí "por el Bien Mayor". Severus planeaba usar ese escenario para sus propios fines. Dejaría que Albus pensara que se estaba saliendo con la suya.

Severus miró con seriedad a los niños―. Quirrell apesta a la magia del Señor Oscuro... ―ellos se pusieron serios cuando él comenzó a hablar―... No estoy seguro si meramente esta en liga con él, o si fue poseído por este... ―los chicos se vieron alarmados ante esa idea, como debería ser―, así que necesito que nunca se queden a solas con él, y que mantengan los ojos abiertos por cualquier indicio acerca de sus motivos reales o sus objetivos.

Harry resopló―. Pues sus motivos y objetivos son obvios: el regreso del Señor Oscuro, y la conquista del mundo mágico un país a la vez, destruyendo a los muggles y nacidos de muggles.

Severus lo miró con irritación, y después sonrió con malicia―. Quizás debería haber dicho "sus objetivos a corto plazo". Es obvio que desea la Piedra Filosofal, pero también debería estar interesado en Harry, y sus amigos. Puede que trate de obtener información de uno de ustedes; en especial de ti, Draco, ya que eres mi ahijado y puede que espere que tu sepas alguna información por mi.

―¿No intentará reclutarlo? Mi padre fue expuesto como un traidor, y ahora ha estado diciéndole a todos quienes deseen escuchar acerca de la enorme cantidad de muggles y que debemos aprender a co-existir con ellos, y que tal deberíamos aprender a arreglar las cosas de que nos hemos estado quejando como la contaminación y todo lo demás, en vez de seguirnos quejando de eso ―Draco pareció preocupado por su padrino.

Severus asintió con una sonrisa leve, escondiendo la ansiedad que esa pregunta provocaba―. Así es, y sabes que si presiona, yo necesitaré parecer que soy leal a él. De hecho, para que mi plan funcione, eso ocurrirá muy pronto. Además, necesitas comenzar a 'vincularte' con tu Jefe de Casa, McGonagall.

Los niños parecieron conmocionados, pero asintieron su acuerdo. Ellos podrían soportar una reunión con ella de ser necesario. Siempre que Severus pudiera ser exonerado más tarde por cualquier delito después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro... y de Dumbledore, a ellos no les importaba si tenía que pretender ser malvado.

Los tres conspiradores hicieron planes hasta que la campana de la cena sonó, y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón juntos, Severus en el medio con una mano sobre los hombros de cada niño. Le dio una sonrisa conspiradora y una leve inclinación hacia Albus, la señal acordada de que había conseguido hablar con Harry acerca de acudir a Minerva para escuchar historias acerca de sus padres.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

En las semanas siguientes ellos entraron dentro de un ritmo. Draco, Seamus y Dean fueron vistos juntos casi con tanta frecuencia como Harry y Draco. Draco estaba dispersando información a un ritmo nunca visto antes, en su mayor parte induciendo a Dean y Seamus a hablar acerca del mundo muggle. La clase de Estudios Muggles había aumentado casi a un triple con todas las inscripciones tardías permitidas dentro de las dos primeras semanas de clases. Charity Burbage había tratado de dirigir la información hacia donde Albus quería, pero los nacidos de muggle y los mestizos la corregían constantemente y ahora casi dirigían las clases. Los mestizos sabían la información que los nacidos de magos necesitaban que les explicaran, y los nacidos de muggles podían explicar cualquier cosa que los mestizos aun podían estar confusos.

De forma extraña todos los Slytherin se habían inscrito en ese curso, para el horror de Albus. Ellos escuchaban atentamente en clase, sin hacer comentarios burlones, aunque de vez en cuando demostraban su menosprecio. Ellos hacían preguntas astutas, y hasta en ocasiones arrinconaron a algún hijo de muggles u otro para pedir una explicación en mayor detalle. Ellos siempre actuaban de forma escrupulosamente cortes, aunque con frialdad.

Lucius había diseminado información sobre los muggles con gran efecto. Los sangre pura habían reaccionado de muchas maneras diferentes. Algunos entraron en pánico y trataron de encontrar áreas en el mundo donde vivieran menos muggles, solamente para descubrir que eran muy escasas. Algunos enviaron bandadas de lechuzas a Lucius consultando ideas de como lidiar con posibilidades abrumadoras que de repente enfrentaban.

Lucius tenía numerosos planes que había comenzado en implantar en sus cabezas. La mayoría de ellos, por ahora, involucraban llenar el MdM con demandas acerca de que actualizaran su seguridad... en forma exponencial.

Las familias más oscuras reaccionaron con incredulidad al principio, pero cuando las pesquisas de Lucius probaron ser verdaderas ellos reaccionaron con hosquedad, se emborracharon, y en ese estado fueron a hostigar muggles consiguiendo ser arrestados; y hasta en un caso hubo un suicidio.

No obstante, los niños sangre pura, y algunos mestizos, recibieron instrucciones explicitas de sus padres de no provocar problemas y que aprendieran todo lo posible acerca de los muggles, y reportaran lo aprendido durante las vacaciones por Yule.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Durante ese tiempo, Quirrell trató de seguir a Harry Potter con escaso éxito. Malfoy, y esos otros dos, Thomas y Finnegan siempre estaba con él, y esos cuatro eran seguidos por esa sangre sucia Granger y los traidores de sangre de los Weasley (no sólo Ron, sino que los gemelos y el prefecto Percy) Hubiera sido divertido de observar de no ser porque esto estaba desbaratando sus propios esfuerzos.

Sentía curiosidad por saber como el chico y su madre lo habían vencido. Por supuesto que el chico no debería tener idea de como esto sucedió, pero igual sentía curiosidad. No le importaría dejar tras de si el cadáver de Harry Potter para Dumbledore cuando se escapara con la Piedra Filosofal; sentía que eso sería una venganza adecuada.

Ahora ya era Halloween, y casi no tenía pistas de como pasar por las trampas. Algunas de las trampas eran ridículamente fáciles para él, pero otras no tanto. Él estaba seguro que su antigua rival de la escuela, Minnie McGonagall conocía todas las trampas, pero Severus Snape también podría estar al tanto. Él seguía siendo de la confianza del Director aun después de la 'derrota' de Voldemort, quedándose en su puesto como le habían ordenado. Por supuesto que ese era el lugar más seguro para alguien con la Marca.

Aun así no podía reprochar a Snape su refugio... no cuando eso significaba que ahora contaría con ayuda... Siempre que Severus fuera cooperativo; y si no lo era, él arreglaría un destino fatal para su antiguo espía.

Consideró sus opciones y decidió seguir con sus planes y dejar al troll suelto, creando caos y dirigiéndose después hacia el tercer piso, encontrándose allí con Snape. Se rio entre dientes, siempre había admirado la mente rápida de Severus, y su ingenio.

Severus se acercó a él de manera amenazante, pero Voldemort en completo control de Quirrell dijo―: Esss bueno verte de nuevo, Severussss. Me alegra que hayas mantenido tu puesto, porque tengo una tarea para ti.

Severus palideció y se encogió un poco. A pesar de saber que Voldemort estaba usando a Quirrell, ser confrontado con su antiguo señor era desmoralizador―. ¿Señor? Sabia que se encontraba cerca... no adiviné que el profesor Quirrell estuviera ayudándolo... ―dejó de hablar, inseguro acerca de cuanto dejar saber.

Voldemort se limitó a reír por lo bajo, haciendo que Severus sintiera nauseas. Los labios de Quirrell no se movían, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la voz provenía de algún detrás de Quirinus. Severus no quería pensar en la razón de esto.

―Ya sabesss que el Director tiene la Piedra Filosssofal ―dijo Voldemort―. Necesssito que me ayudes a adquirirla.

Severus ya se imaginaba este pedido, y estaba un poco preparado―. Conseguiré la información de las trampas de los otros profesores, y cualquier otro truco que haga que sea más fácil pasarlas. Eso llevará algo de tiempo para que no sea sospechoso, pero conseguiremos la Piedra ―Severus pensó con rapidez. Ellos iban a necesitar encontrar todas los Horcruxes antes de resolver las trampas o él tendría que rehacer sus planes. Eso podría ser desafortunado, pero él contaba con planes de respaldo: B, C, D, E … y hasta F de ser necesario, aunque ese era un plan desesperado 'para escapar con vida'.

―El profesor Quirrell y yo descubriremos como pasar el Cerbero, tu ocúpate del resto ―ordenó Voldemort, y los dos profesores se separaron.

Severus regresó al Gran Salón para descubrir a un ansioso Ron, un irritado Draco, y un indiferente Harry ser recompensados con puntos por rescatar a una Hermione Granger de aspecto triunfante de un troll de montaña. Minerva sonreía orgullosa a sus leones, e insistió en que todos fueran a tomar té con ella al día siguiente. Ella había orquestado este té varias tardes para poder incluir a todos los de primer año para mantener las apariencias, y además conversar con otros Gryffindor con deseaba impresionar. Pero había conseguido que Harry fuera al menos una vez por semana para 'hablar acerca de sus padres'.

Albus se veía satisfecho, y eso alivió a Severus. Por ahora era imperativo que este creyera que todos sus planes andaban bien.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Noviembre pasó con rapidez, pero Lucius reportó que Narcissa y él habían destruido el Diario de Tom Riddle. El fuego demoníaco funcionó para ello admirablemente. Narcissa había recuperado la Copa Hufflepuff, y la identificó con la misma magia oscura que el diario. Esta también fue destruida con el fuego demoníaco de lo más bien. Escucharon hablar de la diadema Ravenclaw, y el relicario Slytherin, reforzando lo que habían escuchado de Dumbledore. El anillo que Dumbledore quería procurarse debía ser el último fragmento, siempre que la serpiente hubiera permanecido como tal.

Severus se había preguntado muchas veces donde estaría Nagini, pero pensó que eso realmente no importaba. Ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.

Ron Weasley asumía ahora que era el mejor amigo de Harry y simplemente se comportaba como si lo fuera. Hermione y Ron lo flanqueaban en todas parte cuando podían, tratando de hacer a un lado a Draco, mientras Hermione hablaba sin parar en el oído de Harry. Ya estaban en noviembre, y Severus estaba seguro que Draco o Harry estaban a punto de estallar, y cantarles las cuarenta a los otros dos.

Draco y Harry aun conseguían escapar para hablar con Severus los viernes en la tarde, más que nada porque era justo después de Pociones y Severus simplemente los dejaba ahí después de clases. Hermione resoplaba y miraba a Draco y al profesor Snape con sospecha. Ron simplemente los miraba con enojo, resentido de no poder mantener a Harry con ellos.

Ellos almorzaban juntos esos viernes, y después les daba a los niños un rato para ventilar su enorme frustración no sólo por Ron y Hermione, sino por la profesora McGonagall. Ella veía ahora una grieta en la armadura de Harry y golpeaba contra ella cada vez que podía. Sus sesiones de té se habían convertido en intentos de lavarle el cerebro haciendo de los Malfoy y los Slytherin su blanco. Ella por ahora no se metía con Severus, pero todos sentían que una vez que lograran deshacerse de Draco, Severus sería el siguiente.

Draco apenas podía esperar las vacaciones por Yule, a menos de un mes de distancia. Lo que se esperaba de él, que fuera educado ante tanto desprecio, falta de respeto y hostilidad de parte de los Weasley y algunos otros, era casi insoportable a veces. Esperaba ser plenamente recompensado por ello con la escoba más rápida en el mercado para las Navidades.

―La mayoría de los Gryffindor son amables ―dijo Harry el viernes pasado―. Todos menos Ron y Hermione en nuestro año. Los otros años no nos ponen mucha atención, con excepción de los gemelos ―Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona al decir eso.

Los gemelos Weasley habían hecho todo lo posible para impresionar a Harry con sus bromas. Harry dejaba escapar su ira con planes para contrarrestarlos. Cuando los gemelos 'atacaban' a alguien, Draco y él los ayudaban después a realizar venganzas peores en su contra. Si escuchaban de ellas antes de tiempo, volvían sus mismas bromas en su contra. Siempre se sentía mucho mejor después que los gemelos caían víctimas de sus propias trampas.

Severus y Draco sonrieron ante eso. Draco con frecuencia era el blanco de la 'diversión' de los gemelos, aunque ellos habían parado después de que su último intento los había dejado calvos. El profesor Flitwick los había dejado así por dos días antes de 'descubrir' el contra-maleficio. Estaba seguro que ahora tendrían más cuidado de descubrir la cura antes de usar un maleficio, de eso estaba seguro.

―Quirrell consiguió obtener un gran número de libros acerca de animales mágicos. Es probable que encuentre allí la información que necesita acerca de Fluffy. No podré retrasarlo mucho más, a menos que le revele sus planes a Albus para que él mueva la Piedra... por supuesto que haré eso, de ser necesario. Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore parece pensar que Harry debería rescatar la Piedra. Esta muy indignado porque Harry no ha respondido a ninguna pista que le han dejado enfrente Minerva, Ron o Hermione.

Los niños asintieron entre risas. Había sido difícil actuar tan densos como rocas mientras que Hermione hablaba constantemente acerca del Cerbero con que había 'tropezado' que al parecer cuidaba algo importante. Minerva había dejado saber que Albus era amigo de Flamel, y que estaba haciéndole alguna clase de favor. Y Ron seguía con la cantaleta de que Draco y su familia harían cualquier cosa por traer de vuelta a 'Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado'... y que el padrino de Draco, Snape, no estaba libre de sospechas. A los tres solamente les faltaba arrastrarlo hasta el tercer piso y empujarlo trampilla abajo.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Su respuesta general era que el gran Albus Dumbledore, a quien hasta el Ya-Saben-Quien temía, de seguro que no necesitaba de su ayuda para mantener a salvo lo que fuera que estaba guardando. Esto parecía dejarlos mudos.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Hermione estaba sentada revisando un libro de la biblioteca, Ron estaba sentado frente a ella pretendiendo estudiar Encantamientos, pero se podía ver la revista de quidditch asomando dentro. ¿Cómo esperaban que ella avanzara con tamaño lastre alrededor de su cuello? Quedaban solamente dos semanas para las vacaciones y ella había hecho pocos avances con Harry.

Por un tiempo pensó que podría convencerlo, después que ayudara a rescatarla había tolerado un poco más su presencia y la de Ron. Su Jefa de Casa había arreglado todos esos té, y muchos de ellos sin Draco. Harry parecía impasible a los cuentos de malvados de Slytherin y malvados Malfoy del pasado, y las peleas de sus propios padres contra el Señor Oscuro. Harry sólo sonreía y a veces retrucaba con el hecho de que un Gryffindor los había traicionado. Eso siempre hacia que McGonagall se ruborizara de humillación.

Ron ni siquiera era tan sutil para eso, llanamente llamaba malvado a Snape, y a Draco un mortífago en ciernes cuando Harry se reía de sus especulaciones acerca del "cretino grasoso que debe estar tratando de robar... 'loquefuera' que estaba debajo de la trampilla". Eso sólo conseguía hacer estallar el temperamento de Harry.

Hermione se estremeció. El genio de Harry a veces era espeluznante. La última vez que Ron insultara a Snape, Harry se puso lívido de furia y contestó de manera viciosa―. _Prefiero pasarla con un 'cretino grasoso' que con una boca-floja que demuestra su estupidez cada vez que respira _―los ojos de Harry se habían achicado con malicia y todo la sala común contuvo el aliento esperando lo que vendría a continuación. Harry podía ser inventivo con sus insultos, probablemente como resultado de 'pasar tiempo' con Snape―. _Si un zombi en busca de cerebros para devorar pasara por aquí, te pasaría de largo ¿a que sí?_

La sala común estalló en risotadas y Harry subió al dormitorio con aire de triunfo. Ron ahora no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto porque todos se habían reído. Harry no parecía tener ninguna intención de disculparse con él. Eso fue la semana pasada, y Hermione ya estaba cansada de esta situación, ya que su Jefa de Casa esperaba que ella se quedara junto a Ron y consiguiera que ellos se reconciliaran. Una tarea sin esperanzas, lo sabía.

Por fin Draco y Harry llegaron, junto con Dean y Seamus. Estos dos se sentaron junto y Ron, y Harry y Draco al otro lado de ellos, lejos de Ron.

Hermione recogió los lápices que le había mandado a pedir a su madre y dio un grito de disgusto. La tinta derramaba por todos lados y el plástico parecía derretido. Hubo amagos de risa por la biblioteca al ver lo sucedido.

Harry la miró comprensivo―. ¿No te has dado cuenta que los lapiceros del mundo muggle no funcionan aquí? La magia destruye todo lo que es demasiado … antinatural, como el plástico. Además, si no te gusta usar frascos de tinta para las plumas, siempre están las plumas inagotables que son igual de buenas.

Hermione se puso roja de rabia―. No comprendo por qué la magia acepta algunas cosas del mundo muggle y no otras ―masculló―. Los libros tan sólo dice que las "cosas que son artificiales" tienden a 'deshacerse'. Pero eso no explica porque algunas cosas parecen aceptables y otras no.

Cedric Diggory y Angelina Johnson estaban hablando de quidditch un poco más allá en otra mesa, y Cedric le contestó―. Eso depende de lo "artificial" que sean. Las cosas de ese 'plástico' se deshacen de inmediato, y otras cosas que son mezcla de materiales artificiales y, digamos, lana, sólo durarán mucho menos que lo normal. Hay libros que explican esto en detalle; por alguna razón no se encuentran acá en la biblioteca, pero puedes ordenarlos.

Draco y Harry compartieron una mirada, esos libros eran de suprema importancia para los nacidos de muggles. Libros que explicaban el porqué podían usarse algunas cosas y otras no. Probablemente existían libros acerca de como proteger algunas cosas para que funcionaran en lugares con magia... cuando menos por corto tiempo. Más de algún hijo de muggle probablemente habría corrido de regreso por donde venía porque no le explicaban las cosas.

Una linda chica Ravenclaw con largo cabello ondulado que estaba sentada junto a Percy se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarles―. Yo tenía problemas comprendiendo todo eso, y soy mestiza. Por suerte mi madre pudo encontrar libros sobre conseguir funcionar algunas cosas. Ella se ha adaptado muy bien a usar solamente cosas mágicas, pero quería que yo supiera también como funcionaban las cosas muggles. Cualquier cosa electrónica, y los alambrados eléctricos, deben ser escudados con plomo de por lo menos seis pulgadas de grueso alrededor, pero puede hacerse. Mi madre sencillamente recubrió una habitación entera con todas las cosas muggle adentro.

Penelope Clearwater, como resultó ser su nombre, tenía una lista completa de libros y les hizo copias a todos. Ella contestó muchas preguntas de todos, mientras Draco tomaba una de esas listas y comenzaba a escribirle una carta a Lucius. Esos libros podrían ser invaluables también para ellos.

Ron que había estado escuchando con una mirada enfurruñada, achicó los ojos al ver la carta que estaba escribiendo Draco―. ¿Corriendo a escribirle a tu padre la información, pequeño espía?

Draco lo miró con enojo mientras los de la mesa escuchaban―. Claro que tengo información para él. Él estará muy interesado en saber de estos libros, así podríamos traerles algunas comodidades muggles al tío de Harry y a su primo. No todo es acerca del Señor Oscuro, sabes.

La mayoría en la mesa asintió en acuerdo, y aprobación. Ron de nuevo se enfurruñó. Hermione, sin embargo, captó el nombre.

―No deberías llamarlo así ... solamente los mortífagos lo llaman de ese modo, por lo que he leído. Tu deberías llamarlo por su nombre: Voldemort ―ella frunció el ceño ante los jadeos y estremecimientos alrededor de las mesas, y hasta Harry pareció sobresaltado―. Temor por un nombre solamente aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra ―añadió ella en forma pomposa.

―¿No lo sabes ... no es así? ―contestó Harry con irritación―. ¿Realmente crees que la gente lo llama el Señor Oscuro y todos esos nombres ridículos: "Lord Nosequecosa", "Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado", y todas esas bobadas, porque todos son cobardes o estúpidos o algo parecido?

Hermione lució confundida ante esto, pero ella recibió un montón de miradas enojadas de todos quienes la habían escuchado hablando, y de repente pensó que quizás ella no había averiguado lo suficiente, tal vez―. El Director lo llama Lord Vo... ―hubo siseos de todos en la mesa acallándola a media palabra.

―Por supuesto que lo hace. El Señor Oscuro le teme ―contestó Harry calmadamente―. El Señor Oscuro convirtió su nombre en un "tabú" al conjurar un hechizo que convierte su nombre en un localizador. Si tu lo llamas por su nombre esto lo convoca ya sea a él, o a algunos de sus seguidores que podrían Aparecerse junto a ti... para matarte o secuestrarte para ser torturada y asesinada. El Director sabe que puede decir su nombre, y que es poco probable que ellos acepten el reto.

Hermione quedó estupefacta. ¿Por qué nadie le había contado esto? Ella suspiró, era otra de esas cosas que todos 'sabían' y no creían necesario explicar. Aun así, ella se sentía estúpida por no haber preguntado por esto antes de empezar a darles una charla―. Lo siento, yo no lo sabía ―dijo con voz débil. Le alivió ver que la mayoría asentía aceptando.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que cualquiera pensara en preguntarse por qué el Director parecía alentar a los nacidos de muggle a decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro, y nunca explicarles el peligro tremendo en que los estaba instigando. ¿Acaso quería que murieran a manos del Señor Oscuro?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Algo para pensar.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Los profesores y estudiantes estaban felices porque faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones invernales.

Hermione y muchos de los otros nacidos de muggle sentían mucha curiosidad por el tabú acerca del nombre del Señor Oscuro. Hermione le había preguntado a la profesora McGonagall durante el siguiente té, con Ron y Harry, acerca de esto, acerca de la razón de si esto era peligroso por qué el Director alentaba el uso del nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Minerva quedó desconcertada, y le contestó un poco nerviosa. Ni Albus ni ella se esperaban que alguien sacara a colación esto, se suponía que ellos debían creer que el Gran Albus Dumbledore sencillamente era valiente y esperaban que los otros fueran igual de valientes. El hecho de que ellos alentaban esto en niños vulnerables era de algún modo pasado por alto. Que le llamaran la atención sobre este hecho era alarmante... Hace menos de un año atrás que le llamaran la atención por algo concerniente a Albus simplemente nunca habría ocurrido.

Ella misma no comprendía porque él quería esto, a pesar de su insistencia acerca de que no había peligro desde que el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido.

―El tabú fue emplazado sobre el título de 'Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado' durante la última guerra … y sí, era peligroso entonces... pero después que Harry lo derrotó la magia fue rota, y su nombre es seguro para usarlo nuevamente ―Minerva brindó una sonrisa orgullosa a un Harry poco convencido.

Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente―. Pero él no se ha ido... no del todo. Todos susurran que él regresará. El Director también lo cree, y entonces el nombre volverá a ser tabú, y todas esas personas que tienen el hábito de decir su nombre se encontrarán en riesgo... después de todo, los hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Ron observaba el intercambio con una mirada perpleja. Cierto, el director decía el nombre de Ya-Sabes-Quien sin inmutarse … ¿pero eso qué? Tan sólo demostraba coraje. Ron nunca lo había visto_** insistiendo**_ que usaran el nombre... por lo menos no cuando iba a visitar a los Weasley, y seguro que él hubiera insistido primero con los miembros de su Orden ¿no es así?

Para desmayo de Minerva, Ron saltó entonces con ese mismo argumento―. El Director nunca le ha pedido eso a mi familia, y yo nunca lo he visto hacer que ninguno de los amigos de mi familia lo diga... ¿estás segura que realmente quiere que digas "Lord... Hm...eso"?

Minerva reprimió la urgencia de estrangular al pelirrojo, mientras que Harry solamente sonrió. Hermione quedó helada, su mente haciendo conexiones rápidamente. Los Weasley eran sangre pura... así como la mayoría de sus amistades lo eran, o cuando menos eran mestizos con lazos con Dumbledore, o miembros de su 'Orden'. Él no los pondría en riesgo. Eran los nacidos de muggle o aquellos con menores vínculos con el mundo mágico que eran de escasa utilidad para él quienes eran alentados a realizar dicho error fatal.

Minerva observó como Hermione palidecía y se echaba para atrás en su silla, colocando su taza sobre la mesita. Al parecer, la señorita Granger ya no tenía más preguntas para su Jefa de Casa. Ron se vio confundido; él sabía que algo importante se le escapaba, ¿pero qué?

Harry sorbió de su taza. Apenas si tuvo que hacer algo. Estaba bastante seguro que no necesitaría evitar más a Granger. Y ella hasta podría ser útil después de que reflexionara sobre todo esto.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Harry tenía su baúl abierto, con la mayoría de sus cosas ya empacadas. Ellos se irían a su hogar en dos días. Ah, su hogar ... eso se escuchaba tan bien. Comenzó a guardar sus libros en la sección de la 'biblioteca' de su baúl. Estaba haciendo una lista de libros que pensaba mandar a pedir para su colección particular. Sabía que los Malfoy tenían una biblioteca estupenda, pero él también quería tener una propia.

Draco y Seamus habían bajado ya a almorzar, haciendo planes de último minuto. Draco quería visitar una taberna de verdad... y quería ver un par de juegos en la tele con Seamus. Dean esperaba poder reunirse con ellos, sólo tendría que convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran ir por Flú desde el Caldero Chorreante hasta el hogar de Seamus en Irlanda. Harry quería ver primero con Dudley y tío Vernon antes de hacer planes con ellos.

Seamus invitó también a Ron, y este dijo que le preguntaría a sus padres, y anotó la dirección del Flú de Seamus. Ron había estado pensando mucho acerca del té con McGonagall. Lentamente había empezado a comprender que su familia no tenía amigos que fueran hijos de muggles, y que solamente un par de conocidos eran hijos de muggles. Ottery St. Catchpole contaba con muchas familias mágicas, todos de sangre pura o cercanos a esto. Los Diggory, los Fawcetts... no había nacidos de muggles allí.

Había varios mestizos en la Orden, y algunos nacidos de muggles, pero ninguno de ellos tenía mucho que ver ya con el mundo muggle, y ninguno de ellos había sido invitado jamás a cenar en su casa. Cierto, su padre estaba fascinado con los muggles, pero eso no parecía traducirse en tener amigos que fueran hijos de muggles.

Nunca se había cuestionado la lealtad de su familia hacia Dumbledore, y la Orden. Simplemente era un hecho de la vida que Albus Dumbledore siempre tenía la razón, y que la familia Weasley seguía sus directivas. Ahora, se estaba filtrando en su cabeza que quizás Dumbledore podía estar equivocado al alentar que los nacidos de muggle y los mestizos usaran el nombre de Ya-Sabes-Quien. Probablemente se trataba de que estaba tratando de instigarlos a que entraran en acción contra Ya-Sabes-Quien en vez de que se escurrieran de vuelta al mundo muggle. Sin embargo, ellos realmente necesitaban que se les advirtiera del peligro de antemano, para que tuvieran una elección.

Ron suspiró, era un gran golpe darse cuenta que Dumbledore pudiera no ser infalible, pero esa no era razón para abandonar su causa. Él necesitaba convencer de esto a Harry... y a los otros.

Ron le dio una mirada a Harry, quien estaba empacando su baúl, dejando afuera sólo unos cambios de ropa. Ron hizo una mueca. Era muy poco probable que Harry lo escuchara. Quizás debería esperar hasta después de Navidad, estaba cansado de las constantes peleas con sus compañeros de cuarto. Ninguno de ellos se ponía nunca de su lado, y ya estaba cansado de ser siempre la quinta pata del kneazle.

Se había reconciliado con Dean y Seamus, y ahora estaba hablando con Harry. Parecía mejor pretender que el imbécil de Malfoy no existía. Sabía que no era sutil, así que debería esperar para simplemente señalar las cosas buenas de Dumbledore, y las veces en que tuvo razón. Después de todo, los libros de historia estaban llenos de las hazañas de Dumbledore contra Grindewald, y las acciones heroicas contra Ya-Sabes-Quien en la primera guerra.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Harry deambuló por el dormitorio la noche antes de partir. Habían sido unos meses interesantes. Él adoraba Hogwarts, pero le alegraba volver a su hogar, extrañaba a su tío y su primo... y a los caballos. Rusty iba a correr en una carrera a fines de diciembre, junto con Snooty.

Draco había ido corriendo a las mazmorras para algunos encargos de último minuto con los Slytherin. Blaise y Pansy, junto con Theo gradualmente se habían descongelado con Harry y sus amigos. Sus padres estaban viendo la necesidad de mantener a todos los magos y brujas _**dentro**_ del mundo mágico... en vez de alejarlos, y sus hijos estaban recibiendo órdenes de ser amistosos con Harry y Draco, de ser posible.

Era triste, pero era un hecho indiscutible que ellos necesitaban a todos los nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Pero, los Slytherin eran realistas, y rápidamente cambiaron su ideología por una en que "todos eran bienvenidos". Lo más irritante de todo era que ahora parecían estar adoptando el eslogan de los Hufflepuff.

Harry fue hacia el séptimo piso, sin intención de no ir más lejos para sólo mirar afuera por las ventanas. Había descubierto un nicho conveniente y se acurrucó allí detrás de una cortina para mirar hacia el lago, y observar caer la nieve. Pronto sería un año desde la muerte de tía Petunia y tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Escuchó susurros y pasos y se echó más atrás, esperando no ser visto. Ah, los gemelos Weasley. Probablemente estaban planeando alguna broma, escucharlos le permitiría sabotear cualquier cosa que estuvieran maquinando.

Escuchó a los gemelos decir claramente―: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ―lo cual le hizo asomar la cabeza por la cortina. Para su sorpresa, ellos estaban sujetando lo que parecía ser un mapa, y por lo que decían los pequeños puntitos moviéndose eran los ocupantes del castillo.

Ingenioso. Parecía que había subestimado la destreza de los gemelos... y después los escuchó decir que le habían robado el mapa a Filch―. Esos Merodeadores eran unos genios... imagina hacer este mapa. Les debemos mucho por esto.

Harry se quedó paralizado. _¿Dijeron los Merodeadores?_ … sí, él estaba seguro que su padre y sus amigos se llamaban a si mismos 'los Merodeadores'. Tía Petunia lo había mencionado. Harry empezó a perder el temple, él contaba con muy pocos recuerdos de sus padres... y los condenados gemelos tenían una cosa que fue de James Potter. Pensó en demandar que se lo dieran, pero ellos objetarían, y si llamaba a un profesor seguramente lo requisarían.

Harry los escuchó cuchicheando, y después un―: ¡Travesura realizada! ―Al parecer, a los Merodeadores les gustaban las frases de activación y desactivación extravagantes. Observó a uno de los gemelos guardarse el mapa sin cuidado en el bolsillo trasero, lo que le recordó de repente al propietario millonario del hipódromo y la billetera cayendo de su bolsillo. Luchando brevemente con su conciencia, pues odiaba robar hasta esto, _pero pensándolo bien ¿se puede robar algo robado? Además de que el mapa era de su padre, y ahora seguro que debería ser suyo ¿cierto?_

Harry extendió su mano izquierda, ya que había descubierto que todavía era mejor con un hechizo cuando requería un toque delicado hacerlo sin varita. El mapa tembló mientras salia lentamente del bolsillo, y después voló a las manos de Harry. Harry dejó rápidamente su escondite, y partió en la dirección contraria por el pasillo mientras escuchaba un grito de los gemelos al darse cuenta que el mapa ya no estaba.

Harry renunció a tratar de ser silencioso entonces, y corrió dando vuelta a una esquina bajando el pasillo. Había un gran tapiz allí de un mago con unos trolls en tutús, quizás él podría esconderse allí. No, ellos verían el bulto y sus pies, porque el tapiz no llegaba hasta el suelo. Dio la vuelta, pero podía escuchar a los gemelos y miró el fondo del pasillo, sin salida por allí. Necesitaba algún lugar donde esconderse, y rápido.

Para su asombro, una puerta se materializó de repente en la pared al frente al tapiz. Harry vaciló y después abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró usando un hechizo de cerradura que Severus le había demostrado, seguido por otro que Lucius le había hecho aprender. Suspirando se dio la vuelta y se rio, el cuarto era enorme y lleno hasta el techo de cosas. Caminó por unos cuantos pasillos mirando los objetos. La gente debía haber estado escondiendo cosas aquí por siglos. Tomó un par de libros, algunos eran tan antiguos que eran casi indescifrables. Con una risita vio unas pocas revistas 'de adultos', y unas cuantas novelas románticas atrevidas con mujeres escasamente vestidas y hombres absurdamente musculosos en las cubiertas.

También había cofres, y ropas desparramándose de ellos. Uno parecía estar lleno de monedas de oro y joyas. Vaciló acerca de tocar nada o de abrir algún cofre cerrado, así como evitó los frascos de líquidos brillando de manera malévola. Un jadeo se le escapó al ver unas catapultas aladas suspendidas en el aire.

Harry regresó hacia la puerta y sacó el mapa. La habitación no se encontraba en el mapa, quizás los Merodeadores nunca descubrieron este lugar. Vio que los gemelos se encontraban ahora en su dormitorio, con Ron y Percy, como una sesión de estrategia familiar. Aun así, ahora era seguro salir después de remover sus hechizos de cerradura, después de todo no estaba seguro si estos habían funcionado, o si la puerta seguía allí después que la cerró.

Harry corrió de regreso a las mazmorras y golpeó en la puerta de Severus. Le contó de toda su aventura y le entregó el mapa, mientras movía los brazos para describir la habitación donde había estado.

LMP

Severus miró fijamente el mapa y cuidadosamente dejó su expresión en blanco, luchando contra viejos sentimientos de furia ante viejas injurias cometidas. Finalmente, las hizo a un lado para lidiar con ellas más tarde. Harry, y el aquí y el ahora, eran más importantes. Le sonrió de forma aprobadora a Harry mientras su historia llegaba a su conclusión.

―... y después me vine directo para acá! ―terminó Harry con una sonrisa brillante.

Severus dobló el mapa y se lo devolvió pausadamente a Harry para no verse tentado a incinerarlo. Todo este tiempo pensando que los Merodeadores eran astutos para emboscarlo, y en vez de eso hacían trampa. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora el mapa estaba a su disposición. Ese solo hecho haría que James Potter se diera vueltas en su tumba. Por fin, se recordó con firmeza que vivir bien era la mejor venganza.

―Puede que hayas resuelto varios problemas a la vez, Harry ―Severus sonrió mientras Harry se acomodaba en un sillón y comía una galleta de chocolate blanco con nueces de macadamia de la reserva privada de Severus―. Albus se esta poniendo impaciente. Nuestras pequeñas historias que hemos estado inventando acerca de como hemos estamos buscando un Horcrux escondido en la escuela según nos pidió, y de como te estas poniendo cada vez más 'sospechoso' del profesor Quirrell lo han mantenido contento por un tiempo, pero ahora esta impaciente por algo más concreto. Este 'Cuarto de las Cosas Escondidas' es perfecto, aun cuando el Horcrux no se encuentre allí, es obvio que estarás muy ocupado con la tarea que el Director te encomendó. O por lo menos así le parecerá a él.

―Genial ―dijo Harry sonriendo, había empezado a sentir temor que lo empezaran a hacer ir a tomar té con Dumbledore, y tal vez esto los satisfacería.

Harry y Severus se encaminaron hacia el séptimo piso, evitando a estudiantes y a Minerva usando el mapa.

―Quizás debería usted quedarse por ahora con el mapa, profesor ―dijo Harry, animado―. Si usted lo tiene, sabré que no lo robarán ni lo confiscarán... y me lo dará si necesito usarlo.

Severus sonrió, y asintió. Le conmovía la confianza de Harry. Iba a necesitar la confianza implícita del niño por si su plan A, B o C no funcionaban y debía pasar al plan D, E o... Merlín lo impidiera, el plan F.

Juntos entraron al Cuarto, y a pesar de que le habían advertido de antemano, se encontró jadeando con asombro. El Cuarto era tan... tan... ¡gigantesco!

―Hemos destruido la Copa y el Diario... Albus esta buscando el Anillo... así que andamos buscando ya sea el relicario de Slytherin o la diadema de Rowena ―dijo Severus comenzando a buscar por la habitación.

Severus miró con añoranza la montaña de libros y se preguntó acerca del contenido de los frascos de pociones. Se prometió regresar allí durante el receso de invierno para explorarlo.

Un gritito seguido por―. ¡Hey, mire esto, profesor! ―lo alertaron, y deshizo su recorrido de regreso hacia Harry. Harry estaba mirando fijamente el busto de un mago de aspecto importante que tenía puesto una peluca y una diadema en la cabeza―. Esa se ve como la que tiene la estatua de Rowena en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Padma nos las mostró cuando Parvati nos llevó con ella a visitar a su hermana.

Severus alzó una ceja, tal mezcla entre los estudiantes habría sido impensable el año pasado; y ahora era cada vez más común. Severus realizó un conjuro sobre la diadema, y sí, definitivamente se trataba de un objeto oscuro. Puso su mano sobre el objeto, sin tocarlo. La sensación era repugnante, y le provocó un dolor agudo en el brazo izquierdo donde se encontraba la desvaída Marca.

―Si, ciertamente la encontraste, Harry ―le sonrió al niño de nuevo. Conjuró una bolsa y levitó la diadema dentro de esta, teniendo el cuidado de no tocarla directamente.

Harry y él salieron de la habitación sintiéndose victoriosos, y Severus después hizo que Harry fuera hasta su dormitorio. Él necesitaba decidir cuanto revelarle a Albus.

LMP

Harry se puso su pijama y guardó el resto de sus cosas, dejando fuera un cambio de ropa y una capa. El pijama podría dejarlo aquí para la lavandería. Sostuvo una conversación susurrada con Draco, contándole su 'aventura', y Draco le susurró el resultado de su visita a los dormitorios en Slytherin. Harry sentía curiosidad por verlos, y Draco quería ver el 'Cuarto'. Así que ya estaban deseando verlos a su regreso.

Esa noche estuvo llena de sueños placenteros de escobas de carreras y botas de cuero de dragón.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

El desayuno de despedida fue perfecto. La broma que Harry había escuchado planear a los gemelos Weasley, se les devolvió, justo como Harry y Draco habían arreglado. El bol de avena preparada que ellos habían saboteado explotó cubriendo a los gemelos con una pasta gomosa que tornó su piel de un diseño a cuadros rosados y naranja que chocaba desastrosamente con su cabello rojo.

La escuela entera rompió a reír, y esta hilaridad continuó durante el viaje el tren. Los gemelos trataron de sonreír ante las risitas y los dedos que los señalaban, pero rápidamente se les agotó la buena intención. Ellos encontraron escasa simpatía entre los otros estudiantes. Hasta los Hufflepuff les dieron la espalda.

Cedric Diggory los miró con mala cara, y contestó sus quejas con enojo―. Ustedes le hicieron la misma broma el año pasado a uno de nuestros Hufflepuff, y luego dijeron que era un aguafiestas sin sentido del humor por quejarse y estar enojado ―Cedric se dio la vuelta, y cerró la puerta de su compartimento dejándolos afuera.

Finalmente, encontraron un compartimento con muchachos Gryffindor de cursos mayores, que pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo chistes malos acerca de los colores discordantes. Eso les hizo pensar mucho en lo que había dicho Cedric y acerca de si querrían sentir las travesuras que habían estado infringiendo sobre otros.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Harry y Draco encontraron a Lucius y Narcissa en la estación ferroviaria, y Desaparecieron con ellos hacia su casa. Tío Vernon y Dudley estaban esperando a Harry ahí, y los tres partieron a su hogar, ansiosos de ponerse al día. Harry los puso al tanto de todo, contándoles acerca de la última Horcrux que Severus y él habían descubierto. Vernon tan sólo meneó la cabeza, todo ese asunto de 'dividir el alma' le sonaba arriesgado.

Dudley se vio perplejo―. ¿Por qué el Director actúa como si apoyara a los nacidos de muggle, y al mismo tiempo trata de librarse de ellos? Debe tener una razón.

Harry asintió―. Severus esta tratando de llegar al fondo de eso. Severus dice que es una buena tapadera, sin embargo. Si el Director quiere que los nacidos de muggle y los mestizos le sean completamente leales o bien que desaparezcan totalmente del mundo mágico, sin una posición intermedia, este sería el modo de hacerlo. Los hijos de muggle y los mestizos que no hagan exactamente como él quiere son probablemente un riesgo para lo que sea que es su objetivo.

―Guau, eso es desquiciado, Harry ―caviló Dudley―. Será mejor que Severus cuide sus pasos. Dumbledore es mucho más solapado de lo que pensábamos.

Harry asintió con énfasis.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus entró a la oficina de Albus con trepidación. ¿Qué haría si el Director no quería destruir ahora mismo el Horcrux? Él necesitaba que todas los Horcruxes desaparecieran, excepto el de Harry. Pero la suerte estaba con ellos, y Albus sonrió encantado ante la diadema y urgió a Severus a que dispusiera de ella. Después se vio pensativo.

―¿Exactamente cómo se destruyen los Horcruxes? Cuando encuentre el anillo... no quiero que resulte totalmente destruido, sino que solamente se destruya el Horcrux ―Albus pareció ansioso, y esto confundió a Severus.

―Bueno, el fuego demoníaco es el modo seguro de destruir los Horcruxes... pero eso también destruiría el objeto... ―Severus pensó con rapidez. ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad por un anillo?―. He leído que hay algunas sustancias que podrían destruir un Horcrux. Se mencionaba el veneno de basilisco.

Albus se animó―. ¿De modo que sólo se necesitaría inyectar algo dentro de la piedra para destruir el Horcrux, y el anillo seguiría intacto?

Severus asintió lentamente como respuesta―. Ese parece ser el caso... ―¿pero _**por qué**_ todo ese problema por un anillo?―. Por supuesto que hasta esas pocas gotas necesarias serían terriblemente caras ―Severus observó con atención a Albus. Hubo una mueca ante la mención del costo, pero aun pareció determinado a hacerlo.

Severus quedó inquieto ante esto, pero Albus se negó a explicarse. Severus tendría que quedar satisfecho con que otro Horcrux sería destruido, pero la importancia de su recubrimiento permanecería en secreto... por ahora.

Pero además de esto, Albus pasó a otro tema delicado. Él quería visitar a Harry para darle un regalo de Navidad. Severus ya había consultado con Vernon y Lucius por lechuza acerca de el mejor curso de acción.

―Bueno, el día de Navidad va a ser sólo para la familia donde los Dursley, y al día siguiente ellos van a ir la Pista de Carreras de Leopardstown para el festival de Navidad y las carreras. Su caballo favorito va a correr ―Albus miró con impaciencia a Severus durante su disertación. Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio, y Albus pensó que se debía a la devoción de Harry por un caballo que ni siquiera le pertenecía―. Sin embargo, logré persuadir a Lucius para que usted viniera a una pequeña reunión en nochebuena. Los Malfoy y los Dursley, y Harry Potter, van a darse obsequios, y abrir algunos regalos que no son de la familia inmediata. Podrá entonces darle el obsequio.

Albus se paseó y frunció el ceño. Él esperaba poder darle la capa en privado, con la esperanza de ganar la confianza del Harry al darle como regalo al chico la más preciada posesión de James Potter. Pensaba conseguir así jurar al niño en el secreto, y si la capa continuaba siendo secreta sería sencillo tenerla de vuelta cuando el muchacho muriera. Después de todo, ya contaba con la varita, estaba a punto de conseguir el anillo, y la capa sería el eslabón final. Él estaba dispuesto a cederla solamente en un esfuerzo por conseguir que Harry Potter confiara en él.

Además estaba el beneficio añadido de alentar un comportamiento arriesgado en el niño. Después de todo, si Harry resultaba muerto haciendo algo, bueno infantil, nadie lo señalaría a él como culpable. Y después el mundo mágico tan sólo tendría a Albus Dumbledore para buscar como su salvador cuando regresara el Señor Oscuro.

Y aun mejor, si los Malfoy y Dursley estaban conscientes de la capa de invisibilidad y Harry resultaba herido, la reputación de Lucius resultaría despedazada y hasta se podría susurrar que había estado conspirando para conseguir la muerte del Niño Que Vivió todo ese tiempo. Y si tan sólo resultaba lastimado... quizás podría rebatirse la custodia de Dursley. Sí, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, esto podría funcionar.

Severus tiritó levemente al ver esa sonrisa, eso no era un buen augurio.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus ayudó a los tres niños a decorar un enorme árbol de Navidad después de almuerzo. No se esperaba a Dumbledore hasta las siete, así que tenían mucho tiempo.

Vernon y Lucius estaba terminando los arreglos para Rusty y su amigo Snooty para que pasaran el festival de carreras de Navidad en las cuadras más cómodas que podían conseguir mientras estaban en Dublin para el evento de la Pista de Carreras de Leopardstown. Lucius prefería demorarse allí, evitando lo más posible todo lo que tenía que ver con decorados navideños y luces parpadeantes.

Los chicos ya habían decorado el árbol más pequeño donde los Dursley con decorados muggle. Narcissa ayudó a Vernon a conseguir algunos decorados mágicos para sorprender a los niños con escenas navideñas que se movían, hombres de nieve que bailaban y renos saltarines.

El árbol de los Malfoy era mucho más grande y algunos de los adornos claramente eran muy caros, pero también había algunos con fotos de los tres Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, de cuando Draco era un bebé, y que saludaban desde el ornamento de vidrio a los magos que se afanaban con el árbol.

Una escena dentro de un bulbo tenía a un emocionado Draco enseñando una escoba de principiante. Draco envió esa al tope del árbol donde esperaba que nadie la viera.

Los elfos domésticos ayudaban aquí y allí, Dudley les pasaba una esfera y les señalaba donde la quería, y el elfo la enviaba a las ramas donde Dudley no alcanzaba. A Dudley le encantaba ver levitar los adornos.

Los chicos estaban intentando inventar una canción para Severus mientras decoraban. Harry comenzaba con algo como―. _Adornemos las mazmorras falalalala con... _―canturreó, pero no pudo pensar en algo con que a Severus le gustaría decorar.

―.._.con entrañas de los Gryffindors..._ ―continuó Draco entre risitas. Narcissa chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

―Mejor ..._ con cicuta y belladona... falalalala-lalala_ ...―contribuyó Dudley cantando.

―Cuando menos eso sería útil ―contestó Severus, imperturbable ante el humor de los preadolescentes.

Lucius suspiró, apenas unos meses atrás Draco nunca hubiera actuado tan audaz. Con la constante exposición a los leones, su hijo y heredero se había convertido en un rufián imprudente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza. Narcissa y él tendrían que resignarse a una vida de tener que rescatar a Draco de si mismo, lo más probable. Pero Draco sería respetado, estaría del 'lado correcto', un amigo de Harry Potter, y estaría vivo. Ellos tendrían que aprender a lidiar con el comportamiento insensato a cambio.

El árbol finalmente estuvo arreglado, y el villancico ahora tenía varios versos sin rima alguna. Se sirvió una cena ligera mientras que los presentes de todos los que no eran de la familia inmediata eran colocados debajo del árbol por los elfos domésticos.

Después del postre, se reunieron alrededor del árbol para poder entregarse los regalos. Harry tenía varios de los miembros del Wizengamot, y de Cornelius Fudge. Hasta había una pluma inagotable en rojo y dorado de parte de rita Skeeter. Todos habían enviado un presente para Dudley, además, aunque se limitaron a darle dulces al parecer sin saber que más regalarle. Draco además había recibido regalos de los asociados de negocios de Lucius.

Al final, llegaron a los regalos de Vernon, Harry y Dudley de parte de los Malfoy. Una gran cantidad de lechuzas habían sido intercambiadas pensando en que regalarse. Harry había discutido las dificultades de hacer funcionar cosas muggles alrededor de la magia; a pesar de que Harry no había causado muchos problemas con la magia sin varita después de practicar un poco. Dudley se preguntaba si la energía solar se vería también afectada. Vernon había descubierto varias cosas que funcionaban con energía solar, un molino que iluminaba un faro y cosas así.

Lucius se encontraba mesmerizado con las acciones de los pequeños aparatos, y Narcissa casi podía ver sus planes dando vueltas en su cerebro. Dudley compró un pequeño montón de libros acerca de la energía solar, inclusive una «Guía para Idiotas hacia el Poder del Sol», pero no había tenido el coraje para dárselo, así que todavía estaba guardado en su habitación.

Harry y Severus habían regreso a la Habitación de las Cosas Perdidas justo antes de la partida de Harry. Severus consiguió despejar un pequeño espacio y después ambos habían entonado―:_** ¡Accio, cosas de Malfoy! **_

Habían tenido que apartarse rápidamente antes que una pequeña colina de pertenencias cayera sobre ellos. Después de todo, el hechizo les estaba enviando _todas_ las pertenencias de un Malfoy presentes en el cuarto. Después tuvieron que sortear entre un enredo de ropas viejas, cachivaches sin valor, y descubrieron varias cosas que estaban seguros que los Malfoy querrían de vuelta. Pusieron todo en una caja y le colocaron sus dos nombres como un obsequio para la familia Malfoy.

Lucius quedó muy sorprendido, y complacido al ver los libros devueltos―... en especial este libro de Aritmancia, es parte de un juego, y es irreemplazable. Ha estado perdido desde 1700's. Y este álbum de fotos fue de mi abuela, también pensábamos que estaba perdido para siempre.

Había una vieja gargantilla sobre la cual Narcissa sonrió. Tenia un delicado trabajo con joyas diminutas en un hermoso diseño. No era especialmente valiosa, pero había estado en la familia Malfoy desde los tiempos de los Fundadores y no tenía precio debido a esto.

También había una escoba antigua con el nombre Titus Malfoy en ella, una antigüedad que fuera fabricada en 1743 para un tata-tatara-algo tío de Lucius. Draco quiso de inmediato montarlo en la muralla de su cuarto. Lucius meneó la cabeza, y dijo por qué no.

Severus quedó complacido con los ingredientes de pociones exóticos y la última parafernalia en pociones que los Malfoy habían hallado para él. Nunca necesitaba comprar nuevos aparatos, siempre se los daban para Navidad.

Vernon, Dudley y Harry conspiraron juntos para darle una caja llena de hojas y conos. Harry había revisados libros y crónicas de pociones para descubrir los ingredientes más raros que podían ser encontrados en los Estados Unidos. Vernon tenía un amigo entrenador que tenía muchas conexiones en Estados Unidos, y cuando Harry dijo que necesitaban hojas y conos de los antiguos arboles secoya, Vernon consiguió la dirección de un amigo de un amigo e hizo que Dudley le escribiera rogándole que necesitaba una caja llena de hojas y conos para un proyecto de ciencias en su escuela. El hombre había consentido en enviársela. Ellos después de darle la caja de regalo, se la quitaron después de unos momentos para colocarla junto con el resto de los regalos; habían notado que Snape había empezado a ponerse en 'modo de proyecto de próxima poción'.

Los Malfoy le regalaron a Vernon, Dudley y Harry los libros acerca de como conseguir que las cosas muggles funcionaran en el mundo mágico, y prometieron ayudarlos como pudieran para lograr hacer trabajar algo conque Vernon ni Dudley prefirieran no vivir.

Narcissa hizo una señal a los elfos, y ellos entraron cargando cinco macetas con pequeños arbustos de rosas―. Fui a su antigua casa y hablé con la mujer que vive ahora allí. Me temo que la hice llorar con la historia de como habían tenido que dejar el lugar, y le pedí unos esquejes de las rosas de tu tía. Ella estuvo muy entusiasmada de hacerlo. Podremos hacer un jardín en su nueva casa si gustan, y plantarlas allí ―su regalo fue recibido con abrazos y lágrimas de felicidad. Ellos tendrían parte del jardín de Petunia de nuevo entre ellos.

Lucius le sonrió a Narcissa. No había sido fácil para ella desplazarse por el mundo muggle aun por algo tan relativamente sencillo como eso, pero lo había hecho. Por Harry y Dudley, así como también por Vernon.

El Flú se escuchó, y se tensaron un poco. Dumbledore había arribado con su regalo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: La trama sigue complicándose, pero cuando menos Hermione ya no esta sin claves.

Gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Albus Dumbledore entró a la sala de estar alegremente decorada de los Malfoy seguido por un sonriente Fudge. Él tenía la intención de tener un testigo, en caso que los Malfoy se pusieran pesados con él. Quedó aliviado al ver a Severus acomodado en un sillón rodeado por los tres niños. Seguro que ya había persuadido a Harry que Albus solamente estaba haciendo "lo correcto" en todo lo acontecido, y que estaría entusiasmado de ver que el Director le traía un presente.

El Ministro Fudge saludó a todos, y recibió los agradecimientos de Draco, Harry y Dudley por los regalos de la familia Fudge que habían llegado por el correo de las lechuzas. Albus frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que no había traído regalos de cortesía para los otros niños.

Severus se puso de pie con una sonrisa leve, y sugirió que permitieran que Albus hablara con Harry por un momento. Ellos habían decidido dejar que Albus hiciera su movida, premunidos de un gran número de encantamientos para escuchar y con el cuarto fuertemente resguardado contra cualquier hechizo que tratara de conjurar, tales como alguno de coerción o de rastreo. Lucius frunció el ceño, y aparentó ceder de malas ganas, saliendo todos con algo de renuencia. Esto le aseguraría a Dumbledore que Severus estaba haciendo su trabajo, y que tenía alguna influencia sobre los Malfoy y Vernon Dursley.

Severus le había dado algunas indicaciones a Harry de como manejar la situación con Albus, a pesar de que Harry le había asegurado que podía leer emociones superficiales y que con frecuencia esto le ayudaba a salir de estas situaciones y esto lo tranquilizó un tanto. Harry ya le había dicho esto antes, pero estaba receloso de la habilidad. Albus sabía algo de Oclumancia y eso podría enmascarar sus emociones.

No obstante eso, Harry ahora se encontraba sentado junto a Dumbledore con una mirada neutral y suprimiendo el impulso malicioso de preguntar dónde estaban los regalos de Dudley y de Draco.

Albus sostenía un regalo que brillaba en sus manos y con su mejor caracterización de abuelo benigno, y habló con tono grave que contenía algo de pesar.

―Antes de que mataran a tu padre, James, él me confió esta capa. Es un hermosa capa de invisibilidad ―Albus sonrió y empujó el paquete envuelto con papel brillante hacia Harry―. Sé que él habría querido que tu tuvieras esto... y que hubiera deseado que lo usaras bien, Harry.

Harry dejó caer los ojos sobre el regalo, contento de tener una excusa para no mirar al Director a los ojos. Cierto, estaba encantado de recibir el regalo, pero resentía tener que comportarse como si el Director estuviera haciendo algo más que devolviéndole su legítima propiedad. Dumbledore dando algo que no era suyo para retener, no requería más que un educado "gracias" en lo que concernía a Harry.

Aun así, él necesitaba seguir llevándole la corriente. No fue difícil actuar encantado al recibir la capa, era cierto que estaba fascinado por tener otra posesión de su padre. Tía Petunia le había dado algunos pequeñas cosas de Lily que quedaron en casa de sus padres cuando ella se casó, tesoros de infancia y unos pocas cosas de sus años adolescentes. Estas fueron guardados cuidadosamente en una caja y almacenados mientras ellos estaban viviendo en el hotel. Pero él no tenía nada de James, a excepción de unas pocas fotos hechizadas para quedarse quietas que Lily le había enviado a Petunia cuando se escribían. Había conseguido el mapa de los gemelos, y ahora esta capa... esos podrían ser los únicos objetos personales de James que podría tener.

―Muchas gracias, Director ―consiguió decir Harry, esperando que el hombre pensara que estaba ahogado por las lágrimas y no de enojo. Harry podía sentir la satisfacción rezumando del hombre, junto con un sentido de ansiedad que Harry percibía desde su llegada―. Estoy seguro que me servirá mucho... ―Harry se permitió una sonrisa orgullosa para más efecto. Entendía que Dumbledore quería que Harry hiciera más escapadas y que comenzara a buscar la Piedra Filosofal. El aumento de ansias que siguió a las palabras de Harry, le convencieron que tenía razón.

Albus se sentó muy contento, y se lanzó a contar algunos cuentos de James, y escapadas de los Merodeadores que él conocía, salpicados con algunos bromas que le habían hecho a Severus, todo con los ojos titilando y en un tono cómplice de "esto sólo entre Gryffindors".

Harry se esforzó por conservar una sonrisa en su rostro. Cierto, Petunia sabía que James y sus amigos fueron rivales amargos de Severus. No había tratado de esconder este hecho porque sabía que Harry y Severus iban a necesitar llevarse bien, y quería que el niño comprendiera porque iba a necesitar un poco de paciencia con Severus. Pero los cuentos de Dumbledore eran de bromas pesadas con mucha peor intención que las que Petunia conocía. Harry solamente podía adivinar que Lily no sabía de ellas, y por lo tanto no le había contado de eso a Petunia.

El corazón de Harry se hundió en picada mientras Dumbledore parloteaba, hasta que Harry dijo sintiéndose en conflicto que quería enseñarle su capa a Dudley y Draco. Albus apretó los dientes y fue su turno de luchar para mantener una sonrisa en su rostro ante la idea de que Harry compartiera la capa. Albus asintió en breve, y después lanzó otro bombazo.

―Un amigo de tus padres, el Remus Lupin que mencionaba en mis historias, ha expresado el deseo de verte. Espero que le puedas preguntar a ti tío que disponga una hora para que puedas reunirte con él ―los ojos de Albus centellearon felices mientras Harry asentía inseguro; él no tenía una respuesta preparada para esto.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Lucius, el mencionado Lupin provocaba un efecto inmediato. Por suerte, Cornelius había pedido permiso para retirarse a continuar visitando 'familias importantes', así que no fue testigo de el salto salvaje que dio Severus hacia la puerta para evitar que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con reunirse con Remus Lupin.

Lucius y Vernon tuvieron que agarrarlo de un brazo cada uno para detenerlo, provocando que Severus dejara caer unas explosivas palabrotas que hicieron que los ojos de Draco y Dudley se desorbitaran. Narcissa trató de cubrir los oídos de los niños, pero simplemente le faltaban manos. Al final, tuvo que conformarse con sisear―. ¡Cálmate ya de una vez, Severus!

Como siempre, Severus tomó el reproche de Narcissa con mayor seriedad que uno de Lucius, y se dio cuenta que no podía entrar para gritarle al Director. Eso echaría todo a perder de inmediato.

―Mis disculpas, Narcissa ―Severus le dio una cabezadita, y ella respondió con otra―. Pero debemos evitar que Albus traiga a Lupin...

―¿Cuál es el problema, Severus? ―inquirió Vernon, confundido. Él se daba cuenta que ninguno de los Merodeadores resultaba ser persona favorita de Severus, pero esta era una reacción extrema.

―No lo comprenden ―contestó Severus con algo de desesperación a los dos hombres que lo sujetaban de los brazos. Luchó contra el largo hábito de proteger el secreto de Lupin. Durante el colegio se había encontrado debajo de un hechizo; más tarde, el Señor Oscuro ya lo sabía por Fenrir, pero esto no era del dominio público porque a Voldemort no le importaba Lupin, así que no había sido un problema mientras fue un mortífago. Ahora, bajo la dudosa 'protección' de Dumbledore se esperaba que continuara manteniendo el secreto de Lupin. Pero ahora necesitaba decírselos.

Harry entró en ese momento, aferrando la capa de invisibilidad con una sonrisa contenta. Percibió la tensión en la habitación y miró el rostro tenso de Severus. Harry había acompañado ya a Dumbledore hasta el Flú, consiguiendo despedirse razonablemente alegre, y pensaba que la reunión había ido bastante bien.

La vista de Harry decidió a Severus, empero―. Necesito promesas de conservar el secreto de todos ustedes... si esta información llegara a circular, Dumbledore sabría que provino de mi. Él no vacilaría en lanzarme a Azkaban si cree que lo he traicionado. Puede que su influencia haya disminuido, pero no ha desaparecido ―los ocupantes del cuarto asintieron con temor, inseguros de a donde iba esto.

Lucius presintió que se venia una larga historia, y les indicó a todos que se sentaron y pidió té. Harry se sentó junto a Severus, todavía aferrando la capa con reverencia, y observó con preocupación a Severus.

Severus revolvió su té con ferocidad, con la frente arrugada―. Lupin es un hombre-lobo ―fue abrupto, pero sabía que después de eso no lo interrumpirían. Les contó acerca de su curiosidad por las ausencias mensuales de Lupin en la escuela. A veces tenía un 'pariente enfermo' cuando la luna llena caía el fin de semana. Había otras excusas de que Remus era un 'niño delicado' o 'enfermizo'. Severus había llegado a pensar brevemente que podía ser un hombre-lobo, pero había desestimado la idea porque existían muchas reglas en contra de esto.

Después contó de las pullas de Sirius Black y como dejó caer la insinuación acerca del Sauce Boxeador y el túnel que iba hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Narcissa jadeó, y el ojo de Lucius empezó a saltar. Severus describió el horror de encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre-lobo transformado. Y después de eso... ser rescatado por James Potter.

Severus hizo una mueca, pero se volteó hacia Harry―. No puedo decir que me haya complacido verme rescatado por mi rival, pero me encontré feliz de estar vivo, y no ser comida de hombre-lobo. Ni tampoco quería convertirme yo mismo en un licántropo.

―¿De modo que mi padre le salvó la vida? ―ante la cabezadita de Severus, él sonrió de medio lado―. Me alegra mucho que lo hiciera ―la mirada simplista de Harry del evento, lo hizo sonreír un poco. Los otros estaban menos tranquilos.

―Dumbledore tenía un hombre-lobo en la escuela ...―expresó Lucius con incredulidad―. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan negligente...? y ya que lo hizo ¿por qué no aseguró mejor a Lupin durante la luna llena?

Severus se encogió de hombros―. Nunca lo dijo, y nunca trajo a otro licántropo más, que yo sepa. Pero le gusta mucho hacer estos pequeños 'experimentos sociales'. Sin embargo me puso debajo de un hechizo que no me permitió hablar de Lupin hasta que terminé la escuela. Sé que necesitamos que Dumbledore crea que tiene una oportunidad de ganar a Harry de su lado, pero me pone muy inquieto que vea a Lupin.

Draco parecía asustado ante la idea de un hombre-lobo; Dudley, parecía como si le hubieran dado otro regalo de Navidad, a pesar del cuento aterrador de Severus. Harry se sentía ambivalente, le hubiera gustado conocer al amigo de su padre, aun cuando fuera un hombre-lobo. Sin embargo, las historias que había contado el Director le hacia menos contento al respecto. Más que nada quería preguntarle al señor Lupin en que estaban pensando al realizar todos trucos sucios, y si acaso su padre había llegado a madurar.

Vernon frunció el ceño, se sentía suspicaz de Dumbledore, pero no había crecido en el mundo mágico y no tenía el mismo respeto y miedo por Dumbledore que los magos y brujas.

―Comprendo que no quieras mostrar nuestra mano en este momento, pero ¿no piensas que podías evitar a este Lupin hasta el verano, prometer muchas visitas entonces, pero que ahora no queremos distraer a Harry de sus estudios? ―ofreció Vernon―. Severus espera que para ese entonces todo esto se haya arreglado, y si no es así, entonces el hombre-lobo será el menor de nuestros problemas.

―Una sabia sugerencia ―dijo Narcissa, dando una sonrisa a Vernon―. O por lo menos podemos posponerlo hasta el receso de primavera, si es muy insistente. Tendremos tiempo de hacer planes hasta entonces.

Severus finalmente asintió con renuencia, poco dispuesto a dejar que Lupin se acercara para nada a Harry. Esto le alarmaría aun cuando nunca hubiera desarrollado afecto por Harry.

Harry sonrió contento―. ¿Va a venir mañana con nosotros a las carreras? ―con la cuestión de Lupin decidida, Harry perdió interés en el tema, para alivio de Severus.

―Por supuesto. No me atrevería a perderme correr a Rusty, y a su amigo el presumido ―dijo Severus, consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Rusty resopló suavemente, oliendo la fría brisa que corría por el pasillo del establo. Las pesadas mantas invernales que él y los otros usaban los mantenían calientes, pero Rusty se sentía inquieto. Se acercaba una carrera, y el siempre sabía cuando iba a enfrentar a su rival. El niño que hablaba con ellos se lo había confirmado, antes que el gris y él partieran.

El niño le había hablado de la carrera, y le había deseado suerte. Rusty no comprendía el concepto de suerte, pero comprendía de derrotar a la competencia a cualquier costo. Rusty no era el mejor corredor de Lucius, no tenía la musculatura pesada de corredores como el gris con músculos por todas partes, hasta en las cejas. Lo que era suyo era un ímpetu para ganar, y Lucius había reconocido esto en el potro al verlo en una venta, aun cuando lo habían dejado relegado en el fondo con los otros caballos que remataban más baratos.

Lucius le dio una oportunidad, y Rusty lo hizo bien, aunque tuvo una racha mala justo antes de que Harry lo viera. Desde entonces se había recuperado mejor que nunca. Pero aun así, sabía que su contextura delicada estaba hecha para distancias largas, como los caballos árabes que eran la base de los purasangre.

Sin embargo, tenía algunos puntos débiles, aunque tendía a ignorarlos y continuar adelante a la fuerza . . . como en ese momento cuando una luz y bocinazos y luces aparecieron de repente cuando un ebrio se salió del camino. Rusty se encabritó y pateó las paredes de la casilla, objetando el ruido repentino que había irrumpido en sus oídos. Un dolor agudo en su pata delantera lo hizo relinchar al venirse abajo. El gris resopló y echó las orejas hacia atrás, perturbado por el sonido de dolor de su compañero de establo, esto podría significar peligro y lo tenía en alerta. Peligro para uno de la manada significaba peligro para todos.

Rusty tocó el suelo con la pata que todavía le dolía, y lentamente este fue disminuyendo. Estaba seguro que aun podía correr el día siguiente, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. El gris resopló, y volvió a su heno, dejando de interesarle.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus regresó a Hogwarts para empacar para sus vacaciones. Albus le había dado permiso para ocupar todo el receso de invierno, si eso significaba que iba a pasar mucho tiempo con Harry, persuadiéndolo que Albus era un mago omnisciente y grandioso que debía ser tratado con admiración y respeto. Severus prometió que hablaría con Harry 'acerca de hacer lo correcto', aunque no dijo exactamente que.

Severus felicitó a Dumbledore por su buen trabajo, y que Harry estaba muy emocionado con el regalo y ahora hablaba mucho de Albus. Albus se vio satisfecho mientras Minerva iba hacia la torre del Director. Severus estaba a punto de marcharse al verla, pero... la reunión podría ser importante.

Severus fue volando como Cuervo hasta su ventana usual, y ocupó su lugar en un nicho mientras el par se servia té. Albus parloteó un poco acerca de que era 'asunto de tiempo' para que Harry Potter quedara bajo su poder. Minerva sonrió apretadamente y expresó su descontento con la actitud de Hermione y el repentino cuestionamiento de Ron acerca de los métodos de Albus. Albus hizo una mueca.

―Quizás Ronald debería haber entrado a Hufflepuff, esa era la otra opción del sombrero, y la señorita Granger... bueno Ravenclaw hubiera resultado un mejor calce … ―Dumbledore pareció molesto porque esos dos menos eran menos útiles de lo esperado―. Aun así, quizás ellos podrían ser salvables, si Harry dice que confía en mi, y su fe resultaría restaurada.

―No me gusta que Potter siga prestándole tanto oído a Snape. Yo puedo hablar con él hasta ponerme azul, y él tan sólo me da una sonrisa y hace lo que le place, o lo que le place a Snape ―dijo Minerva con resentimiento.

―Bueno, una vez que todo haya sido dicho y hecho, cuando ya no sea necesario, Severus ya no estará aquí. Sin mi respaldo, no estará mucho tiempo fuera de Azkaban ―dijo Dumbledore de forma casual, haciendo que a Snape la sangre se le helara. La rata centelleante había estado planeando deshacerse de él desde hacia cierto tiempo, y probablemente tenía esto en mente desde la primera vez que aceptó a Severus―. Cuando Harry muera, como debe ser, lo más probable es que Severus sea hallado culpable por su muerte.

Minerva se rio por lo bajo de forma maliciosa―. No es como si él fuera amado por algún estudiante, con excepción de unos cuantos Slytherins. Si podemos hacer que Harry deje de confiar en él, desaparecerá mucho antes.

Severus quedó un poco decepcionado. Él pensaba que entre Minerva y él existía una rivalidad normal Gryffindor-Slytherin; descubrir que ella estaba ansiosa por verlo muerto era toda una revelación.

―Aun así, comienzo a preguntarme si debería necesitar hallar otra manera de meter en cintura el chico Potter. Si Potter aun no escucha razones para cuando comience el segundo año, voy a sacar a su padrino ―Dumbledore dijo esto como si no acabase dejar caer una bomba. Severus casi se cayó de su escondite, y tuvo que ahogar un leve graznido.

A Minerva se le cayó la mandíbula, y los ojos se agrandaron de forma poco favorecedora―. ¿P-p-padrino? ¿Te refieres a Sirius Black...? ¿Pero de qué nos serviría ese traidor...?

Dumbledore asumió un leve aire de preocupación mientras sus ojos brillaban con regocijo―. Podría ser que él no fuera tan culpable como todos piensan ―Minerva jadeó y Severus quedó asombrado―. Podría descubrirse que el verdadero traidor le puso una trampa … Peter Pettigrew ―Minerva quedó sin palabras y Severus pensó que iba a dar vuelta el estómago.

―¿Pero por qué dejar que Sirius Black se pudriera en Azkaban? Si descubriste esto deberíamos haberlo sacado de allí inmediatamente ―dijo Minerva débilmente.

―Oh, yo siempre supe que ellos habían cambiado el guardián secreto . . . pero Sirius hubiera sido un tutor legal infame. Le hubiera dado aires de importancia a Potter, y hubiera hecho de él un chico prepotente e ingobernable como todo el resto de los Merodeadores. Sirius nunca hubiera permitido que pusiéramos en peligro a Potter. Por suerte Azkaban debe haberlo sometido ahora, y hará lo que se le diga ―Albus ignoró la mirada de horror de Minerva, y se echó a la boca otro dulce de limón.

―Pero él no era culpable... ―consiguió decir Minerva con voz débil.

Albus la miró y achicó los ojos―. No era culpable de traicionar a los Potter... pero era culpable de intento de homicidio cuando envió a Snape hacia Remus. Ambos lo sabemos y lo cubrimos, para evitar que ejecutaran a Remus, y salvar a Hogwarts de una prolongada investigación por el Ministerio. Una década en Azkaban puede considerarse una sentencia aceptable por ello.

Minerva se ruborizó y apretó los labios. Ella odiaba que le recordaran que Black había actuado mucho más allá del código aceptable de conducta con ese acto.

―Lo sacaremos durante el verano, y lo tendremos listo para actuar si lo necesitamos. Podemos insistirle a Harry para que los visite a él y Remus, y después ir por la custodia ―Albus sonrió feliz, ahora tenía un plan que podía funcionar, especialmente si Potter conseguía lastimarse usando esa capa.

Severus voló de regreso después de eso, y se dirigió hacia las puertas para Desaparecer con su equipaje encogido en los bolsillos. Ahora tenía mucho en que pensar.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Los regalos de Navidad fueron abiertos por los Malfoy y los Dursley, y después los celebrantes fueron a almorzar a la taberna del padre de Seamus Finnegan. Vernon partió al hipódromo para arreglar unos papeles y asegurarse que los caballos estuvieran listos para correr.

Los tres chicos la pasaron estupendo jugando dardos con Dean y Seamus. Dudley era muy bueno en eso, y Draco estaba ansioso por aprender. Harry llevaba las cuentas, y pronto se vieron alentados por un grupo de clientes algo pasados de copas que apostaron a uno u otro equipo. Severus mantuvo un ojo en ellos, mientras que Lucius mantenía un ojo en su esposa. Demasiados patanes estaban observando sus encantos.

Un sujeto más atrevido mal pronunció una galantería, y le pidió que bailara con él. Desafortunadamente el borracho inmediatamente sufrió un caso severo de urticaria que necesitó asistencia medica. Severus ahogó la risa, mientras que Narcissa ahora ahora abrazaba firmemente el brazo con que Lucius usaba la varita para que le fuera más difícil lanzar un maleficio de nuevo.

Con todo, fue una experiencia instructiva. Narcissa conoció a la señora Finnegan, y ellas se llevaron bien. El padre de Seamus tenía una figura impresionante, y Severus susurró que fue campeón de boxeo, y después procedió a explicar qué era el boxeo.

Narcissa quedó aliviada al conocer a la familia de Dean. Ellos se veían tan incómodos y fuera de lugar como los Malfoy. El señor Thomas parecía ser un hombre de negocios al que le iba bien, y la señora Thomas estaba vestida elegantemente. Ellos fueron invitados a sentarse a su mesa, e intercambiaron información en voz baja, aunque con todo el ruido alrededor nadie iba a escuchar ninguna mención de la magia.

Los Thomas después de almorzar se fueron por el Flú de los Finnegan, ya que debían asistir a más reuniones familiares.

El grupo de Harry ocupó varios taxis para dirigirse a la Pista de Carreras de Leopardstown. El festival de Navidad era muy concurrido. Lucius sonrió al ver un número de brujas y magos allí. Todos fueron al palco de los Malfoy que quedaba cerca de la pista y la linea final.

Lucius vio a su caballo gris entrar imperiosamente a la pisa. Él sabía que los niños se referían a él como "el Presumido", y sentía que ese nombre era un poco mejor que el nombre de fantasía conque estaba registrado. Ningún caballo debía soportar tener un nombre como "Sissy's Silver Sweety"(1). Por centésima vez deseó haber rebautizado al gris después de comprarlo. El gris destacaba sobre su competencia, los músculos se movían debajo de su pelaje invernal de invierno; él no era ningún 'dulcecito', eso era seguro.

Los corredores salieron y el gris galopó en medio del grupo hasta la última vuelta. El gris fue alrededor de los otros y se puso a la cabeza. Un valiente castaño también salió hacia adelante, sin querer permitir que el gris se robara la carrera. Hubo una breve batalla de velocidad y después el gris adelantó la cabeza y después el cuello, ganando la carrera.

Los chicos gritaron entusiasmados, y Lucius fue adelante a aceptar la copa y sacarse una foto. Unos pocas carreras más y fue el turno del caballo alazán. Rusty normalmente caracoleaba hasta la línea de partida, pero ahora estaba cuidando su pata para la carrera. El entrenador al ver esto frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ver cambios en los caballos, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Rusty partió bien, y se quedó justo detrás de los lideres. Nunca le gustó quedarse muy atrás en las carreras. Pero esta era una carrera larga, una milla y media, hacia que tenía tiempo para hacer su maniobra. Un par de caballos se quedaron atrás al entrar a la vuelta final, y otros dos avanzaron. Rusty siguió a su propio paso, esperando su momento. La pata delantera le dio una punzada al dar la curva, por el esfuerzo, pero él lo ignoró, ganar la carrera lo era todo.

Al entrar a la recta final alargó el paso y corrió más rápido, sin esperar la señal del jinete. Pasó a los lideres y dos más se adelantaron, desafiándolo, pero los ancestros de Rusty no habían conocido el significado de renunciar, y él tampoco. La pata le dolía por la fractura fina en uno de los huesos, pero eso no era importante, ir adelante de los otros caballos lo era.

Con un último aumento de velocidad pasó adelante del resto la línea de meta, pero su casco chocó con un trozo congelado de tierra, lo que no era normalmente un problema, pero esto le dobló la pata justo lo suficiente para que la fractura cediera … y se quebrara.

Rusty cayó con fuerza, casi dando una vuelta en el aire, arrojando a su jinete con fuerza. El ruido de su pata fue como un disparo. Se escucharon gritos entre la multitud, y ellos contuvieron su aliento mientras el resto de los jinetes galopaba alrededor del caballo caído y su jinete.

Harry saltó las vallas y estaba en la pista antes de que Lucius ni Vernon pudieran impedírselo. Pero Severus estaba justo detrás suyo, esperando prevenir un desastre. Rusty estaba forcejeando, tratando de levantarse sin efecto, en la mente de un caballo el que no se podía levantar era un caballo muerto, y eso era camino seguro para provocar pánico equino.

Harry se arrojó sobre el cuello de Rusty, rogándole que dejara de moverse. Rusty lo escuchó y el pánico cesó. El niño podría arreglarlo, nada malo le ocurriría con él aquí. Rusty se relajó, dejando que Harry lo calmara.

Severus se agachó sobre el caballo, colocando su mano con la varita escondida de la vista sobre el hombro del caballo, con la varita apuntando a la pata y murmuró el encantamiento que arreglaba los huesos rápidamente antes de que los muggles llegaran hasta ellos. Él conocía de memoria este hechizo. Había una lesión obvia en tendones y ligamentos, pero con el hueso arreglado, los muggles no aplicarían una muerte piadosa, y alguien más podría arreglar el resto fuera de la vista... esperaba. La medicina equina iba más allá de su campo.

El veterinario de la pista, y la ambulancia equina llegaron. Severus y Lucius, quien ya había llegado, retiraron a Harry de Rusty y el caballo fue puesto en pie. La audiencia dio un suspiro de alivio, parecían pensar que si el corredor estaba de pie, se pondría bien. Los oficiales de la pista estaban igual de aliviados, tener que eliminar a un caballo delante de la gente era forma segura de perder clientes. Rusty apoyó la pata con precaución y vaciló, aun sentía dolor, pero consiguió abordar el remolque.

El grupo siguió el remolque hasta el veterinario. Harry le preguntó a Lucius―. No va a dejar que maten a Rusty, ¿verdad?

Lucius meneó la cabeza, Rusty era un fuerte atractivo para que Harry se quedara en la Finca Malfoy, y Lucius no tenía intención de que dejar que nada evitara que Harry fuera feliz y se le ocurriera morirse. Si Lucius tuviera un decir en ello, Rusty iba a ser el caballo más longevo en toda la historia.

―Si Rusty puede ser salvado, te aseguro que se hará ―dijo con rostro sombrío. Seria mejor que el veterinario diera buenas noticias. O encararía severas consecuencias.

El veterinario estaba parado junto a un sedado Rusty cuando ellos llegaron, y estaba mirando los rayos X con una mirada intrigada. Alguien de la pista estaba protestando lo que fuera que el veterinario estaba diciendo.

―¡Estoi seguro que se le quebró! No pue'o cree' que la pata no 'sta quebrá! ―el hombre miraba al caballo boquiabierto.

Rusty, ajeno al alboroto, se balanceaba un poco preguntándose confundido donde estaría el gris y ¿dónde estaba su heno? El veterinario consultó algo más y repitió que el hueso no esta roto, y que el veterinario de Lucius podría hacerse cargo del resto. Severus se preguntó si Lucius habría usado un hechizo, o si el veterinario del hipódromo realmente estaba de acuerdo.

Después de eso, Rusty fue al remolque de Lucius y de ahí ellos fueron de regreso a sus establos. Severus sugirió que Harry y él llevarían a Rusty de regreso a la Finca Malfoy para que lo cuidaran, y que todos los demás se quedaran allí para el resto del festival como estaba planeado.

―Tengo unas pocas ideas en mente ... y para cuando el resto de ustedes llegue de regreso, tendré preparado un plan para poner en efecto ―ante la ceja elevada de Lucius, Severus continuó―: Hay cierta información que obtuve ayer que resultará un impacto para todos. Tus cejas quedaran pegadas arriba de tu frente.

Lucius asintió y los dejó allí, para unirse a Narcissa y los otros. Se escuchó un enorme 'crack' y el trío desapareció, dejando el transporte vacío y Lucius haciendo una mueca. Por lo menos esta vez no tuvo que _ver_ a Severus _Desaparecer_ no solamente llevándose a Harry consigo, sino al caballo hasta la Mansión Malfoy, y él podría pretender que eso no había sucedido.

Condenado Snape y todo su poder en bruto … y el de Harry iba a ser aun peor. Lucius sonrió … no es que el poder de Harry fuera algo malo, por supuesto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): es 'como dulce plata de Sissy' (siendo que 'Sissy' puede interpretarse como mariquita o afeminado)

N/T2: No puedo creer que tenga que escribir esto, pero FANFICTION es para jugar con lo que no ocurrió o _pudo_ haber ocurrido (o hacer especulaciones de motivaciones). Si quieren canon sigan leyendo el libro.

Aviso que desapareceré en noviembre. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favorecer y seguir este fic. Que pasen un buen finde y ¡Feliz Halloween!

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Minerva McGonagall fue de regreso a sus habitaciones, con la mente dando vueltas. Sirius Black … quien fuera la luz de sus ojos, junto con James Potter por tanto tiempo … después de todo era inocente. Y Albus lo sabía todo este tiempo.

Oh, ella entendía porque lo había hecho. Mantener a Harry con los Dursley era de suprema importancia, y Sirius hubiera malcriado a Potter. No hubiera permitido que se le rompiera una uña, mucho menos dejaría que Harry Potter muriera para que el Señor Oscuro también muriera.

A Minerva le faltó el aliento. Ella estuvo tan furiosa cuando Sirius traicionó a los Potter... y ahora resultaba ser que siempre fue Peter. Esto era tan sólo un poco mejor, ya que Peter también era un Gryffindor. ¿Por qué no había sido un Slytherin? Por supuesto que los Potter no tenían ningún amigo Slytherin, después de que Lily por fin se deshiciera de Snape, y no había nadie más disponible para acusar de traición.

Minerva odiaba a los Slytherin … su animosidad había comenzado en sus días de colegio, después de tratar con Tom Riddle y su grupo. Esos cretinos pretenciosos le habían hecho la vida miserable a ella y sus amigos. Ellos eran sutiles, por supuesto, y rara vez algo podía hacer que les llamaran la atención.

Al principio, ellos habían sido amables con ella ya que pensaban que Minerva era como su idea de una sangre pura. En la mayoría de los círculos, su estatus sanguíneo _era_ considerado 'puro', o por lo menos lo bastante puro. Ella pequeña aldea en Escocia donde su familia vivía tenía varias familias mágicas. Ellos confeccionaban uno de los mejores whisky de fuego del mundo mágico. La familia de Minerva producía el lúpulo usando los encantamientos mágicos necesarios. Otra familia lo destilaba. Otra fabricaba las botellas irrompibles con encantamientos que mejoraban el sabor. Varias familias trabajaban en las bodegas, o en la panadería y la taberna.

La vida era buena en su pequeña aldea, y ellos atraían suficientes visitantes mágicos para asegurarse de conocer afuerinos para casarse fuera de la aldea y evitar la endogamia. Los nacidos de muggle y mestizos eran bienvenidos ... pocos se preocupaban por ellos. Incluso había un muggle o dos en alguna familia algo escandalosa.

La bienamada abuela de Minerva era hija de muggles, y Minerva no había vacilado en dar esto a conocer. Tom y sus amigos habían menospreciado esto, y habían hecho comentarios groseros acerca de animales entre sus ancestros, fuera del oído de otros, por supuesto.

Después una amiga, Myrtle, fue asesinada y Albus le contó que esto fue obra de Tom, aunque culparon a Hagrid. ¡Oh, como odiaba a Tom y sus Slytherins! Su odio se había esparcido a todos quienes vistieran verde y plata ... tales como Snape, un chico infame, oscuro desde el principio. Gracias a Merlín, que Lily pudo ser rescatada de él. Quizás él le fuera útil a Albus por un tiempo, pero ella se prometió que sería algo de corta duración.

Minerva había desarrollado un embelesamiento por Albus por cierto tiempo, comenzando desde sus tiempos como estudiante; si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta que sus esperanzas eran vanas, ella habría buscado amor en otra parte. Sin embargo, ella había conseguido su Maestría en Transfiguración y aceptó trabajo como profesora, tomando el lugar de Albus como profesora en esa asignatura y después como Sub-Directora. Ella había buscado tener una carrera estelar en Transfiguración, siguiendo en el campo de su mentor, esperando en vano ganar su aprobación y admiración, y quizás ganar su amor de esa manera. Era difícil decir si lo había conseguido, aunque a veces la halagaba, pero sólo cuando tenía algo difícil que pedir de ella.

Supervisar a sus leones como Jefe de Casa a veces le era difícil, y Albus había necesitado persuadirla para que añadiera más tareas a su ya larga lista de deberes. Pero, como señalaba él, ella no tenía familia de que preocuparse... los leones se habían convertido en sus 'niños'. Albus pensaba que esto era un buen argumento, sin darse cuenta que así enterraba un cuchillo al decirlo. Ese fue el día que ella enterró cualquier esperanza que le quedaba de que él notara que ella lo amaba.

Pero aun así se quedó a su lado, asegurándose que la Casa Gryffindor siguiera siendo 'la élite'. Ella le ayudó a convencer al Sombrero Seleccionador para que los estudiantes más prominentes quedaran dentro de su Casa, y que los otros fueran enviados a donde ellos deseaban.

Horace, Filius y Pomona habían expresado su desmayo sobre el estado de las cosas en una ocasión mientras tomaban té en la sala de profesores. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que ella los había escuchado. Ellos estaban discutiendo como las cuatro Casas solían ganar y perder poder en Hogwarts de forma predecible, cuando menos en el pasado. Cada diez o quince años una Casa ganaba en estatus, y después lentamente declinaba y le pasaba el poder a otra. Durante la dirección del Director Black, los Slytherins habían ganado estatus al principio, después los Ravenclaw, después los Hufflepuff, y luego de nuevo los Slytherins.

Con el siguiente Director, los Gryffindor de nuevo tuvieron su oportunidad, después los Hufflepuff. Después llegó el Director Dippet, y los Ravenclaw llegaron a la cima, luego de nuevo los Slytherins, y después los Hufflepuff.

Una vez que llegó Dumbledore a este puesto, los Gryffindor estaban en la cima, algunas veces otra Casa amenazaba su lugar, y después fallaba. Las otras Casas nunca eran capaces de destronarlos... oh, aunque conseguían alguna que otra copa de vez en cuando. Últimamente los Slytherins se llevaban la copa con el quidditch, pero no tenían oportunidad de ser vistos como la "mejor Casa" mientras el Director y la Sub-Directora favorecieran desvergonzadamente a los leones.

Minerva quedó alarmada por esta amargura, pero Albus apenas la dejó terminar su relato antes de desestimarla. Parecía sentir que ellos no tenían remedio. Minerva era menos fría ... ¿qué pasaría si ellos _**alguna**_ _**vez**_ se enteraran que ellos esencialmente estaban robando los estudiantes para Gryffindor y mezclando los otros a su parecer?

Al principio esto no la había molestado, pero lentamente los últimos años ella había empezado a preguntarse. ¿Realmente estaba ganando Gryffindor. O las otras Casas enmascaradas como leones eran quienes ganaban? ¿Eso era una ganancia para ella, entonces? ¿O estaba haciendo lo mismo por lo que despreciaba a los Slytherins al decir que "ganar es ganar, sin importar como se cumpla"?

Ella había escuchado algunas cosas la década pasada que no había relacionado con Albus. Los otros Jefes de Casas decían que había un resentimiento contra los Gryffindor … que los miembros de otras Casas reconocían la injusticia de Albus y de su Sub-Directora constantemente favoreciendo a Gryffindor. Y cuando los estudiantes se graduaban y buscaban trabajo evitaban hacerle 'favores' a los Gryffindor … sintiendo que a los leones ya les habían hecho suficientes favores en el colegio.

Oh, los Gryffindor conseguían trabajos, pero no de los mejores a menos que hubiera un Gryffindor a cargo, y eso sucedía cada vez menos. Los Hufflepuff siempre habían manejado el Ministerio, y los Ravenclaw y Slytherin ayudaban con cualquier información y maniobras que se necesitaran. Los Gryffindor podían entrar a los Aurores, pero allí tampoco eran una mayoría.

Esto molestaba inmensamente a Minerva. Ella pensaba que estaba asegurando que los Gryffindor manejaran las cosas, y en vez de eso más bien resultaban despreciados por tres cuartos del mundo mágico. Ella sacudió la cabeza, ella pensaba que serían admirados, que los otros simplemente verían que ellos favorecían a los 'mejores estudiantes'.

Pero ahora, ella debía pensar en como ayudar a Sirius... si es que podía. Albus estaba demasiado ocupado para ocuparse de eso hasta que terminara el colegio, eso era todo. Seria un asunto delicado el asegurar la liberación de Sirius sin implicar al antiguo Jefe del Wizengamot en algún delito... si es que lo lograba. Por lo menos podría ver ese asunto, y presentar un plan a Albus.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Rita Skeeter acudió a las carreras de Leopardstown con su fotógrafo, junto con unos pocos amigos, en su mayoría empleados menores de las oficinas del Profeta Diario que querían ganar favor, aunque unos cuantos eran de verdad amigos.

Entre los subordinados fueron los nacidos de muggle quienes indicaron a los otros como vestirse, y les susurraron instrucciones si algo les confundía, como el tablón luminoso que mostraba las apuestas y los resultados de las carreras; y cómo hacer una apuesta en la taquilla.

Rita escribía rápidamente, con la intención de hacer un artículo espectacular del mundo de las carreras. Tenían una buena foto del caballo gris de Malfoy ganando, y Lucius aceptando la copa. Ella notó la excitación de Harry Potter así como al ya bien conocido Rusty (al menos en el mundo mágico) dirigiéndose a la pista. La carrera comenzó y todo el público aclamó cuando el alazán cruzó la linea de meta. El fotógrafo sacó una foto cuando el corredor cruzaba la meta... y caía.

Rita gritó de espanto, junto con todos cuando pareció que el grupo de caballos iba a aplastar a Rusty y su jinete. Observó sin aliento como Harry, y ese sujeto Snape corrían hacia el caballo. Sus ojos eran rápidos, y ella sabía que buscar, así que vio la varita asomando realizando un conjuro... y ella estaba bastante segura que la pata se había quebrado... y después ya no. Un hombre muy ingenioso, pensó, escribiendo todo rápidamente.

El caballo fue retirado, y Rita los siguió desde cierta distancia esperando que Harry reapareciera. Pero solamente Lucius regresó desde el transporte, y Rita apuró el paso.

―¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Se recuperará el amigo equino de Harry Potter... o tendrán que ponerlo a dormir? ―Rita esperaba que la respuesta no fuera mala, aunque eso probablemente vendería más periódicos.

Lucius la miró y vaciló. Narcissa decía que Skeeter era quizás irritante, pero ella parecía simpatizar por ahora con ellos, y mantenerse cordial sería útil.

―Esperamos que Rusty se recupere, aunque no que vuelva a correr de nuevo. Harry esta preocupado por él, por supuesto, y fue con el profesor Snape de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy ―ante las cejas elevadas de Skeeter, Lucius sonrió con labios apretados―. Harry no disfrutaría del resto de las carreras mientras siguiera preocupado por Rusty. Y el profesor Snape es uno de sus profesores, y cuidará de él hasta que nosotros volvamos a casa.

Rita sonrió contenta. Siempre era agradable entrevistar a un Slytherin. Ellos siempre daban respuestas claras y concisas con siempre lo necesario para los reporteros. Usualmente entendían lo que buscaban los periodistas y lo incluían, o te dejaban saber lo que no iban a entregarte.

Lucius la observó con cuidado―. ¿Le gustaría verificar la existencia de Rusty por si misma mañana? Estoy seguro que Harry... y Rusty... quedarán encantados de tener su compañía por la tarde, ¿para el té?

Los ojos de Rita brillaron al ver el aspecto casual en el rostro de Lucius. Oh, ella sabía que ellos querían conseguir algo de esto, aunque no podía imaginar porque una entrevista de ella sería importante. Cierto, a los dos ex-mortífagos exonerados les gustaría una buena publicidad, pero la mirada en los ojos de Lucius le dijo que él quería verla en la Mansión mañana, y ella estaba dispuesto a seguir sus planes por ahora.

Rita asintió con una sonrisa, y Lucius inclinó la cabeza―. Haré que le llegue un traslador.

Rita regresó con sus amigos con un brillo en la mirada.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Rusty resopló con los ojos en blanco, echándose para atrás en sus arneses. Usar Aparición aun con un caballo bastante sedado era peligroso, por suerte no hizo más que echar la cabeza para atrás en objeción. Un par de elfos domésticos que trabajaban en los establos fueron hacia ellos, chillando y afanándose sobre Rusty, y él estuvo pronto en su casilla.

El veterinario de la sección de trauma de animales mágicos llegó y comenzó a examinarlo mientras Harry le contaba como había ocurrido la herida.

―Buen trabajo al reparar el hueso, profesor ―comentó el veterinario―. Hay daño en algunos ligamentos y tendones. Voy a aplicar una cataplasma que aliviará la inflamación, pero esto necesitará sanar por su cuenta. A diferencia de los Granians y los otros caballos alados, los caballos normales no poseen magia así que la mayoría de los pociones no funcionan en ellos. Una vez que sane, sabremos si todavía puede ser montado. Puede que ya no sea capaz de soportar peso en esa pata de nuevo si no sana correctamente.

―Siempre que esté bien... ―dejó escapar Harry, dándole al caballo unas mentas de su bolsillo. Rusty las mascó de forma abstraída, sin estar seguro todavía de lo estaba sucediendo.

Severus estaba sentado observando la escena y tomando un poción pimentónica. Aparecerlos a los dos, junto con un caballo, había desgastado su magia bastante. Esto fue idiota por su parte, por supuesto, pero no pudo resistir ver el ojo de Lucius saltando con el tic, y su ceño fruncido, como siempre sucedía cuando Severus le recordaba sus niveles de poder.

Años atrás, Severus lo hacia para recordarle a Lucius el aliado valioso que era. Por estos días, solamente para irritar a Lucius para divertirse.

Lucius añoraba el poder bruto, sin darse cuenta que era inútil la mayoría del tiempo sin el necesario control. El control de Severus sobre su poder era precario. Era excelente para hechizos como Aparecerse donde necesitaba sólo empujar poder, y en hechizos defensivos y ofensivos donde no se necesitaba un control fino. Pero en Encantamientos y Transfiguración... bueno, esa era un historia diferente. Con esos debía esforzarse, porque el poder extra sólo estorbaba porque hacia salir mal los hechizos.

Él había aprendido Legilimancia y Oclumancia en un esfuerzo por controlar su poder. Desafortunadamente, el daño ya estaba hecho mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Las palizas de su padre y el abuso verbal habían ocasionado que su temperamento explotara, sin mencionar su magia accidental. Para cuando cumplió ocho años su magia había comenzado a manifestarse con frecuencia y las explosiones entre su padre y él eran cuando menos semanales, con su magia escapando de su control muchas veces. Esto volvió sus esfuerzos por ganar control más tarde casi imposibles.

En tercer año, se había sentido lo bastante desesperado para hablar con el profesor Flitwick, y Filius le explicó que las explosiones violentas frecuentes de magia mientras eran menores de edad dañaban partes de su núcleo mágico que ayudaban a controlarla. Filius le dio libros para ayudarlo, las magias de la mente eran consideradas una de las mejores maneras de hacerlo, y estas funcionaban para él en ciertas áreas de la magia.

Pociones siempre fue su asignatura favorita. Los primeros años no requerían ningún 'movimiento de varita', y luchó duro por aprender control, ya que para cuando llegó a quinto necesitaban aprender hechizos para usar en ellas. Al final, fue en los ramos que le gustaban más donde aprendió mejor control: Pociones, Defensa, y por supuesto, en magia ofensiva; Runas y Aritmancia pudo aprenderlas, aunque nunca fueron sus mejores materias. Siguió batallando en Encantamientos y Transfiguración, y nunca logró ser un experto. El Patronus y su habilidad animaga eran los únicos encantamientos de alto nivel que aprendió bien. En Transfiguración siempre le fue peor, tuvo suerte de conseguir sacar un S en sus TIMOs.

Él aprendió sus límites, y no anheló más. Él podía derrotar a casi todos en un duelo, y obtuvo su Maestría en Pociones siendo ridículamente joven... y podía hacer que le saltara el ojo a Lucius, así que con eso en realidad estaba bastante contento.

Observó a Harry con una sonrisa. Otro con poder bruto que otros envidiarían, y probablemente no tendría problemas en su control, suponiendo que Harry había aprendido control practicando magia sin varita. Él estaba seguro que Harry usaría bien su poder.

Una lechuza llegó justo mientras se iba el veterinario y prometía regresar al día siguiente. Severus se rio entre dientes al ver el mensaje―. Parece que la señora Skeeter nos visitará mañana para entrevistarte y obtener más fotos de Rusty contigo.

Harry sonrió―. Estupendo. Él merece más atención.

Ellos dejaron a un adormilado Rusty bajo el cuidado de los elfos, y fueron a comer. Pasaron una tarde estupenda hablando de sus planes, y Severus sacó unos anuarios de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Se dio cuenta que Harry necesitaba más información acerca de su padre. Petunia realmente no lo había conocido, y Severus... bueno, él decidió que los anuarios podrían ser de ayuda.

Ellos miraron las fotografías, y esto inspiró a Severus a contar algunas historias de James y sus amigos que no lo involucraban en sus bromas. Juegos de quidditch, los clubes, fines de semana en Hogsmeade, etc. le pasó los anuarios a Harry como 'regalo tardío de Navidad', y lo envió a dormir.

Más tarde, Severus fue por Flú a Hogwarts brevemente para contarle a Dumbledore que le estaba 'lamiendo las botas a ese ricachón de Potter' justo como Dumbledore deseaba. Albus le había sonreído, contento de que Severus aun odiara a Harry, pero que igual siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

Severus después aprovechó para recoger algunos libros pertinentes de la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, donde sólo accedían los profesores. Los ejercicios de Oclumancia para principiantes le ayudarían a Harry a aprender mayor control, ya que aun sin pasar mayores traumas Harry tenía suficiente poder para necesitar control extra.

Hizo lo mejor posible para pasar delante de la puerta de McGonagall sin hacer ruido, pero el silencio no fue necesario, ella estaba hablando con alguien cuya cabeza flotaba sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

―...Te dije que no puedo decir de quien estoy hablando . . . pero necesito saber como lograr que alguien sea re-juzgado, o mejor dicho sometido a juicio por su crimen por primera vez. Él necesita que se revise de nuevo la evidencia . . . y voy a tener que buscar al perpetrador... ―Minerva sonaba algo desesperada, y Severus quedó sorprendido. Minerva estaba actuando a espaldas de Dumbledore para ver como liberar a Black.

―Dudo que algo pueda hacerse de manera rápida, Minerva ―contestó la voz, cautelosa―. Si Albus piensa que puede conseguir que esta persona sea vuelta a juzgar en el verano, sería mejor que esperaras. Todos los obstáculos que tendrás que pasar, llevaran todo ese tiempo de todas maneras, si él ya se encuentra en Azkaban.

Severus pasó caminando y pensando. Tener a Minerva buscando hacer algo podría ser... útil.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus y Harry leyeron el Profeta Diario por la mañana con asombro. El accidente de Harry estaba en primera página con un titular llamativo de «¡Tragedia en las Carreras!». Había una fotografía impactante de Rusty pasando la línea de meta y su subsiguiente caída. Rita había conseguido poner los hechos, pero aun dramatizaba la caída y las heridas con un detalle gráfico, y como Harry parecía destrozado y traumatizado afectado por la probable muerte del caballo favorito de su tía.

Seguía su entrevista con Lucius, y Rita prometía a sus lectores que ella reportaría fielmente sus hallazgos en la Mansión Malfoy al día siguiente.

Rita llegó a la hora del té, como estaba programado, y realizó su entrevista mientras mordisqueaba bollitos y sorbía del té caro de Narcissa. Severus, estando de un humor excelente, consiguió ser encantador... bueno, su propio tipo de encanto sarcástico y venenoso... pero por suerte Rita disfrutaba de este tipo de ingenio, y mentalmente tomó nota de algunos insultos divertidos para usar en artículos futuros en algunos de sus víctimas... o entrevistados, dependiendo como los vieras.

Severus los guió a los establos donde el veterinario estaba revisando a Rusty. Este estuvo contento de informarles acerca de la lesión, y les aseguró que Rusty se recobraría aunque era aparente que no volvería a participar en las carreras.

―No, pero espero que pueda ser mi nuevo caballo de monta ―dijo Harry sonriendo, dándole otra menta a Rusty―. El señor Malfoy me entregó anoche sus papeles. Dijo que sabía que yo estaba muy apegado a él, y me los entregó como un regalo ―Harry le sonrió a una encantada Rita, quien de inmediato sacó una foto de Rusty y su nuevo y orgulloso propietario. La gente amaba esta clase de historia conmovedoras cerca de Navidad.

Rita y Severus caminaron de regreso a la Mansión, y ella despidió al fotógrafo por el Flú. Ella miró a Snape con una sonrisa astuta, él actualmente estaba al tanto de muchas personas interesantes.

―Deberíamos almorzar en el futuro, ¿antes de que se escabulla de nuevo a Hogwarts, quizás? ―ronroneó Rita.

―Llámeme Severus, señora Skeeter ―Severus sonrió, ella iba a ser útil... e interesante, se daba cuenta.

―...Severus ... y por favor llámame Rita ―le sonrió ampliamente―. ¿Me mandas una lechuza? ―Severus asintió, y ella se marchó segura de que hoy había anotado varios puntos.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus y Harry consiguieron tener unas cuantas sesiones de estrategia antes de que regresaran los Malfoy, y los Dursley. Severus los reunió a todos en un salón alrededor de una mesa de café llena de libros, archivos, y lo que parecían los restos de varios platos de bollos de arándanos.

―Antes de salir de Hogwarts para ir a las carreras, conseguir 'asistir' a una última reunión entre McGonagall y Dumbledore... ―y Severus procedió a contarles fielmente lo que había escuchado. Harry ya estaba al tanto, pero no le causó más placer el escucharlo de nuevo.

Lucius pensó que ya había pasado las mayores sorpresas, pero esto sobrepasaba las hazañas del viejo buitre Gryffindor. Se preguntó como era que Albus conseguía que el fénix siguiera a su lado. ¿La criatura no comprendería lo que estaba sucediendo, o quizás la creencia de Albus de que estaba haciendo lo correcto mantendría al fénix en la creencia de que Albus de verdad era aun 'luminoso'?

―Por lo que entendí de Petunia, esa prisión de los magos es un lugar terrible... ¿cómo es que ellos pudieron lanzarlo allí si era su aliado? ―preguntó Vernon con horror.

―La ambición es un ama viciosa ―murmuró Lucius en respuesta. Él era moderadamente familiar con ella.

Vernon vaciló y después asintió, después de todo la ambición era rampante también en el mundo muggle. Él había observado como grandes corporativos se apuñalaban entre ellos en la espalda para trepar unos sobre otros para llegar a la cima.

―Debemos liberarlo ―dijo Narcissa con firmeza. Ella no sentía mucho cariño por su primo orgulloso, quien siempre había insistido que era mucho más moralmente superior que cualquier Slytherin. Se deleitaba en decirle a Lucius y a ella que terminarían ambos en Azkaban antes de que la guerra terminara. Le sorprendió mucho escuchar que Sirius había traicionado a sus amigos, pues no tenía sentido, pero pensó que se había vuelto loco... tal como su madre―. Aunque no sea nada más para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Dumbledore.

Severus asintió, y Harry sonrió de forma maliciosa añadiendo su propia información―. Severus me contó algo más. La profesora McGonagall ha estado husmeando por ahí, preguntando como puede volverse a revisar un caso y todo eso. Pero no parece estar haciendo nada constructivo. Unos cuantos 'amigos del Ministerio' del señor Malfoy tuvieron los oídos abiertos... ―Harry sonrió más al ver la mirada divertida de Lucius―... y sus preguntas están causando algo de revuelo porque ella esta preguntando como reabrir un caso cuando un juicio no ha tenido lugar. Esto los tiene espantados, porque, por lo que ellos saben, nadie ha sido enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio.

Severus y Lucius compartieron una sonrisa de medio lado. Ellos adoraban ver cuando Harry demostraba astucia. Harry dijo que el Sombrero había indicado que él podría haber ido a cualquier Casa, pero a ellos les gustaba creer que Harry debería haber estado en Slytherin si el Sombrero no hubiese sido interferido.

Severus asintió concordando―. Revisé algunos archivos y es justo como dice. Hay un "juicio cerrado y sentenciado". Supongo que el juez que presidió, Bartemius Crouch, haya dicho tan sólo: "culpable, sentenciado de por vida a Azkaban". Albus probablemente está detrás de todo eso, o cuando menos sepa de ese asunto.

―Me sorprende que no se haya usado el veritaserum... ―dijo Draco con tono aproblemado.

―Oh, si lo hubiesen hecho en público y delante del Wizengamot lo hubieran utilizado... todos ellos hubieran querido escuchar una confesión completa para obtener cada detalle de él usando el suero de la verdad. Pero solamente Crouch estaba allí, y él ya había decidido el destino de Black, así que no hubo necesidad ―Lucius hizo una mueca.

―Bueno, ¿supongo que Severus y Harry tienen un plan para liberar a mi _**amado**_ primo? ―dijo Narcissa suspirando con resignación.

Las sonrisas taimadas de Severus y Harry, mientras estaban sentados ahí tomando su té, les hacia ver como gatos ufanos. Narcissa perdió cualquier asomo de sonrisa al escuchar su 'pequeño plan'.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Ese mismo día Narcissa se encontró en posición de preguntarse miserablemente cómo es que la habían llegado a convencer para esto, mientras un bote la conducía hacia Azkaban. Ella tenía un bolsillo con espacio mágico en un costado de su capa. Severus en su forma de Cuervo estaba allí, junto con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Autora: Todavía no decido qué grado de hostilidad tendrá Sirius. Así mientras lo posteo pensaré en ello.

N/T: Muchas gracias a quien se han incorporado recientemente al fic, lo han favorecido y lo siguen, y sobre todos a los comentaristas fieles ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Narcissa estaba sentada con la espalda rígida mientras el bote se deslizaba a través de la expansión frígida de agua. Mientras que los botes que llevaban prisioneros eran tripulados, a menos que desearan que los prisioneros se arrojaran por la borda. Narcissa escuchó que esto había sucedido en una ocasión. Los visitantes, a menos que se tratara de algún VIP del Ministerio, tendian a ir por su cuenta.

Los visitantes no eran comunes; llevaba ser un pariente o un amigo dedicado y recio el siquiera pensar en ir a ver a alguien en Azkaban. Narcissa sonrió con ironía, por supuesto que ser un enemigo determinado también era una posibilidad.

Ella odiaba a Bella, más de lo que odiaba al Señor Oscuro. En un tiempo fueron cercanas, pero después de que Bella recibiera la Marca Oscura, ellas se habían alejado cada vez más. El Señor Oscuro se había convertido en todo para Bella. Narcissa no comprendía esta obsesión; el una vez bien parecido mago ahora era un ser aterrador en apariencia y en acciones.

Lucius había conseguido siempre evitar que Narcissa fuera marcada, y eso ahora les seria más fácil de lograr.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado por el chico Potter, Lucius insistió en que había actuado bajo el Imperius y, con un impactante número de galeones que cambió de manos, fue liberado casi de inmediato. Pero no lo bastante rápido. Bellatrix escuchó acerca de Lucius negando a Voldemort y fue derecho , después de torturar a los Longbottom hasta la demencia, hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius aun no había regresado, y Narcissa se encontró enfrentada a la ira de su hermana. Ella trató de razonar con Bella, de recordarle que la familia era lo más importante, que proteger a la familia era primordial. Bella no la escuchó, ella gritó y rabió, y después _maldijo_ a Narcissa. Ella sabia que Narcissa y Lucius querían tener más hijos, que ellos estaban esperando a "tiempos más pacíficos" para comenzar una familia tamaño Weasley.

Ella le lanzó a Narcissa una maldición oscura que volvió la concepción imposible―. ¡Me aseguraré de que nunca engendres otro traidor! ―gritó Bella al enviar la maldición oscura a su hermana.

Narcissa quedó devastada... y la peor parte fue contárselo a Lucius. Él nunca la culpó, pero se aseguró de que los Aurores encontraran inmediatamente el escondite de Bella después de eso. Aun así, esto hería hondamente a Narcissa cada vez que veía una mirada melancólica en los ojos de Lucius al observar a Draco. Ciertamente parte del odio de Lucius hacia Arthur Weasley era aumentado por los celos.

Ahora ella debía ver a la odiosa arpía de nuevo. Solamente el conocimiento de que esto iba a hacer que el bienamado Señor Oscuro de Bella fuera derrotado para siempre la había persuadido para hacerlo. Lucius y Severus conocían el costo de tener que encarar a Bella, y si ella se hubiera rehusado, sabia que ellos no la habrían presionado.

El bote llegó al muelle y ella consiguió desembarcar con la ayuda de un hechizo de balance. Un guardia de aspecto infeliz se encontró con ella al final del muelle de madera desgastado. ¿Acaso no conocían ningún hechizo de mantención o preferían el aspecto ominoso que presentaba?

El guardia la condujo en silencio hacia la oficina del Alcaide, quien la miró intrigado. Ella nunca había visitado a nadie antes aquí, mucho menos a su hermana loca.

A Narcissa le había sido dificil encontrar una buena razón para encontrarse ahora aquí, y terminó con la excusa de necesitar terminar con unos 'negocios de familia'―. Necesito hacer que Bella firme algunos documentos. Quiero sacarla completamente de su acceso a todas mis antiguas bóvedas de la familia Black... no quiero que su magia se mezcle allí por más tiempo ―explicó ella.

El Alcaide asintió con comprensión. La familia Malfoy lentamente había estado sacando su nombre del lodo, y una vez más estaba destacando, y ahora con su 'rescate' de Harry Potter estaban en ascenso. Separarse completamente de la demencial Bellatrix Lestrange era una estrategia sabia.

―Nosotros mantendremos a los dementores del otro lado de la prisión hasta que usted se retire ... pero, por favor, trate de que su visita sea lo más breve posible ...―dijo el Alcaide. Con los Malfoy alineados con 'El Niño Que Vivió' no estaba de más ser servicial con ellos sin llegar a romper las reglas.

Narcissa asintió y se levantó―. No tengo deseo de estar cerca de ella más allá de lo estrictamente necesario ―y esa era la verdad absoluta.

Un guardia la llevó por unos pasillos deprimentes, lejos de los niveles más inferiores subiendo a zonas que eran más patrulladas intensamente por los dementores. Mientras más alto el nivel, mayor cantidad de dementores.

―Ella se encuentra justo aquí, señora ―dijo el guarda―. Justo a la vuelta de la esquina del primo de ella, Sirius Black.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió, después de todo él acababa de ahorrarle una larga búsqueda. El guarda abrió la puerta y lanzó unos pocos hechizos, para encadenar a Bella en una silla y reforzar las protecciones. Narcissa podría salir de la celda cuando deseara, pero Bella no podría. Por supuesto que los guardias estarían alertas cuando ella saliera para esperarla.

Narcissa le brindó al guarda otra sonrisa, y él asintió con deferencia mientras la dejaba con su hermana. Bella de inmediato comenzó a reír demencialmente y mofarse de Narcissa de forma irritante como si hablara con un bebé. Pero Narcissa la ignoró y se quedó parada junto a la puerta, esperando para asegurarse de que el guarda se retirara.

Una vez que el área estuvo libre, ella dejó que Severus saliera de su bolsillo, susurrándole. Él agitó las alas y salió volando por el pasillo hacia la celda de Sirius. Al entrar allí se transformó de nuevo en un mago.

Sirius observó al cuervo confundido, y después con rabia al ver aparecer a su enemigo más odiado: Snape. Severus no perdió tiempo tratando de razonar con Sirius, ellos tendrían que contar con tiempo, pruebas y privacidad para convencer de cualquier cosa al Gryffindor acérrimo adorador-de-Dumbledore.

Antes de que Sirius formulara una tanda de insultos, Severus lanzó un hechizo que forzó a Sirius a transformarse en su forma animaga. Una vez más agradeció mentalmente a Lily por contarle acerca de las formas animagas de los Merodeadores. Cuando ellos renovaron su amistad, ella le contó de ellos cuando Severus dijo que era un cuervo, lo que le ayudaba mucho en su espionaje, por supuesto.

Él podría haber transfigurado simplemente a Sirius en un animal, pero esto podría haber podido o no mantenerse al pasar por las barreras mágicas. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sirius se escapara y saliera corriendo a Merlín-sabe-donde. Severus extrajo un montón de harapos y conjuró un falso Sirius para que lo usara; este se mantendría por un tiempo, y con suerte para cuando cesara el hechizo, habrían pasado los días suficientes para que no sospecharan de Narcissa.

Una alteración en el hechizo hizo que a Sirius le fuera imposible transformase de nuevo. Un rápido _Confundus_, y un hechizo de coerción, y Severus le susurró una orden al Grim. Severus abrió la puerta de la celda con un hechizo, y salió como cuervo con el Grim siguiéndolo obediente. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, de nuevo con cerraduras mágicas, tal como pretendía el hechizo.

Las puertas solamente alertaban a los guardias cuando _personas_ las cruzaban, no cuando lo hacían animales. Uno voló y el otro trotó por el pasillo, y el Grim se detuvo frente a la puerta de Bella. El cuervo siguió hasta aterrizar sobre el hombro de Narcissa.

La entrevista entre las hermanas no había ido muy bien. Narcissa ignoró a Bella con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que la otra gritaba con frustración. Ella quedó desconcertada ante la vista de un cuervo y un perro confundido.

Narcissa se irguió, y finalmente habló―. Quiero que tengas algo en que pensar, Bella. Debes aburrirte tanto aqui. Pues entérate de que me has ayudado a asegurar que el Señor Oscuro nunca vuelva a surgir de nuevo, y nunca sabrás exactamente como... ―ante la mirada de horror confundido de Bella, ella sonrió―. Nunca deberías haberme maldecido de ese modo, Bella...

Bella sacudió sus cadenas, y consiguió realizar un gruñido creíble, furiosa ante la idea de estar ayudando a los enemigos de su amado Señor. Ella entrecerró los ojos con rabia―. Debería haber matado a ese mocoso tuyo antes de irme... no estarías sonriendo ahora, traidora de sangre.

Narcissa mantuvo con dificultad su compostura―. Que tengas lindos sueños, Bella. Te enviaré una copia de El Profeta cuando nuestra victoria sea completa.

Narcissa salió por la puerta, y colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre el Grim, y el cuervo volvió a su bolsillo. El Grim la siguió obedientemente hasta la entrada donde el guarda y el Alcaide la esperaban.

―Ella no fue muy cooperativa, pero pienso que obtuve lo que deseaba ―dijo Narcissa complacida.

El Alcaide asintió, y el guarda la acompañó de regreso hasta el bote. El Grim la siguió dentro del bote después que se fuera el guarda, lo que fue bueno, ya que la capa había empezado a deslizarse a pesar del hechizo adhesivo que aplicó. Narcissa se permitió unas pocas lágrimas mientras el bote cruzaba de nuevo el mar. Aun sabiendo lo poco que quedaba de su hermana, le dolió escucharla decir que no tendría remordimientos de matar a Draco. Esto hizo que cualquier sentimiento que le quedaba por la hermana que una vez tuvo, desapareciera con mayor facilidad.

Lucius y un traslador la esperaban, y ellos aterrizaron en las habitaciones que habían preparado para Sirius. Con el cese de los hechizos sobre Sirius, este volvió a ser humano y se lanzó sobre Lucius, sus manos buscando la varita de este. Lucius se hizo a un lado e hizo una mueca cuando Black cayó pesadamente al suelo. La figura esquelética del mago parecía que podría hacerse mil pedazos por la fuerza del impacto.

Narcissa rápidamente levitó a Sirius hasta un sillón mullido y puso un hechizo adhesivo sobre él. Tan débil como estaba esto debería bastar por ahora.

―Sirius, te rescatamos de Azkaban tan pronto descubrimos que eras inocente ―dijo Narcissa antes de que él comenzara a blasfemar.

Sirius resopló con desdén―. En serio... pero que noble de tu parte, Cissa. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? No te ayudaré en ninguna cosa que tu esposo mortífago y sus amigos...

―Bueno, estamos bastante seguros que querrás ayudar a tu ahijado... ¿te acuerdas de Harry, no es así? ―lo interrumpió Lucius.

Harry entró por la puerta, y Sirius lo miró pasmado―. ¿Harry...? ¿Qué te han hecho ellos…?

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus regresó a Hogwarts después de observar el extenso argumento con Sirius. Él había vociferado largo rato, rogándole a Harry que 'corriera', después diciendo que ese no era Harry, o que no se encontraba allí por su voluntad, después lloriqueando que Harry se encontraba en un terrible peligro.

Severus había tratado de mantenerse al margen, su presencia sólo enfurecería más a Sirius. Pero finalmente tuvo suficiente después de que la diatriba pareció perturbar a Harry. Conjuró una poción calmante y una poción nutritiva máxima dentro de Black.

Hicieron que un batallón de elfos lo bañara, varias veces, y después que lo alimentara. Un poción SinSueños fue forzada dentro de su garganta y después iban a intentarlo de nuevo por la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Severus fue a reportarse con Dumbledore.

―Estuve a solas con Harry por unos pocos días después del accidente de las carreras. Hablé de nuevo con él acerca de los Horcruxes, y él me ayudó a destruir la diadema. Él esta determinado a destruirlos todos, y creo de que lo convencí de que tu tienes la información necesaria para hallarlas ―Albus asintió, mientras se mesaba la barba con una sonrisa. Cuando menos el chico estaba cambiando de actitud―. No logré convencerlo de que fuera en busca de la Piedra Filosofal... él sigue diciendo que si tu la tienes escondida y protegida, debe estar segura y que solamente echaría a perder lo has hecho...

Severus miró con atención a Albus, esperando que el halago ayudara a amortiguar el golpe por la Piedra. Ellos no querían que Harry pasara por las trampas, sin importar la insistencia de Albus.

Albus apretó los labios mientras pensaba. Era decepcionante el que Harry no anduviera tras la Piedra, pero obtener su confianza era más importante y Severus podría tener dificultades para convencer a Harry del gran mago que era Dumbledore mientras que al mismo tiempo implicaba que necesitaba ayuda con la Piedra. Por fin, Albus asintió con una sonrisa y dijo―: Bien hecho ―y lo despidió con un gesto. Esto siempre irritaba a Severus, Albus actuaba como si él fuera una bestia entrenada para hacer un truco y que debía correr de vuelta al canil después.

Él dejó la torre, y fue hacia la oficina de Quirrell para aplacar al parásito en la parte trasera de la cabeza del profesor de DCAO que osaba implicar que todavía era un Señor Oscuro.

―Hemos descubierto una forma de pasar al Cerbero. Se queda dormido con la música ―dijo Quirrell de inmediato.

Severus consiguió actuar sorprendido, y le dio sus propias novedades―. El Lazo del Diablo por supuesto cederá con un hechizo solar, y después el 'cuarto de las llaves'... bueno las llaves están hechizadas contra el ser convocadas, así que puede que necesite perseguirlas. El tablero de ajedrez no esta muy protegido, tendría que usar un poderoso hechizo despedazador para cortar a través de las protecciones que están allí y destruir el juego de ajedrez para poder pasar. Después tendrá que lidiar con un trol, pero Quirrell se supone que es un experto en eso... ―Severus hizo una mueca ante el nervioso profesor de DCAO―. Le puedo decir que poción tomar en el siguiente obstáculo... ―_o quizás equivocarme, y hacer que bebas el veneno_, pensó Severus―... pero la cámara final contiene el Espejo de Erised, y no tengo idea de que implica ese obstáculo ―Severus terminó con un aire de derrota en vez de alivio.

Quirrell pareció nervioso ante esto, y después un siseo furioso desde atrás de su cabeza le revolvió el estómago a Severus.

―Tu descubrirasss como funciona... y pronto, Severusss ―le ordenó Voldemort con enojo.

―Eso no será fácil, él se rehúsa a contarle a alguien lo que ha hecho con el espejo ―contestó Severus de modo resentido―. Pero seguiré trabajando en ello... aunque puede que tome algo de tiempo.

Voldemort siseó enojado, pero no estaba en posición de matar a uno de los únicos dos magos que lo ayudaban en ese momento. Severus era astuto, pero aun así necesitaría tiempo para conseguir la información.

Severus escapó de ahí con una sensación de alivio. Las cosas estaban progresando, pero eso no significaba que no existían peligros, tales como un profesor poseído por un sicótico Señor Oscuro y un Director inescrupuloso y hambriento de poder.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:Wow, muchas gracias por todos los que se han sumado al fic, y sobre todos a los comentaristas.

Para quienes esperan "3 Merodeadores Slytherin" en un par de dias espero tener el nuevo capi :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Sirius estaba sentado desanimado, jugando un juego de cartas con Dudley, Draco y Harry. Los chicos volverían a sus escuelas respectivas en la mañana, y él los iba a echar de menos. Le dio una mirada a Draco sintiéndose algo arrepentido acerca de unas cuantas cosas que había gritado acerca de los padres del niño. Ellos aceptaron su disculpa, una vez que él se dio cuenta de su error... pero aun le ruborizaba recordar los insultos virulentos que había gritado.

Le heria el orgullo que hubiera aun un montón de elfos domésticos diseminados en el cuarto 'limpiando', listos para actuar si él volvía a ponerse violento. Aun así, después de sus numerosos intentos de matar a Lucius y Severus los primeros dos días de su estadía, suponía que tenían razón para ello.

Les llevó días el convencerlo de que eran sinceros en su deseo de ayudarlo, y él permaneció escéptico acerca de sus aseveraciones de que Harry no estaba allí coercionado... ni que había sido engañado. Por fin, Severus le preguntó si existía manera de engañar un Pensadero. Sirius sabía muy bien que no era así, y que cualquier memoria cambiada o falsificada era de inmediato obvia para quien sabía donde mirar, como un Auror en su caso.

Ellos sacaron un Pensadero y Severus dejó caer una memoria dentro. Para su alivio fue Narcissa quien lo acompañó a ver la horripilante memoria de Albus y Minerva discutiendo dejarlo en Azkaban. Le fue dolorosamente claro que Albus sabía que él era inocente desde el principio. La memoria pasó a ellos discutiendo como alterar el sorteo de los estudiantes, otro golpe para Sirius, que lo hizo preguntarse brevemente acerca de su propio sorteo. Varias "sesiones estratégicas" más fueron vistos, hasta llegar a la peor, donde Albus despreocupadamente anunciaba a Severus que el "el muchacho debe morir".

En ese momento, aunque ellos aun estuvieran del lado de Voldemort, Sirius se les habría unido, y lo dijo así... con voz fuerte y usando un lenguaje que hubiera hecho que Narcissa le lanzara un maleficio si los muchachos hubieran estado presentes.

Sirius después conoció a Vernon, y el muggle terminó almorzando con él varias días seguidos para contarle a Sirius de la infancia de Harry con ellos, y la gran alegría que había sido para Petunia, y como los tres habían luchado para hacer que sus últimos días fueran felices antes de que se la arrebataran de sus vidas. Sirius había hervido de furia al escuchar que el dinero de Harry no había estado disponible para ayudarlos. El rescate de Lucius le dejó algo sorprendido en este punto, aunque Sirius se preguntó como era que Lucius no se había limitado a apoderarse sencillamente del niño.

Sirius pidió ver la memoria del espectáculo ante el Wizengamot después de que Hagrid entrara a la fuerza en la casa, y por primera vez apreció la astucia de Severus y la habilidad de Lucius para jugar con una audiencia. El discurso de Harry lo entristeció, Petunia y sus muchachos deberían haber disfrutado sus últimos meses sin preocupaciones.

Ahora simplemente estaba tratando de recuperar su salud y ponerse al día en lo acontecido en el mundo. Lentamente fue empezando a confiar en los residentes de la Mansión Malfoy y de la Casa de campo de Harry. Para su alivio, Severus hizo poco más que dejar caer memorias dentro del pensadero para que él las observara.

El tener que aceptar que Snape, entre toda la gente, era una de las mejores líneas de defensa contra Albus fue algo difícil de tragar, pero después de aceptar que Dumbledore estaba tan hambriento de poder como Voldemort no le fue tan difícil como pudiera pensarse. Aun así, le alegraba ver que no fue necesario tener una conversación íntima con él, hasta ahora.

Los chicos miraron hacia un ventanal que estaba hechizado para no permitir que se viera hacia adentro. Había varios Aurores vestidos con sus mejores uniformes rojo brillante.

―Apuesto a que por fin se dieron cuenta que te fuiste, Siri ―se rio Draco.

Dudley meneó la cabeza algo apenado―. Él se escapó hace ocho días... en serio que me esperaba que vinieran antes.

―Voy abajo a escuchar... después les cuento ―Harry fue corriendo a la puerta.

Los otros dos se vieron algo ofendidos, y Sirius se rio entre dientes indicándoles la puerta―. Regresen derecho para acá para dejarme saber lo que digan ―Draco y Dudley sonrieron y fueron detrás de Harry.

Sirius se sentó junto a la ventana y miró las túnicas rojas. No estaba seguro de reconocer a ninguno de ellos, con excepción de Ojo Loco Moody, quien destacaba en cualquier grupo.

LMP

Madame Bones dirigía el grupo hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Ella estaba vestida con todas las galas de su oficio con la esperanza de impresionar a Lucius y Narcissa ya que la dignidad del Ministerio estaba en juego con esta... situación... que necesitaba ser manejada con delicadeza. Fudge estaba con ataque por la fuga de Sirius Black y ellos estaban buscando por cualquier lado una explicación. Ellos habían notado que Narcissa, cuya nombre de soltera era Black, había estado allí hacia una semana atrás. La razón para estar allí no era mala. Probablemente era una pérdida de tiempo, pero en ese momento, ellos no tenían más pistas.

Lucius los condujo a un cuarto bien iluminado donde Narcissa y Vernon estaban tomando té. Ellos sabían que esto pasaría, y Vernon sentía que su presencia recordaría a los Aurores que los Malfoy no eran como en el pasado, sino que ahora aparentemente aceptaban 'todas las cosas muggles'.

Lucius se paró detrás de la silla de Narcissa tratando de parecer razonablemente relajado. Era imperativo que esta entrevista saliera bien. Su imagen estaba mejorando, eso era cierto, pero aun era frágil y una acusación del Ministerio haría que todos pensaran lo peor de ellos de nuevo.

Madame Bones aceptó el asiento ofrecido con los tres Aurores parados en atención en la puerta. Normalmente no se hubiera sentado, pero el Ministro dejó claro que esta se trataba de una 'conversación amistosa' con el señor Dursley y los Malfoy, y que solamente si existía evidencia clara de que estaban involucrados en la fuga ella podría exhibir un comportamiento más hostil.

―¿A qué debemos este placer, Madame Bones? ―Narcissa permitió que un indicio de confusión y nerviosismo se filtrara en su voz. Cero reacción ante la repentina llegada de los Aurores resultaría sospechosa, podría indicarles que ellos** esperaban** una visita. El que Lucius estuviera impasible era adecuado, él era bien conocido por enorgullecerse de que nunca lo tomaran desprevenido, o por lo menos de nunca dejar que lo gente lo percibiera.

―Me temo ser portadora de malas noticias, señora Malfoy ―comenzó Madame Bones, y se volteó hacia Vernon, decidiendo que un ataque oblicuo conseguiría mayor información que un asalto frontal... asumiendo que hubiera algo que descubrir.

Harry, junto con Dudley y Draco estaban agazapados junto a las puertas entreabiertas en un cuarto contiguo que albergaba docenas de diferentes juegos de té, y gabinetes llenos que cosas que pudieran ser necesarias para impresionar a algún invitado importante a la hora de la merienda. Desde allí tenían una excelente vista de los que se encontraban en la otra habitación.

―... Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban... ―Amelia y los otros Aurores observaron las reacciones con atención.

Ellos habían discutido las reacciones que debían exhibir, demostrar demasiado sería peor que ninguna reacción. Vernon había practicado una expresión de ansiedad confundida. Narcissa se permitió agrandar los ojos y jadear con sorpresa y alarma. Lucius se enderezó viéndose más grave.

―¿Sirius Black...? ―repitió Vernon―. Petunia mencionó ese nombre unas pocas veces... pero no me acuerdo... ―Vernon se detuvo y pareció pensar―... ¿qué no era uno de los amigos de James Potter?

Madame Bones se echó para atrás. Ellos parecían ser sinceros, pero ella sabía que los Slytherin eran maestros del engaño. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley era un muggle y ¿de seguro no sería tan adepto en eso?―. Así es, él era un amigo cercano, y el padrino de su sobrino Harry Potter. Sin embargo, fue el responsable de traicionar a los Potter con 'Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado', causando sus muertes.

Vernon no tuvo dificultad para verse algo enfermo ante esto. Si Sirius no fuera en verdad inocente, estas hubieran sido en verdad noticias muy graves.

―¿Cómo es que mi...? ―comenzó Narcissa y después se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada―. ¿Cómo es que mi _ilustre_ primo consiguió hacerlo? ―en vez de que Moody le echara en cara su parentesco con Black en la 'entrevista', ella decidió mencionarlo primero para que fuera menos dañina.

Madame Bones habló con cuidado y miró a Narcissa con una expresión neutral―. Hemos estado buscando con diligencia descubrir la manera en que lo consiguió. Notamos que usted fue a ver a su hermana la semana anterior a su fuga.

Narcissa se echó para atrás y puso una expresión sorprendida. Lucius le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a los Aurores de forma menos amistosa―. Ya veo... ―dijo Narcissa, como si las implicancias de esta visita acabaran de tener sentido―. Yo necesitaba conseguir sustraerla de las protecciones mágicas. Hay formas en que podrían haberla usado para romper las protecciones, a pesar de seguir estando ella prisionera... pero eso no necesito explicárselo a ustedes... ―divagó Narcissa, viéndose aturullada con la acusación implícita―. Yo ni siquiera me acerqué a la celda de Sirius Black...

―Las barreras que examinamos demostraron que usted nunca entró al pasillo en que él se encontraba. ¿Usted comprende que nosotros necesitamos seguir cualquier pista...? ―Madame Bones seguía observando a Narcissa, quien dejó que una expresión de alivio apareciera en su rostro.

Lucius decidió de que antes de que Moody comenzara a hacer preguntas, debería comenzar la segunda parte de la charada. Ellos esperaban que Harry 'de casualidad estuviera en la entrada' cuando los Aurores salieran, pero Lucius se dio cuenta que los tres niños estaban espiando desde la puerta de junto, así que bien podría dejar que Harry dijera las líneas que habían ensayado ahora.

Lucius decidió hacer gala de uno de los hechizos que era capaz de hacer sin varita, y abrió la puerta de golpe. Esto provocó que los tres niños cayeran en una pila en el suelo.

―Pero, vamos qué vergüenza, ¿qué excusa tienen para estar escuchando a escondidas de esa forma? ―Vernon que estaba más cerca, de dos pasos se les acercó para mirarlos con desaprobación. Lucius les dio una señal sutil con la cabeza para que procedieran.

Dudley y Draco se pararon y le dieron a Harry una mano para que lo hiciera, pues había quedado debajo de ellos.

―Perdona, papá... pero, bueno, ¡ellos son Aurores! ―contestó Dudley a Vernon sin aliento, mientras Draco y él miraban con admiración los uniformes rojos.

Harry sonrió también con deleite, provocando que Dawlish y Shackelbot agrandaran el pecho―. Lamento que estuviéramos escuchándolos a escondidas. Nos ganó la curiosidad ―le dijo Harry con cortesía a Bones―. La tía Tuney siempre nos reprendía por eso...

Amelia se ablandó con la disculpa de Harry―. Bueno, la curiosidad es una debilidad de los felinos, hasta de los leones ―dijo ella sonriéndoles a los tres niños―. No pasa nada. Y creo de todas maneras que ya hemos terminado aquí...

―No puedo creer que Black escapara... nunca antes alguien logró hacer algo así ―comenzó Draco su pequeña parte en esto.

Antes de que Bones pudiera contestar, Dudley interrumpió―. Bueno, quizás los empleados de la perrera del mundo muggle lo atrapen para ustedes ―los otros dos chicos se echaron a reír.

―¿Cómo dices? ―Amelia interrumpió la hilaridad, allí había una pista, se lo decía su instinto.

―Bueno, él es el quien se convierte en perro... ¿no es así? ―Harry se volteó hacia Dudley como para confirmar la información.

―¿Estas diciendo que él es un animago? ―bramó Moody, moviéndose hacia adelante con agresividad―. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Dudley soltó un gritito y se escondió detrás de la silla de Narcissa entre Lucius y Vernon. Draco y Harry se refugiaron del otro lado de Narcissa, quien los reunió a su lado y le frunció el ceño a Moody. Amelia empujó a Moody hacia atrás con la orden de dejar de asustar a los niños.

―Ahora bien, si eso es cierto, es una información muy importante. Sólo necesito saber donde escucharon eso... ―Amelia le sonrió a un cauteloso Harry Potter y miró a Lucius, preguntándose si él se habría estado recordando anécdotas de mortífagos y habría mencionado a la habilidad de su compañero seguidor de 'Ya Saben Quien'.

―La tía Tuney solía contarnos historias antes de irnos a dormir cuando eramos pequeños. A mi me gustaba oír historias acerca de mis padres. Ella en realidad no conoció a mi padre, a James, pero mi mamá le escribía cartas todo el tiempo, así que ella me contó unas historias usando las cosas que sabía de él, aunque claro decía que esas historias eran inventadas por ella ―Harry sonrió recordando―. La tía Tuney me dijo que mi papá podía convertirse en un ciervo, y que tenía aventuras y hacia travesuras con sus amigos. Uno de ellos se convertía en un lobo, uno era un perro y el otro una rata...

Shacklebolt sonrió con los ojos húmedos, encantado por la historia; Dawlish estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, él iba a conseguir tragos gratis por semanas contando esto en los bares. Moody y Bones estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, y finalmente Moody asintió―. Así debe haberlo hecho. Las barreras mágicas de Azkaban no detienen animagos, ellos son raros y no se encuentran incluidos. Aunque las puertas deberían haberlo detenido.

Kingsley movió una ceja―. Ellos son bastante descuidados a veces con las puertas, las dejan sin cerrojos o medio abiertas para reírse a costas de los prisioneros que tratan de dar un paso afuera de sus celdas solamente para recibir una descarga como el maleficio de rayo eléctrico con que están resguardadas las puertas de las celdas.

Amelia asintió concordando, y después miró a Harry―. ¿Estás seguro de que Sirius Black era el perro?

Harry asintió con énfasis―. Sí, al lobo lo llamaban Remy o Reggie o algo así, y la rata era Peter. Recuerdo que el perro era negro así me hacia gracia que su apellido también fuera Black.

Amelia se puso de pie, y sonrió con satisfacción―. Han sido de mucha ayuda... ciertamente apreciamos su cooperación.

Lucius se inclinó levemente y los acompañó a la puerta, aliviado de que todo hubiera salido como lo planeado. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue dejar que Harry impartiera la información de forma 'inocente', y los Aurores saldrían persiguiendo una pista diferente.

Lucius regresó a la sala justo a tiempo para escuchar a Draco preguntarle a su madre―. ¿Crees que ese tono de rojo se vería bien en mi?

Maldición. Su ojo estaba saltando de nuevo.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus observó como los estudiantes iban llenando el Gran Salón para cenar el primer día de regreso a Hogwarts con una mezcla de satisfacción y temor. No había logrado aplazar más a Quirrell/Voldemort, así que finalmente le contó de la trampa del espejo, sabiendo que esto sería de poca utilidad para él.

―La Piedra Filosofal solamente puede ser removida por alguien que no desee usarla... ―le dijo Severus al Señor Oscuro en forma de disculpa. Por supuesto que Dumbledore tenía puesto un mecanismo de seguridad para usarla él; después de todo, Dumbledore no podía decir que no la quería tanto como el Señor Oscuro. Severus ya había percibido el brillo en los ojos de Albus al hablar de la Piedra.

Le iba a llevar un tiempo al Señor Oscuro el pensar como usar a otra persona para conseguir la Piedra, él nunca iba a poder considerar que alguien **no** la quisiera.

Y Sirius ahora estaba libre para crear caos. Con suerte esto distraería a Dumbledore lo bastante para dejar de vigilar a Severus y Harry. Sirius pronto iba a empezar a verse en lugares mágicos, proclamando a viva voz su inocencia y llorando porque no había tenido ni siquiera un juicio. Lo iban a descontar como un manipulador mentiroso ... al principio. Pero pronto la gente iba a empezar a querer ver cuanto de cierto había en ello, después de todo, el Ministerio ya andaba husmeando en eso a causa de Minerva.

Severus dio un vistazo a una Minerva de aspecto infeliz que estaba sentada junto a un Albus ajeno a ello. Su ídolo no solamente tenía pies de barro... sino que era entero de barro.

Severus se excusó diciendo que tenía que revisar un gran número de ensayos.

Pronto estuvo en Hogsmeade reuniéndose con una ansiosa Rita Skeeter. Ella había tomado una habitación arriba de el "Cabeza de Puerco" para esta entrevista, y Severus mantuvo un No-Me-Notes al dirigirse hacia allí.

Ella estaba estaba preparando una taza de té mientras alistaba su pluma y pergaminos.

―Severus, que bueno verte aquí …―ronroneó Rita, presintiendo que tenía algo _delicioso_ para ella.

Severus se sentó junto a ella en el diván y sonrió de medio lado. Rita como siempre estaba a la caza de la próxima primicia y usaba lo que fuera para conseguirla. Esta noche tendría el placer de usarla a ella y su vuela-pluma para conseguir lo que quería.

―¿Según recuerdo dijiste que me podías dar algo que me haría muy feliz…? ―Rita dejó que sus ojos cayeran un poco y se inclinó hacia adelante. Severus Snape realmente era atrayente en una forma siniestra. Rita lo encontraba fascinante.

Severus consiguió parecer casi reticente―. Bueno, ¿ya debes haberte dado cuenta que el Cuerpo de Aurores salió en pleno a las calles, el Ministro esta apopléjico, y parece que algo sucedió en Azkaban?

―Pues sí . . . ―Rita casi estaba salivando―. ¿Y **tu** sabes de que se trata todo eso?

Severus aumentó su sonrisa burlona―. Sí . . . hubo una fuga en nuestra muy afamada prisión ―Rita se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, respirando más rápido―. Y el prófugo es... ―Severus dejó colgando la frase observando como las manos de ella avanzaban hacia él―... es Sirius Black ―la respiración de Rita queda atrapada en un jadeo y sus ojos se nublaron con excitación ante la idea de los titulares que ella iba a conseguir―. Y resulta que puede que él no haya tenido de hecho un juicio...

Severus fue interrumpido por Rita saltando sobre él con un gruñido de alegría, mientras abría a la fuerza su chaqueta sin molestarse con los botones.

Severus despertó en la posada horas más tarde reflexionando en que había más de una manera de seducir a una bruja.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Er... no soy responsable por los escritos del escritor, no señor. :huye:

Gracias a todos por leer, y comentar ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

_~~oOo~~_

Severus leyó esa mañana el Profeta Diario con satisfacción. Sirius Black finalmente había servido para algo. Habían persuadido a Rita para aplazar sus titulares para "lograr un mayor impacto". Ahora, dos semanas después del comienzo de la escuela, Sirius había aparecido en unos cuantos lugares, proclamando no haber tenido un juicio y que Peter Pettigrew se encontraba vivo y era un peligro para Harry Potter.

La respuesta del público había sido burlarse del "demente", aunque el personal del Ministerio que había estado buscando a "la persona que no había conseguido un juicio" para Minerva ahora estaba tratando de sacar a la luz los archivos de Sirius Black, entrando en sospechas que este podría ser a quien ella se refería.

Severus y Lucius arreglaron que Rita 'por casualidad' estuviera en Dovetown al mismo tiempo que Sirius. Dovetown era en su mayor parte un pueblo muggle con una área perteneciente a los magos, esa área tenía hechizos de aversión y de _Desilusión_ para prevenir que los muggles los molestaran. Había un hermoso restaurante italiano en el pueblo que era apreciado por brujas y magos de todo el país. Ellos tenían negocios muy ocupados, y fue allí que Sirius Black apareció en toda su gloria andrajosa mientras Rita, y su fotógrafo, estaban allí.

Sirius lloró, lo bastante alto para ser escuchado en todo el lugar, proclamando su temor que su pobre ahijado Harry Potter estuviera en grave peligro. Se jaló el pelo y aulló que Pettigrew era el traidor, y de que nunca le habían hecho un juicio ni le habían dado oportunidad de presentar evidencia con veritaserum ... y que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo incluso ahora.

Desapareció justo cuando llegaron los Aurores que había llamado el maitre. Por suerte, Sirius tenía una varita que había 'robado' de un Lucius Malfoy de multijugos durante su primera aparición en Callejón Diagon. Ese 'Lucius' se había quejado ampliamente antes de retirarse por un conveniente Flú.

Rita consiguió tomar fotos interesantes y citaba las palabras de Sirius Black. Ella especulaba en su artículo en la primera página que si esto querría decir que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo. Además citaba a varios funcionarios ministeriales, que permanecían anónimos, a los que habían dado la tarea de descubrir si al prisionero de Azkaban le habían hecho un juicio... por encargo de un profesor de Hogwarts. No parecía haber señales de ninguna transcripción de un juicio de Sirius Black, y quizás él estaba en lo correcto al decir que nunca fue juzgado.

Rita se explayaba diciendo como las cortes aun en tiempos de gran turbulencia debían seguir funcionando. Después de todo, aun los Lestrange y algunos otros de los más nefastos mortífagos tuvieron juicios, incluso algunos duraron varios días. Cierto que Sirius Black era considerado el peor por haber traicionado a los ahora santificados Potter, pero él debería haber tenido un juicio, aunque fuera uno corto.

Ella además especulaba acerca de Peter Pettigrew, citando a un Auror de nombre Dawlish quien había sido escuchado en varias ocasiones contando en bares de magos acerca de cuando estuvo presente cuando Madame Bones fue a informarle a Harry Potter y a los otros ocupantes de la Finca Malfoy acerca de la fuga de Black. Así que la historia de James Potter y los otros animagos se había esparcido rápidamente, junto con el pequeño dato de que Pettigrew era una 'rata'.

Severus observó con diversión sombría como Minerva comenzaba a palidecer y parecía ponerse enferma, mientras que Albus se veía a punto de estallar. Severus aventuró a devolverle una mirada a Harry y se permitió una breve sonrisa burlona. Harry sonrió y le dio un codazo a Draco quien sonreía feliz examinando su propio periódico. El Director y Minerva se levantaron de la mesa, y Severus se apresuró a salir por una puerta lateral; esta reunión no se la perdía.

Severus se escurrió rápidamente a su nicho escondido en la oficina de Dumbledore. La pequeña reunión no marchaba bien. Minerva debió admitir que había estado viendo como conseguirle un juicio a Sirius … después de todo, Albus estaba tan ocupado y de este modo no necesitaba involucrarse.

Albus ignoró sus súplicas llorosas y le gritó que ella lo había traicionado―... tu fuiste quien liberó a Black ... sé que tu debes haberlo hecho... ―Albus se paseaba, sin prestar atención a sus negativas―. Si yo decidía que Black debía quedar libre, debería haber sido por mi mano . . . yo necesitaba que él fuera leal a mi, para que mis planes para Harry no pudieran ser desbaratados por su causa ―Albus gruñó, mientras que Minerva lo miraba con desconcierto―. Ahora él anda corriendo suelto por ahí... gritando cosas que yo necesitaba mantener ocultas hasta que _**yo**_ fuera a revelarlas. Debían ser expuestas por mi en el debido tiempo, los hechos debían pesar en mi favor, y la culpa debía recaer sobre Crouch y los otros. Ahora ellos en vez de eso me mirarán a mi.

―Pero, Albus… Sirius estaba en Azkaban … inocente... ―gimoteó Minerva débilmente. ¿Cómo es que a Albus eso no le preocupaba? Minerva era ciega a algunas cosas, no muchas, ya que normalmente era bastante pragmática, pero Albus era su gran debilidad. Su inhumanidad hacia uno de sus Gryffindor favoritos estaba haciendo agujeros en la imagen que había confeccionado de él.

Albus la miró, como si recién notara que ella estaba ahí. Pudo ver que estaba perdiéndola, o cuando menos que ya no lo veía como un ser infalible. Ella nunca habría escondido lo de Sirius en el pasado, y ahora estaba arguyendo acerca de sus tácticas, y objetando los... sacrificios... que necesitaban hacerse. Por supuesto era a sacrificar un Gryffindor a lo que ella objetaba, pero aun así. Él necesitaba un peón que no lo cuestionara a su lado, y no a alguien que actuara sin que él lo dictara.

―Minerva ...―Albus confirió una mirada no demasiado amable. Él sabía como manejarla, y necesitaba que le fuera útil en vez de que estuviera clavándole un cuchillo por la espalda―. Este enredo concerniente a Black es por causa tuya ―hizo un gesto haciendo a un lado sus protestas de inocencia como irrelevantes―... Black debe quedar bajo control. Tu conoces a la mayoría de los Aurores, ya que muchos son antiguos Gryffindor, y la gente te escucha. Se necesita controlar los daños y eso va a llevar una gran cantidad de tiempo. Necesitas renunciar a ser la Sub-Directora... vas a estar demasiado ocupada rastreando a nuestro animago errante y haciendo que entre en línea.

Los ojos de Minerva se agrandaron de espanto―. Pero, Albus... ¿quién se hará cargo de mi puesto...? ―sus ojos se achicaron con odio―... ¿no irás a dárselo a ese...ese... Slytherin?

Albus sonrió un poco―. Pero con él como Sub-Director, puedo asignarle deberes que, más tarde, podrían implicarlo en eventos desafortunados. Como la muerte del pobre Harry Potter. Después de que Voldemort lo mate, cualquiera que lleve la Marca Oscura será de nuevo sospechoso y entonces yo podría descubrir que he sido engañado por él después de todo. Y por supuesto los dobles agentes son notorios por jugar con ambos lados.

Severus escuchaba con atención. En el pasado él habría estado encantado de escuchar acerca de su promoción. Pero al observar la mueca sonriente de Minerva mientras ella contemplaba su confinamiento futuro en Azkaban le quitaba todo el encanto. Todo esto podría ser de utilidad, por supuesto. Que Albus culpara a Minerva por la fuga de Black era una gran oportunidad para ellos. Dumbledore se estaba librando de su mano derecha y ellos no habían tenido que hacer nada. Sin mencionar que Dumbledore estaba planeando colocar a Severus donde podría hacer mucho bien, bien para Harry, de todos modos.

Albus comenzó a juntar hacer el papeleo para el cambio de Sub-Director mientras Minerva se enfurruñaba, y Severus decidió irse. Albus no tenía intención de devolver a Minerva a su puesto de poder, ella se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de él desde hacia algún tiempo, y ahora al cuestionarlo, era hora de que se marchara. Sacarla de ese puesto era lo primero en la lista, y sería mejor si tuviera la cooperación de ella en esto.

Pero la clase de Transfiguración era otra cosa, su vieja posición era una que quería mantener en importancia en el mundo mágico. Que las clases de Transfiguración de Hogwarts fueran las mejores del mundo mágico era parte de su legado. Él tendría que reemplazar a Minerva cuando comenzara el próximo año, y tendría mucho tiempo para encontrar un nuevo profesor de excelencia.

LMP

Minerva se fue hacia su oficina echando chispas. Se suponía que debía persuadir a Sirius para que se entregara a Albus, para que este "lo llevara al Ministerio para ser exonerado", haciendo parecer a Albus como un héroe. El problema era que Albus todavía creía que ella había ayudado a Sirius a escapar, y por lo tanto que sabía donde encontrarlo. El problema era que ella no lo había hecho, pensó Minerva con enojo.

Severus pasó 'por casualidad' cuando Minerva miraba un Atlas de Inglaterra y Escocia, sintiendo que tal vez la mejor manera de comenzar su búsqueda sería eligiendo un punto al azar con los ojos cerrados.

Severus se quedó parado en la puerta un momento y después entró a mirar el mapa con interés aparente―. ¿Esta planeando hacer un viaje, profesora McGonagall? ―preguntó con vivacidad. Él vio como sus manos se apretaban un momento y después se relajaban.

Ella decidió seguir con la historia inventada que habían decidido para esconder su caída de gracia con el Director―. De hecho eso es correcto. El director me ha confiado una labor muy importante, rastrear a Sirius Black antes de que consiga que lo lastimen, y ver que llegue a estar seguro bajo la protección del Director ―ella inhaló hondo mientras que Severus la observaba divertido por su obvia incomodidad―. Y ya que estas aquí, será mejor que te haga saber que renunciaré a mi trabajo de Sub-Directora para dejártelo a ti mientras estoy en esto. Estoy segura de que esto es algo temporal, por supuesto ―maldito fuera Albus por insistir en que fuera ella quien se lo dijera a Snape, frotando más sal en la herida.

―Bueno, me siento honrado ―Severus le dio una sonrisa que fue más que nada dientes―. Estoy feliz de asumir sus deberes... por supuesto que si usted necesita más tiempo, estoy seguro que la profesora Babbling estará feliz de asumir también sus deberes como Jefa de Casa, aunque sería una lástima que eso fuera necesario claro está ―Severus vio con satisfacción que ella enrojecía de rabia, aunque sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo, seguro que esperaba que Dumbledore no hubiera pensado también en ello.

Minerva resopló, y después contestó rechinando los dientes con rabia―. ¿Qué es lo que usted sabe de **lástima**... acaso conoce el significado de esa palabra, profesor Snape?

―No, no en realidad, fue una forma de hablar ―contestó Severus dejando de estar divertido―... mis profesores nunca me lo enseñaron, ni me demostraron su significado ―Severus se dio la vuelta con un golpe de capa, desapareciendo por el pasillo con sus emociones hirviendo.

Severus se retiró a su propia oficina y se tomó unos minutos para meditar, recobrando su calma, y regresando su resentimiento por viejas heridas al pasado donde pertenecían. Después le escribió una nota a Lucius para dejarle saber los últimos acontecimientos.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Narcissa y Lucius se rieron con la carta de Severus todo el camino a Grimmauld Place. Sirius se iba a reunir con ellos para buscar los Horcruxes que ellos esperaban estuvieran escondidos allí. Varios mortífagos con quien habían hablado habían recordado a Regulus 'volviéndose traidor' y siendo asesinado, y susurros acerca de un artefacto oscuro.

Sirius se sentía en conflicto. Él consideraba a Regulus un purista de línea dura y un mago oscuro. La idea de que traicionara a Voldemort parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad, y si así fuera, Sirius una vez más guardaba luto por la pérdida de su hermano.

Cuando los Malfoy entraron dejaron de reír al mirar a su alrededor con horrorizado disgusto. Hasta Sirius, después de todos sus años en una asquerosa celda en Azkaban quedó algo disgustado al ver la tierra y el deterioro. Narcissa llamó a gritos a varios de sus propios elfos domésticos que llegaron profiriendo chillidos de espanto al ver la casa dilapidada.

Kreacher apareció y comenzó a protestar, hasta que vio a Narcissa "una auténtica heredera Black". El viejo elfo doméstico masculló acerca del hijo sinvergüenza que osaba asomar su rostro, Sirius Black, y después miró a Lucius tratando de decidir si él pertenecía allí. El retrato de Walburga despertó y empezó a gritar, y Narcissa se apresuró a acallarla, asegurándole a la vieja bruja que ella iba a encargarse de poner todo en su sitio.

Sirius hizo una mueca y miró con desdén al viejo elfo, a quien siempre había odiado. Narcissa le había hecho prometer que ella sería quien hablara. Severus llegó y junto con Sirius empezaron a buscar el Horcrux, mientras que Narcissa y Lucius interrogaban a Kreacher acerca de Regulus.

Severus y Sirius habían acordado dedicarse a salvar a Harry, y al resto del mundo mágico, tanto de Voldemort como de Dumbledore. Sirius sabía que Snape tenía un plan despreciable y posiblemente increíblemente cruel para eliminar a esos dos, y él solamente esperaba que el Slytherin canalla triunfara, y que le dejara participar de alguna manera.

Aun así, los dos tendían a decirse pullas entre ellos cada vez que podían hacerlo sin hacer sentir mal a Harry, Draco o Dudley. Los niños no comprendían que sus insultos y sarcasmos eran una manera de liberar cualquier rabia remanente.

Ellos comenzaron así su búsqueda, empezando desde los sótanos hacia arriba. Llevo tiempo, ya que había sencillamente demasiados objetos que rezumaban oscuridad. Ellos estaban razonablemente seguros de estar buscando una especie de relicario... pero había un montón de joyas horribles almacenadas en la casa, empezando desde collares, cadenas con dijes de varios largos, gargantillas (algunas de ellas que estrangulaban a quien los usara). Había una caja llena nada más que de medallones, algunos que se veían baratos y otros que claramente eran gemas valiosas.

Unos pocos objetos eran tan oscuros que ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de si podía ser un Horcrux u otra cosa, aunque ellos no creían que algo pudiera ser más malévolo. Con cuidado levitaron los objetos sospechosos dentro de una bolsa, esperando que no interactuaran entre ellos. Llegaron al primer piso, y se saltaron la biblioteca, donde podían escuchar a un lloroso Kreacher hablando con Narcissa acerca de una caverna en algún lugar.

El recibidor tenía seis frenéticos elfos domésticos limpiando una década de mugre en las ventanas que daban a la calle. Este había sido antes un bello cuarto, pero la casa entera parecía determinada a reflejar la depresión apabullante que exudaba la pintura de Walburga Black y su elfo doméstico. Sin mencionar que la magia oscura presente hacia que una cierta oscuridad pendiera en el aire.

Una muralla del recibidor estaba lleno de gabinetes de vidrio desde el suelo al techo llenos de objetos: Ordenes de Merlín, viejas varitas incrustadas de joyas o hechas de cristales, grimorios... y varias piezas de joyería. Ellos comenzaron con ellas, y Sirius le espetó a Snape que no se entretuviera leyendo los grimorios.

―Yo por lo menos estoy consciente de mis prioridades, Black. Necesitamos librarnos del último Horcrux para derrotar al Señor Oscuro y ayudar a Harry ―dijo Severus con superioridad.

Sirius frunció el ceño―. Y cuál crees tu que es mi prioridad, entonces ―de inmediato se encogió, dándose cuenta que le había dado la perfecta apertura al Slytherin. Él había estado demasiado tiempo en Azkaban si daba paso a una cosa así tan abiertamente.

Severus sonrió un poco―. Bueno, yo siempre pensé que serían mujeres disponibles ...―con un blanco tan fácil, Severus no encontraba el fuego para devastar con una gimnasia verbal.

Sirius lo miró de todos modos con enojo―. No... ―escupió, consciente de manera incomoda que entre Azkaban y ser un prófugo, que hasta Snape estaba consiguiendo más acción que él.

Snape sonrió con burla y recogió otro collar para inspeccionarlo―. ¿Tal vez me he equivocado de género? ―preguntó con falsa dulzura.

Sirius bufó con ultraje, y después estalló en una risotada―. Puede que haya pasado una década, pero recuerdo perfectamente preferir la compañía femenina. Quizás cuando esto termine pueda recordarme de nuevo de sus encantos... repetidamente.

―Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por un despliegue abominable de ilusiones … Ah, pero esperen ahora no eres un calentón de sexto año... sigo olvidando eso cuando insistes en sonar como uno ―Severus se rio entre dientes.

Sirius resopló―. Sólo por eso... no te conseguiré una para ti. Estoy seguro de poder hallar una bruja que sea lo bastante cegatona para estar dispuesta a una doble cita.

Severus se rio ante eso, haciendo que Sirius sonriera triunfante. Ellos habían avanzado por el primer gabinete para entonces cuando Severus se detuvo de golpe. Su Marca Oscura entró en vida dolorosamente mientras extendía la mano hacia la siguiente gargantilla, un relicario que parecía antiguo. El oro estaba deslucido, claramente no lo habían limpiado desde hacia tiempo. Una "S" estilizada estaba engravada con esmeraldas verde oscuro. Claramente era el objeto que estaban buscando.

―Sirius, ¿podrías ir por Lucius y Narcissa? ―preguntó Severus con voz helada.

Sirius captó rápidamente de que iba, y corrió por los Malfoy, y pronto se encontraban todos reunidos alrededor del relicario que Severus había levitado hasta una mesa cercana. Kreacher lo vio y tragó saliva.

―Ese relicario Amo Regulus pidió mi destruir ―gimoteó Kreacher miserable, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo―. Mi tratar y tratar... Kreacher no cumplir...

Narcissa con rapidez puso al día a Sirius y Severus de la historia de ese Horcrux. Sirius suspiró, su pequeño hermano había tratado de hacer por lo menos una cosa bien al darse cuenta que el Señor Oscuro no era quien decía.

―Kreacher, prometo que destruiremos el relicario tal como lo deseaba Regulus ―A Sirius le disgustaba el elfo, pero Kreacher había tratado de ayudar a Regulus, y quizás podría ceder un poquitito.

Kreacher levantó la mirada hacia Sirius con duda―. ¿El Amo hablar en serio? ―inquirió sin demasiadas esperanzas.

―Sí … nosotros estamos trabajando en derrotar al Señor Oscuro que mató a tu adorado Regulus ―consiguió decir Sirius sin hacer muecas de desprecio. Regulus podría no haber seguido del lado del Señor Oscuro, pero ciertamente creía en la pureza de la sangre―. Nosotros lo vengaremos … y vamos a ver que Dumbledore tampoco se salga con la suya.

Kreacher se animó ante esto. Parecía que el Amo Sirius después de todo podría aprender a ser un Black adecuado.

Los Malfoy se llevaron el relicario para destruirlo, después de instruir a los elfos domésticos para que continuaran con la limpieza, aunque deberían pedirle a otros elfos que los reemplazaran para hacer turnos. Con suerte no les llevaría más que unos pocos meses el hacer la casa habitable.

Severus se preparó para regresar a Hogwarts, satisfecho de que se hubieran encargado del último Horcrux, aparte del anillo. Albus pretendía obtener el anillo ese fin de semana, y después empezaría la carrera. Voldemort... o Quirrell pronto querrían ir detrás de la Piedra Filosofal, así que tendrían que ponerse en marcha algunos planes.

El final se acercaba, y Harry por fin se encontraría a salvo.

―Creo que me presentaré después en un partido de Quidditch ―pensó Sirius―. O bien, si es que consigo encontrar a los Aurores iré detrás de Moody para escaparme con su pierna postiza en mi forma de Grim.

Severus se detuvo antes de entrar al Flú―. Pues mándame aviso. Alertaré a Rita para que le saque una fotografía a Moody si consigues huir con su pierna.

―¿Así que le gustas a Rita? ―Sirius dijo con una sonrisa lasciva―. Bueno, no hagas nada que yo no haría...

Severus echó un puñado de polvos flu―. Bueno, eso es bastante sencillo, Black. Trata de no provocar una insurrección mientras andas por ahí.

―Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada ―Sirius lo despidió moviendo alegremente la mano.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Wow, increible respuesta por este fic. Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a quienes se dan tiempo para dejar comentarios :)

editado: muchas gracias a Sakura-Selene por señalarme un error :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Severusphoenix<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 15**

~~oOo~~

Sirius observó con atención a la gente que se marchaba del partido de Quidditch. Él disfrutaba ver a las Harpías exponer creativamente sus encantos, y divisó a Moody y Dawlish sentados no muy lejos de él. Cuando logró darse cuenta que pronto terminaría el partido, le hizo una seña a una sonriente Rita, y ella con su fotógrafo se dirigieron a la salida. Rita se quedó cerca encuestando a los espectadores acerca de si pensaban que Sirius Black era o no inocente.

Era un fin de semana, y contaba con un respaldo bien organizado. Severus, Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban cerca, disfrazados como fanáticos del quidditch algo pasados de copas.

Sirius salió de su escondite, moviendo los brazos y gritando con ojos enloquecidos―. ¡Harry esta en peligro! … ¡Peter Pettigrew va a matarlo! ―Sirius corrió haciendo mucho escándalo, prediciendo el fin del mundo como ellos lo conocían si Pettigrew, la rata, no era capturado.

Esta se había convertido en la misión de Sirius, mantener los ojos de todos sobre él, y enfocar la atención del mundo mágico en donde podría encontrarse Pettigrew, si es que Sirius se encontraba en lo correcto.

La multitud salio disparada, algunos se Desaparecieron de inmediato. Otros corrieron a buscar cubierto para ver el 'espectáculo' desde una distancia prudente. Unos pocos dispararon hechizos aturdidores a Sirius, quien los esquivó o se escondió detrás de alguien más, quienes al recibirlo cayeron como piedra al suelo.

Hubo gritos, de brujas y magos que estaban siendo maldecidos. Otros pocos, le gritaron preguntas a Sirius, queriendo saber si en verdad era inocente y como había conseguido escaparse de Azkaban. Rita trotó detrás de Sirius, gritándole también preguntas. Su vuelapluma y sus notas la seguían, escribiendo frenéticamente y esquivando maleficios de las víctimas anteriores de los artículos de Rita.

Moody y Dawlish estaban en medio de esa locura, gritándole a Sirius que se entregara en nombre del Ministerio, y disparando hechizos más peligrosos. Sirius consiguió evadirlos, gracias a su velocidad y la poción de agilidad proporcionada por Snape antes del juego de quidditch. Las víctimas de los hechizos de Moody y Dawlish tratando de capturar a un gimoteante Sirius se añadieron a los gritos de enojo, y la escena degeneró en un caos.

Lucius y Severus consiguieron caminar directo en un par de maleficios cuando el tiempo les pareció adecuado, y cayeron sobre Moody atrapando su brazo de la varita... y su pierna. Moody trató de zafarse, pero los Slytherins hicieron una buena imitación de magos bajo un _Confundus_, y solamente lo aferraron con más fuerza. Costó trabajo, pero Severus consiguió sacarle la pierna a Moody, después de realizar cancelaciones silenciosas de los hechizos sobre esa pierna.

Sirius vio su oportunidad y se transformó en un perro negro que corrió a apoderarse de la pierna en el suelo y después huyó con esta. Moody se sacudió a los magos de encima con un rugido y le lanzó un par de maleficios al animago prófugo. Narcissa, oculta en un pequeño grupo de brujas azoradas, lanzó algunos escudos para proteger el escape de Sirius, y después Desapareció antes de que la interrogaran. Lucius y Severus hicieron lo mismo tan rápido como pudieron.

El fotógrafo de Rita se fue antes de que pudieran confiscarle las fotos más vergonzosas, dejando a Rita para enfrentar a Moody y Dawlish para cuestionar su clara incompetencia y si acaso pensaban que Sirius era inocente... ¿y sabían algo acerca de Black no teniendo un juicio?

Moody se paró sobre sus pies... er... sobre un solo pie, de hecho. Se apoyó pesadamente en Dawlish y miró con enojo a Rita. La arpía se la tenía declarada desde que él encerró a uno de sus amigos periodistas que insistía en decir la verdad sin importar quien cayera: criminales o funcionarios ministeriales. Pudo ver el brillo de malicia en sus ojos y supo que no se escaparía de esta humillación.

―Black es un criminal buscado … imprime eso mujer estúpida ―estalló, demasiado molesto para salir con nada más brillante.

Rita levantó la nariz en el aire y se Desapareció hacia el _Profeta Diario_ para pensar en la sátira más mortal que pudiera imaginar para caricaturizar a Moody y sus intentos por capturar a Black. Ella había acordado con Severus dejársela fácil al ministro y la mayoría de los Aurores. Ella necesitaba hacer que el Ministerio en general no la viera como su enemiga; Severus le había dicho que habría futuros artículos y que ella necesitaría del apoyo del Ministerio para poder imprimirlos, ya que ellos podrían silenciarla si sentían que podrían echar abajo su administración.

Rita llegó a su escritorio y le mandó una lechuza a Severus, planeando reunirse con él en la habitación sobre el Caldero Chorreante. Ella quería ver si él tenía algún insulto para añadir al artículo, y le enseñaría las fotos que tomó su fotógrafo... y quizás pasarían un buen rato también, ya que él había pensado en toda esa escena después del partido de quidditch.

Severus era tan deliciosamente perverso, y salia con insultos mucho más devastadores que los de ella... y habían descubierto que ambos compartían un odio implacable hacia varios Aurores ... en especial hacia Moody.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Hubo una reunión de conspiradores en la Mansión Malfoy, donde le contaron todo a un Vernon que esperaba ávido por noticias. La pierna de Moody fue enviada a la habitación de Sirius para tenerla guardada, y brindaron con champaña que fue traída por los elfos que estaban escuchando también toda la historia.

Discutieron varias veces el cuento y estaban pensando en como añadir burla al insulto. Dejar la pierna en la fuente del Atrio, o mandársela por lechuza de regreso a Moody mientras estaba en el trabajo, entre otras cosas fueron consideradas, cuando en eso llegó una lechuza.

Narcissa sonrió en su copa. Al parecer, Rita estaba fascinada con Severus. Lucius, por otra parte, se sentía dividido, le deseaba lo mejor a Severus, pero ¿_Rita Skeeter_? Vernon estaba incierto, esperaba que alguien pudiera más bien suavizar un poco a Severus, en vez de alentar su lado vengativo... pero si ella lo hacia feliz, suponía que estaba bien. Sirius frunció el ceño, justo como sospechaba, Snape tenía una mujer mientras que él estaba demasiado ocupado para obtener una, con eso de estar encarcelado y a la fuga, maldita sea.

Severus se removió un poco, algo avergonzado, cuando menos hasta que se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba algo celoso, y después sonrió con burla―. Rita quiere reunirse conmigo para terminar su artículo con algunos insultos extra. Ella tiene una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y esta esperándome ―Severus se paró, y se dio la vuelta haciendo revolotear su capa de manera triunfante mientras se dirigía hacia el Flú.

Sirius lo siguió para poder sonreír de forma inocente a la espalda de Severus y decir―: Cuéntale acerca de tu nuevo puesto como Sub-_**Directora**_, Severus. Ella puede escribir un artículo también acerca de eso ―A Sirius no le importó sonar celoso, ya que el insulto provocó que Severus se ruborizara de enojo.

Narcissa resopló suavemente, mientras que Vernon palideció y tragó saliva, el ojo de Lucius saltó anticipando una inminente explosión. Los elfos domésticos se ocultaron buscando cubierto, asomándose para mirar, seguros de que tendrían que limpiar después algo desagradable. Sirius siguió sonriendo, sintiendo que su pulla acerca de que Severus ahora la Sub-Directora era genial.

Lo que no fue tan genial fue Severus volteando con la varita en la mano en una fracción de segundo, y Sirius no alcanzó a evitar el maleficio de electricidad estática. Bolas de electricidad danzaron arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, dándole golpes de corriente de forma aleatoria. Tuvo que admitir que era algo doloroso, y bastante humillante, considerando que tuvo que conseguir la ayuda de Lucius para cancelarlo. Aun así, había conseguido lanzarle un buen insulto, y Snape estaba sonriendo al marcharse, así que eso los convertía en una especie de "no-enemigos".

Lucius frunció el ceño, mientras que Narcissa, los elfos domésticos y Vernon suspiraron con alivio. No se había derramado sangre después de todo, si bien Lucius se sentía un poco decepcionado por ello.

Sirius se excusó para ir a su cuarto y empezar a hacer planes de qué hacer con 'la pierna'.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus se escondió detrás de la cubierta de un Profeta Diario, ahogando su risa mientras leía el artículo de Rita. Las fotos de Sirius corriendo en círculos y moviendo los brazos, junto con las del perro escapando con la pierna eran perfectas. Severus estaba contemplando hasta hacer un álbum de recortes. Habían dejado sus mejores insultos para Moody, y unos pocos para Dawlish. Él conocía unas pocas cosas acerca de los dos Aurores que no eran de conocimiento público, y que eran algo embarazosas.

Dawlish se encontraba a prueba por beber durante el trabajo varias veces, y había sido citado por maltratar a los prisioneros en varias ocasiones. Incluso trató de hacer algo de chantaje, diciendo que ellos eran conocidos colaboradores del Señor Oscuro; y en eso tenía razón, aun cuando ellos no estuvieran marcados. Dumbledore había dejado todo para callado, haciendo que sus víctimas retiraran los cargos a cambio de que Dumbledore limpiara sus registros y volviera sus vidas más fáciles.

Moody, por supuesto, tenía numerosas demandas de personas que había arrestado, y de antiguos prisioneros que habían 'desaparecido'. Unas cuantas de estas demandas habían llegado a la corte, Dumbledore llegó a un acuerdo con el resto. Una o dos veces en que Moody había ido demasiado lejos, se descubrió que el prisionero había 'cometido suicidio para escapar el castigo', o fueron encontrados culpables mediante evidencia prefabricada, de modo que sus quejas de torturas fueron ignoradas.

Severus no tenía evidencia de toda la gente en la lista de nombres, y Rita no deseaba alarmar al Ministerio demasiado rápido. Ella reveló las felonías de Dawlish, y que Moody tenía una lista alarmante de demandas, aun cuando hubieran 'desaparecido'. Ella estableció que ella estaría investigando estos claros problemas que Moody tenía actuando según las reglas.

Entre la amenaza de las investigaciones de Rita, y las apariciones públicas de Sirius, Dumbledore no podría mantener muy vigilado a Severus, o al menos eso esperaba. Severus le dio un vistazo al Director.

Dumbledore estaba colorado de enojo y bochorno, y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Moody y Dawlish eran sus hombres más leales y dedicados en el Ministerio. Él tenía un recluta que Moody dijo que seria de utilidad, si estuviera de acuerdo y los aceptara. Pero Shacklebolt tenía una mente propia, era un Ravenclaw, y no podían encubrir los hechos, persuadiéndolo.

Si despedían a Moody y Dawlish por sus indiscreciones, él se quedaría tan sólo con un par de viejos amigos de los días de Grindewald que estaban semi-retirados, y harían cualquier cosa que les pidiera. Todo el resto de sus contactos era gente que podría hacer preguntas, gente joven recién salida de Hogwarts, o simplemente del tipo que no aceptaría solamente su palabra.

Lo peor de todo era que algunas de las cosas encubiertas hechas por Moody y Dawlish podrían apuntar directamente hacia él. Las que señalaba Rita de momento eran bochornosas, pero no realmente criminales... ¿pero y si excavaba más hondo? Suspiró. ¿Quién le habría dado esa información? Si alguien le había contado acerca de los mortífagos y los colaboradores que Moody había silenciado... para después 'confiscar' sus fortunas, habría problemas.

Dumbledore había contado con el hecho de que el Ministerio se encontraba en un caos, y que la gente confiaba implícitamente en él. Ahora, tendían a cuestionarlo. Y si llegaban a buscar en los casos más antiguos... Dumbledore arrojó el periódico y le dio una mirada a Minerva, quien estaba mirando el diario con espanto. Se preguntó si ella habría sido quien ventilara esos asuntos con Rita mientras estaba refunfuñando por la pérdida de su posición como Sub-Directora; no tendría que haber contado todo para hacer que Rita comenzara una investigación.

Por suerte, ya había sentido la necesidad de otra persona para que lo ayudara en sus esfuerzos. Había rebuscado en su memoria a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, cuando se le reveló. Alguien que sintiera que le debía mucho y a quien no tuviera que explicar constantemente sus acciones. De inmediato pensó en Remus Lupin. Tenía todas las intenciones de insertar al hombre en la vida de Harry durante el receso de primavera; Dursley había insistido en que Harry no recibiera a este visitante en la Finca Malfoy hasta entonces. Sin embargo, Albus había pensado en una forma de pasar por alto esa tontería.

El Director se deshizo del periódico y trató de ignorar el hecho de que Harry, Draco, y un montón de sus amigos de varias Casas, estaban leyendo el Profeta mientras se reían a carcajadas. Necesitaba ponerle las riendas al pequeño cretino.

Albus lanzó un_ Sonorus_ ligero―. Tengo otra anuncio que hacer con respecto a los cambios en el plantel de profesores... ―los estudiantes no demostraron interés. La destitución de McGonagall no los había afectado en realidad, sino que sólo a los profesores―. Como Rubeus Hagrid disfruta tanto trabajar con dragones, se quedará indefinidamente en la Reserva, por lo tanto, lo he reemplazado con un ex-alumno de Hogwarts: el señor Remus Lupin.

Una figura delgada emergió desde un espacio cercano; donde esperaba tan sólo que le enseñaran la cabaña cuando Albus terminara de comer. Sin embargo, el anuncio al desayuno fue bienvenido pues de ese modo no tendría necesidad de intentar presentarse por si solo a Harry. Con suerte, el chico vendría hacia él.

Hubo aplausos de cortesía de los estudiantes, aunque de nuevo, el guardián de los terrenos y las llaves no era alguien con quien se involucraran, ni les interesaba.

Remus se retiró hacia un asiento al final de la mesa, tratando de ignorar la mirada irritada de incredulidad de Snape. El Director le había pedido que mantuviera un ojo sobre Harry y Snape, y que ayudara a guiar a Harry. Snape tendría que aguantarse.

Harry escuchó el anuncio como un mazazo, y trató de ocultar su ira, ya que McGonagall y Dumbledore probablemente lo estaban observando. No era justo que Severus tuviera que encarar de nuevo al hombre-lobo que casi lo había matado. Cierto, Severus había estado husmeando, pero Sirius le puso una trampa con los indicios que dejó caer, y hasta Sirius había admitido que Severus era más curioso que un montón de kneazles cuando estaba en el colegio, y que probablemente aun lo era.

Harry miró a Lupin con cierta simpatía renuente. Debía ser terrible el ser rechazado por la mayoría del mundo mágico, aunque existiera una razón para este resquemor. Verdad que era sólo peligroso durante la luna llena, y ni siquiera entonces si tomaba su poción Matalobos... asumiendo que Lupin** no quisiera** dañar a alguien. ¿Pero y si sucedía algún error o un accidente, o si no podía pagar la poción? Bueno, algo trágico podría suceder.

Severus dijo que Lupin se había vuelto casi totalmente dependiente de Dumbledore, y era obvio que lo había traído aquí para ayudarlo a conectarse con Harry, y para ayudar a mantener a raya a Severus. Severus estaba consciente de esto, ya que dobló el periódico y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia una puerta. Harry notó con ira que McGonagall dirigía una mueca irónica a la retirada de Severus.

Harry consiguió ir a ver a Severus entre clases, para ver si se encontraba bien. Llegó a tiempo para escuchar al Director 'sugerir' a Severus que preparara el Matalobos para Lupin. El tono de acero le advertía que era una sugerencia a la cual sería mejor que Severus accediera.

Severus finalmente contestó en voz llana―. Supongo a que esto es mejor a que ande por ahí rondando sin ella.

Albus le sonrió a Severus con una mirada de hierro. No quería darle ideas a su nuevo Sub-Director, tal como pasara con el anterior. Necesitaba hacerle saber a Severus que tendría que seguir todas sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo.

―Lupin ayudará a conseguir mantener bajo control a Harry ―dijo Albus alegremente―. Él puede contarle a Harry historias acerca de sus padres, y alentarlo en el camino que queremos. Minerva ha probado ser menos que útil en esto ―después le hizo una seña a Severus para que continuara con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y se fue.

Harry se escurrió por la puerta cuando Severus aun estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo al Director.

―No permita que lo moleste, profesor ―dijo Harry, dándole su apoyo―. De todos modos, al final, nosotros seremos quienes nos riamos.

Severus sonrió, como siempre hacia cuando Harry le sonreía en forma traviesa. Al principio había sido como si le hubieran regresado los ojos llenos de risa de Lily, y que era el chico de James buscando su consejos, lo cual habría hecho que James chillara de horror. Pero ahora le agradaba el muchacho por ser quien era, un mago joven que esperaba ver crecer para ser alguien a quien respetara.

―A decir verdad, el próximo paso del plan de los Horcruxes esta a punto de ponerse en marcha. Quirrell y su parásito están demandando que yo les consiga la Piedra Filosofal. Yo dije que haría que el Director la trajera ―Severus miró a Harry, pensando. Vacilaba en dejarle saber exactamente como conseguiría todo eso. Los niños conocían lo básico, y los detalles más desagradables los habían pasado por alto.

Severus hizo una mueca. Él le contaría la historia completa a Harry cuando fuera mayor. Después de todo, necesitar saber todos los detalles para saber lo que ellos iban a hacer con la Horcrux que Harry aun cargaba.

―Ha estado diciendo que andaba buscando la maldición perfecta ―Harry miró a Severus de manera interrogante―. ¿La encontró por fin? ―Harry no se había molestado en la fase de planeamiento para lograr que Dumbledore cayera en esta trampa, pero ahora que estaban en ello, se sentía un poco nervioso. El desconocía la maldición en la que Severus había pensado, pero estaba seguro de que no sería agradable.

No obstante, Severus y Lucius decían que este era su mejor plan. Y el tío Vernon dijo que este plan era necesario, y Harry confiaba en su juicio. Severus había planeado esto, y si los otros no podían pensar en algo mejor, era probable que fuera mejor seguir con ello.

Severus asintió lentamente, él sabía que Harry tenía algunas reservas acerca de maldecir al Director―. Descubrí una maldición que provocará una marchitez progresiva. Yo puedo confinarla con facilidad, así que podría llevar meses para matarlo. Será fácil persuadirlo para recuperar la Piedra Filosofal de la trampa, y cerrar esa 'prueba' en especial. Sólo tengo que convencer al Señor Oscuro para que espere hasta que la ocasión sea propicia, y se apegue al resto de mi plan.

Harry revoleó los ojos e hizo una mueca―. Oh, ¿y eso es todo?

Severus consiguió una sonrisa torcida, aunque el asunto no era nada divertido. Voldemort no seria fácil de convencer cuando eso significaba que tendría que esperar. Severus tendría que esforzarse para ser convincente.

Harry suspiró y le deseó suerte.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus fue caminando hasta uno de los pisos altos y fue hasta una ventana en un corredor sin uso. Se transformó en un cuervo, y voló hasta los límites de Hogwarts de las barreras anti-aparición. Dumbledore había conseguido información acerca de donde habían crecido y vivido la madre y el padre de Tom Riddle. Él presintió que allí estaría escondido el anillo, ya sea en la choza de los Gaunt o la mansión Riddle. Por supuesto que nadie sabía donde estaban exactamente esos lugares, aparte del hecho de que se encontraban en la vecindad de un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton.

A Severus, claro, le fue dicho que rastreara exactamente donde se encontraban esos lugares, y descubriera donde estaba el anillo si podía. De esta manera, Albus podría ir después por este, cuando Severus le diera las coordinadas de Aparición.

A Severus podría haberle molestado estar haciendo la tarea pesada de Dumbledore, excepto que en este caso esto funcionaba a su favor.

Severus llegó a la villa y se puso un glamour para que los muggles vieran a una persona ordinaria, en ropas que no les llamara la atención. Unas pocas preguntas lo dirigieron caminando por el camino hacia la mansión Riddle. Una inspección superficial no arrojó resultados, aunque fue interpelado por el cuidador. Severus sencillamente murmuró un encantamiento calmante, y unos pocos hechizos que lo persuadieron a cooperar. Pronto obtuvo la localización general de la choza Gaunt.

Severus vio la ruina ingente y se detuvo justo en la entrada. Definitivamente había hechizos emplazados ahí.

Recordando las trampas favoritas de Voldemort, Severus lanzó algunos hechizos desarmadores, y todas las contra-maldiciones que consiguió recordar. Un crujido ocasional en el aire señalaba el término de un maleficio. Por fin, Severus descubrió donde se encontraba el anillo. Una oleada de magia oscura emanaba del área de forma inequívoca ahora que Severus había eliminado las protecciones.

Severus se aproximó con precaución y lanzó otros hechizos de revelación. Las maldiciones sobre el anillo eran pocas, y fáciles de deshacer si Severus deseara hacerlo. Era obvio que el anillo fue colocado aquí poco después de que Voldemort asesinara a la familia Riddle y creara el Horcrux. Las maldiciones eran suaves, de cuando Voldemort aun no había viajado y aprendido las magias más oscuras.

Severus dejó las maldiciones donde estaban, Dumbledore las estaría esperando y podría lidiar con ellas con facilidad. Entonces colocó con cuidado su propia maldición marchitadora, ocultándola debajo de las otras. Esta solamente se activaría después de que Dumbledore se pusiera el anillo. Con suerte, la oscuridad inherente del Horcrux enmascararía su presencia.

Si Dumbledore la descubría y la evitaba, Severus tendría que maldecirlo directamente y decir que había sido una maldición de efecto retardado, y esperar que el Director le creyera.

Severus salió de la choza con cuidado, y permitió que unas protecciones que no había necesitado desarmar completamente volvieran a ponerse en su sitio. Con suerte, Dumbledore nunca sabría que él estuvo adentro. Borró cuidadosamente sus pisadas.

Severus se reportó de regreso con una aire de "secuaz sobre explotado" que acababa de cumplir una tarea muy ardua desafiando numerosos roces con la muerte. Dumbledore lo recibió con un centelleo de ojos, complacido de recibir las coordinadas para Aparecerse, la ubicación del anillo, y un rastreo inicial sin tener que hacer por sí mismo ese trabajo.

El Director asintió a Severus mientras miraba un pergamino en que éste había anotado sus descubrimientos.

Severus hizo una mueca, suponía que esta era la forma de Dumbledore de decir: "tu sufrimiento abominable por la causa ha sido notado". Albus solamente le daba palmaditas en la cabeza cuando sentía temor de que Severus se rehusara a cumplir una labor parecida, o cuando Severus había necesitado quedarse en la enfermería por más de dos días.

.

Albus miró el reloj, y después hacia afuera por la ventana; tenía tiempo todavía antes de oscurecer para ir por el anillo. Ahora que estaba cerca, se sentía ansioso por conseguir el último Horcrux... y la tercera Reliquia de la Muerte. Fue por Flú hasta el Caldero Chorreante, y después Apareció en las coordenadas frente a la choza Gaunt. A la distancia, a través de los arboles, podía ver el contorno de una mansión. Esta vista había alimentado las fantasías cotidianas de Merope Gaunt.

Dumbledore descartó de su mente el infeliz destino de Merope, y comenzó a desarmar las protecciones de la choza. Quedó algo decepcionado de las maldiciones elementales en las protecciones y en el mismo anillo, pero, tal como Severus había notado, esto probablemente se debía a que eran de cuando Voldemort era aun bastante joven, y de forma negligente nunca había regresado para actualizarlas.

El anillo aun así apestaba a magia oscura, pero Albus estaba seguro de que ya había removido todas las protecciones. Lo levitó en el aire, hacia él. Quedó suspendido allí en el aire, un anillo de oro bastante vulgar con una piedra negra. Él reconoció el escudo de armas de los Peverell tallado en la piedra. El anillo mismo no denotaba mayores advertencias ni indicios de otras maldiciones, y Albus sonrió.

El Director rápidamente inyectó dos gotas de veneno de basilisco, de lo más carísimo, en una grieta de la piedra, y escuchó con satisfacción el aullido del Horcrux muriendo. Esto sería una muy buena historia cuando escribiera sus memorias... previamente embellecida, por supuesto.

Por fin él reclamaría la tercera Reliquia de la Muerte. Y cuando fuera el tiempo correcto, reclamaría la capa, y entonces se convertiría en el Amo de la Muerte.

Dumbledore extendió la mano y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. De inmediato sintió un dolor agudo en esa mano, que se extendió rápidamente subiendo por el brazo. El ardor continuó sin importar la cantidad de contra-maldiciones y de_ Finites_ que gritó, y esto le dijo que estaba en problemas.

Se Apareció en el Caldero, y después fue por Flú a sus habitaciones, ignorando las preguntas preocupadas de los parroquianos por su paso por la taberna. Le gritó a un elfo doméstico para dijera a Snape que viniera de inmediato.

Severus estaba esperando esta llamada, y con rapidez controló su sonrisa de triunfo cuando llegó. Puso una expresión de preocupación, y con rapidez empezó a trabajar en como limitar la maldición en la mano de Albus.

―No conozco ninguna contra-maldición para esto, pero puedo contenerla. Espero ―Severus vio con algo de satisfacción como Albus palidecía de espanto, y trabajó en la mano que ya estaba ennegrecida con una sensación de júbilo.

Albus miró con mala cara el anillo que yacía sobre la mesa, sintiéndose traicionado por el objeto.

―He contenido la maldición lo mejor posible, por ahora. Ésta comenzará a progresar por tu brazo hasta que finalmente emigrará a tu pecho, y finalmente llegará a un órgano vital y esto te producirá la muerte ―dijo Severus, tratando de inyectar pesar en esto―. Te queda un mes o dos meses cuando mucho.

Albus pensó frenéticamente. ¿Tal vez si demandaba la capa de vuelta? Como Amo de la Muerte … tal vez podría evitar morir, ¿o hacer un trato con la Muerte por una Reliquia, para que removiera la maldición? Una vez que Severus nombró la maldición, él supo que no tenía esperanza con ninguno de los hechizos conocidos, ni era algo que las lágrimas de un fénix pudieran reparar.

Severus lo salvó de tomar una decisión―. He escuchado acerca de una poción antigua que podría llegar a revertir esto. Esta es una maldición rara, y la poción es igual de rara, y es ignorada por la mayoría porque los materiales que requiere son casi imposibles de conseguir... ―Albus lo miró con confusión―... requiere un vial del Elixir de la Vida.

Dumbledore se relajó echándose para atrás. Ah, siempre se podía confiar en Severus para que conociera de las pociones más extrañas, especialmente de aquellas que nadie había escuchado nombrar.

―Es bueno que tenga una Piedra Filosofal a mano ―los ojos de Albus de nuevo centellearon―. Iré por ella esta noche.

Severus le asintió a Albus, y se excusó para ir a preparar su laboratorio privado. Se permitió una sonrisa torcida de triunfo mientras iba por las mazmorras, y casi se rio por lo bajo. El fin de Albus estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, junto con el de Voldemort.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer y seguir el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

"**LOS MUCHACHOS DE PETUNIA"**

**Autora: Severusphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

~~oOo~~

Severus consiguió una risotada por parte de Voldemort, y una mirada de admiración por parte de Quirrell al contarles lo sucedido a Dumbledore … después de 'ajustar' un poco los hechos.

Voldemort estuvo furioso al escuchar que el Director había recuperado un anillo de la vieja choza Gaunt. Severus explicó que Albus había estado buscando un 'objeto oscuro' que alguna vez fuera de Voldemort, en especial un anillo, y que Albus pensaba había pertenecido a la familia Gaunt y que Voldemort había usado en el colegio.

Quirrell se vio algo preocupado, y la voz espeluznante de la parte de atrás de su cabeza masculló cosas indiscernibles. Sin embargo, ya que no se mencionó que Albus sabía de los Horcruxes, Voldemort pareció dispuesto a aceptar que ellos "al final recuperarían el anillo, así que no habría problemas". Voldemort se vio aproblemado por la maldición . . . después de todo, él no recordaba haberla puesta sobre el anillo.

Severus explicó despreocupadamente cualquier discrepancia―. Dumbledore sólo quería una pequeña aventura para escribir en sus memorias. Él hizo que yo 'explorara' para él … el carcamal holgazán. Cuando estaba de espaldas, añadí la maldición marchitadora para poner nuestro pequeño plan en acción. Le dejaré saber cuando él este debilitado y quede a su merced … como hemos planeado. Será capaz de apoderarse de su cuerpo, y añadir su propia magia a la suya. Con todo ese poder añadido usted será imparable, y podrá remodelar esa vieja carcasa horrible a su conveniencia.

Quirrell pareció aliviado ante la idea de ya no tener que compartir su cuerpo. El parásito rió de una manera que hizo desear a Severus arrojar cosas con disgusto. ¿Acaso pensó alguna vez en realidad que esta criatura absurda sería capaz de liderar el mundo mágico para alcanzar la gloria?

―Ssssi, mi fiel ssssirviente ―siseó Voldemort con aprobación―. Con nuesssstra magia combinada, ssseremos más poderososss que Merlín.

Severus disimuló una mueca de desdén, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa torcida de acuerdo. Se apresuró a retirarse mientras que Quirrell y Voldemort susurraban y complotaban lo que harían cuando consiguieran todo ese poder.

LMP

Severus fue de inmediato hacia su cuarto, y sacó un antiguo libro de pociones. Allí había pociones familiares, la mayoría de las cuales eran antiguas y obsoletas, obsoletas porque las fórmulas habían sido mejoradas desde que se escribió ese libro. Sin embargo, Severus halló en el viejo grimorio descartado algunas fórmulas que no se encontraban en uso debido a los ingredientes raros, o porque muy rara vez se las necesitaba.

La tinta de las páginas del grimorio se había desvanecido en algunas áreas, lo que era ventajoso para Severus. Con rapidez hojeó las páginas hasta llegar a la poción que podría servir para contrarrestar la maldición de Albus. Existían muy pocas pociones que requirieran del Elixir de la Vida... todas ellas eran para pociones curativas o rejuvenecedoras. Esta no solamente contrarrestaba la maldición, sino que podía manipularse con facilidad para conseguir el fin que Severus necesitaba. La poción podría ocasionar debilidad mientras estaba sanando, proporcionando al Señor Oscuro los momentos necesarios para apoderarse del Director.

Severus sonrió mientras cuidadosamente agregaba cosas a la fórmula de la poción, ajustando las cosas para que los que pronto serían sus antiguos-amos recibieran una gran sorpresa.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Sirius entró con cuidado al Atrio del Ministerio de Magia, _Desilusionado_ y manteniéndose en las sombras. A pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana no quería exponerse a ser visto. Él había ido por Flú hasta el Caldero Chorreante, y ahora aferraba cerca la pierna de Moody, esperando que ninguna alarma de seguridad lo denunciara.

Sirius sonrió con malicia mientras levantaba la pierna para colgarla de la varita de la estatua del Mago en la fuente. La estatua del Mago tenía un brazo un alto y extendido como si estuviera conjurando un hechizo. La pierna artificial quedó colgando de una correa, fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Lucius y Sirius habían pasado horas conjurando cada encantamiento y maleficio que ellos, y Narcissa, pudieron recordar para hacer que fuera imposible remover la pierna de la estatua en la fuente. Oh, ellos podrían romper los encantamientos … eventualmente … pero se tardarían en ello todo el día, o tal vez dos.

Sirius lanzó un hechizo que escondería la pierna hasta que fueran las siete de la mañana, la hora de mayor tráfico en el Atrio. Él tan sólo desearía poder estar allí para verlo, pero Rita Skeeter sí estaría, y ella le prometió a Severus que le daría una memoria para pensadero de lo sucedido. Y Sirius persuadió a Rita para dejarle dar un vistazo a esa memoria, prometiéndole otra exclusiva jugosa.

Sirius dejó el Atrio para ir sigilosamente hasta cierto spa mágico llamado Ravendale.

LMP

Minerva ya no era la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor; Severus en un arranque de despecho le sugirió casualmente a Dumbledore que hiciera a la profesora Babbling la Jefe de Gryffindor, tal como le había dicho a Minerva, y Dumbledore había cumplido, seguro de que Minerva tendría así tiempo para arrinconar a Sirius Black. Dumbledore aun estaba convencido de que McGonagall había arreglado su fuga, así que ella tenía que 'solucionarlo'.

La última tortura de Severus para ella era descubrir en que parte iba a andar buscando a Black, y hacer que Sirius estuviera allí, pero justo 'apenas marchándose del sitio', o pretender que no la escuchaba llamarlo ni verla... o gritar cosas acerca de Albus, como que "él tenía que haber sabido que Sirius no tuvo un juicio"... o mencionar otras infracciones que ni Albus ni Minerva querían que se supieran.

Era sencillo para Severus el descubrir donde ella iba a estar. Minerva dejaba sus mapas notoriamente marcados abiertos sobre su escritorio, así que para Severus era muy fácil realizar un paseo diario para intercambiar velados insultos.

LMP

McGonagall llegó al spa justo después de la llegada de Sirius, y él se escondió detrás de unos arbustos decorativos de hibiscos. Esperó hasta que Minerva hubiera interrogado a unos pocos trabajadores acerca de lo que pudieran haber visto, y entonces salió componiendo su rostro más trágico y comenzó a apelar a los clientes que estaban descansando tumbados afuera para que protegieran a Harry Potter del traidor Peter Pettigrew.

Brujas y magos saltaron inquietos. Rita Skeeter había revelado esa mañana que en verdad no existían rastros de alguna transcripción de un juicio. Un nervioso Bartemius Crouch padre, se quejó con los otros periodistas que sólo porque Sirius Black no había sido juzgado, no quería decir que fuera inocente... y que ciertamente toda la evidencia apuntaba en su contra.

Ahora, Sirius se encontraba rodeado de gente ansiosa por hacerle preguntas. Sirius pudo ver que Minerva luchaba por pasar entre medio de la multitud, y continuamente era empujada hacia atrás.

Minerva vio que lanzar un maleficio entre medio de toda la gente podría ser poco inteligente; tener dos destituciones en la escuela la habían dejado vulnerable, podrían despedirla con facilidad, especialmente porque el año escolar terminaría en tres meses. El receso de primavera se acercaba, y ella temía que Albus pudiera usar ese tiempo para buscar su reemplazo. Ese era un pensamiento que le rompía el corazón. Menos de un año atrás ella se habría reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto podría sucederle a ella.

Ella empujó contra la multitud, intentando hacerse de espacio para lanzar un hechizo. ¿Pero qué conjurar? Si lo inmovilizaba, la multitud insistiría en que ella lo entregara a los Aurores, y ella necesitaba llevar a Sirius con Albus, para que convenciera al Director de que ella no había hecho nada malo.

Minerva pudo escuchar como el prófugo lloriqueaba acerca de como el Director y Barty Crouch padre lo habían arrojado a Azkaban sin hacerle una sola pregunta. Para horror de Minerva, la multitud parecía inclinada a creer lo que decía Black, y hubo ofertas de refugios y sugerencias de abogados que podría contratar.

Sirius gimoteó que él tan sólo quería tener un juicio justo, y después escapó al ver que llegaba Dawlish. El Auror fue saludado con miradas heladas y no obtuvo cooperación. Unos pocos clientes del spa hicieron comentarios odiosos acerca de las investigaciones hechas. Dawlish escapó al ver que Black ya no se encontraba allí, estaba poco dispuesto a permanecer allí sin contar con el apoyo de Moody.

Minerva regresó al colegio para reportar otro avistamiento de Sirius Black donde ella se encontraba a unos pocos pies de distancia, encontrándose incapaz de capturar al animago. La reacción de Albus fue predecible, la miró con sospecha, y después ignoró sus explicaciones acerca de porque no había querido aturdirlo y secuestrarlo delante de toda esa multitud. Pudo ver que el Director ya no confiaba para nada en ella, sería mejor que comenzara a escribir su curriculum para buscar en las lista de trabajos disponibles.

Albus al final le dijo que se retirara, con bastante irritación. Era claro que ella estaba haciendo esto a propósito, iba a necesitar reemplazarla cuando empezara el próximo año.

Cuando menos aún contaba con Severus... por ahora. Aun era el sujeto más obvio para culpar cuando ocurriera la muerte de Harry en el futuro; aunque si podía conseguir arreglar que esto ocurriera en la Finca Malfoy... bueno, entonces podría echarles la culpa a ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, no, sería más sencillo arreglar que ocurriera en la escuela, donde podía arreglarlo a su satisfacción. Pero nada de esto podía suceder todavía hasta que todos los Horcruxes desaparecieran, lo cual le recordaba que necesitaba reunirse con Severus.

Albus se encaminó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de clases de pociones, y los varios laboratorios que usaban las clases avanzadas. Había allí un laboratorio que Severus tenía para su uso privado, y uno que ahora Albus protegería fuertemente para sus propios fines. Le dio unas palmaditas al bolsillo encantado en su túnica que ahora contenía la Piedra Filosofal.

Severus tenía el libro y varios de los ingredientes sobre la mesa de trabajo, y un caldero estaba preparado.

―Ah, Director, las instrucciones de la fórmula de la poción están casi desteñidos, creo que usted debería copiarlas con mayor claridad en un nuevo pergamino. Lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero usted tendría dificultades en entender mi letra... me han dicho en varias oportunidades que no es legible... ―Severus le sonrió al Director. Y claro que si la fórmula estaba escrita de mano y puño del Director, Severus podría decir que no tenía conocimiento de lo que esta planeando hacer Dumbledore cuando llegara el fin.

Albus asintió serenamente, preguntándose si podría reclamar esa poción como si fuera de su propia invención ya que el libro estaba tan obsoleto que estaba seguro que debían quedar muy pocas copias por ahí. Sería un capítulo muy excitante en sus memorias. Copió la fórmula con rapidez, y Severus envió el libro de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy. Nadie podría decir ahora que él sabía de esto.

Albus miró a Severus, quien dijo en tono de disculpa―. Con esta poción, será más efectiva que la haga quien la necesita. Llevará unos pocos días... ―Severus pareció pesaroso por esto, pero la verdad es que no quería dejar traza de su magia en la poción.

―Sí, hay algunos tiempos largos de hervor a fuego lento … Puedo colocarla aquí en estasis, de ser necesario ―él estaba ansioso por conseguir librarse de la maldición. Usar guantes todo el tiempo estaba provocando que se lo quedaran mirando más de lo normal, y no quería que nadie supiera que el infalible Albus Dumbledore era víctima de una maldición. Pero no había manera de apresurar esta poción.

Severus supervisó lo que estaba haciendo, quería asegurarse de que Albus lograra echar a perder la poción de la manera apropiada. Trajo los trabajos y pruebas para revisar y calificar mientras observaba todo con atención. Necesitaba que la poción hiciera la labor necesaria.

Severus junto con Harry se escapaban a escondidas todas las tardes para ver como iba todo, y se divertían pensando en eso.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Draco estaba ocupado decidiendo a qué juegos de fútbol quería asistir, para coordinar reunirse con Seamus y Dean. Ron de manera vacilante dijo que los acompañaría a un juego o dos, y los otros le dieron la bienvenida a su grupo, mientras Draco sonreía de forma ufana... había convencido a un Weasley para que aceptara a un Malfoy.

Harry le había dejado saber a Draco como iba progresando el plan, y ellos observaban al orgulloso Director durante las comidas de forma risueña.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Moody ahora era hazmerreír de todos, y se encontraba con un "permiso extendido". El Auror había tratado sacar su pierna de la estatua por horas, insistiendo que él lo conseguiría. La gente se congregó y fue aumentando por momentos. Sus palabrotas, y los gritos se volvieron más viciosos y más objetables mientras pasaba el tiempo. Pronto se volvió incoherente y literalmente estaba echando espuma por la boca. Rita estaba parada cerca con una sonrisa en la boca y su vuela-pluma. Para cuando un escuadrón de Aurores lo exhortaron a irse, la multitud estaba segura de que el hombre necesitaba jubilarse, y Rita tenía material suficiente para escandalizar a sus lectores.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Severus le aseguró a Voldemort que las cosas estaban progresando como esperaban. Voldemort se echó a reír ante esto, y Quirrell sonrió feliz.

Severus sentía por otra parte que estaba danzando sobre el filo de una daga, especialmente cuando el Profeta sacó su siguiente titular.

«¡SIRIUS BLACK SE RINDE ANTE AURORES DEL MINISTERIO!»

Aparecía una enorme fotografía de Sirius, con rita Skeeter a su lado, marchando a zancadas por el Atrio del Ministerio, rodeado por los abogados más escalofriantes y meticulosos que el dinero podía comprar. Madame Bones estaba al otro lado del Atrio con una mirada decidida y la habían citado diciendo que «pretendía descubrir la verdad sin importar a quien conduciera...»

Severus le dio una mirada a Dumbledore, quien se había tornado de un interesante tono morado, el mismo color de cierto veneno según recordaba. Albus se puso de pie y miró a una McGonagall de aspecto pálido. Ella también se paró, y fueron caminando hacia el Flú, y en el camino se detuvieron junto a Remus para decirle que él se encargaría de las clases de Minerva por unos días.

Remus pareció confundido con esto, pero asintió y continuó leyendo el periódico con espanto en su rostro. Severus hizo una mueca y esperó no tener que lidiar con el lobo de forma permanente. Severus calculó con rapidez, la luna llena sería en dos semanas, las cosas deberían haberse resuelto para entonces.

.

Pociones era a primera hora ese día para Harry, y tanto él como Draco consiguieron hacer una pócima calmante perfecta. Severus les sonrió a ambos.

―Un trabajo excelente... puede que necesitemos derramar un poco en las pastillas de limón del Director ...―la clase entera se rió, hasta los más obtusos de ellos se daban cuenta que Dumbledore estaba con el agua al cuello.

.

La siguiente clase fue Transfiguración, con el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de aspecto amable allí. La clase pronto se encontró impresionada con sus conocimientos y el que fuera capaz de explicar las cosas de manera sencilla. La clase sobre transfiguración animada a inanimada estaba progresando buen, y demostró como cambiar un ave a una copa de agua. Esto le consiguió miradas impresionadas hasta de Draco.

Remus pidió un voluntario, y señaló a Ron. Ron sacó prontamente su rata que chillaba y se revolvía y la puso sobre el escritorio. La rata se congeló bajo la mirada impactada del hombre-lobo.

―¿Peter? … ¡PETER! ―gritó Remus. La rata chilló de nuevo, y saltó del escritorio causando los gritos de las niñas.

Remus lanzó hechizos que alcanzaron a la rata antes de que consiguiera llegar a la puerta, cambiándolo en un mago pequeño de aspecto aterrado. Los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Remus rápidamente petrificó a Peter y lo amarró con sogas que encantó para prevenir que cambiara a su forma de rata.

Harry y Draco corrieron en busca de Severus, quien llegó a la carrera para mirar con asombro a Peter. Aun cuando sabía que Pettigrew era el culpable, y no Sirius, pensaba que el mago se había marchado al otro lado del mundo hacia mucho rato. Aparentemente no había sido tan listo.

Quirrell llegó a un salón lleno de niños que parloteaban al mismo tiempo que los Aurores. Quirrell miró con enojo a la rata, su amo estaba furioso porque habían atrapado a Colagusano; a él le habría aliviado bastante el contar con un tercer esbirro en el castillo... aun cuando se tratara de un cobarde llorica como Peter.

Ron trataba de explicar el tener un criminal buscado literalmente en su bolsillo, pero sólo pudo decir que lo había heredado de su hermano Percy, cuando este obtuvo una lechuza. Percy fue convocado, y él insistió en que había encontrado la rata en su jardín diez años atrás … poco después de la publicitada muerte de Pettigrew.

―Bueno, Sirius Black fue exonerado bajo veritaserum justo esta mañana. No nos esperábamos capturar a Pettigrew después transcurrir una década de los hechos, y ciertamente no esa misma tarde ―Bones dirigió su mirada a un Lupin que lucia enfermo―. Bien hecho, profesor Lupin ―Remus consiguió sonreír débilmente, y asintió.

Pettigrew fue arrastrado fuera de allí, y dejaron el salón de clases lleno de niños excitados. Severus gritó pidiendo silencio, y ellos de inmediato se calmaron.

―Acaban de tener el privilegio de ver un animago, lo cual es una técnica muy avanzada que muy pocos consiguen. De manera normal no escucharían de esto hasta sus clases de EXTASIS, pero tal vez podríamos convencer al profesor Lupin para que se los explique ―Severus le dirigió una mirada que decía: 'contrólate', y Remus asintió con alivio. Los estudiantes ahora estaban en silencio y lo miraban con expectación.

Severus se retiró mientras Remus comenzaba una nueva clase... sobre animagos.

~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~LMP~

Albus y Minerva llegaron hasta el Ministerio de Magia, donde les impidieron entrar a las salas de interrogatorio con muy poca cortesía. Minerva se sentó en el escritorio de un Auror, rehusándose porfiadamente a irse sin antes ver a Sirius Black, aun cuando tuviera que esperar una semana.

.

Albus decidió cortar por lo sano. Él había estado planeando esto por días, y sentía que ahora era el momento antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Albus consiguió hablar a solas con Dawlish y le entregó algunos documentos y una llave de Gringotts. Se trataba de una nueva identidad, una pequeña granja en Canadá, y suficiente oro para nunca volver a trabajar de nuevo si no se comportaba de forma estúpida. Dawlish corrió hacia el Flú con alivio, y no se molestó en volver a su departamento.

Albus entró al cuarto de Ojo Loco en San Mungo, donde lo habían confinado tras darle un fuerte sedativo. Albus estaba triste de tener que 'poner a dormir' a su perro favorito de batalla. Siempre había podido contar con Ojo Loco, pero ahora ... Black había conseguido desquiciarlo. Albus le pasó una petaca a Ojo Loco con una sonrisa y un guiño. Ojo Loco sonrió torcidamente y tomó un largo trago.

No le había sido sencillo encontrar pociones que no interaccionaran con el alcohol, especialmente las pociones necesarias para hacer que Ojo Loco enloqueciera de forma permanente, inestable para recordar cualquier cosa con certeza.

El viejo Auror pareció saber al último momento lo que estaba haciendo Albus. Albus se encogió un poco ante la mirada traicionada en los ojos de su viejo amigo, ellos siempre habían sido del mismo parecer con respecto a los Slytherin y los otros esnobs de sangre pura... magos oscuros cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Ojo Loco ahora era una carga, y si estuviera con la mente despejada concordaría en esto con Albus.

Albus conjuró un hechizo para dormir sobre Ojo Loco; él dormiría por ocho horas mientras nadie viniera a ver como estaba, tiempo suficiente para no dejar ningún rastro de las pociones en su cuerpo. Ellos solamente pensarían que el estado mental de Moody se había deteriorado, algo que no sorprendería a nadie.

Barty Crouch padre era un cabo suelto que no podría resolver, pero por suerte él nunca le dio a Barty una orden directa. Dumbledore solamente mencionó que era una lástima perder el tiempo valioso de la corte en un traidor como Black. En el peor de los escenarios, él podría decir con remordimiento que lamentaba que su amigo lo interpretara de forma tan literal.

.

Dumbledore regresó a las oficinas del Organismo de Seguridad del Ministerio a tiempo para descubrir que no solamente Black había sido liberado de todos los cargos en su contra, sino que Peter Pettigrew había sido aprehendido nada menos que en Hogwarts.

Alcanzó a escuchar cerca a Skeeter susurrando―... niños del mundo mágico pernoctando con un traidor asesino por años mientras el Director Dumbledore se encontraba ajeno a este peligro...

Albus se retiró rápidamente antes de que Rita pudiera pedirle algún comentario, y se llevó consigo a Minerva. Él necesitaba de nuevo reparar su imagen. Iba a necesitar ir detrás de Voldemort ahora y no más tarde como había planeado. Una buena confrontación en frente del colegio, quizás 'salvando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts', y ahuyentar al Señor Oscuro podría ser justo lo que necesitaba. No podría matar a Voldemort, ya que por lo que sabía solamente dos de sus Horcruxes habían sido destruidas. Pero eso estaba bien. Una vez que Voldemort fuera desenmascarado, al mundo mágico no le importarían las acusaciones que lanzaran en su contra.

En cuanto a Pettigrew ... bueno, Minerva había sido la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, y era la 'experta' en animagos, y ella **debía** asumir la culpa por pasar por alto que tenía un animago justo debajo de su nariz … ella era la persona más fácil a quien arrojar a los leones, y de todas maneras él ya planeaba reemplazarla.

Apenas puso atención las preguntas y las protestas de Minerva, dejándola sola para dirigirse a su laboratorio privado.

Mandó a un elfo por Severus, y miró con fijeza la fórmula de la poción. Se sacó el guante de la mano maldecida; la marchitez negra ya pasaba ahora su muñeca. Iba a necesitar completar pronto la poción.

Si tenía suerte, Sirius culparía a Crouch , y a Moody junto con Dawlish, por su encarcelación. Ellos habían sido los Aurores en su arresto; y él aún podría recobrar la confianza de Sirius. Albus iba a necesitar que Minerva guardara también silencio. Suspiró. Esperaba que no fuera necesario hacer algo más... drástico.

Severus llegó y al catalogar la mirada de determinación de Dumbledore, tuvo que disimular su sonrisa.

El tiempo del castigo merecido se encontraba cerca.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y espero que todos pasen bonitas fiestas, cualquiera sea su denominación, y ¡Feliz Yule!, o ¡Feliz Navidad! :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **La trama, y personajes que no reconozcas pertenecen al autor de este fic.


End file.
